U S of Angel 2
by schizo and proud
Summary: Okay. Here's the deal. I'm the unique albino. I'm the only American. So who gave Hio Mio the right to tag along? And why does she want to kill me? Yaoi, shonenai, you know the deal
1. Let Me Grope You

**Schizo:** Honestly, to tell you the truth, I don't know why this took so long to write or why I'm writing this at all. Basically, I think because the ending of U S of Angel was a bit vague since I had different meanings for it. Those who think I just decided to make Dark and Krad have bodies of their own for the hell of it... well, technically not true. Just a delay for _this _story. All will end well I hope.

Now... Questions you had might be answered here. Confusion in this chapter? Well... by now you should know I don't make reading easy. Work those brain muscles!

I don't own D N Angel or the Nine Inch Nails lyrics mentioned here. But you know what? Gavin wants to sing, okay? PEOPLE HAVE THE RIGHT TO SIGN FANFICTION(DOT)NET! Which comes to a conclusion of mine...

Nine Inch Nails reads D N Angel fanfiction?

...Awesome.

**linebreakerbelovedthingandbecauseofthisiwillonlyhavefourhoursofsleeptonightwonderfulisntit**

_**Gavin**_

"What are you doing?"

Daisuke leaned over to me apparently observing my odd eating habits. It was rare of me to have a big breakfast. I usually just ate cereal (or a piece of bread), but Daisuke's family eats _actual _breakfast, so I had to please them. However, if I couldn't get past that gigantic bowl of cereal they so generously served me… Daisuke would just have to force feed me.

It was my first morning of my three-month visit at the Niwas—and was _last night_ such a wonderful evening. I was looking forward to living here for awhile, even if my parents had to be on the _other side of the world_ for me to do so. This was a perfect chance to seriously know every ounce and fiber of Daisuke's being—and the same for him for me. He was still wondering why I was so obsessed in separating the cereal-disguised-red-hamster-crap from the marshmallows. So I clarified, "I only want to eat the marshmallows out of the Franken Berry."

"I know, but the marshmallows aren't much better than the Franken Berry itself."

"I don't care about it being better. It's just a pain having to sift out the marshmallows. Didn't they make a cereal with all the marshmallows? That would be _so_ much easier."

"You mean… a cereal with _just _all marshmallows?" He raised a brow at me.

"Yeah. No crunchy parts, just marshmallows."

"Yes Gavin. It's called **a** **bag of marshmallows**."

"Well…" He got me there, "They aren't shaped into anything special or dyed. So _hah_!"

He laughed knowing full well the conversation wasn't needed, but it was fun to have. Too many of these conversations were occurring, which was nice, but also meant our life was a little too simple. And that retched saying "all good things come to an end" would always bring a pessimistic twist to everything, but I didn't want my good life coming to an end. So…

"Ah! Gavi!" Daisuke used his napkin to wipe his face, "Why'd you spill cereal on me!"

"To see you get wet," I smiled, "Why else?"

He blushed, pointing with his eyes towards his parents, who were oblivious to the whole scene considering how they were discussing amongst themselves. I didn't know what they were talking about though. It might have been about Dark and Krad (they didn't live with us) or it might have been about that new maid they got (Towa, was it? I rarely saw her…).

"To-to!" Oh, it was "To-to". Emiko looked around the dining room and found the white-haired (was she an albino too?) laced enriched woman and exclaimed, "To-to-dear! There's a fruit sale today! Would you care to accompany me today?"

"Why of course Mrs. Niwa!"

Ever wonder why some people are just a little too cherry (especially for the morning)? To-to (though I was pretty sure her name was Towa) is a person who—though I'll never know how—always seems pretty content and satisfied with everything if not overjoyed about it. Always peppy whichever topic you bring over in that cute "Aw, a bunny" sort of way, but… Where the _hell _did she come from? One day Daisuke just introduced me into her and I was supposed to accept it—which I did in a way. We've been friends ever since.

"Good morning Gavi-poo!" Except for that… I never quite liked that pet name…

"Good morning, To-to."

And then the cycle began. She hugged me, kissed my cheek, _wiped _my cheek, took a real good look at me, looked over at Daisuke, then at me again, and last (to get the dreadfully long cycle over with) twirled a section of my hair before skipping off to Emiko. Then Daisuke's little cycle started because everyone knows the boyfriend _must_ fix up their partner after someone just violated it. He combed that little section of hair To-to twirled, kissed my cheek, _didn't _wipe it off, grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of my chair to go to school.

Why do I feel like a pet?

_**Krad**_

"We have no money, no shelter except for a _tree_, and your psychotic fans are constantly chasing us unless you miraculously change your hair color—which after some much useless thinking, you decided would _only _be green. And now we are standing next to," I angrily pointed to the man next to us, ", some _HOMELESS _man holding a _WILL WORK FOR FOOD SIGN! _You **do **realize that we are not being specific enough and given as how we are dressed fairly nicely still for homeless people, they will think "work" is "sex"? Do you realize that Dark? _DO YOU?_"

"Hey! That guy is waving for you to come over!"

"Honestly, I should have thrown myself over that bridge into that canal while I had the chance."

"Listen man," The homeless man said, "I know it sucks to be homeless, but ya gotta appreciate life while ya gots it! So if ya bro wants ya to have sex to get ya some food'n'money, then go for it! Hell, you're gettin' some sex too!"

I looked down at the bottle of booze next to his feet.

"Wise words, sir…" An explanation for my sarcasm wasn't needed…

"'Sides, man… I've seen ya and ya little boyfriend 'ere on the walks," He was referring to the sidewalks. Too long in a place and I was beginning to understand the absurd abuse of proper grammar, ", and I don't thinks your boy will just letcha walk with somebody else. Plus, he looks… er… like that purple-boy back ah go, yanno?"

"Perhaps," It was then when Dark leaned over my shoulder in that unnecessary overprotective manner, "But I don't need you referring to him as my "boyfriend", all right sir? He's just with me for the time being."

"Boy you talk smart!" He smiled, still had all teeth, and happily placed a hand on his hip, "I haven't talked like that since I's a grad kid back in the day!"

"Well, vocabulary does get you places in life."

"Sorry, uh… What's your name again?"

"Well if I _had_ told you my name, it would be Krad." I narrowed my eyes, "And yours to be fair?"

"Sora Fujisaki, but I like just being called Fuji."

"I'll respect that."

"You're mingling…" Dark whispered in my ear.

"Anyways!" Fuji laughed placing his sign down, "Vocabulary gets ya places, but Krad, ya gots vocabulary but ya gots no job _or_ a home." He meant it with innocence, I knew, but it was fairly striking. "Don't mean ya gots to do what I do. Yanno, you look liker one of 'em, oh what're they called?"

"I would know?"

"No ya wouldn't!" He looked at the sky as if it would help him and apparently it did, "Ya look like one of 'em waiters at that fancy restaurant. Betcha if ya bring in your mouth and ya looks, they'll hire ya for sure!"

"Krad serving people?" Dark blurted out.

"Oh like you have any better ideas," I glared at Dark pushing him away, "You don't even bother to steal anything _useful. _If it weren't for you, I'd probably have some sort of shelter by now, but no… You couldn't accept your own offer of a home by that damned Niwa family."

"Well… I thought we were…"

"Enough of that!" Seriously frustrated I had no source of energy for power at all, I sighed, "What restaurant was it, Fuji?"

"Forgot."

"I'll be throwing myself over a bridge, farewell men."

"KRAD!"

_**Aiyoku**_

There are times when one person wonders what they're doing with their life, such as… As I watched Gavin get chased by Daisuke for stealing something fairly important to the redhead, I wondered why I was in this position. How did I come to be friends with people who could jump over park benches, run on the walls, practically look like acrobats while in a chase, and nonetheless BOTH are lovers? _To each other?_

Oh. Right.

"Risa-chan," She loved it—no… _obsessed_ over the fact that I was comfortable to call her that now, "Good morning."

"Good morning Aiyo-chan!" Another breathless hug and kiss on the cheek as she turned to watch Gavin dodge a tree branch in the chase. She asked, "What's going on?"

"Gavin stole Daisuke's ring. The one his father gave him, remember?"

"Oh. Why?"

"Don't know. I think just to take Daisuke's attention away from it. He's been looking at it for quite awhile."

"Must be special," She whispered, ", a ring."

Hint.

Hint.

Oh fuck.

"Go Gavin!" Takeshi yelled, "Use those legs!"

"Takeshi!" Thank god he's loud and useful, "Hello!"

"Hey, Aiyo-chan." He rushed over to us, "Quite a chase of the couple, right? Not much action in the past few months."

"That we know of." I joked. I needed a release. Risa always blushed far too hard whenever I talked sexual to her… a big-hint on the fact that "it" wasn't coming anytime soon.

"Heh," He got the joke, "He always was one to be secretive of those details, unless to one's closest to him."

"Eh, Take-kun? Having yet _another _affair with Daisuke's man?"

"No!" He didn't like that one bit, "That was an accident, and you know it."

"I know. I know. Hey…" An idea had gone to me, "Exactly what _did _you do while Gavi-boy was yours for a week? Hmm?"

"Oh nothing." He blushed.

"Got de-virginized!" I accused.

"No!" He looked away, "Well, I don't think so."

"What?" Holy shit. I forgot Risa was still here.

"Risa," I kissed her cheek, "Fetch me some water, please?"

"Sure!"

"Now," Turning back to Takeshi, ", details, Takeshi. I expect the goods. Was he _really _the uke?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Hmm," I looked at Gavin who, although could run fast, was about to be caught by Daisuke (whom I suspect from sex got some major leg muscles). "Gavin has some mighty legs, don't you think?"

"Well, before Daisuke, he was something."

"Eh?"

"Past, he was a bit of a player I guess."

"Which means a lot of leg usage, right?"

"Yup."

"And if Gavin has great legs…"

"Yeah?"

"And if he and Daisuke…"

"…Yeah?"

"Well if they really do _"get it on" _as much as we like to believe, then… Daisuke must have some…" Just the thought of innocent (yet not so innocent anymore) Daisuke doing such… things… "That must be some great sex."

"Gavin does treat you well."

"Lucky bastard."

And just then, Gavin tripped over Satoshi's foot which could have been on purpose on both Satoshi and Gavin's behalf or an actual accident. The latter is unlikely though. Bending down to Gavin, Daisuke grabbed his ring back. He whispered some things to Gavin, but no one (except maybe Satoshi) could hear. The words could be replaced…

"_Nice try, Gavin."_

"_Gotcha."_

"_You're such a fool."_

"_Thanks for my ring."_

Or even the random…

"_I love you."_

But what were the odds of that?

_**Daisuke**_

"You'll break your glasses." I said to Gavin. He lifted his head, getting to his feet. He didn't really care too much of his glasses. It was just the only thing that could let him see anything clearly, nothing important. He cleaned them though, realizing his uniform got a bit dirty at the knees from falling.

"Oh great," He muttered, "You don't think they'll get angry if I'm like this, will they?"

"They probably have some spares, but otherwise… I don't think so."

"I gue-" He paused looking ahead of me, "What is Riku doing?"

"Huh?" Turning around, I saw what Gavin saw. Riku, the sanest of us all assumingly, was jumping up and down trying to grab something from the tree above her head while shouting profanities uncontrollably. A couple of "fucks" and a few "damn its", oh but can't forget the many "shits" and "fucking ass trees".

"Need some help, Riku?" Gavin called out to her. She turned to us, "The god damned note is for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Principal asked me to give it to you."

_**Gavin**_

Report to the Principal's office, moment first bell rings.

Principal Seiko

"Um. You asked for me, Sir?"

"Ravencroth! Come right in!" He was cheery. Bad sign. I was dead. Oh god… Were my parents taking me out without my notice?

"I am in, Sir."

"Sit down then!"

"I'll stand."

"Nonsense, sit down."

"Um," I sat down, "Yes."

"Ravencroth, you come from the United States, yes?"

"Yes."

"Where exactly?"

"City and state, you mean?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Portland, Maine. Why?"

"There's to be a new exchange student from the United States. I thought maybe since you're from there too, that you might assist her around here. Make her feel a bit more comfortable, do you know what I mean?"

"Give her a tour? She can get those from any other person." Last thing I want is a reminder of the girls I went around with back in the day…

"Well, no. Befriend her, get her interested, and make her like it here and you of course."

"You _do_ realize I have a boyfriend, right?"

"I do," He sighed, "Ravencroth, this is important. She needs someone to guide her."

"Fine. I'll take care of the damsel in distress, but if I get slapped by a prince in envy… I warned you."

"Settled and done."

_**Satoshi**_

It's rough. Watching the person I loved dearly go on with someone else and having to settle with the fact that the male he ran off with… also relieved me of a burden I've had all my life. Not a single suicidal thought for the past two months, life was getting better by the day.

"Aye!" Exception to when Takeshi spilled the white out. "Shit. I'm sorry Satoshi. Did I get you?"

"No." He did, just on my white uniform shirt, but I wasn't going to give Takeshi any chances. He's had too many and I've had too many… it just wasn't worth it. According to Gavin's fairytale plans—and his twisted brain—he somehow figured that Takeshi and I would be a couple. Of course, our circle of friends finally decided to act like friends and address each other by our actual names, yes… but we weren't a television sitcom show where everyone hooked up.

We flirted.

We're teenagers…

It's what we _do_.

"Okay." Takeshi cleaned up the mess with a napkin he took out from his lunch box and restarted his assignment. By force really, he white out-ed it all out. Though, he was sensible enough to take out a clean sheet of paper rather than the drenched-in-white-liquid piece.

"Satoshi," Daisuke brought my attention to him, "Do you know why Gavin went to the principal's office?"

"No. I don't."

"It's been fifteen minutes and he's still there."

"Perhaps he got in trouble."

"But with _what?_" Lovers. Always panicking…

"Perhaps he drew something too explicit and is having a principal room detention."

"I hope-" And just then a knock was on the door. All paranoia was gone moment Daisuke (along with I) saw a chunk of white hair peeping inside. "Never mind."

_**Gavin**_

As an American, I had the right to think that "Hio Mio" was _no where near _an American name. Not even a South American name, or a Central American name, or even Canada (which yes I know is not "America", but it's _in _North America)! Though, she had the accent and the awful lingo. She was typically what I would spend a night with, for the hell of it. Hio's voice was high and perky, her skirt was a bit too small, but even as the asshole I was for criticizing everything about her… I have to say I hated the crown.

"This is Homeroom." I didn't make eye contact. Didn't want to.

"So, like, what's Homeroom about?"

"English."

"As in the language?"

"No as in the literature."

"They call it English?"

"No. They call it literature." Already annoyed and it's yet to be a minute with her, "You and I, being from America-"

"Yeah, like where from, dude?"

"-know it as "English". And I come from Maine."

"Awesome! I come from Cali!" Please don't use the pun… Please don't use the pun…

"It's like West Coast versus East Coast!" She used the pun…

"Ha ha," I laughed dryly, "Clever."

"Oh, my name's Hio Mi-"

"I know your name."

"Oh." She wanted mine.

"Gavin Ravencroth."

"Wow. Sounds cool."

"Thanks."

"So…" She wanted to know if I was single.

"Nope."

"Oh." She wanted to know who the girl was.

"No girl."

"Oh?" She wanted to know what the hell I was talking about.

"Boyfriend."

"Oh!" Now she wanted to know if I could go shopping with her next Saturday.

"I don't do shopping."

"Oh." This was far too simple.

"Seme."

"Huh?" She thought about it, "Oh!"

"Yeah."

"Okay." And we finally knocked on the door.

"Yeah," I answered her next mental question, "It's real, not sex."

_**Hio**_

Gavin Ravencroth: Daisuke Niwa's "serious" boyfriend who ruined Mr. Hiwatari's plans entirely. At first, it was just going to be a simple take over on Satoshi's behalf, since he was doing a poor job of capturing Dark, but now… I actually had to look for Dark, and the only way was… Daisuke. Daisuke knew where he was.

"Welcome, you must be the new exchange student from the States."

"Yup! My name's Hio Mio and my 'rents just bought this awesome crib here in Ja-pan!"

"And have you made good acquaintances with Gavin?" The teacher asked.

"Of course we did!" I lied, "He's like super cool. And I hear he's got a cute little uke-boyfriend on his shoulder." Lifting my right hand above my eyebrows, I scanned the room "pretending" to have this awesome talent on picking out "magically correct" boyfriends.

There he was. Observing me, head to toe, with some hesitation on whether he should accept the fact that Gavin, his loved one, now had someone to chat and share interests with because _I _was from his hometown. It was to be expected. Daisuke's moves were planned out before he could even think them through.

"You! You must be the cute little uke!" I rushed up to Daisuke, "Giving me that mega-jealous stare!"

"Uh," He blushed trying to look away, "I wasn't staring."

"Well duh," I teased, "You're like _gay_."

"Your skirt is weird." Some girl shouted. Oh. The twin. The one that was supposed to be Daisuke's Secret Maiden before he realized "oh my god, guys are mega hot!" and "especially Gavin!" Riku Harada, the twin who analyzed me like I was some sort of television ad with a secret catch in the fine font at the bottom of the screen (which in this case was the skirt). But if I wanted to follow Mr. Hiwatari's orders correctly, I had to pretend I didn't know her. At all.

"Well, that's what America is all about! Right, Gavi?"

"Depends on what type of person you are." He responded.

"Huh?"

"If you're a Conservative, not a chance, but if you're a Liberal, it's your life. Tell me, Hio," He smirked, one not too friendly might I add, "Are you a Liberal?"

"Yes." I answered confidently.

"Against sexism?"

"Yes."

"Vegetarian?"

"Yes."

"Typical American Cali girl." He stereotyped me and I fell for it.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing." But I knew… He meant "everything".

_**Riku**_

She has no respect for personal space, ignorant to the fact that Daisuke is indeed Gavin's boyfriend, and has even angered Risa to no end. Why?

"I know you're being friendly," Risa growled, ", but don't touch her."

"Risa," Aiyoku reasoned, "It's just some-"

"I know. Friendly fiddling, but don't _touch_ her."

Takeshi doesn't mind. His attention is still all on Great Satoshi and the slight paranoia of whether Keiji will come back or not, which inevitably he will. The school play is coming up and Keiji already booked a director position for it. Equipment and all.

"She's a bit weird, isn't she?" Daisuke whispered to Gavin. Gavin looked at Hio, who flirtatiously waved, and then looked at Daisuke, "Weird? No. I've seen worse."

"Hey," Daisuke nudged Gavin, "Don't talk about that."

"Oh right, touchy subject." Gavin smiled, "Wouldn't want you jealous, would I?"

"I control your bed." Daisuke threatened.

"I control your orgasms." Gavin fought back.

Struck and fire.

"Hmph."

_**Gavin**_

Surviving that day of school with a girl I had just met and already despising her, it was like meeting Satoshi from Day One all over again, except Daisuke was already mine and I was being the asshole in the situation. Either way, I was… I smiled at the thought. I was _home. _So what did I do moment inside the door knowing Daisuke and I had a room to be alone in, locked up in, and pleasantly private in even _with _his parents in the building? What did I do?

Listen to my CD player while he did his homework.

"What are you listening to?" He wrote this on his notebook. Pressing the pause button, I gave him all my senses.

Daisuke, as innocent as he was, crawled over to me (since we were on the bottom bunk of his bed) and leaned over my shoulders peering down at my lovely five-dollar-replica-brand CD player, seeing that I was playing the twelfth track of my selected CD. He snuggled his nose in my hair waiting for my answer to his written question. He really was cute when he never suspected of falling into one of my perverse traps.

"Nine Inch Nails." I said casually. So sue me if I was addicted to the industrial rock band. At least I knew they were around since 1989 and _not_ since 1994.

"Who?" Daisuke asked.

"A rock band I like."

"What song is playing?" He asked this as if he suddenly knew the band as long as I did.

"Closer." I teased. He wanted a show. He wanted to listen. Screw the song title; he wanted the goods.

"Oh." Disappointment. How cruel I was to my dear lover…

"You want me to _sing _it?" How nice that we were in his bedroom and on top of his bed; very comforting.

"Okay."

So I pressed the back arrow to repeat the song and waited for the song to begin. The moment came and I pulled Daisuke into my lap. My hand was already going under his shirt to tease some of his skin; a simple act for the song effects.

"_You let me violate you._" I sang, "_You let me desecrate you. You let me penetrate you._" His head rolled back onto the curve of my shoulder as I opened some buttons. "_You let me complicate you._"

His cheeks were blushing mad. Groping him just to be as dirty as the lyrics were, I slipped my hands down his down twirling at the naval. A weakness of his, his naval; and I knew how to stroke it just like he loved. Took me awhile to find this so-called weakness, but it happened and things just got better after that. If only he knew the whole song, know that the groping was not just going to be on his upper half body, then perhaps he might get into this rather than blush mad at my obviously in-the-mood behaviors.

So I continued, "_Oh help me. I broke upon my insides. Help me. I've got no soul to sell. Help me. The only thing that works for me… Help me get away from myself."_

And this was the best part: the chorus. The exact moment where I leaned Daisuke closer to me (he was pleasantly enjoying the sexual lyrics I translated for me) where my mouth was next to his ear. He anticipated the chorus. Looking at his expression, his reaction to my sudden close contact, it was as if he _knew _the chorus was going to be good. And so, lustfully into his ear, I sang.

"_I wanna **fuck **you like an animal._"

"Eep." He didn't expect that.

"_I wanna feel you from the inside._"

"Gav…" Although I knew I was bit too dirty for his taste, the feel of his body when I slipped my hands down to his thighs at the appropriate line, "_I wanna **fuck** you like an animal._"

"Uh…" He began panting from the intensity of our movements. We weren't sitting down anymore. It was more of pressing him to the bed with the headphones just barely clinging to my ears.

"_My whole existence is far… You get me closer to God!_"

It didn't take long before my CD player was thrown across the room (five bucks just wasted…) and Daisuke and I were ripping at each other's clothing because as the song said, I _did _want to fuck Daisuke like an animal. Still, with all the sweet love and passion in every kiss we gave each other, fourteen-year-olds should not be engaging themselves in such activities _not _because they're too young, but because of the parental issues. No, not the pregnancy either (they're pills, condoms, the fact that Daisuke and I are both male specimens). I mean, for example, Daisuke's mother standing at the doorway wondering what was happening before her eyes.

"Um… I'll fuck you later, Dai." I whispered as if a casual "See you later."

Ah…

Life is sweet.

**linebreakerpettylittlethingofaglassihavethatdoesntevenholdmymilkrightjustspiltonmynapkindamn**

**Schizo:** This chapter might seem week, but it's the first. Consider that I haven't written anything in ages because of school and my neighbor, who means the best but takes up too much time. Anyways, satisfied? If I ruined some people's expectations... I'm sorry. Things just happen in my head.

Oh... and notice the huge distortment of the actual Anime D N Angel plot?

I just seemed to like that...

Cheers-Steph


	2. Petty Couple Jealousy

Schizo: Hello! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and hopefull well end the year nicely. Don't forgot to make out--I mean kiss someone you like on New Year's Day! Anyways, I'm somewhat getting my mind undizzy from all the ideas I had in my head. I'm also trying to attempt a drama fic with my "Hello Mister" fic. Shocker, isn't it? Yeah... Well, someone's trying to grow up here...

**linebreakerthedresdendollsagreatbandtheyarecabaretpunkrockbandthatsingsofbetterthingsthantheclichetopicsofotermusicians**

_**Satoshi**_

"I was virtually raped over the internet."

Takeshi was never one to be a great conversation starter. Sure, he'd start off with an outrageous topic that would no doubt get a reaction, but thing is… that was it. He got reactions not responses. Yet, he always tried to score a great conversation—especially with me since Daisuke was usually trying to cover up for Gavin's insane desires (Gavin once tried to boycott football—which he calls soccer—by sitting in the middle of the field with his arms crossed) (Second semester started and our home economics class changed into physical education).

Whether from: "Have you ever fallen in love with a stripper?" to "I think I'll start dressing up like Hitler, what do you say?" He was determined to get something out of me. We'd known each other for years and Takeshi still wasn't able to tell if I would choose an Oreo over a Nutter Butter.

"Are you sure?" I decided to humor him while pressing "E6" on the vending machine buying a pack of Nutter Butters. We were in lunch.

"What do you mean am I sure? I think I would know if I was virtually raped over the internet, Satoshi." He said, taking my packet and helping himself to one of my cookies. Bastard he is…

"Well, were you in a chat?"

"Yeah."

"So how do you know they were talking to you?"

"He-"

"Oh? It was a guy?" I smirked taking my cookies back.

"-used my screen name in his actions and so what if it was a guy? You're missing the whole point! I was virtually _raped_ over the internet!"

"Meaning you started magically bleeding at the anus and crying to yourself because the dignity left inside of you was taken away. Tell me, Takeshi, did it hurt?"

"You wouldn't understand." He glared.

"It's the internet."

"He was twelve."

We stood there in front of the vending machine in the middle of the cafeteria lounge in silence. I stared at the determined-to-be reporter wondering if I should pity him for being an idiot into believing being raped over a cyber network was truly serious or if I should pity him for being virtually raped by a twelve-year-old.

"You're kidding right?"

"No…" He pouted, "I'll never be the same way ever again."

_**Daisuke**_

I was beginning to get nervous. I knew I shouldn't have been nervous, but this was Hio Mio we were talking about. The girl who kept flirting with _my_ boyfriend (as if she could magically turn him back to bisexual and/or straight) and she was out there along with him doing who knows what. I was sitting on the bench tapping my foot anxiously on the floor with my arms crossed, wondering where he was.

Gavin and Hio went somewhere because Hio wanted something—very badly. And since Principal Seiko assigned Gavin to be Hio's personal guide to the world here, Gavin was forced to go. It was as if she had schemed this since yesterday, just _trying _to get on my nerves. And poor Gavin… he must have been in torture!

"Thanks _so_ much Gavi-baby. I so totally think is mega sweet of you."

My head sharply turned towards the 500 building, where our next class (biology) was. They entered the building. I had noticed something in Gavin's hands. A pharmacy "Thank You Very Much" bag… It was clenched tightly in his left hand as he opened the door a little paranoid and closed it behind them.

What?

Getting up, I carefully followed behind them making sure they didn't see me. What was going on anyway? Gavin never acted like this. Something was up. So, as I was standing in front of my biology class' door to eavesdrop, I knew it was bad when I noticed they were the _only ones_ in the classroom. As if my thoughts weren't soiled enough from Dark, the blurred figures through the small square-shaped window didn't exactly tame them down.

"Oh… It's so big Gavin…"

My eyes widened. What was big? What _about _Gavin? I was trying to see through the fogged glass, but the only thing close to clear was a figure bending down and another figure standing next to it in profile.

My heart stopped.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just get this over with."

Holding my chest, I bit my lip at the words. Gavin wouldn't dare, not now that he was with me. Sure, he had told me the disturbing details of all the… people… he had affairs with, but not anymore! Unless… Did he have the urge from his past to? Hio was just like the girls he described. Short, cute, and perky in both voice and breasts; exactly to the core… _Shit_.

"I'll do whatever you say, Gavi-baby!" Pressing my eyes against the window, I tried to see something better than the blurred figures. Gavin, I thought, was opening something, a wrapper of some sort. Was it a condom?

"Don't call me that."

"Fine." Hio pouted, "It better taste good."

My heart was pounding awfully fast at the mystery of the scene I couldn't quite see. Someone (Hio I assume) was bending over, Gavin unwrapped something, and there was to be "tasting" involved… Oh. My. God. It was oral sex. They were going to have oral sex!

"It does." Gavin answered, "A lot of people say it tastes good." Go ahead, Gavin, just bring your past into this. Probably using a _banana _flavored condom for the occasion!

"Even Daisuke?" Why did _I_ get involved?

"_Especially_ Daisuke."

I gasped. That was personal! And how _dare_ he just let someone else—and while with me too!—put their filthy mouth around his… he was _mine!_

"It's so long," Hio gasped, "Must take awhile…"

"No, it's pretty fast."

"I've wanted to do this for a long time."

What long time? She's only been here for two days! Yesterday was just awful with her constant attempts to flirt with Gavin—and me, but that's not the point. She didn't exactly come here with the best first impression. Besides, I didn't think Gavin liked her. Or perhaps he's just bored? Missing the other gender?

I clenched my fists, "No…"

"Just get it over with," Gavin sighed, "Before the teacher comes."

A fling? An affair? All against my back? I… I couldn't…

"Mmmm…"

That was the last straw!

"GAVIN!" I slammed open the door, "HOW COULD Y-" I saw Hio crunching happily to a large Pocky stick, strawberry flavored…my favorite flavor… Gavin was impatiently waiting for her to finish until I slammed open the door open in misplaced heartache of course…

"We're not allowed to eat those—Daisuke? What are you doing here?"

"Oh god… I'm _so sorry_ Gavin!"

_**Gavin**_

Had I missed something? Hmm… Let's rewind a bit:

After going to the pharmacy store from sneaking out of school and buying the damned candy, we went to biology since lunch was bound to end soon. I pulled the Pocky stick out of the bag and handed it to her. Hio just gazed at the Japanese characters and the size of the stick. I was in a rush and just bought the first one I saw.

"Oh… It's so big Gavin…"

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes, giving a little shake to the candy so Hio would eat it, "Let's just get this over with."

She blinked a few times, but eventually took the candy from me and began to open it. She said, "I'll do whatever you say, Gavi-baby!"

It seemed Hio was having difficulty opening the wrapper considering she was putting so much effort into it. She bent down to the desk and tried to tear the wrapper open with the edge of the desk since her teeth were failing her. Sighing, I snatched the candy back.

"Don't call me that."

She looked at me with a hint of anger, but accepted the fact that I unwrapped the candy for her. "Fine." Hio pouted, "It better taste good."

"It does." I answered, "A lot of people say it tastes good."

"Even Daisuke?"

"_Especially_ Daisuke." Strawberry Pocky was his favorite flavor, he told me so. Personally, I like the taste of coconut.

"It's so long," Hio gasped before taking her first bite, "Must take awhile…"

"No, it's pretty fast."

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time."

She must have heard of them back in America, but there _are_ stores that sell them. Maybe she wanted the authentic thing; I didn't know.

"Just get it over with," I sighed, "Before the teacher comes."

It was bad enough we were eating inside the class, but if Sensei realized we went out of school boundaries to buy candy… we would get in trouble.

"Mmmm…"

"GAVIN!" Daisuke slammed open the door, "HOW COULD Y-"

"We're not allowed to eat those—Daisuke? What are you doing here?"

His eyes observed the scene of Hio happily eating the Pocky stick bent over the desk and me waiting for her to finish.

"Oh god… I'm _so sorry_ Gavin!"

_**Hio**_

Man… Pocky tastes wonderful!

_**Satoshi**_

"And then, the arrogant bastard just typed "pulls down pants". I mean, honestly, did he even realize I was a _guy?_ To think I wanted to do an article on the internet and I ended up being the article. Did you know rape is apparently funny to the world now? They kept typing "lol" every time something happened to me."

"Do you even realize what you're saying?"

He looked at me and nodded, "I'm trying to tell you that our world today is taking serious issues too lightly nowadays."

"So why rant to me about it?"

Takeshi leaned back on the bench we were sitting in, mumbled an "iunno", and looked at the other students happily chatting amongst themselves. Eating my last Nutter Butter, I waited for him to properly answer my question, which after the long silence; he realized he needed to do so in order to keep the conversation.

"I guess because if I rant to Daisuke, he won't understand. If I rant to Gavin, he'll remember… things. If I rant to the Haradas, well… Riku will say I'm being stupid and Risa will try to call the police forgetting it was over the internet and not in real life."

"And me?"

"You're a genius, aren't you?" He smirked my way and stood up, "But I'm a reporter. I live to get these issues and tell people the wrongness in them—even if that means getting "raped" over the internet by some twelve-year-old kid."

"Lovely."

"Hey," He looked around, "Where's Daisuke and Gavin?"

"I thought you knew?"

"You're the genius, I thought _you _knew."

"Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm physically aware of my peers."

"You think they died?"

"Oh yes," I rolled my eyes, "They definitely died."

_**Gavin**_

"I didn't mean to not trust you!"

I didn't mind Daisuke hugging me for dear life, but I did mind the fact that I had no idea what he was talking about. I said, "What?"

"It was just so misleading and the window was fogged, so I couldn't exactly _see_ what was going on, but I should have known that you weren't doing anything because you went through so much to be with me and I can't believe I didn't even think of that—my god it was just so obvious that you wouldn't even if you do you have a past with all the girls and some guys and—"

"Daisuke! Breathe!"

He let out a breath and looked up at me with guilt, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For thinking you were cheating on me."

"Again?" I teased. Oh. Bad tease. Shit.

"That's not funny!"

He immediately let go of me turning around. I assume he was death glaring the white board while Hio was giggling as she ate her candy. Reaching for Daisuke's shoulder, I was shocked when he pulled away.

"Okay, okay. I know, bad Gavin. Shouldn't have pulled… that joke, but you know you were being silly with-"

"I was trying to apologize to you and you had to bring Dark up."

"Well, it's not like he's such a bad guy."

Twitch.

Tense shoulders.

Slowly…turn…around…

"Well," I weakly laughed while speaking, ", he was _nice._" Bad wording…

"Oh, I know. I was _there._" That whole Dark-was-in-his-mind thing wasn't exactly in my advantage in almost everything we did or fought over…

"Well, look at her." I pointed to Hio.

"Hey." She glared.

"You think I'd dump you for _her?_"

"Hey!"

This got him. Whenever I compared him to another (and put him in the golden light rather than the bad), he always softened up. He would forget everything that just happened and jump into my—

"I don't know."

Okay. What?

"What? What do you mean _you don't know?_"

"She sounds familiar to the stories you told me."

"She does not!"

"Yes she does."

"She does _not_." I crossed my arms. He was supposed to forgive me…

"_Yes_ she _does._"

"How?"

"Perky voice, primped breasts, mini-skirts with the American spontaneity to match—she sounds like every story you've told me."

"You know," Hio said, "I'm right here."

Not that we cared. I said, "You can't be serious. I wouldn't go with Hio when I have you. She can't even comprehend the fact that I'm gay."

"Hey!" Hio stood up, "You can't say—"

"No. She can't, but you can easily take advantage of her and just go for the sex."

"Oh! So now I'm just some sort of sex freak!"

"You were before!"

"Exactly! _Before!_" I couldn't believe I was even having this conversation, "I don't want to go back to my ways. I _like_ being with you and _you_ only."

"How do—"

_Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg!_

"Whoa." Takeshi walked into the classroom with Satoshi. "Are you guys fighting?"

_**Krad**_

Sitting on the bench sighing, I covered my eyes and rubbed my temples. The attempted job interview of mine ended horribly considering as I had no résumé, no previous experience of customer service, and the fact that I was homeless gave the manager a biased opinion that I wasn't trustworthy of a job. Of course, being as how I needed a job and needed money to survive in this retched world, I threatened him.

"He was kidding! Kidding! He didn't _really_ mean it when he said he would slit that guy's throat and tear his intestines out if he didn't hire him!" Dark was gripping onto the bars of the jail cell we were in.

Apparently threats are a one-way ticket to jail.

"Give up, you fool."

"At least let me make a phone call!" Dark whined.

"You had your chance last night." A police officer said. Dark didn't even _know_ the phone number to the Niwa household. We were stuck here until three. A whole day in prison is the punishment for threatening someone, they said.

"Yeah well, you think this cell can keep me in!" Dark yelled, "Do you have any idea who I _am? _This cell is a pathetic excuse!"

"You do look familiar."

"Shut up, idiot." I wasn't going to say his name out loud, "Just shut up."

_**Dark**_

After realizing I was wearing dark sunglasses and a baseball hat, I realize the police officer just thought I was some random person than the Phantom Thief Dark. Saddening how I got arrested because of Krad instead of stealing a valuable piece of art, isn't it?

"Do you know the number to creepy boy's house?"

"He's in that school of his right now, it wouldn't matter."

"What time is it?"

"About one."

"We only have to endure this for two more hours, okay?"

"Da- Ahem, D," It was a codename, but I'll call it a pet name.

"Yes?"

"We do seriously need a home."

"Gavin took up space in Daisuke's house now, I can't ask her."

"I know."

"Satoshi doesn't trust us at all."

"Expected."

"We don't really have anyone else."

"Confirmed." He sighed, "Why didn't you wish for our powers _along_ with bodies?"

"…Well what do you expect? We were about to _die!_ I at least got half of it right!"

"We need a home…" He whispered to himself.

"Getting ideas?"

"Maybe."

_**Takeshi**_

Sappy songs about sex and cheating, bland accounts of lovers meeting, and no one says anything because they love living in the fantasy of the romance. Well, the cute couple everyone adored: Gavin and Daisuke, Daisuke and Gavin, whatever you'd like to call them, were bickering—perhaps the better term is fighting, but nonetheless they were arguing.

"Why are you letting Hio become an issue?" Gavin yelled, obviously upset that the integrity between the two was shattering over a new exchange student.

"I'm not! I'm just trying to be…" Daisuke couldn't figure out the words, "I'm just trying to be careful."

"Of _what?_"

Although people were watching as they entered the classroom (and the teacher just stared confused), I wondered if anyone ever took consideration that Daisuke and Gavin weren't the center of the universe. Well, someone did.

"Fight over petty couple jealousy later," Satoshi snapped, "; the rest of us need to do other things."

"Yeah, sorry guys." Hio apologized, "Didn't think any of this would happen."

With all her flirting?

She definitely did.

_**Hio**_

One of them will snap. One of them will have to rant and/or sob to someone and who better than to do it towards the person who "started" the dilemma? And once that's done, a certain boy by the name of Gavin will probably feel uncomfortable staying home.

And where would he go?

**linebreakercherriescherriescherrieseverywheregoodmercywhyaretheyattackingnooooawatermelonjustexplodedohgoditsmayhemhere**

Schizo: Well, glasses are falling on the ground, my lightbulb just burnt, and all the worthwhile my beloved plant is about to fall. Caught it. Anyways, it's a bit of chaos here in my apartment since I'm on vacation and parents are still trying to figure out what to do with me (not to mention friends are invading my personal alone time) (they see me in school, isn't tha ENOUGH?). So, hopefully updates won't be horribly slow next year like they were this year.

Cheers-Steph


	3. Gavin's little redheaded sex kitten

Schizo: Holy crap... I am doing terrible with my updates... I'm SO sorry for that, REALLY. But well... it's hard... especially since my birthday is this Sunday... I'm just a little distracted. Anyways, I think I'm just going to have fun with this story. Honestly, I get to contort the anime plot in all sorts of ways with this... so maybe I'll update within a few weeks. Consider the fact that I'm working on other works too... heh. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

Oh.I didn't edit from lack of time. Hope it's not too uh... bad.

**linebreakersexsexsexsexsexuhyeahperhapsishouldntgotobedlikethisorwaitwhatwoulditmattertomeicouldntgetanerectionevenifitried**

_**Gavin**_

It was three hours of pure and tormenting _Hell._ Considering I had much too many things against me (Hio, my past, the whole concept of school, etc, etc…), trying to get to the terribly-annoying-at-the-moment redheaded _fur ball,_ called Daisuke, was not so easy.

"DAISUKE," I heaved, "GET DOWN FROM THE _DAMN_ TREE!"

"_NO!_"

"YOU'RE FORGIVING ME!"

"_NO!_"

"I DIDN'T _DO_ ANTYHING, DAI! YOU HAVE TO!"

"_NO!_"

"DON'T MAKE ME CLIMB UP THERE!" I said this while pointing an intended threatening finger. Daisuke knew better than that, contrary to my hopes.

"_YOU CAN'T!_"

"WHY NOT?"

"_BECAUSE YOU HAVE A TRAUMATIC CHILDHOOD MEMORY OF CLIMBING TREES AND SWORE TO YOURSELF YOU WOULD NEVER RISK YOUR LIFE LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!_"

I knew I should have left some of my life out…

"DAMN IT, DAI! GET DOWN!"

"_NO!_"

"_DAISUKE!_" Blocking out the childhood memory—

_Hours and hours of waiting high on the tree branch, with both hands to hold me in place, I waited there screaming for the one person who I thought would come to the rescue._

"_HELP! MR. DICK! HELP!" _

_I stared at Mr. Dick, with his big black sunglasses, as I cried my little tears out because he never came. He only took his large stick and patted his dog saying, "Come on boy, let's go home. Kids are yelling too much today." _

_The dog barked before Mr. Dick made a left, dodging a pole. He never came…_

—Which now I understand Mr. Dick was blind, yeah, but when I was only six years old… I didn't know. So, as I grabbed a tree branch to climb the tree, I yelled, "I'M CLIMBING!"

"_NO!_" Daisuke widened his eyes (as well as softened his screams), "You'll get scared and fall!"

"Well, Daisuke," I sighed, "I wouldn't have to do this if you had just gotten down from the tree, now would I?"

_**Takeshi**_

"How did Daisuke get up the tree anyways?" I asked Satoshi.

"He climbed."

"Yes…but _why?_"

"I don't know."

_**Daisuke**_

"Fine! I'll come down; just don't come up, okay?"

Sometimes Gavin gets so desperate… Because as I was about to step down—I didn't even reach the ground—he grabbed me by the shoulders, slammed me onto the grass, and held me in place. Someone in the background (Gavin was blocking my view, so I couldn't really see who) whispered something on the lines of, "Are they going to get it on, now?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Gavin said. "Just please forget that little joke, or must I really try to get you to forgive me?"

"Oh? And what's the good-to-go option?"

It was then, like a Cheshire cat, did he smile, bending down so that he shadowed over my figure, and whispered with a tone that could only make me shiver—in lust.

"Oh… I think you know…"

"But then it just defies the whole concept of us arguing…" I whined.

"Does it really matter? I'm not mad—I could be mad for the occasion—but I'm not mad, and you're not mad, I think."

"I am."

"But you're giving in."

"—because you're all over me!"

"Don't act like you don't like it."

I blushed. He always could do that to me, even more than Dark. However, when it came to the fact that the rest of our friends (and some other people who got interested with the sight) were around, I wasn't really in the mood for getting arrested for "public indecency." Not that I could control Gavin's actions anyways. He was already taking a taste of my neck, murmuring what he thought might be some seductive lines into making me forgive him—if I had anything to forgive him _for._

"Typical of them," I heard Riku say. "It's been what? Three hours and they're already making out?"

"Correction. Gavin is doing the work. Daisuke looks a bit dazed," said Takeshi.

"Okay, okay." Looking out from the corner of my eye, I saw Setsunayami, Aiyoku's friend, posing her hands in the form of an imaginary camera, and she said, "I want some action! Take off those pants!"

It's all fun and games until Gavin literally takes the "take off the pants" order seriously and grabs my belt.

"GAVIN!"

_**Hio**_

How was that _possible?_ Not even a day and was Daisuke already giggling at the charm of that _damned_ Gavin. He was supposed to stay angry at the albino and possibly not want to see him for the rest of the day, so that _I_ would "pleasantly" be around to "comfort" Gavin. Daisuke would have been too suspicious if I had brought up the mention of Dark, but with Gavi-_poo_, the excuse of "hearing so much about him in the U.S." was convenient enough.

No, I had to fake a smile at the sight of the love-sick kids rolling on the ground as Gavin tried to strip Daisuke of his pants. No worries though. There were other plans. I wasn't foolish enough to just rely on one plan, but I suppose I should have thought about the harmony between the two, that way I wouldn't have had to apologize for being a nuisance.

"Oh! Like this is totally awesome!" I piped up, "I was like _so_ worried that you two would break it off and if it were over me? I mean, talk about _major _guilt-trip."

I never knew Daisuke could glare so hard.

"Um," Gavin noticed the almost-deadly (which was frightening considering how it came from, what looked like, the most innocent kid in the entire school) gaze, pitying me for being Daisuke's hate-target, and distracted, or at least tried, Daisuke. It was almost saddening because, "Daisuke," every, "Hey," time, "Dai," he, "Let's," tried to distract Daisuke, "Baby?" It didn't work.

"Baby?" Well, except for maybe that.

_**Krad**_

"Well," Dark stretched his arms in the air as the police officer let us out into the public. It had been exactly an entire day, as promised for my "crime" of threatening the ignorant employer of that damned restaurant yesterday. How was I to know the laws of this country? Threats gave no meaning unless put into action—and though I had the urge to fulfill my words, Dark was more than willing to prevent me.

"—isn't so bad, right?"

I hadn't realized Dark was talking.

"What?"

"I said this isn't so bad, right?"

"What isn't so bad?"

"Our life?" We were on the sidewalk, waiting for the cars to pass by in order to cross the street. Like every other day of our homeless lives, we were going to the same park we went to.

"Our life isn't so grand and certainly not healthy."

"Well, I'll steal something then."

"Not too loud," I wasn't _really_ worried of whatever words Dark said, but apparently law-enforcement-bastards here did, "Wouldn't want to be thrown back in jail five minutes after just getting out."

"What if I steal a home?"

"How would you steal a _home?_"

"Get rid of the owner?"

"By murder?" This was interesting.

"No. Not by murder." Never mind.

"Then by what?"

"I don't know."

"Your only resort is murder, then."

"I'm not going to kill."

"Fine," I paused. "I will."

_**Gavin**_

Okay. So I used the traditional—maybe even cliché—nickname of "baby" on Daisuke, but he wouldn't stop glaring at Hio! Was it me, or was Daisuke growing a temper?

"Heh, yes," I kissed down Daisuke's jaw line. I needed to distract him one way or another. "You heard me. Let me take care of you, baby."

And then he started laughing.

Hysterically.

Talk about your pride killer…

"What's so funny?"

"You've never called me that before." He worked his left hand up to his face from under me, _actually _wiping a tear from his eyes.

Pouting, I got up from the ground, lending out a hand to Daisuke, who accepted, and pulled him up. He smiled, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck, whispering, "Sorry, but it _is_ funny when you say it."

"You rather have me call you—"

He threateningly placed his leg between my knees, "Don't."

"My little-widdle-"

"Don't," His eyes widened as his cheeks blushed, "That's beyond personal…"

"You mean, beyond sexual."

"Same difference," He hissed. Grinning, I went to his ear and murmured, "My little redheaded sex kitten fur ball."

"Your little what? I didn't hear that!"

Daisuke buried his embarrassed face into my chest the moment Takeshi shouted that.

_**Dark**_

"Nobody is going to kill anyone."

"Then Da—" I smirked as he realized he was still in public (with people staring at his godly white outfit), "—Dee, how will we get a home then?"

"Well, we could probably try to move in with someone."

"They wouldn't even hire me _because_ I was homeless. What makes you think a complete _stranger_ will take us in their home?"

We arrived at the park where Fuji waved eagerly at us. He still had his "WILL WORK FOR FOOD" sign, along with the same garments he'd worn for the past few…weeks, now.

"Found y'r way back 'ere, eh? Looks'er like ya vocab'lary didn't work, huh?"

"Apparently so," Krad replied. He seemed at ease with Fuji, even though Fuji practically represented the rock bottom of a human's capacity.

"Did you manage to get food, Fuji?" I asked.

"Got an apple and sandwich. Good for a day!"

"Perhaps you should consider stealing food?"

"Eh, and make us home-street," Another term for 'homeless', ", folk look even worse? Hell, the pricks hate it when I walk by their res'erants. Might as well stay on the 'walks and just rely on good people's food."

Then an idea hit me.

"Fuji,"

"Yeah?" He took his apple out of his coat and took a bite out of it, "Am listening."

"Where do you go at night?"

He smiled.

"Home."

_**Satoshi**_

"Why Satoshi," My foster-father had the back of the chair facing me as he looked out the window when he spoke. "What gives me the pleasure of your presence today?"

"Who is Hio and why is she here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

Slamming my hands onto his desk, I furiously closed my eyes for a moment. He never made things any easier with every vague line he spoke, to test me as if it weren't proven any more that I was more than capable of understanding his plans.

"You hired her to get to Dark." I said, opening my eyes. "But Dark isn't with Daisuke anymore. It's useless to go for Daisuke."

"Clever inferences," He turned his chair at an angle, in which I only saw a portion of his body and face, but with no lighting with exception to the window wall to wall window, I couldn't even see that.

"However, that isn't the case."

"Don't lie to me, _Father_."

"Is it my fault you do not trust me?"

"You give me reasons not to." My voice was low, straining itself from screaming, "If you do anything to Daisuke—"

"It isn't so much as Daisuke that you should be worried about, now, Satoshi."

"What do you…?"

Cutting of my sentence from confusion, I stood there waiting for an answer. And why wouldn't I be worried about Daisuke if Hio was hired to do _something_ towards him? Who could I possibly be worried for instead?

"Do you know anyone by the names of Ravencroth, Satoshi?"

Gavin.

_**Hio**_

He called my cell and _He_ called my cell. The first a threat; the second an order; none of which I was given a choice, but at the same time I was forced to choose.

"_I will stop you."_

But he and I knew he couldn't.

"_You will find him."_

And he and I knew I wouldn't.

But everyone always throws the doll on the floor, waiting for it to smile and please again.

_**Daisuke**_

"What are we doing here?"

I was supposed to be upset, but was utterly giddy instead. Something about being excited to go to forbidden places, I guess. I mean, Mom had told Gavin and me that we weren't supposed to go to his house. Why? Well… why _else_ would we go?

"Why Daisuke," Gavin portrayed the act of an innocent. "Are you accusing me of something," Only to quickly change into a grin so tainted, ", naughty?"

"You know my mother told us not to go here."

"Well it's my house and I do have a key of my own. I think I have the right to visit my home once in awhile." Wrapping an arm around my waist and using the other to open the door, he smiled. "And if my one-and-only happens to be with me when I decide to go, then all the better."

_**Gavin**_

Bending over him on my bed as I snaked my hands down to his zipper, I chuckled at his worried expression. He was still somewhat paranoid that we would get caught. By whom, I guess his mother, but she was in an entirely different building across town that it didn't much make sense. Yet, he still held back, afraid.

"Calm down, Dai."

Opening the zipper, I caressed his figure, leaving heated prints. Inch by inch, his skin was delicately smooth and tender, but tense. Even as I opened button after button (from bottom to top) with a kiss left on his torso after each one, he only strained to keep in a moan. His hands gripped tightly on my back, holding for dear life, but I smirked. He was grinding his pelvis into me.

"Oh…" He craned his neck backwards, assuming his skin was getting fairly hot with each kiss I left on him. "We…" He gasped as I laid another on his stomach, his weak spot. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"I know." Now licking my way to his ear, taking in the bitter taste of skin but sweet sensation of his body, I laughed, "But doesn't it feel so good?"

"What if she…?" What if she calls, he meant.

"Relax."

He sighed, not one of a tired sigh, no, a relieved one. And I knew this because he opened his legs wider, leaning down on his shoulders as he blushed a cute way. In a way, that when he looked at me, he told me with his eyes and the curve of his lips, "Do whatever you'd like with me."

_**Daisuke**_

Condom on, doors locked (in case that one in a million chance my mother _does_ walk through the door), and phone cords disconnected. My pants and shirt opened; his shirt completely off and pants—along with the boxers—down to his ankles.

Panting.

Groping.

Thrusting.

"Oh God," Digging my fingers into his skin, I hissed (but of pure pleasure of course) when he slipped his hand down my underwear, just teasing me by laying it on my thigh. Just temptingly teasing me with his hand just near there, but it wasn't as if my painfully enjoyable torture was through. Here was a boy, who had known my body inch by inch, that he started sucking on my naval. My poor, sensitive, innocent naval…and what did I do? I did this, "Oh _god!_ Just… Just," I wrapped my legs around him, "Don't tease me, please."

He only softly laughed and nuzzled his face into my hair. Sexy shifts of the hips; given the circumstance that I was already bucking my pelvis into his basically giving the "GOOD-TO-GO-DAMN-IT" sign—but no, I was forced to heavily pant as he swiftly danced his fingers around my sex. My body was an inflammation of its own as he did this, only growing hotter and hotter and…

Mouth gone dry,

Breaths shortened to a second,

And moans of desperation for insertion, contact, _anything_…

"Alright my little redheaded sex kitten fur ball," I smiled. He said this every time. "I guess we can play now."

_**Gavin**_

Now we were completely in the nude, hot, sweaty, and definitely, horny. And it was kind of funny because when I pressed Daisuke's thighs to his chest to get in position, I thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world—it was, yes, but he looked contorted and somewhat in pain since I hadn't relieved him of his sexual desires yet. Oh well. I didn't really care at the moment, I just cared that Daisuke was digging his nails into my back, seriously hurting me.

"Go…in…"

I seriously do believe I spoiled him with sex. Again, oh well.

"Lube, love, can't forget that."

"Don't…care…" Oh yes, definitely spoiled him. "Just…_go in_…"

Well, sadly, the lubricant bottle was all the way across the room, mocking me as it stood straight on top of my television set. And was I going to risk my _life_ by even _attempting_ to go fetch it while my almost-deadly (and terribly horny) sex kitten was digging his _nails_ in my back? Oh _fuck_ no.

"We'll," I cleared my throat, "We'll have to go _real _animalistic today."

He grunted. I guess that was an "okay", but one couldn't be sure with him anymore. So, working up a hell of saliva lubricant on my hand, I slowly slipped my fingers inside him. Enough to just open him up a little, not that he wasn't already. And then he did it. Daisuke licked the back of his palm, whispering, "_Real_ animalistic today…"

"Oh that's it," My voice dripping in lust, "Get on your knees _now_."

_**Daisuke**_

With my hands scrunching the sheets of Gavin's bed and my elbows making ditches in the mattress, I moaned with each thrust of Gavin's sex inserting in and out of me. Raw flesh connecting as both sweat and tears dripped off of skin; to hell if we were going to stop soon. The orgasmic sensation, my dick erecting with each grind, with each scream, with each thrust…

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"_Gavin!_"

Rubbing my chin furiously on his mattress, taking in his scent, I forced it on my skin as I tried not to be too loud. Oh, but it was very hard as he was feeling me from the inside, just claiming my body as his own. The pleasure of, dare say, his member pumping, _throbbing_, while it slowly gained relief of the sexual contact.

His hand, I guess it was his right, but my mind was so out of it that I couldn't even think straight. Hell, all I was thinking about was how glorious Gavin's cock was. Anyways, his hand ghosted its way to my own sex, masturbating it with the sweat that built up from the physical moment. So now, not only was I experiencing pleasure in my ass, but my dick as well… I was bound to scream loud.

"_OH GOD!_"

_**Gavin**_

Synchronized movements of the hand and hips, it was a rhythm that had to be just right. It was simple to keep up with the smacks of our skin hitting against each other after each pump, almost like a rhythm dial. It was actually the lovely heated expression on Daisuke's face that would vaguely distract me at times.

He would blush at the high points of his cheek bones while closing is eyes shut, portraying the strain of holding back each orgasmic cry. The soft locks of his wild hair would get drenched in sweat, sticking to his forehead, ears, and neck. His mouth would part, sometimes in an "O" and sometimes in a curve—but not a smile, and if I were to thrust just right—

"_Uh!_"

—like then, he would bite his bottom lip. At times like those, he truly was utterly _gorgeous._

"Gorgeous…"

"What," He panted, even though I knew he really didn't have the strength to use his voice box for actual words. "_Oh… Oh, Oh, Oh! OH!"_

"Hush."

He moaned, obeying my soft whisper of a command and smiled sincerely as I kissed down his spine.

"G-Gavin," He squeezed the sheets, "I'm…I'm…"

"I know."

And with one last thrust, we both came.

"Oh…Oh Gavin…"

Lying on my back now, I took off the condom and threw it in the trash. Daisuke, pleased to no end, took a spot under the wing of my right arm, snuggling close to me. We laid there, nothing more than our breaths trying to calm down into a normal pace, and held each other. I looked at the clock. An hour had passed since we left school.

"We're so dead, aren't we?" I asked.

"Yup."

_**Emiko**_

"Where _are_ they?" I panicked, "Daisuke doesn't answer his cell phone. _Gavin_ doesn't answer his cell phone. Nobody knows where they _are_. Where _ARE THEY?_"

Kosuke sighed, "What would normal teenaged boys do?"

What would—

"OH MY GOD!"

**linebreakeriwishihadbetterthingstosayinthesebesidesthingslikethepandasaregoingtoripyourintestinesoutbitchesimeancomeonineedcreativity**

Schizo: So...heh... was it worth the wait...? No...? Yes...?

Um...I'll be going now...

Cheers -Steph


	4. Daisuke goes sexcrazed

Schizo: HOLY CRAP. It's been almost... FOUR MONTHS since I've updated this! Oh punish me! For I have sinned and left you at such a loss... I'm SO sorry. It's just school and friends and that fact that my writing-inspiration-music was taken away because my headphones broke (but I got some from a friend) and UGH! It was horrible!

It honestly took me four months to write this thing. That's what happens when people take away my music, it affects others. Selfish bastards.

Now... although I had terribly updates in the past, I assure you since it's summer break for me, the whole plot is planned out, and I really have nothing else to do, that updates WILL be quick. I just to need to think about some things because I need to have some filler-details. I have most of this story planned out, just...need details, heh.

Now, some notes here:

1. It's really unimportant, but someone in here, I think in the beginning of this it says "palms of feet". That portion of the foot is really called "balls of the foot" but that just ruined it in my head...

2. There probably is going...to be a lot of sexual encounters in this story, not because I have no other ideas, but it's actually crucial for the semi-ending chapters. I know... "Sex is actually NEEDED in here?" ...Yes.

3. The company Fuji says is an actual company and the story is true for a person I know, but not that specific company. We helped them though.

4. This entire chapter was really inspired by the quote by Randolph in "Death to Smoochy". The quote is as following: "What are you, blind? It's a cock! It's not a rocket, you sick fuck! It's a cock! Look. It's a cock and balls! A dick! Chorizo and he huevos! It's a big stiffy! It's a penis! Penis maximus! A willie! A weenie! Mr. Jiggle Daddy! The one-eyed wonder weasel! Don't you see that? It's Jimmy and the twins. Rumple Foreskin. He made this. It's made from dil-dough."(Yeah... so expect...this to have some raunchy humor...)

5. Uh... What else? Um... Oh, yes, some of the incidents in here is actually true. For example, at the end of the chapter, that VERY end, that I-spent-twenty-minutes-on end was performed by a couple that are friends with me. So...I guess I'd like to thank them for...sharing...very unwanted information, but hey, came in handy, right?

I do not own D N Angel. Pfft...like _that_ could _ever_ happen.

OH! AND I FINALLY REPLY TO YOUR REVIEWS! (Joy.)

**linebreakeritsabouttobeoneoclockinthemorninginfourminutesandishouldbesleepingbecauseiactuallyhavetowakeupearlytomorrowohwell**

_**Gavin**_

Honestly, we knew that we should have started moving, started getting our clothes on, and started walking to Daisuke's house with the brilliant excuse we should have _started_ making. Instead, we were lying on the two mattresses _I_ called a bed and looked up at my ceiling with the poster of a kitten (which yes, was red-furred) tangled in string. Why did I have that? Ask my mother…

"What time is it?" Daisuke murmured as he rubbed his right eye. Kissing his forehead, I answered, "It's four thirty."

"It's," Daisuke processed my answer in his mind, ", four thirty?"

"Mm-hmm."

He was still in my arms, snuggled up to me under my right wing, and seemed to not want to move, especially since he wrapped his right leg around my own. We were peacefully lying in each other's arms, knowing full well that the world was still revolving and if we didn't start moving now to get back in time, we'd be in Hell.

Who cared?

"We don't have to go right now, do we?" He asked. Smiling, I nodded in disagreement, "Not if you don't want to."

"I don't want to leave period."

"Well, all right." I chuckled as he saddled on top of me. I said, "We can just stay here."

"You'll get in trouble though."

"Yeah."

He looked down, realizing yet again that we were in a sexual position—a little _kinky_ too. Submissive on top was always rare, but very enjoyable when we did. It was easy to tell that our trail of thoughts weren't far off from each other's as he licked his lips and scrunched his nose in a giggle, "But then again, we're not doing anything _wrong._"

"Oh no, we're just 'playing', Daisuke."

"Yup," He slid his hands up my chest, inevitably wrapping his arms around my neck, and murmured softly before kissing me, "Just playing…"

I found my hands caressing his thighs, those golden limbs of his, and bending my knees to boost him up a little. Suddenly, he started wriggling on top of me.

"Omph," Speaking between kisses, I said, "Daisuke, what are-" It was clear to me when he started rubbing against me with his hips then and I was beginning to get aroused. Quite amusing really, considering as how I assisted by moving my hips along with him.

We were rocking back and forth with each other, arousing the both of us, until he took his head back and positioned himself on me, where he was mainly holding himself on the palms of his feet, knees scrunched, and had his hands firmly on my rib cage. Not to mention, his head tilted in deep concentration for his new task. I licked my lips, whispering, "Acting sexy again, love?"

Arching his back, he kissed me softly with a smile, "Maybe."

"You spoil me."

"I don't mind."

"Good," Rolling us over, we laughed at our little play. I ended up taking comfort in the curve of his neck as he continued to laugh and I licked his ear, ", because I like to get what I want."

"As if that's hard to do, you always get what you want."

"Ah, but you're special."

He cocked his head to the right, waiting for an answer. Stroking his face delicately, I continued, "You were a challenge and what's sexier than a hard-to-get uke, huh?"

"I wasn't a challenge." Daisuke rolled his eyes, "I practically fell in your arms the moment you said 'come'."

"No, Dai, you ejaculated when I said 'come'."

"No!" He blushed, "Not _that!_ I meant…oh," He kicked me slightly, "Shut up."

"Ah… just be quiet while I make passionate lo—"

A vibrating sound was heard. I looked down next to the mattresses we were lying on (which by the way, we were on the very edge of them too) and noticed that my cell phone was ringing—well, vibrating, same difference. Daisuke and I must have not heard it while we were having sex, which is perfectly acceptable but odd.

"Oh…" Daisuke whined. He didn't want me to answer it, but knew I had to.

Carefully picking up my cell phone, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

_**Satoshi**_

So from the vague conclusions I had made about Hio, I knew that she was to find Dark and do _something_ to Gavin, but I wasn't exactly sure what. First things were first: I had to make sure where the whereabouts of Dark—and Krad—were. The chances of me finding them faster than Hio on my own were not that great, but if they were homeless as I had thought them to be, then they must have been desperate for a home. (Hell, the one I was planning to give them was paradise, in the darkest and cruelest way possible, but still paradise.)

With a name in my head, I took out my cell phone and a phonebook. I flipped to the "S" section in Azumano, searched for the name I was aiming for, and smiled when I found it. Sure, this person had once worked for my father at first (failed miserably due to the fact that he wasn't even trying that hard), but he was the only idiot who could possibly do the task I needed him to do _and_ get away with it without any suspicions. That's how…absurd he is.

I needed to make a phone call.

A phone call I _rea_lly didn't want to make.

As I waited for him to answer after dialing the number, I scrambled to find some paper and pen. I had my words ready, I had his predictable (or perhaps unpredictable? I don't know) responses ready, but this all went down the tubes when he answered the phone.

"_Hello! The Great Keiji Saga of Saga Corporations and probably your life as well is at your service of communications!"_

Holy…

Sighing as I rubbed my temples, I said, "Saga, I need a favor."

"…_Hiwatari." _He still wanted Takeshi as a sex slave, didn't he? _"Why would I grant you a favor?"_

Since this was Keiji I was speaking to, I decided to get comfortable. It was a miracle to even have a decent conversation with the man, and believe me, I have tried (by force of course) to have a conversation with him. There's only one topic that ever catches his attention. It's the reason why he chose to be a producer.

"Well," Now I had to use that topic to gain his attention or the conversation would end within seconds, so I improvised, "—because, if you do, then you get two…_gorgeous_ houseboys out of it."

"_And get the pleasure of sex as well?"_

"I'm not sure—" It was then when I heard someone yell in pain with the reaction of another person shouting at them to "suck it up and dance harder you pussy!"

"_No." _Keiji said, taking my attention away from the chaos occurring in the background. I didn't know exactly what was going on, but it involved dancing, was apparently important, and I only heard male voices.

"_Sir, some of the ladies are complaining that you are not giving them enough attention." _

Some of those voices were of women? What is our world coming to?

"_The ladies do not need attention." _Keiji said, _"They just attend. Oooh! Condoms!"_

He was going to leave me. I was desperate.

"Fine, you can use them for sex."

"_What would you like?"_

"Make a flyer near where homeless people are. That park by the post office."

"_All right."_

"On that flyer, make it as a hiring for houseboys. For the requirements, make it fit the type of what Dark Mousy is like. Ask for two houseboys, the other houseboy should fit as a blonde, serious, tall, and smart. Write this down, Saga."

"_Um, well, Hiwatari, why am I doing this?"_

"I need to know where these two are." And then the reality. "…And you just want sex."

"_These two? Oh, so I am looking for two people instead?"_

I sighed.

"Yes. Dark Mousy and a man named Krad. Krad might use the last name of Hikari."

"_Wh—Wait. DARK MOUSY?"_

"Yes."

"_No need! I'll just say his name on the flyers—!"_

"If you do that, then the police will arrest him."

"_I will disguise him. I've always wanted to see what he would look like in a Mexican hat and a mustache."_

"No, just—"

"_But maybe that wouldn't work out, considering he has purple hair. Mexicans and purple hair… no, that just doesn't fit. We'll have to use a Russi—"_

"_No._ Saga, just stick to the plan and give requirements that would fit the two. When they come—and make sure THEY get hired and no one else, but when they come, keep them there. Don't let them outside of that house—"

"_Why?"_

"They need to be inside hidden."

"_What if I want to take them shopping?"_

"They don't," I growled, "They don't _need _shopping. They're _houseboys._"

"_Actually, I haven't hired—_"

"They _will be _houseboys! Saga! Just listen to the plan and _fol_low."

"_Make a flyer, hang it in park, hire Dark and Krad, keep them here, and then… have an orgy!"_

"No orgy."

"_But they're my houseboys."_

"No orgy."

"_But they're my houseboys."_

"No orgy."

"_But they're my houseboys."_

"NO ORGY."

"_But—"_

"Saga."

"_No orgy."_

"Okay—"

"_We'll have a threesome!"_

"No sex, Saga."

"_But they're—"_

"Krad will kill you otherwise."

"_I like 'em feisty."_

"Saga, if you die then you get no more sex."

"_Damn. Fine. No sex…from them."_

"Good. Now, listen carefully to the next plan…"

_**Keiji**_

"Okay! Beauties, line up and get ready for a mission I'm about to put you on! I will be picking four people for this mission. Since you all already went through the dance audition, I will be making the first cut now. If your name or number hasn't been called, you're WORTHLESS to me! WORTHLESS! PATHETIC! GOOD-FOR-NOTHING—"

"They get it, Sir." Funabashi said.

"Oh. Yes, well then… let's call the names!" I turned to him, "Funabashi! Call the names!"

He sighed, "Kawasaki… Toshiba…Suzuki…Uh, Sir, why are the names I just said… very familiar?"

"That's because they're brand names."

"Are their sons and daughters here?"

"We have girls here?"

"Yes, we do, Sir."

"They're cut. IF YOU ARE A GIRL, GET OUT. YOU WILL NOT BE NEEDED AND ARE WORTHLESS."

"Sir, that is—" I smiled as I saw girls of ages thirteen to twenty-six leave the building with long faces. They exited through the double-doors of the Saga modeling factory. Too bad for them, but they should have known better than to audition for a part which clearly only needs men.

"I don't understand, Sir. The flyers said females could come too."

"Yes. It did."

"Then why cut them all off?"

"They could come, not audition. Why ask such idiotic questions, Funi-kun?"

He stared at me for awhile and gave me some sort of look that stated something, but I didn't care. His eyebrows looked cute though. I wanted to lick them and ravage his massively serious body, but he always carries that shocker-thing. Forgot what it was called, but it hurts.

"Well, anyways, are the children of Kawasaki, Toshiba, and Suzuki here?" Funabashi asked. I looked at the boys. They all shrugged, unsure of what to do, and nodded in disagreement.

"Fine. Next name…"

_**Dancer**_

"Oh _fuck_ him! He never picks me!"

My friend sighed, "Boy, I _did_ fuck him and he never picks me either."

_**Keiji**_

"Okay! How many people do we have left, Funabashi?"

"Ten."

"Ten?"

"Oh. Sorry, that guy already works for us. Nine."

"Nine?"

"Wait." Funabashi squinted at a man who was drinking coffee. "Hey you," He pointed at the coffee-man. "Are you in the auditions?"

"Hmm?" The coffee-drinker looked to his left, then to his right, finally behind him. After the nonsense and abuse of his neck (which could be used for _much_ better purposes), he pointed at his chest and looked at Funabashi, saying, "Do you mean me?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I'm that guy's brother."

"Okay, Sir, that, I suppose, means there are only eight people left."

I looked around the factory. Eight boys insecurely standing before me with their assigned numbers, a few staff members lounging around discussing family and/or life issues, and a plant about to fall over—wait, I liked that plant.

"CATCH THE PLANT!"

Someone caught the plant.

"Thank you."

Some band was playing in the background. Those people in the audio place (what are they called?) (Do I really care?) They never really chose good music. It was always some old rock that was rejected even by the people who _lived _in those times or it was this excessive amount of beeps. I don't like the beeps. They make me… agitated.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

…Beep.

"Fucking beeps…"

"Ex…Excuse me, Sir?"

Funabashi was never in my state of thinking. Because of that, I can't afford to die. Funabashi will change the Saga business—and he's not a Saga and you can't be in charge of the Saga incorporations without having the Saga name unless you marry a Saga with the Saga last name, but Funabashi is a man. However, they do have those commitment ceremonies and Funabashi can choose to have my last name so that when I do die, he can be in charge of the Saga incorporations since now he _has_ the Saga last name. That would mean Funabashi wants to marry me. But does he want to marry me for love or money? I hope for love because frankly, I'm broke. Oh wait. No. I'm rich! I'm RICH!

"I'M RICH!"

"Um," Funabashi nodded in agreement. "Yes, yes you are, Mr. Saga."

"Funi-kun,"

"Yes?"

"Would you marry me for love or money?"

"Wh—_What?_"

"Would you marry me for love or money?"

"Why are you asking me this? Are you proposing to me? But _why?_" Funabashi only widened his eyes, holding his clipboard with the names of the eight men close to him, and babbling on that it was "so sudden, too soon, when did we even discuss a relationship in the first place?"

"It's a simple question, Funi-kun."

"Well, Sir, I can't quite answer that."

This puzzled me so. I didn't quite understand how he couldn't answer. He had known me since… well, since as far as I can remember. I think he was my neighbor when we were young. Yes… When we were young, we would run across the fields and pretend how we wanted to be cowboys with horses. We would say how we would fight for good.

"We would be the best cowboys in the world…"

"What are you _talking_ about, Mr. Saga?"

"Remember, Funi-kun? We were young and said we would be the best cowboys! You and I, neighbors and friends for life! And now we're getting married!"

"Mr. Saga,"

"Please," I stroked his face, "We're getting married. Call me Keiji."

"…Keiji, we were never neighbors. We met in college, remember? We never wanted to be cowboys. In fact, I wanted to become a CEO in Hitachi. However, you tricked me into this job."

"But you get free stuff."

He rolled his eyes, ignoring my comment (how rude!) and told me that we couldn't get married in Japan since it was still being debated. I said I would wait.

"Why would you want to marry me anyway?"

"You are loyal to me."

"Oh." His gaze softened at me, "Well, thank you Keiji… I mean, I suppose we have _some_ relationship with each other even though you constantly harass me with your insane tactics. I guess it is how it is."

"So you _will _marry me?"

"Not yet." He looked away, "You are still young and could be delirious—like you usually are. Now, let's finish the auditions and what is it that you were talking on the phone?"

"Oh! We need to hire houseboys!"

"Why?"

"Hiwatari wants to know where these two men are."

"Hiwatari? Kei Hiwatari?"

"No, his son, Satoshi."

"Ah. Very well, I will ask Lee to make the flyers."

"I got specific details." I handed him the paper with the instructions.

"All right. Now, come on Saga—"

I frowned.

"—Er, Keiji, we have to finish the auditions for the lemonade commercial."

"_Lemon! Lemon! We like to drink them in the sun! 'Cause we like to have fun in TO-KY-O!"_

"Stop singing the commercial, Keiji."

"Oh poo."

_**Gavin**_

Carefully picking up my cell phone, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Gavin!" _Takeshi sounded a bit annoyed, _"You know, if you and Daisuke are just going to run off and have sex or something, at least tell me before his MOM calls me!"_

"Heh," I mouthed to Daisuke that it was Takeshi. He nodded, getting out from under me and start putting his clothes back on.

"Sorry about that, Takeshi. So, what did you say this time?"

"_You two went to the mall to have a snack. Do you have some ramune at your house?"_

"Takeshi, I could have my own store of drinks if I wanted in this house."

"_Okay, drink some of it as you walk home."_

"Naturally."

"_You guys went for the snack. Oh and get something with a tag on it."_

"We won't need it."

"_Fine." _He sighed, _"One day she'll catch you."_

Daisuke started hopping on one foot to put on his pants. He was about to fall when I grabbed his arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Uh, anyways, Takeshi, it's been awhile of this and she hasn't yet."

"_But she knows you two are active."_

"More than she would like…"

"_Yeah, well, be a bit more careful. Try CALLING HER before to give her a reassurance."_

"Yeah, yeah…" With one hand I started putting on my boxers and pants while Takeshi went on with the lecture. I got my shirt on as well, but I never did learn that wonderful talent of buttoning with one hand. So…Daisuke buttoned me up.

"_You're not even listening, are you?"_

"I'm sorry. What?"

"_Hio is at Daisuke's house."_

"…_WHAT?_ What do you _mean _she's at Daisuke's house?"

"_I mean, that her body is at Daisuke's house, sitting on his couch talking to Emiko also wondering where you two are. Oh, Riku and Risa are there too. Apparently their car broke down or something conveniently in front of Daisuke's. His dad is working on it with their butler, I think."_

"Shit."

Daisuke looked up after buttoning the last button and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Hio, Riku, and Risa are at your house." I said to him. He widened his eyes as expected and waved his hands for the phone.

"Hello?"

He sat next to me. In return for him buttoning my shirt, I decided to put on his shoes.

"Why did Hio come, did you ask?"

With his foot on my knee, I tied the shoelaces. Then, his foot fell. Daisuke didn't seem to care though.

"You mean she just _came?_"

I picked up his other foot and tied those shoelaces. Again, his foot fell. Daisuke still didn't seem to care.

"I don't understand. You think maybe she's going to apologize again for what happened before Biology?"

Curious, I picked up his feet and dropped them. His eyes looked over to me, but then away as he continued to talk.

"Well, if not that, then—well, I just don't understand why she would come. What would she want?"

I found amusement in this. Picking up his left foot, I spun it in circles in the air.

"I don't trust her, but I guess she could try to be our friend."

I did the same with the right foot.

"No, I—No! That's not what I was thinking!"

I clapped them together.

"Well, how would you feel in my place?"

I rose them high up in the air.

"Exactly."

I lowered them low in the air.

"No."

I moved them to the right.

"So?"

I moved them to the left.

"What?"

I bounced them in my hands.

"No, I—"

I spread his legs.

"Hold on. Gavin." I looked up. "Can you stop playing with my legs?"

"…Sorry."

"Anyways, I guess we'll just find out when we get there. Bye."

_**Emiko**_

The culprits walked in through the door with ramune bottles in their hands. They smiled as they walked into the living room and acted shocked when they saw the girls here. They even smelled like lemons. How typical of them to cover up the stench of sex. Amateurs.

"Hello boys," I made sure my voice was calm in that eerie sort of way and it looked like I succeeded when the smiles of the boys twitched slightly.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Emiko."

"Like hi!"

Hio…She was a girl who talked too much and wore too little. I wasn't sure how she knew Daisuke at all, probably from classes, but she spoke of him as if they'd known each other for years. Yet, I haven't heard a single story (or even an insult) about her from my son's mouth. Odd. Daisuke would never hide anything from me. If he did, he knows what will happen. He knows. He knows…

"Oh my gosh! I've been looking _all_ O-VER for you!" Hio rushed up to Daisuke, suffocated—not hugged—him, and giggled, "Like I have been so dying to see you again! So I looked up 'Niwa' in the phonebook—did you like know you're the _only_ Niwa in this town? Totally awesome! Um! But! Anyways! So I looked you up and found your address. Your crib is bitchin'! I totally love your room."

Daisuke widened his eyes, "You were in my room?"

"Yeah! I love your bed, but like see, when I went into your closet to see the kinds of clothes you like," Is it me or is that just not normal? "I found this box. It said Sex—"

Daisuke pounced on her with a hug.

"You know Hio! You and I are going to be _great_ friends!" Innocent Daisuke does not sound too innocent anymore…

"Oh my gosh! I totally agree! We're gonna be like BFFs!"

"BFFs?"

"Best Friends Forever!" Hio giggled, "We'll go shopping and talk about boys. Oh my gosh! I've _always_ wanted a gay best friend."

He only smiled and weakly laughed out, "Heh…yeah, best friends…best friends…"

"And we can put that mega-awful memory in the back of our minds! You and Gavin fighting is like… it's like Paris Hilton without one of her super-cute dresses!"

"It's happened before." Gavin muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing."

"Uh, yeah," Hio continued, "It's like tragic despair and completely weird."

The 'tragic despair' was a bit redundant, but she tried. Either way, Daisuke's smile screamed fear, loss, and utter disbelief. He couldn't comprehend what just happened, that Hio had just made him her best friend and compared his and Gavin's fight to Paris Hilton. Oh, now _that's _the 'tragic despair'. It's a shame he was going to have to do some more trap exercises because he had to do a mission this Monday.

Daisuke scratched his right arm, "Hio… Why are you making _me_ your best friend, anyways?"

"Well because you and I have a lot in common!"

"We do?"

"Yup! We're both super-cute, same size, totally dig Gavin—some more than others—_and_ we both love strawberry Pocky!"

She doesn't have high standards for a best friend, now does she?

"Sorry Hio," Gavin came to the rescue just as most of the times Daisuke was in a pickle and couldn't defend himself even if he tried (Note to self: Teach Daisuke to be assertive). Gavin wrapped an arm around Daisuke's waist, kissed his cheek, and said to Hio, ", but Takeshi already took that spot. Daisuke and Takeshi are best friends. They've known each other since practically birth."

"Well, he can be my best friend too."

"No he can't."

"Yes he can."

"No he can't."

"Yes he can."

"It defies the concept of _best_ friends if you have _two_."

Hio crossed her arms. She looked away for a moment, pouting her lip. It was amazing how Riku, Risa, and I were silent throughout this whole time. Not a single word; not even a snack offering to anyone in this house—and where's Kosuke? How long does it take to fix a car engine? That man takes forever in everything. Took forever to come back home, can't wake up until ten minutes after the alarm clock rings, and now the car engine… I have to find something to speed him up. Taking things slow isn't good outside of intimacy…Sigh.

"Yeah well," Hio broke into my thoughts. "I can say he's _my_ BFF, but he doesn't have to say I'm _his._ So hah!"

"Best friends have to have a mutual relationship. Otherwise it's like me saying he's my boyfriend while he dates another guy."

Oddly, that sounds like a lot of people… a lot of obsessed people… ahem…Satos—uh, people.

"Yeah well—"

"OKAY!" Riku stood up, "Just give it up! Daisuke's not your best friend, there's no official rule _to_ best friends, and we all know what you two did." Riku pointed at Gavin and Daisuke, "So stop trying to hide it with those ramune bottles! Everyone knows it takes less than FIVE minutes to drink those and it's halfway full! You've been gone for at least two hours!"

"We had lots of ramune." Gavin said.

"Lots and lots of ramune." Daisuke backed up.

"You two are amazing…"

"They had new flavors." Gavin said.

"Lots and lots of new flavors." Daisuke backed up.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Gavin said.

"Lots and lots of—Uh, yeah." Daisuke backed up…a little pathetically…

"Which flavors then?"

They looked at each other, trying to find a solution. So Riku was doing my dirty work, huh? Fine. The boys didn't like that though. They looked down at their bottles, then at the flavor, and smiled.

"Mystery flavors," Gavin answered, "Each bottle a different kind."

"I don't believe you."

"Take a taste for yourself."

She did. Riku took a sip from Gavin's bottle and then Daisuke's.

"They taste the same."

"No they don't."

"Yes they do."

Together now: "No they don't."

"Yes they _do._"

"Mine's pineapple," Gavin glared.

"It's blue."

"Which makes it more mysterious! Who ever heard of a _blue_ pineapple?"

"It's clearly tropical punch."

Daisuke shook his head, "No. Mine is tropical punch. You probably thought the pineapple was part of the tropical punch because tropical punch has pineapple in it. A common mistake on those who don't drink ramune often, but it's not your fault."

They clearly rehearsed all possible scenarios.

"Riku," Risa interrupted, "Leave them alone. They were just out for ramune."

"They were out for sex!"

Gasp.

"Riku!" Gavin portrayed the look of someone appalled, someone very, very appalled. "How can you say such a thing?"

"I say such a thing because I have proof."

"What proof?" Both guilty boys curiously said.

"Daisuke," He was on the spot. Poor thing didn't have a chance now.

"Yes?"

"Were you running today?"

Daisuke looked side to side and reluctantly said, "No."

"Then why are your cheeks flushed?"

Bingo.

_**Hio**_

So the twin was not afraid to turn in her friends for naughty things, eh? That could come in handy. Riku was a girl who was blunt and when something was wrong, she'd report the problem. That could come in _much _handy…

Getting off the topic, Mrs. Niwa invited us for a barbeque at their residence since Mr. Niwa was taking long with the engine. So we ate, talked, and slowly did I get them all to be comfortable with who I "was." Mr. Niwa joined us later along with the chauffeur and everything was fine, just dandy. Nobody suspected anything.

See, when I looked inside Daisuke's room, I was looking for anything that could lead me to Dark. Little brat didn't have a damned thing. Everything was nice in order (besides the ever-so-shocking "Sex Toy" box) (Honestly, who would imagine the little kid over here to get hands on those?); everything was untouchable. He didn't even have something worthwhile to bribe him with. The sex toys can only go so far since it was obvious that Mrs. Niwa knew about Gavin and Daisuke's fun, but there wasn't anything!

I was eating a piece of chicken, coyly watching the others talk. Risa was gabbing about Aiyoku, that girlfriend of hers which to me looks like she'd dump Risa in an instant for another fine lesbian if she could. Risa adored the girl, to the point where she never noticed Aiyoku's disinterest in many of their conversations or the constant excuses of when Aiyoku had to leave. I pitied the fool, but took note of it in my head.

Riku was quietly listening to Risa. She was single, smart, and blunt as mentioned earlier. I wasn't sure why exactly she was friends with the people she knew. No matter what, she always seemed angry or sad, negative. Puzzling little girl she was, but I suppose that came with the package of life, feeling all these emotions without a reason why at times. One day I would achieve that. Sure, I have emotions, but reasonable ones.

Ones that came when you didn't understand why others felt a certain way…

"Gavin! Stop!" Daisuke giggled.

The couple was flirting as Gavin pulled Daisuke up to him, sealed with a kiss. Daisuke's hands gripped softly onto Gavin's shoulders, letting Gavin take him in. They were sweet together, but it wasn't my duty to care. I had missions regardless if they were happily-ever-after with each other or not. Even if the sight of them gaze into each other's eyes with raw passionate love was refreshing, I couldn't care.

My cell phone started ringing. Excusing myself, I rushed over to the side of Daisuke's house getting out of sight and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Did you give him the necklace?"_

"I…I need more time."

"_What do you mean you **need** more time? You had orders."_

"I know that, but I can't just give him a necklace, especially after what happened today. I have to gain their trust."

"_You get two weeks."_

"Two weeks? I couldn't possibly—"

"_Two weeks."_

"Have **you** made friends in two weeks?"

"_Understand who controls your fate, Hio."_

"I can't do anything in two weeks. Two months, give me at least that."

"_Two months. If I don't hear results by then, you know what will happen."_

"Yeah." I sighed, "I know."

He hung up on me.

"I know."

_**Dark**_

Krad looks sexy when he's angry.

"You live…in a tree." Krad was seething. "Figures, where _else_ would you live? Of course, just dandy, peachy, lovely, _WONDERFUL._"

"Comes with free curtains," Fuji joked. It was a willow tree, specifically planted in this section of the park due to requests from the mayor. He wanted a willow tree.

"Oh ha ha," Krad retorted.

"Ya don't have to live 'ere, y'know." Fuji glared, "It's _my_ tree."

"It's not _your_ tree. It's the _community's_ tree."

I butted in, "We like it."

"Don't speak for the both—"

"Great!"

Fuji waved his hands, "I'll give ya a tour!"

"Oh wonderful," Krad said, "I don't suppose you have a bathroom in this tree? Oh! But the balcony is wonderful!"

"At least I gots a tree," Fuji snapped back. "What you got?"

"He's got a body, now give us the tour."

Fuji smiled, motioning his hands up, "Up there 'em those vines'n'leaves'n'such. Don't be climbing up there 'cause you'll fall fast back down. Now, behind what ya see is where I keep some left ov'a food. Here where ya see is where ya sleep. There be bugs, though, so don't complain to me 'bout some bitin' 'cause I warned ya 'bout them, all right?"

"Right."

Krad grunted. He wasn't too happy about sharing a tree with someone, especially since trees in the public didn't belong to anyone. This was our life now, though. Krad and I just had to get used to it.

"How long have you been homeless, Fuji?" Krad asked.

"Er, well, 'bout thirty-five years. Why?"

"Thirty-five _years?_"

He nodded, "I ain't young, but not too old either. I'm sixty-one, boys. I lost it all at twenty-six years old. I lost everything."

"How'd you lose it?" I know it was rude to ask, but might as well since we didn't have anything to do.

He sighed knowing we were curious (we were almost that age in appearance), so he sat down on the grass shortly followed by us ourselves. Fuji slid off his jacket and set it next to him before he started speaking again. Except when Fuji did start talking, Krad and I noticed a huge difference.

Fuji's grammar was a proper as ever this time.

"When I was twenty-six," he began. "I was a big employee of a corporation called Cheung King Printing Corporations."

"That's not here in Japan." Krad stated.

"It's in Hong Kong, China. I went to China for college because I got a scholarship. I was smart and still am, but I don't show it because if the people know I'm smarter than they are, they don't give as much."

"Why so?"

"Because people pity the uneducated, not the intellectual. They think if you went to school you should know better without understanding your situation. When I was in that company, we were skyrocketing with sales and stocks. I was to be a millionaire and I was. I had all the riches." He frowned, "And then one day our boss comes to us with the news. We went bankrupt. Our money had been stolen by a Chinese mafia working for the government, those communist bastards. Everyone in that company had nothing—at all."

"So you went homeless." It was more a statement than a question.

"Not that I had a choice. I couldn't afford my home and within a month I was evicted from it. All my belongings were taken away and my parents had traveled to America, but never updated me on the address. I got contact with them awhile after, but they didn't have the money to support me. They're dead now."

"We're sorry to hear that." Don't even dare to think Krad had said those words.

Fuji laid on his back on the grass, letting out a sigh. He was remembering the hardships. Still continued though, "I hitchhiked my way on a ferryboat with someone who was going to Japan. I knew the land, so I went. I thought I would be able to get back on track easily when the reality of I had no where to go, no money, or even a résumé hit me… I couldn't do what I wanted to do. So here I am, thirty-five years later, homeless and living in a tree."

"Dandy," Krad ended.

"So what do you guys plan on doing to recover?"

"We don't know." I answered, "We really don't know."

_**Takeshi**_

It was Saturday morning and there was nothing to do. So, naturally of course, after eating breakfast with my dad rushing out the door to get to his job, I went back inside my room and changed into a clean set of clothes. Then, I picked up the phone and dialed Daisuke's number. He answered.

"We're going to the mall. Now."

I hung up. Done deal.

_**Gavin**_

"I don't want to get up…" I whined.

It was Saturday! Who wakes up early on a _Saturday?_ Today is the day of the week where a person can just be a pathetic slob and sleep in, stay up late, and do reckless things! I wasn't happy about this. I was not. No.

"Takeshi is going to meet us at the mall, come on."

"No." I put the pillow over my head.

"Gavin…"

"Uh-uh." That was more muffled than it was supposed to be under the pillow.

He saddled me, massaging my back (I was laying on my stomach), and calmly said, "Come on. We'll have fun."

"I'm tired, Daisuke…"

He leaned down, basically overlapping me, and murmured in my ear, "I'll make it worth your while…"

"You make _everything_ worth my while…"

"So you know I'm not lying." He laughed.

"Five more minutes."

"No!" He got off me and slapped my ass. Yup. Slapped it. Slapped it _hard._

"AH!"

"Good. You're awake."

"You little…"

"Hmm?" He smirked at me. I grumbled, "…redheaded sex kitten _fur_ ball…"

_**Krad**_

Sitting on my bum, I was relaxing myself with some art crafts.

"Krad, what are you doing?"

Dark leaned over my shoulder, watching me braid three vines together. Sheer boredom drives you into the craziest of tasks, which is why I always agreed with the theory: "A man with no work is an unhappy man." You get bored after awhile…

"I'm decorating the tree."

"By braiding it?"

"Yes."

It was a moment's pause before Dark asked, "Can I braid your hair?"

"You dare and you die."

"Can I draw on you?"

"You dare and—" I cut that sentence off with another, "How could you draw on me?"

"I found a marker."

He pulled out a marker. Said he found it on the grass when he was walking around the park this morning, but didn't find any paper with it. Along with the marker he found several pennies and paperclips, but the highlight of the day was that marker. A simple red marker.

"No, you may not draw on me." I was almost finished with my braid. It took a long time because of the tree's height.

"Why not?"

"I don't want you drawing on me."

"I'll wash it off."

"With what?"

"My tongue." Came out of his mouth like it was such an obvious answer…

"You will definitely not."

He moaned. And then it was silence. I was enjoying it. Nobody was disturbing; everything was peaceful. Fuji was taking a little nap with his woolen hat over his eyes, I was braiding a few tree vines, and Dark was… Where was Dark?

"K-YAH!"

"Shit!"

I was pushed roughly onto my back as Dark saddled on top of me. He took out the marker and popped off the cap.

"Don't you dare…"

"I'm going to put whiskers on you." He smirked, "And then I'm going to lick them off."

"Don't you DARE!"

"You have the cat eyes! And the fangs! You just need," We started struggling with each other, arms blocking, faces moving, bodies fidgeting, "You just need…WHISKERS!"

"You will die Mousy, if you do!"

Somehow, I had managed to roll us over where I was on top. He tried to do the same as well by wrapping his legs around me to tug, but failed miserably. With the advantage, I pinned his wrists to the ground. We were panting. He was _not_ drawing on me.

"God damn it," Fuji growled, "If you boys are going to fuck, then fuck somewhere where I'm not sleeping! I can't sleep with the two of you panting and moaning like crazy!"

We both sharply looked over to Fuji, speechless, and watched him stand up and walk away. He mumbled something about how it'd probably be better if he moved because we'd get arrested if anyone saw us. The willow tree was good covering. And all I could think about was how did we look in his eyes because in my vision, I didn't see two men about to have sex in public. I saw two men fighting.

Until I remember Dark's legs were wrapped around my waist.

"So…now that we have the tree all to ourselves…"

"Oh, shut up."

"Come on, you know you want to…"

"You mean you do."

"I'm not the one who's on top of me." It'd be weird if he was.

He moved his head up where he softly kissed me. Usually, I wouldn't let him, but as I said… boredom leads you to do the craziest of things.

"You'll never be on top."

"Now we're talking."

Kissing Dark can be pleasant since he's perfected it to a skill, but it is all lust in the end. The thief couldn't understand love whether it hit him in the face. To him, love meant sex and when you achieved it, there was nothing else. To him, love wasn't love, it was fantasy. So as I had him underneath me, kissing me, that was all. Fantasy.

"Hey boys," Fuji came in (if you could _call_ passing through the willow tree's leaves "coming in"); "I think I found something you two might want to look at."

Dark whined at the throat as I turned to see what Fuji was talking about. He was holding up a flyer. A flyer that even though was in Fuji's hands a good distance away could still have big readable letters saying, "HOUSEBOYS WANTED." Fuji was smart not dumb, so why would _this_ interest _us? _

_**Gavin**_

Daisuke came out of the fitting room, in yet again, another pair of jeans turning around for me and smiling. Like the pants before, he asked how he looked. I said he looked gorgeous. He asked me to use a different comment. I said his thighs looked slimming. He asked how could I tell. I said because I loved him. Satoshi, who got dragged along, looked like he was about to vomit. I smiled at him. This whole pants routine was just getting quite dull.

"Daisuke," I sighed after letting Daisuke go back in with another pair of pants, "Why do you have to try on so many? They all look great on you."

"After awhile, that compliment doesn't sound real anymore." He said from behind the door.

Takeshi came out in some tight leather pants, annoyed. He twirled around, looked at us (glaring by the way), and then mumbled, "Why the hell did I let you convince me to try these on?"

"We didn't convince you." Satoshi answered, "You wanted to see if you had the right behind for a Chippendale dancer."

"Oh," Takeshi turned around and slapped his ass, "I have the ass all right, but my stomach over here is yelling to BREATHE!"

He rushed back into his fitting room. Daisuke came out with another pair of jeans.

"Okay…" He twirled. "How about this pair?"

"It's gorgeous."

"Gavin!" He whined, "Say something different!"

"You want something different? Fine. You look so sexy in those pants that I don't even know why you insist on trying others on because you and I know I'm going to get so tempted that I'll ram you into a wall and fuck you right there on the spot while you scream my name."

"This is the one!" He rushed back into the fitting room.

Takeshi came back out in a pair of jeans as well. I don't see how pants can be so different. A pair of jeans…is a pair of jeans…

"You know," Takeshi looked at himself in the mirror, "I never knew I actually had an ass."

"Saddening," That was Satoshi. "Now you know your spinal cord ended."

"I have a good looking ass." Takeshi smiled.

"Asses can't look—"

Takeshi was dancing in front of Satoshi, "Look at it… Look at it…"

"You look dimwitted right now."

"I'd like to say he looks like he's trying to turn you on…with his ass." I laughed.

Takeshi burst into a fit of hysterics as he leaned against the door of his fitting room and he pointed at Satoshi barely shouting out, "Your face! Your face!"

"You and your excitement of pants," Satoshi glared.

"Hey. As a bisexual man, I'm allowed to get excited over pants and not have this affect people's perspective of who I am. Plus, I can be happy if I have a great ass."

Takeshi went back inside the fitting room, chuckling. Satoshi sighed as he slid down against the wall behind him. I smirked, "Hey, at least you're not with him. He has to buy his own pants."

"You're not paying for Daisuke's pants, are you?"

"Had you already forgotten my compliment?"

Someone whacked me with a pant-leg (most likely Daisuke).

"You don't have to pay for them. I have my own money."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch?"

Takeshi added something of his own, "He's a guy. He may be the one who gets fucked in bed, but you let him pay for his own damn pants."

"You want to pay for your own damn pants, Daisuke?"

"I want to pay for my own damn pants."

I turned to Satoshi, "He wants to pay for his own damn pants."

"I just want to leave this store."

_**Keiji**_

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

Wrapping myself around Funabashi's leg, I wailed for the madness to end. We had just rejected a fine young looking man who was willing to clean naked and do every desire we wanted! HE WAS WILLING!

"WHY FUNI-KUN? WHY?" I cried, "WHY DID WE HAVE TO REJECT HIM?"

He sighed, "We rejected him because we got specific orders to hire two certain people."

"We don't have to have just _two!_" Letting go of his leg, I sat on my butt, legs spread, and full-out wept. This was injustice!

"Hi!" This blonde, perky, sex-on-legs waved at me, "I'd _love_ to be your houseboy! My mouth is very good!" He smiled.

Sniffling, I nodded, "Doesn't matter…You're the one…YOU'RE NOT THE ONE!" I cried harder, "WHY MUST I BE PUNISHED LIKE THIS?"

"Oh…" The perky blonde kneeled down to me, "What is making you so sad?"

"I can't hire you…"

"Why not?" He cocked his head to the side.

"…Just…go, before I cry harder."

Confused but not curious, he left. Funabashi kneeled down to me, patting my shoulder saying that after Dark and Krad are settled in another hiding place, we could hire one houseboy of my choice. It wasn't the same… those radiant young men would not come back… not after their rejection because of their looks which are clearly more than suitable to be hired for regardless if they can clean!

"Excuse us," I looked up and stopped crying because before me stood Dark, I suppose Krad, and this… old guy. ", but… were you looking for some houseboys?"

"You're hired."

"Alre—Hey, I know you."

Dark pointed at me, "You're Keiji, that insane producer."

"Yes and you are now my houseboy. Who's the old guy?"

"I'm Fuji." He looked uncomfortable, especially when he said, "I'm not sure you would like me as a houseboy."

I nodded in agreement, "I wouldn't, but it doesn't matter. One shouldn't be homeless—you _are_ homeless, right?"

"Yes."

"Fine." I wiped my tears away.

Getting up with Funabashi's help, I wiped at my thighs and brushed off my shoulder before shaking my head. I smiled at them and told the security to send all the other boys home only to have my heart break as I heard many disappointed moans and whispers of how they all wanted to please me so… Oh, life is so cruel…

"Funabashi will show you your rooms. You will start tomorrow morning on your tasks that Funabashi has provided for you. You will do everything Funabashi and I say, if you refuse, you will be punished."

Krad raised a brow while asking, "Shouldn't we just get fired and kicked out?"

"You cannot leave this house."

"And why not?"

"It is forbidden."

Krad stepped forward, giving an intimidating stare. I tried to do the same but I think I looked more like a kid who didn't know whether I was going to survive or not. Funabashi stepped in before me though, thank God, and calmly addressed the situation. He said, "Krad,"

"How do you know my name?"

Sternly, he looked into the eyes of Krad.

"Because someone wants to find you and if you don't do as we say," It was then when Funabashi pressed a small red button, which triggered three collars to go around Dark, Krad, and Fuji's neck with a laser that zapped them. With a small gasp, they fell to their knees in pain.

"Then they will find you."

_**Daisuke**_

Gavin and I split up with Takeshi and Satoshi because of store differences. I wanted to visit this store called _The Blue Penguin_ while Takeshi took an interest in _Plato's._ Compromising, we took a partner (though Satoshi tried not to go anywhere and Gavin tried to agree by saying they could sit down on a bench while they wait). So, here we were, Gavin and I, in the same fitting room.

He leaned on the door with his arms crossed watching me get dressed in another outfit. Gavin would smirk at times, especially when I would start slipping off my pants and tease me by saying, "Please, continue and never stop."

"Sssh…" I warned, "We're not the only one in here."

"They don't know what's going on in this room."

"They can hear us…!"

As I finished putting on another outfit, I turned to him asking his opinion. He maneuvered his hand in a "so-so" way, not particularly liking it. I didn't understand. Why didn't _he_ try on any clothes?

"Aren't you going to put anything on? Why don't you look for something?"

"I don't like clothes."

Facing the mirror, I looked at the pants. They were ugly—and itchy. This shirt was also too baggy, not like a good sort of baggy where you can still tell I have a body, but a baggy in which it looked like I was a head on sheets. Before I could turn around to tell him I didn't like the outfit either, I felt his hands open my pants for me.

"You know I like clothes _off._"

Blushing, and nervous, I whispered, "Gavin, don't do that."

"Are you scared?" He unzipped my pants, pulling at the sides.

"Yes," I gripped onto his hands, "If you go any further, you know I'll…"

Why did I even start that sentence? Why didn't I just say "Go ahead, Gavin, tempt me even more so that you can do what you want with me" instead?

"You'll submit," He started pulling the pants down, but only a little, "You have to admit though,"

"What?"

Gasping as he turned me around and picked me up, I gripped on his shoulders as he lifted me a little to press me against the mirror-wall. This forced me to wrap my legs around his waist in order to hold on—and of course, get really nervous and excited at the same time.

", this does raise the adrenaline levels, doesn't it?" Gavin smirked, pointing with his eyes at my unpaid for, unzipped, un_safe_ pants. Opening my mouth slightly, I shook my head.

"No, we can't, we'll get caught."

He leaned in, changed his tone, and whispered before my lips, "Then bite my shirt so you don't scream."

"What if someone hears us?" I whispered.

"We'll be really quiet."

"What if I can't hold it?"

"Kiss me."

"What if you can't hold it?"

"I'll kiss you."

"What if someone opens the door and—"

"Trust me."

Why did he do this me? Why did he make me head-over-heels and completely vulnerable to everything he did? Why was he so manipulative in that dangerously romantic way?

"I'll kill you if we get caught." I bit my lip, "I really will."

He chuckled, "We won't."

_**Satoshi**_

Takeshi was trying on a hat when I noticed a small little crown poking out from a rack of clothes. It looked familiar to that crown that Hio would always wear, though I'll never know why. Yet, it was odd. I motioned to Takeshi to come over and see what I caught by eye. He walked over to me and was about to say something, but I covered his mouth and pointed at the crown.

After the realization that this crown could not be floating, we walked over to the rack of clothes.

"Oh shit," We heard someone say, who sounded awfully close to Hio Mio's voice.

"We know it's you, Miss Mio." I said.

She popped up completely, waving foolishly, "Hi!"

"Why were you spying on us?"

"Me? Spying on you? That's totally crazy. I love this store!"

It was store with weird hats, bondage, vinyl records, and crystals. Takeshi decided to speak my opinion anyway, "You don't look like a girl who would go here."

"Oh totally!" Even an average stranger could tell she picked anything at random, especially when she picked up a whip, "I totally love," She just realized what she was holding, "…whips."

"That's disturbing." For the first time, Takeshi and I spoke in unison. Kill me.

"Whips… because…I…have a horse and I need a whip for, like, horse riding you know, but not like abusive whipping, just soft taps on their butts so they'll go faster, y'know? Yeah…"

"You can stop pretending."

Takeshi nodded, "Yeah, because you're really bad at it."

"I'm not pretending!" We looked at her. "Okay, so, yeah, I was _kind of_ spying on you, but it's only because I was shopping on my own when I saw you two and thought, 'Like oh my gosh! It's Satoshi and Takeshi shopping at the mall! Like TOGETHER!' and well, then I thought, 'Like oh my gosh, are they dating?' which would be kind of, like, you know, _weird_ because you two don't really look like a couple and then _that's_ when I thought, 'Oh my god! Maybe they're like _totally_ HIDING IT!' So, I just had to see for myself."

Takeshi grabbed my arm, "Let's go before she kills us."

"Right."

_**Daisuke**_

I was biting excessively hard on Gavin's shirt as he thrust up into me. There was so much anxiety in me on whether we would get caught or not, but I was trying real hard to concentrate on the pleasure. This _was_ why I was agreeing to do it in the first place.

He still had me pinned to the wall with my legs around him, but told me to put my arms around my neck so that I could press my face on his shoulder to hold the orgasmic cries in. God, it seemed like he had done this before, which probably was true, but a bit disturbing. At the same time… quite exciting because if I thought positive, it would mean… that every experience Gavin had could be tested on me.

And that just excited me more.

"Kiss me, kiss me."

Cupping his face as I forcibly kissed him, I squeezed my legs harder around his waist. He was thrusting up into me, gasping with breaths while saying, "You're getting tighter."

"Yeah," thrust, "I…am."

Slight problem, my mouth was aching. I didn't want to kiss Gavin. I wanted to do something _else_.

"Let me down."

Confused, he stopped inserting himself in me, whispering in my ear, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, just let me down."

He did so, and I dropped to my knees, pushing him to the wall. He got the message, hauling his semi-rigid cock. I smiled, taking it in my mouth, and began to stroke him with a sensual rhythm. He only bit his lip, spreading his legs slightly apart.

He wasn't entirely hard yet since he had been relieving himself inside me, which was good. Throughout the months of brainwashing myself in the wonderful world of sex, I found myself enjoying the feeling of his prick getting stiff in my hand—or inside my mouth. The memory of that pleasure flashed before me, so I held his member in place as I leaned into him, taking soft licks at the tip of sex.

I could hear him stifling up moans while I slowly inserted his cock in my mouth, just letting him feel that my lips were of an O and my tongue was stroking around. A slight suck to take in a bitter taste, but such a glorious taste, and I went into for the kill. Taking him in completely in my mouth, I bobbed my head with the rhythm of my tongue's work.

His hands gripped my head, probably trying to concentrate there instead of how hard it was for him to keep his pleasure in. It was getting harder for him, but simple for me. I loved it when he showed some submission to me, showing me he loved me more than anything. It was entirely sweet, but amusing, especially as his knees began to tremble.

His member was getting hard in my mouth, throbbing as bit. I could sense he was reaching his climax as I gave a soft suck and a little stroke of my teeth going down his sex, ending with my tongue sucking the bit of come he let out at the tip.

"Oh god…" Gavin was panting, swallowing hard, and grabbing my head harder.

"Just a bit more, Gavi." I whispered before taking him in again.

His hips were bucking into me, causing me to start taking a caution so I wouldn't choke. Gavin liked it especially when I treated him like a straw, just forcing him to come, letting my saliva create a lubricant around him as my lips caressed his member. And with a last lick and a last suck, he came.

"Oh god," He grabbed my head, "I'm sorry. I didn't—"

I knew it was bad to even dare to swallow any of his seed, but it sure is tempting, isn't it? Just a taste, wouldn't hurt, right? I only swallowed a little bit as I backed my head away and let him come onto the floor. The shirt will clean that stain. I wasn't going to buy it anyway… and they _do_ wash the clothes.

"You dirty little thing." Gavin slid down onto his behind as he pulled me near him, "You did more than I even planned."

Giggling, I kissed him.

"I'm so angry at you," I laughed.

"Why?" He widened his eyes.

"I was so scared."

Gavin started tugging at my pants, telling me to put on my other clothes so we could leave, find Takeshi and Satoshi, and get out of here before we even had a _chance_ to get caught. Nodding, I did so. I felt kind of guilty when I handed the girl who ran the fitting-room section the clothes, especially when after she grabbed them, Gavin and I _darted_ out of the store.

I might have been paranoid, but I think I heard, "What the hell happened to this shirt?"

"Oh my god," Gavin hugged me as we stopped running. "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen you do."

My heart was pounding. Sex is public… is terribly exciting in that twisted way that you can really get addicted.

"Let's do that again." Oops. I didn't mean to say that!

"What?" Gavin started laughing, "I've hooked you onto a bad world, Dai."

"Eek, I mean…" I blushed. He kissed me there, standing by a food stand and spoke through my lips, "Whatever you want, I'll do for you."

"Never let Hio give you a blowjob."

"What?"

I smiled, "That's _my_ job."

_**Gavin**_

I've created a monster… a very sexy monster…

**linebreakerishalltypesomerandomwordsnowneedlespencilsviolatedreamscomputersexworldpopdoublepineappleraunchykillhot**

Schizo: Okay, this was definitely not worth the wait, but I'm going to try to update as fast as possible. I will also try to get some good stuff in this story too? However, be excited! What's the come of this plot... shall be SO fun for me to write! Sigh... It's like the first U S of Angel all over again...I'm actually excited and I already know the ending.

Want some word clues?

You don't get a choice. Here they are!

**Word Clues:**

Hotel

Ice and Dark

Cliff

Flirting

White Raven

Oh... Aren't I a tad bit evil? Oh well!

Review Columnist Thingy:

**berettaboy: (Ch 1) **I'm glad you're impressed with my improvement of writing. I actually have been reading many great novels to improve on my style and I suppose by the time I got to writing this story, all the knowledge I had gained finally showed. **(Ch 2) **Oi vei! Yes indeed, I'm trying to kill you all. It's my life! Suspense, comedy, twists, and romance... I love that combination. (I also love to torture my readers... even though I love you all) **(Ch 3) **I don't think anybody could resist Daisuke if he was sexually aroused... Ah, but thank you for the reviews! And I'm so happy you're still with me on this!

**Shadow Vampiress: (Ch 1) **Actually, Hio Mio is a character from the D N Angel anime series. If you haven't watched it, see it NOW! NOW I SAY! So that this might not be confusing to you, but even so, wouldn't matter because I'll explain it out anyway. **(Ch 2) **lol... No, you can't kill Hio. And yeah, Takeshi is a bit stupid, but that little scene was actually inspired by my friend who SAID that to ME and I thought, "What the hell?" **(Ch 3) **I understand the "perfect daughter" thing completely. I'm an only child--but my parents already suspect me as insane and believe I might need to "tame my outgoing personality". Hah! Like that will ever happen!

**aelitaclone1251: (Ch 1) **Yes, I remember you. Thank you for liking the first chapter! I try to impress. (smile) **(Ch 2) **I'll tell Takeshi to watch out for them, don't worry, lol. And yeah... Daisuke's mind isn't clean anymore. Nope...no more... **(Ch 3) **Uh...yes...YAY!

**Rikki: (Ch 1) **Well, I hope to write this fast and I'm SO glad you like this sequel! I hate it when sequels are not as good as the first, so I'm trying incredibly hard to make this one fantastic!

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: (Ch 1) **It's okay if you can't think up of a decent review. You don't have to if you can't... Heh, I'll still appreciate you reading. **(Ch 3) **I'm glad it was worth the wait! Gavin and Dai action is yum... mmm... like ice cream and cake yum... oooohh... (hungry now)

**Dark Angel Shadow: (Ch 1) **I'll try to update soon.

**Hyper Chef: (Ch 1) **Nobody had ANY idea I was going to make this sequel. Absolutely NO one. Oh, and I HAD to make Dark and Krad homeless because after thinking awhile... they really had no where to go. Heh. **(Ch 2) **Yes! (gasp) They're fighting! It's horrible! It's tragedy!

**KupoWrath: (Ch 1) **I'm glad you're happy with the sequel! AND YOU HAVE TO WORK ON OUR STORY, KUPO. IT'S BEEN...uh...I don't know! MONTHS SINCE UPDATING. Thanks for reviewing! **(Ch 2) **MUHAHAHA! I have brainwashed you into enjoyed GavinxDaisuke! MUHHAHA! And yes, big faces scare little children very much.

**Angel Born of Darkness: (Ch 1) **Gavin and Daisuke ARE cute together. The door wasn't locked because... it was supposed to be spontaneous... sorry? **(Ch 2) **lol, doesn't look like you like Hio that very much, now do you?

**venom syringe: (Ch 2) **Oh my god! I love The Dresden Dolls! Yes, you caught me. I was actually wondering if anyone would. Props to you!

**WritingOnAFullMoon (and I think CrEaTiVe ToUcH): (Ch 2) **Thank you! I try my best to make my writing good. And I hope you keep liking the sequel! **(Ch 3) **I'll try to update really fast!

**AnImE-and-kRiSsY: (Ch 2) **Thank you! I'm glad you got hooked onto this one too! I hope to have everyone hooked! MUHAHA--uh, um... thank you!

**Halo Sora: (Ch 2) **Yeah, I know. I hate a lot of part-two's, but I just HAD to make this because to me, this story was not over. Thanks for liking it! **(Ch 3) **Well...now you know what happened when they got home...and then some.

**Krissy (Are you Anime-and-Krissy too? If not, ignore this!): (Ch 3) **Uh... Don't say "take as long as you want" because then I really WILL "take as long as I want"... heh... but I updated!

**It's the voices' fault: (Ch 3) **I updated! I updated! Thank you for loving the story! And I'll try to update quick!

**a hopefull dream: (Ch 3) **The 4th chapter comes out now and thank you for liking my story! **(Private Message) **Thank you for introducing my story to your friends! I haven't been updating because I kept getting distracted with other things. I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll update quicker though.

**PantherPride: (Ch 1) **I'm glad you're hooked on the sequel too! Yeah... I do get update requests a lot, but keep doing it! I need influence! I need people yelling at me to get off my arse and do it! So keep on keeping on!

**Izumo: (Ch 3) **I'm trying to continue it soon! And thank you for the reviews! It makes me filled with joy that so many people like my first story and now the second one too. Yay!

**Sheik: (Ch 3) **Thanks for the offer of suggestions, but...I tend to plan ahead, so although you might WONDERFUL ideas, it might not fit well with the plotline. But thank you SO much, that's really very sweet. And yeah... Satoshi should fuck Takeshi's brains out... Not yet--Uh, but... we can't tell that, now can we?

Okay! That's it!

**THE AUTHOR WOULD LIKE TO THANK everyone who has submitted fanart to her. She is incredibly flattered and honored to even have fanart and welcomes more... (because she's greedy and she wants more art, MUHA--) The author doesn't need it. Ignore that. **

**Well...If you really want to then..**

**NO! SHE DOESN'T NEED--**

**...Only if you REALLY want to...**

Uh...I'll start working on that next chapter.

Cheers -Steph


	5. He remembered and he cared

Schizo: Okay...Strangely, this chapter was inspired by...my dad. How the hell does that happen? But I also learned something from him. He wants a Spanish novela to have just homosexuals, to spicen up the cliche plots. And I agree. Fully.

Now, there are going to be some flashbacks so to say from Gavin, in dream form. I tried to not make them too serious--because really, they aren't--but instead, try to give an emotional perspective of who...he was? I think? I'm not even sure anymore.

The movies mentioned in here, I own. Along with 27 other cult movies I bought at the comic book store here. Ah...I love those...and they're so cheap!

Oh...and uh, **Warning:** The words "fuck" and "whore" might have been abused in this chapter.

I don't D N Angel. Bleh.

**linebreakereatinsomecerealeatingsomecerealandhavingablastandhavingablastimsinginglikeanidiotandsingingitfastooohyeah**

_**Gavin**_

With all the glares and dirty looks (with most likely the mental thoughts insulting our behavior), I could tell the people walking down the hallway of the mall did not like the fact that there were two adolescent boys making out in public. Oh well.

"Hey Lovebirds," Takeshi gripped onto Daisuke's arms, spinning him away from me, and yelled, "Hio is on our trail! Move! Move! Move!"

"It's not as serious as you might think," Satoshi casually strolled by, ", but you two really should start moving before she finds us."

"So, you couldn't tell us in a peaceful way instead of yanking Daisuke away from me?"

"Well, you two were creating a scene."

Takeshi rubbed his right elbow as he eyed the people who would occasionally glance our way and then he glanced over to Daisuke and I. Satoshi typically had his hands in his pockets as he looked off to the side just _screaming_ "boredom." Except, he would sometimes look over Takeshi, probably wondering what was wrong with him or some other twisted thought in that blue head of his. Even after all this, Satoshi and I were not that close—just tolerant.

"You two seem more…passionate than usual though." Takeshi broke the silence.

Daisuke smiled, blushing a bit, and waved it off while using the typical example of, "We're just kissing…"

"You realize the infatuation you two have with each other will eventually stop, right?"

"Satoshi," I rolled my eyes while beginning to walk away, "Can't you, for once, look on the bright side of things?"

"I'm sorry I'm realistic rather than optimistic."

"Reality doesn't exist." I chanted, "It's just a state of mind, like time."

"Says the man who grew up in America—"

"We're not _all_ dumb."

"Again, says the man who grew up in Amer—" Takeshi elbowed Satoshi. "…All I'm saying is that you two should pace yourselves or the love will die."

Daisuke shook his head in disagreement while all four of us took a turn to the left for the exit. He opened the door and said, "After everything we've been through? I couldn't just _stop_ loving Gavin."

"And for your information," I added, "The love actually starts; it's the passion that dies, but we're teenagers and there are plenty of hormones to pass around to create passion."

Satoshi sighed, waving his right hand in the air as a symbol of giving up, "Why bother? You always believe there won't be a single problem in your good thing."

"What?" I stopped walking.

"You fantasize too much, Gavin."

"I'm sorry, that's not what you said."

"You don't believe anything bad will happen."

Narrowing my eyes in a way of disbelief and having all three of them stop walking as well as turn their heads to face me; I just stood there almost speechless, but ready to just yell. It shouldn't have been an insult to me now that I think about it, but it was a false accusation and well…it made me feel like a fool. A happy ignorant fool.

"That's not true." I said.

"You've showed no sign of looking on the downside since you moved here. Even when you and Daisuke weren't together, you believed you would be together again."

"That was only here, in this country."

"Oh?" Satoshi crossed his arms. "And were you some realist back in the States?"

"Not that you would care, but life wasn't so peachy back _in_ the States."

We started walking, Satoshi and I with our footsteps being a little harder than those of Takeshi and Daisuke. We were side by side, not facing each other, but somewhat glaring at whatever was before us. He retorted back, mockingly saying, "Most teenagers would have been thrilled to have had all the sex _you've_ had."

"You don't _know_ what I've been through."

"Don't act like you've had such a tragic life, Ravencroth." Satoshi snapped his head to me, "You had sex, you weren't abused, you weren't hurt, you just had _sex._"

"No." I clenched my fists. How _dare_ he?

"It was your own fault."

"_You're just a worthless whore, Gavin."_

"Shut up!" I swung at Satoshi, except I missed.

"Gavin!"

With Takeshi and Daisuke now holding my arms back, I realized what I had just done. My head lowered as I muttered an apology to Satoshi. He grunted, shrugging at it, but didn't really stop the unintended taunting.

"I didn't expect you to react so violently. I thought you already knew this."

Taking my arms out of Takeshi and Daisuke's grip, I rolled my left shoulder, and responded, "No matter how big of a _genius_ you are, Satoshi, you don't know a lot about me. You only know what I tell you or what you've heard."

"Should it matter? You're here standing in front of me, how different could you be?" That stupid little know-it-all voice of his—sometimes I just really, just _really_—"How different, Gavin?"

"Maybe if you lived with me in the States and saw who I was _there_, you would realize how different I am _here._"

"Maybe I'll be honored with the chance."

"_You'll always be that fucking** selfish**, cold **bastard**, Gavin, just driving away everyone that loves you. But you don't care, do you? **Do you?**"_

"No," I grabbed Daisuke's hand, walking on, "I won't let you."

"What was _that_ all about?" I heard Takeshi say.

"He's being melodramatic."

"_All independent will be no more. And look at you, bending before me."_

"Well, you said some harsh things."

"_Bending before me like the dirty soulless whore you are."_

"I only said the truth."

"_But you don't care, do you?"_

_**Dark**_

All three of us were on our knees, Krad, Fuji, and I. We had no idea what to do, just looking up at Keiji and Funabashi, who appeared to mean no _real_ harm, but certainly _would_ do harm if we disobeyed. For crying out loud, we had electric collars around our necks! And even though they were smart to use those because Krad doesn't need powers to be able to kill you, I was worried for Fuji. He wasn't that young and this could have done major harm to his body—or worse yet, his heart.

"If you do everything you're told," Keiji said, ", then you don't get the zappy-zap."

Krad grunted at him, standing up again in that confident manner of his. I helped Fuji get on his feet while I stood up as well and accepted Fuji's thanks. Funabashi cleared his throat, pulling at his collar which might have been too tight or he was too uncomfortable, and he continued on for Keiji, "We don't want to hurt you, but we need you three to stay here."

"Why?"

"Well, we're not exactly sure why."

Krad crossed his arms, glaring and growling, "Then why have us here if you don't even know the damned reason!"

"All we know is that Kei Hiwatari wants you, but it is said to be unsafe if he ever gets hands on you two."

Keiji smiled at Fuji, "You're safe. He doesn't know who you are."

"Charmed," was what Fuji replied.

"Anyways," Funabashi motioned to the entire house, "We don't ask much since butlers and maids already take care of the cleaning and there are personal chefs here to cook the dinners. So, really, the most you have to do is live here and make sure whatever _you_ do is clean and tidy. Otherwise, welcome."

"And these 'tasks' you mentioned earlier?" Krad asked.

"Those are just petty things you could do around the house, nothing much."

Keiji was observing Fuji, "You don't have to do the tasks, but don't hog the couch. I like the couch and sometimes I do not like it when someone else is on the same couch as me, so you'd probably have to sit on the sofa _next_ to the couch."

"…Okay." Fuji blinked.

I pointed at the collars, "Can we take these off?"

"No." It was weird how both Funabashi and Keiji sternly said that.

"Why not?"

It was also weird that they didn't answer, but instead turned around and walked away.

_**Daisuke**_

Gavin was a bit quiet after the bicker between him and Satoshi. It was unsettling since nobody knew what was so wrong. Satoshi had said some hurtful things, but Gavin _himself_ had stated that most of his past was just a lot of sex—which still irked me. This time, Gavin was just offended that someone _else_ was saying it to him. This would only end in one way.

I had to go to bed with an angry boy.

"Gavin?" Getting under the covers with Gavin after turning off the light, I pressed up against him, "Why won't you say what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He sighed, kissing my forehead.

"So you acted angry for the rest of the day for no reason, huh?"

"It's nothing, love." He closed his eyes before whispering, "Now go to bed and good night."

Sighing, I rested my head on his chest, "Fine."

_**Gavin**_

"_Ha, ha! Look at what **I** got!" _

_Mackenzie, "Zen", my best friend, skipped over to me with a pair of boxers in her hand, giggling profusely. As she saddled my lap, her red hair messily swayed to the left covering most of her face and she started to breathe a little hard from all the skipping. Eagerly, her pointer fingers and thumbs dangled the boxers in front of my face and she whispered, "Seth's boxers…"_

"_Give those back, you little bitch!" _

_I laughed when I saw Seth, eighteen years of age, trying to cover his member with his hands (and failing miserably) while running over to us. Realizing he couldn't cover his sex with his hands, he started tugging at his red shirt to pull it down, also failing at this. His shaggy brown hair going about as he ran and his wide blue eyes weren't angry, but nervous. Seth didn't get angry often, but he sure cursed a lot. _

"_I'm going to get you back, Zen!" _

"_You know what else I did?" I could feel the fabric of Zen's gray woolen skirt rub against my jeans, "I threw his pants in the neighbor's backyard while I ran off with these."_

"_It's fucking freezing, Zen!" Seth was almost near us on the steps to my small little house. He was running pants less in a New Jersey town not even considering the fact that people were looking at him go. Run Seth, run._

"_He poured hot coffee on himself and took off his pants to wave them in the air, right? Well, the coffee seeped into his boxers too. No one was around besides me and hell if I care if the fucking idiot shows me his glory. The dumbass asks me to hold his pants for him and I did it. Threw 'em over the fence, snatched his boxers, and RAN! Fucking hysterical."_

_I smiled at cynical Zen and looked over to Seth, who finally made it and tackled Zen off me. A dick rubbed against me, Zen's skirt overlapped, and we all tumbled sideways down the three stair steps laughing. _

"_You guys are insane."_

"_Give the boxers up!"_

"_Fine! Fine! Just get your nasty-ass cock out of my face!"_

_Vulgar, shameless, naïve teenagers we were that knew too much about the sexual world and couldn't care if someone heard us frolic about with profanities spilling out of our mouths… We were idiotic Americans who valued life, but didn't know how to live it right. _

"_I should steal your shirt and bra and then you'll know better than to steal my boxers!"_

"_Come on," Zen shook her breasts at Seth, "Steal it then."_

"_I have to get it when you least expect it."_

"_Right," She was thirteen like me. "And I'll grab my breasts proudly shouting, "HERE THEY ARE!" You can't get me, Seth."_

"_Yeah, well, you owe me coffee."_

_I laughed, "You guys are insane."_

_We were a team, the three of us. P.O.T…Potheads of Tomorrow… It was like that since I moved here and was supposed to be like that forever. _

"_Now put your boxers back on, Seth."_

_So much for that…_

"_**You're just a worthless whore, Gavin."**_

_I was pushed into my locker door to read what was on it. Elbowing the bastard who was holding me in place, Cane, I escaped his clutch and rubbed my cheek, left. I looked up to see the signature smug smile on his face, which was flawless, and he ran his right hand through the perfectly highlighted brown and blonde hair of his. And he called **me** a fag. _

"_What's the matter, Ravencroth?"_

_Picking up my backpack (it was torn and patched not because I wanted it that way but because of all the tugging and pulling), I walked past him, making sure our shoulders clashed into each other. By reflex, he grabbed my arm and yanked me back. Our faces were barely apart, if there was a degree in measurement for it. _

"_Sorry Johansson," I muttered, "You're not my type."_

"_Oh **fuck** you."_

"_Harsh words," I took my arm back, still proceeding to walk away. By this time, students were staring and rumoring among themselves on what could have been the cause of this. It was always the same reason. I never understood why they just didn't figure it out. _

_Cane was upset that I fucked his sister._

"_I don't know what she even **sees** in you." He said. _

_To be polite—because I just had to respond to that sentence to keep the conversation alive—I stopped walking and turned to face him. His fists were clenched by his sides, with his knees bent slightly under those baggy, but still fitting, jeans. I observed him a lot. He was candy to the eyes, but such a bastard. _

"_She sees what she wants to see."_

"_Don't bullshit me, Ravencroth."_

"_I don't need to bullshit you." I sighed, resting my right elbow in my left hand and stated simply, "I just fuck, remember? The whole trying-to-look-for-love routine? Well, your **sister** is trying **real** hard to get me to love her, but it just isn't working out."_

_He stomped over to me. I kindly waited, though I wish I hadn't, and he punched me square in the face. There's nothing worse than having an albino get a black eye because the results just look like a ghost who only has one cartoon eye while the other is still in the making. _

"_You know, Johansson." I balanced myself on my feet, glaring at Cane, "Violence is not the answer." And I punched him. _

_It was a fight that lasted three seconds but caused harm that would last three weeks. He had the right side of my face pressed up against the locker doors as he hissed in my ear, "You think you're so badass."_

"_I'm not badass," I corrected. "I just don't like it when people **fuck** with me."_

"_Oh really? I didn't get the memo." He pulled my arm up from behind me, causing some pain. When I groaned, he continued, "There are plenty of girls who would disagree."_

"_Yeah," I strained to get the words out, but I did anyways. "And I bet none of those girls were ever with **you.**"_

"_You little fucker." He pressed me harder against the locker. _

"_If you're going to rape me, you should pull the fucking pants down, dumbass."_

"_What are you two doing over there? Ravencroth! Johansson! AGAIN?"_

_Releasing me, Cane stepped back, "One day that smart mouth of yours is going to bite you in the ass."_

"_That would be a great sex trick."_

_He only gave me the finger while picking up his things before the "teacher" came. Cane was never that smart to discover that the "teacher" he always heard was Seth putting some acting skills to use to get me out of another fight, which I never won because I observed him too much. He could have beaten me to a pulp, but I would always have enough material to kill his pride…except nobody really deserves that. _

"_What was it this time?" Seth held my face up, wiping some blood away from my lip. He turned to the students, "Go away! There's nothing to see here!"_

_Girls would mutter how jealous they were of Seth to be able to hold me so close. Guys just whispered questions of why I never fought back when Cane attacked me. And Seth? Seth was pulling out a napkin, rubbing it hard against my face since apparently I got a cut under my right eye. _

"_I fucked his sister again. It's just the same old story."_

"_Then stop fucking her."_

_I laughed, "Right, Seth, right. Because to **you**, the answers are just **so** simple."_

"_Come on. What could she do? It's not like she can do harm to you."_

"_Besides the fact that her father is a cop and if she lies to her sweet little daddy, I'll be charged with sexual harassment?"_

"_She's not a psycho."_

"_But she's a bitch who's used the threat against me."_

"_Then maybe **you** should file sexual harassment from **her.**" _

_I heard Zen rush over to us and make it, dropping her books on the floor and slapping me hard across the face. She was the only girl who didn't care if you were dying. If you needed a slap, she would slap you._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_Well, should I start with the basics or the complexities of my mind?"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to just reject that little slut, Whitney? She always blabs so much about you that her brother beats you. It's not worth it."_

"_It never is."_

"_Then why do you **do** this to yourself?"_

_I picked up my backpack, beginning to walk away from them. _

"_I don't know."_

"_**You'll always be that selfish, cold bastard, Gavin."**_

"_**No** Zen!" _

_I threw a rock. I was heaving, "Just stop it. I'll do whatever the **fuck** I want."_

"_Look at yourself," She spat at me. "You're nothing but a worthless whore, Gavin."_

"_And so what?" Facing my back to her, I shouted, "So **what** if I'm **just** a whore?"_

"_You're thirteen and ruining your life. Heaven forbid you turn out alone and **don't** know why."_

"_Fourteen tomorrow, Zen." It was October 3rd._

"_Just because your mother left you, that doesn't mean you have to fuck women to convince yourself you hate them."_

"_Don't you dare blame my actions on my mother," I yelled, "**I** am the one who chose to give my body up, **not **my mother!"_

"_Then what's your great reason, Gavin? You can't be that horny if you're always this **fucking ANGRY!**" _

_She always worried too much. Zen really didn't mind that I had sex, I don't think, but she minded the fact that I would have sex with just about…anyone if they asked. She was worried I would get sick. _

"_Did you at least check if you're okay?" She turned me around to face her. _

"_I use condoms, Zen."_

"_Don't **tell** me that. Did you **check?**"_

_Sighing, I nodded. _

"_Yes."_

_Her voice was frightened, "And?"_

"_I'm negative. I told you. I'm **fine.** I'm not some idiot who doesn't think about what I'm doing. I **protect** myself."_

_Slap._

"_How **dare** you! How **DARE **you!" Tears flowing, hair in disarray, and cheeks flushed mad; my dear best friend was scared to death about me. She took her hands, grabbing her vibrant red hair as she blaringly screamed at me, "Do you even **think** about **who** actually **cares** about you? DO YOU?"_

"_Three people: You, Seth, and my father."_

"_Unbelievable." She smiled in that way whenever she couldn't frown any longer from all the anger I put her through and shook her head no a few times before grabbing my hair. She showed me the white locks I owned and sternly, in a low voice, told me, "You think you have so much against you with your mother gone and your albinism. Well let me tell you something, it doesn't matter. People are older and we don't think you're a monster. You get what you want, Gavin, but it's never enough, is it? What do you want? What the **hell** do you want?"_

_I grabbed her face and told her, "I want you to stop caring about what I do."_

"_**You drive away everyone who loves you."**_

_No questions were asked of why he was doing this and no emotions of hatred were even considered during the actions. He just had me against the wall of our history class after school hours in the dark and was tightly holding a chunk of my hair while his left hand held my hip close to him. As I kissed him, my hands firmly held his face. It didn't matter if we were enemies, Cane and I; we just were frustrated and decided to release. _

"_You want me," I hissed out between kisses. _

"_I don't." He shoved my hips against the wall, making me wince a bit. _

"_Then why kiss me?"_

"_It's what you do." _

_No matter how hard Cane tried to hide his sexuality with the excuse of all this anger of me having sexual encounters with his sister, it just wouldn't work. I had learned later on in the year that it wasn't even about his sister. It was the fact that he couldn't have something he wanted for once in his life._

"_You've wanted to fuck me since you saw me." I taunted. _

"_You flaunt yourself about." His lips firmly pressed against mine, but stopped after some thought, just resting his forehead against mine. _

"_What is your problem, Ravencroth?"_

"_I'm a hopeless romantic."_

"_So you have sex."_

_Cane was an idiot, yes, but he tried hard. Since the day he heard that I was bisexual, he had gone softer in his attacks. Anyone could see he was trying to see emotional pain, not physical, from me. Some people would say that Cane was trying to see if I was human instead of a lifeless body that could still perform well in bed…because I sure looked it. _

"_Not that you would care, Ravencroth, but I think Zen loves you."_

"_Yeah."_

"_So you're not going to do anything?" He looked me in the eyes. _

"_No."_

"_Why the hell not?"_

"_It would be even more insulting to say I love someone more than a friend when I really don't, now wouldn't it?"_

"_How can you **do** that to her?" Cane was a woman-protector even though a man-luster. Any type of disrespect to a female just angered him, even though I didn't know why. Morally right, I suppose. _

"_She is the closest friend I have. If I ruin our relationship, **then** what do I have? Tell me that, Cane."_

_He sighed and kissed me softly, before saying, "I don't understand you."_

"_Doesn't really matter. You never will."_

"_You won't let someone get in that stupid head of yours. You always think and observe, but spit out stupid things that are perverted and pointless."_

"_I know."_

"_Why don't you just **say** what's on your mind?"_

_I pushed him away._

"_None of you are worth it."_

"_What do you even think of me? You're moving anyway, might as well say it."_

"_You're going to live your life always concerned of what other people think of you, but you're gay. If you care, you'll never be happy. The world of opinions isn't worth it, but you're too stubborn." I clutched his shirt, "You're going to be **miserable.**"_

"_And you're going to be lonely."_

"_On the inside, but there'll be some hole out there."_

_And he just kissed me again, but desperately. I was moving. I was the only person who he didn't have to worry about when it came to my opinion about him because I didn't care. Unfortunately, he cared about me._

"_You'll always be that fucking** selfish**, cold **bastard**, Gavin, just driving away everyone that loves you. But you don't care, do you? **Do you?**"_

"_No."_

"_**You don't care."**_

"_You think going to Japan is going to change anything?"_

_Seth had me in his bedroom, door locked, and drapes shielding us from the outside. I was looking up at him, pleading in the Japanese that I had learned for him to stop it all. I had given up on everything. I didn't want sex. I didn't want to go to Japan. I didn't want any of this. I just wanted to find that special person, that person who would just not care about anything I do, but who I **am.**_

"_Stop talking in that stupid language, Gavin." He was angry._

"_Gomen nasai." He glared. "I'm sorry."_

"_Are you really sorry?" His hand clutched my neck as he pinned me on his bed, body on top of me and all—with no struggle on my behalf. Seth didn't get angry often, but when he did, it wasn't good. _

"_You're entering a whole new world, Gavin. The people there aren't the people here."_

_Seth went through high school with harassment when he came out to everyone and when he heard about my forced-coming-out, he was protective of me. Though he should have been the senior of high school, the school we went to was K-12. There were two buildings, K-5 and 6-12, both consisting of six grade levels. So, high school students would see middle school and sometimes dated them too. _

_Seth and I never dated. _

_But we had fooled around. _

_Experimented._

"_I'll miss you." He whispered. _

_I didn't know what to say at that moment. I wasn't sure if I was going to miss him, even though he was a very close friend of mine. It's just…when I moved from Maine, I had close friends there too. I never missed them. I never even thought about them. _

"_Will you miss me too?" He was worried that I didn't respond, so he took his hand away from my neck and stroked my cheek instead. _

_I looked at his hand. It had held me many times when I was going too far, but it was also a hand I would tug when I wanted something. I wasn't anybody's submissive. Seth understood that, never once trying to make a "woman out of me." I wasn't in the norm of a stereotypical homosexual. I wasn't even sure if I was fully homosexual. _

"_Why don't you answer?"_

_I looked up at him. It was annoying that he had put on a tone that was so caring. Seth was a loving person, but he wasn't some sensitive sap who would beg for your feelings towards him. He would tell you straight up and wipe your heart off the floor when he was through. And maybe I liked that about him. Maybe I just wanted **him** to take my virginity, even though it was long gone, but in my head, I would make it count._

"_If I ask," I wasn't too sure if I should have asked this, so it was in a low whisper, ", will you take me?"_

"_What?"_

_He got off me, hearing the question clear in his head, and snarled, "God damn it, Gavin. Can't you forget about sex for one fucking moment?"_

"_I didn't mean it like—"_

"_Zen was right about you. You'll never change those stupid thoughts."_

_Sitting up, I bit my lip. He was going to vent now. Seth was going to tell me just how sick, how twisted, and how morally wrong I was. _

"_She's tried so hard to make you a better person, trying to make you see that there's a world out there and that not **everything** is about you. Gavin, not **everyone** is out to get you."_

"_I never said—"_

"_You don't have to say what you think. It's clear. You just hate everyone. You won't even let a damn person get inside your head."_

"_I'm trying to let you—"_

"_Trying? **Trying?**"_

_Falling to my knees before him, I grabbed his legs, "Please, I'm trying—"_

"_You're trying to be independent and act like you don't need anyone else." Seth grabbed my hair, pulling it back and forcing me to stare up at him. _

"_When will you understand that you're **never** going to be happy if you shield that mind of yours? When will you understand that your opinion is too valuable to the people here?"_

"_I don't care about them." I was crying. "I don't want them to know anything. Why do they care? I don't need them. Why do they care? Why do they **CARE?**"_

"_They care because you're trying to be alone. All independent will be no more. And look at you, bending before me."_

_I was shaking my head as Seth shoved me away from his legs. As I fell on my behind with my legs open, he hissed, "Bending before me like the dirty soulless whore you are."_

"_Shut up." If they didn't care about me, I would never hear this. _

"_You reject everything that could benefit you. You'll never change. You'll just keep these thoughts in your head and you'll never let anyone see who you are. Be that stupid jester-whore you are, Gavin, because you'll never be happy."_

_He opened his door, beginning to leave._

"_But you don't care, do you?" _

"_N…" I reached out to him. _

_**Daisuke**_

"NO!"

Eyes wide open; I looked over to Gavin, who had sprung up sitting on the bed. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up as well. Gavin was panting and muttering something that he "had changed." It was worrying me, so I shook him a bit and asked, "Gavin, what's wrong?"

He sharply turned to me, "Daisuke."

"Yes? What's wrong?" He only hugged me close to him while I patted his back, cooing, "It's okay…You just had a nightmare."

"Do you ever feel that I'm hiding my thoughts from you?" He sounded afraid.

"…No, not really," I held him arm distance, "Are you?"

"No."

Smiling, I said, "Then why ask?"

"Because—uh," His gaze went down and he shook his head, "Nothing, nothing."

"You feeling all right?" Putting my hand on his forehead, I checked his temperature. He laughed, swatting my hand away.

"Daisuke…I'm fine."

He leaned in giving me a soft peck on the lips, but ended up staying a bit longer as we lay down on the bed, arms wrapped around each other. He separated a bit, giving a warning, "Sometimes I keep thoughts to myself and it hurts people. If you notice that I'm not revealing something, tell me and I'll tell you everything."

"What are you thinking now?"

"I'm thinking of kissing you."

"Okay," I giggled.

It was a moment of silence before he said, "I'm very lucky."

"Why?"

"I just am."

_**Gavin**_

Wasn't last night a rocky one? Started of with some not-so-pleasant memories of mine and ended with some passionate love-making—what a _hell_ of a night. My eyes were open as they gazed up at the ceiling until sunrise came. The moment I noticed the first rays of the sun come in from the window, my gaze shifted over to Daisuke peacefully resting his head on my chest with his mouth slightly parted.

Little by little, the rays shined on his face and finally reached up to his eyes, where he fluttered them open. He yawned before rubbing his right eye and moving his chin so that he was staring at me. I gasped. Neither of us said anything, but we smiled at each other. It was nice to know that I would wake up to him everyday for three months. It was—

"KYUU!"

"Ahh!"

Wiz jumped on my head. Yes. The bunny-like creature had jumped on my head. Oh, they told me Wiz wasn't an _actual_ bunny. Now _that_ was a dinner with some awkward silences and strange interruptions…

_Daiki, Daisuke, Kosuke, Emiko, Wiz, and I were all at the table eating the dinner Emiko had prepared for us. I was invited on account of I was needed to be told something, but I didn't know what. My eyes shifted back and forth, wondering what was going on. What was the big news? Why did I feel so uncomfortable all of sudden? Is this chicken chewy or is it just me? _

_Since nobody was talking, I decided to strike up a conversation. _

"_So…this chicken sure is chew—"_

"_Wiz isn't a bunny, Gavin."_

_I looked over at Wiz, "O-Okay…"_

If I could accept Daisuke having someone else in him and my whole White Raven curse, then I could believe that Wiz wasn't a bunny. Though, the whole ability of Wiz being able to turn into Daisuke was both creepy and slightly sexy… (Two Daisukes? Come on. Put your imagination to work.)

Sighing, I pat Wiz and scratched his nose.

"Well, Wiz, you just ruined a nice moment flawlessly. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…Kyuu?"

"Sure, that explains it."

Daisuke scrunched his nose before picking up Wiz and rolling over with him, facing his back to me. I blinked. I wasn't done talking with Wiz!

"Hey," I poked Daisuke's back, "Wiz and I were in a _very_ intelligent conversation over here and you…you just kidnapped him!"

"Good morning, Wiz." He greeted.

"Kyuu!"

Waiting for my greeting, I peered at the corner of my eye. Daisuke was whispering something to Wiz. Okay. So…I was not going to get a "good morning" today? Odd. Was it because I was angry yesterday? But…we had…it just…didn't…I don't understand. This was not normal! This was totally throwing the _whole_ day off and it's _Sunday._ If you throw a _Sunday_ off, then the whole _week_ is thrown off. Crap.

"Why aren't you saying "good morning" to me?" I had to know.

"I should ask you the same."

"Well, Wiz sort of ambushed my head and I just had to settle some issues between us, make sure I'm not going to get killed at night—because as you said, he's no bunny. He can turn into you and he could," Okay, now I was just going off in a tangent because the whole Sunday was thrown off, ", well he could pose as you and kill me, thus framing you, sending you to jail and we never finished our conversation. You just took him away from me. If I die, it's your fault."

That's when Daisuke let Wiz skip off (He was letting the could-be murderer get away!) and propped himself on top of me. His face was stern and he was full-out naked.

"I'm not going to let you die." He said, "And why were you angry yesterday?"

"Dai—"

"You're not telling me what's on your mind." It was then when I regretted the whole 'I'll tell you everything' line…

"Right…" I looked away, trying _not_ to lie, but also trying _not_ to say the whole truth. So I vaguely let out a, "He hit a sore-spot, that's all."

"And then you had a nightmare, with the memories of that sore-spot, right?"

"Why do you say this as if it's obvious?"

He rolled his eyes, giving me a soft kiss, and said, "Well, because you and I have been together for awhile and you screamed 'no' last night before asking me a random question about keeping your thoughts inside all coincidentally when you and Satoshi got in a fight about your past."

"You went to bed thinking about this, didn't you?"

"Mmhmm."

"Don't tell me you wasted your whole night worrying over me."

"No," He smiled. "I knew you would be fine by this morning, but I still wanted to know what was making you so upset. You're not as talkative when you are and it's like my Gavin just leaves for a moment."

"Ah, so we're two separate people, huh?"

He shrugged, getting out of bed and beginning to put on his clothes.

"No matter what side, you're always my Gavin."

"No matter?"

"No matter."

_**Hio**_

_He_ was standing by the wall-to-wall window, with his hands cupped behind his back. He was looking out into the city of Azumano, observing the walking citizens living their lives. Maybe a sniff or a cough, but there was not a single peep out of him as I stood before his desk, standing straight to give a good impression. It was driving me mad.

"Sir," I dared, "Was there something you needed?"

"What is your status report as of today, Mio?"

Insecurely, I cleared my throat and answered, "Well, the citizens are beginning to trust me, but your son is a little hostile towards me. He may be an issue. I think he knows what's going on and—"

"So what do you plan to do about him?"

"Well…lately, I noticed, he has been spending time with a boy named Saehara Takeshi, but I think it's by force since Niwa Daisuke and Ravencroth Gavin seem to pair up a lot."

"Why is this valuable to me?" He peered at the corner of his eye, annoyed, "I do not take any interest in my son's social life."

"But, but Sir," I improvised, "If…If perhaps, that boy, Saehara, well…If I somehow have Satoshi and Saehara become a couple, then maybe Satoshi will not pay as much attention to me, giving me a better chance at getting to Daisuke."

"Satoshi is not one to give in to love."

Biting my lip, I looked down at the ground. He would cancel everything if I didn't have a decent plan for my missions. So I said, "Saehara is one to distract though, he seems very passionate."

"That—"

"And, and _maybe_ Saehara will _want_ to occupy Satoshi's time—because he's passionate."

"I see."

"Then, after they are together—not that I'm going to focus on just them, of course, but when they are together, I could go to Daisuke and get the whereabouts of Dark."

"And what shall you do about the Raven?"

"I don't understand. The curse of the White Raven has been lifted off him. Why is he important still?"

_He _looked out the window again, "You simple-minded fool."

_**Dark**_

Short—_beyond_ short—black shorts, a white blouse, black vest, and a tie to match—I looked like a waiter…in a gay porno movie. And Krad? Oh…Luscious Krad… He got stuck with the amazingly fitting pants instead of the shorts only because Krad refused to wear them. (But what a sight that would have been!)

"This is degrading." He muttered while picking at his collar, still trying to deactivate it. I stopped doing that long ago when I tried to break it with a hammer…and ultimately failed. I have the bruises to prove it.

Fuji wore loose clothing though. Not that they were intended to be loose; it's just that Fuji, over the course of thirty years, grew quite skinny that practically anything would be loose on the elder. He even had room on the collar, but not enough room to pop his head through. Unfortunately, he was graced with a well-sized head.

"Well," Fuji held up the lists we were assigned, "I got the lists."

"Bloody Hell," Krad snatched his list, fuming, "That damned boy better know what he's doing." He was speaking of Satoshi, of course. (Wasn't he so affectionate to him before, though?)

"Hmm," I looked at my first task and read aloud, "Bring Keiji his breakfast, Fruit Loops. That's not hard."

Fuji smiled, "Well, I got something easy."

"What is it?" I asked.

"All I have to do is alphabetize Keiji's movie collection. I'm sure that should be fast."

"What do you have to do, Krad?"  
He looked up at me, glaring.

_**Krad**_

I had to massage him.

"Mmmmm…" Keiji moaned, "A little harder, please…"

Grinding my fists into his back, he gasped before flirtatiously laughing out, "My, my, Krad, you're so _rough._"

Eventually this would end and I would do the next task, which was much more pleasant. Honestly, _anything_ was better than this—okay, well…_almost_ anything was better than massaging Keiji's back.

"Can you go a little lower, I have a knot."

Annoyed, I started massaging his lower back. He shook his head, "No…lower…"

I went a little lower.

"Don't be afraid…"

"If I go any lower, I'll be massaging your behind and I'm _not_ do—"

_ZAP_

After being reminded with a small electrocution, I went lower, but oh did I **hate** it.

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

He giggled, "If you wanted to pinch me _there_, you should have asked, you little devil."

The revenge-tactic backfired on me. I should have known, since it _is_ Saga himself I was dealing with.

"Krad…" He groaned, "Maybe after this…you could bathe me too…"

"It's not on the list."

Cursing, he sighed, "Fine. You win this time."

_**Hio**_

So after having discussed my "plans" with _Him_, I went about to start getting that distraction-tactic on Satoshi. So, I made a little fib that the little gang of theirs was going to have a get together with me at a nice little restaurant. But oh dear, Gavin and Daisuke could not make it. Wonder why…

"Why is," Takeshi looked around the restaurant only to see Satoshi and I sitting at the table, "Um, why is no one else here?"

Satoshi was a tough one to bring. He brought up the questions of _why_ a restaurant, _why_ am _I_ coming, _why_ didn't _the others_ call him, and _how_ come he heard no one else's voice in the background that belonged to Daisuke, Gavin, and Takeshi? The bastard. Somehow I got him to come. Maybe he was curious—or maybe he wanted to see if it was a trap, which is more like him from the way he acts. Always observing me like a hawk as if I was going to do something awful.

Oh, wherever did he get _that_ idea, though?

"I expected this." Satoshi said. I chirped, "Oh! Well, like, when I called Gavin and Daisuke, they said they couldn't make it. Said they were doing something—like one of those couple things, you know?"

Takeshi and Satoshi glanced at each other, sighed, and nodded in unison, saying, "Sex."

"Um," I was shocked by this conclusion. "It doesn't have to be sex…"

"With them," Takeshi started and Satoshi finished, "It does."

"Heh," I looked away. I had to bring up an excuse to leave and have them two alone.

"So why aren't Risa and Riku here, either?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh, that's because… Risa is with that, uh, girlfriend of hers."

"Okay. And Riku?"

"…She's," I really should have planned this out better, "She's with them."

"Oh." Takeshi nodded, "Risa does that to her…"

Satoshi narrowed his eyes, leaning in on the table a bit, and said, "Where are they? Maybe we can meet up with them instead of staying here."

"No!" My eyes widened, "Uh, they wanted to be alone."

Takeshi was confused, "Then why would they bring Riku?"

"Well, it wasn't their choice. Riku just came?"

"Riku respects Risa's privacy." Satoshi stated.

"Yeah, well, I guess…they didn't look trustworthy. Maybe they looked like they wanted to have sex…uh, too."

"Miss Mio,"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your accent?"

"Uh, like, what are you talking about?" God damn that kid. "I'm talking like I usually do, duh."

Takeshi set his napkin on his lap, probably wondering what was wrong with me, and simply played off my nervousness. I don't think Takeshi really cared about the others not being there, since he was naïve enough to not know the secrets behind his friends. However, I _do_ think he was curious on why I was nervous in the first place. That was expected.

My cell phone was about to go off any minute and I still didn't really have a clue as to what I was going to use for an excuse to leave them here, and Satoshi and Takeshi were still suspicious of my acts. Satoshi, especially.

My phone rang.

Shit.

"Oh!" I answered my phone to no one in particular, "Hello? What? Oh, but…" Family. That was good enough. "But, _Daddy…_"

"Is there something wrong?" Takeshi whispered.

"Uh! Like, you're so unfair, Dad! Fine! WhatEVER. I'll go home. God."

Hanging up to the imaginary father of mine, I smiled politely at them and excused myself, "Uh, like, my dad totally wants me home to do some errands of his even though I _so_ told him I was going to hang out with you guys. Parents are like so unfair."

"Okay."

"What errands?" Satoshi wouldn't let me leave right away.

"I don't know." So I improvised. "It's errands; still sucks."

"Just let her leave, Satoshi," Takeshi told him, "Her dad might get angry if she doesn't get there fast. _Your_ dad gets angry when _you_ don't."

Ah… Takeshi sure was handy at times.

"Hm," Satoshi looked up at me (I stood up and pushed my chair in) and gave in, knowing he couldn't pin me down just yet. "Fine."

And I left.

Hopefully the matchmaking would begin.

_**Takeshi**_

"So…"

After Hio left, it was just the two of us. A waiter asked if he could use the excess chairs for another table with a bigger family and we let him. Then it was just a bit of silence and staring. The menus were in front of us, so I reached out for one, asking, "I guess you and I will be having lunch?"

"I suppose."

We were looking at our menus, no discussion, a little fidgeting, and a few coughing, but still no discussion. I looked up at him, causing him to look up at me, and immediately looked back at my menu. Nothing really was that appetizing on the menu, so a salad was just going to do. Except, then the issue of who was going to pay came to mind. Were we both going to pay? I hoped so. I only brought enough to feed me.

What if Satoshi didn't have any money? He doesn't eat that much…

Hmm…

So the natural—and more polite—thought came and suggested that I ask what Satoshi was going to eat _in case_ that _if_ he didn't bring any money, our meals would be cheap enough for me to pay for both. Yeah. That would do.

"So what are you going to order?"

"What?" My eyes widened. He asked me? "Um, uh, I guess a salad."

"A salad." I never knew someone could ever make another feel stupid for going healthy in the food-choosing.

"…Yes?"

"You'll get hungry later."

"I'll manage."

"You'll complain."

"…The salads are cheap…I'll still have a little money left over…"

"Order a meal." He demanded. I didn't have a choice. This was just getting a bit scary.

"But I can't afford a meal—"

"Then I'll pay." He rolled his eyes, going back to his menu.

"You'll pay? You can't pay." Wait. Why couldn't he pay?

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It makes me feel weird."

I mean, it made me feel poor. I can only afford a salad and here he comes, demanding I order a meal as if _anyone_ could order a meal. I thought this was a get together. Buy some coffee or tea, a little snack, and chat. I didn't think this was going to be a buy-a-meal thing.

"This isn't a date." He said, "I'm just paying for your meal."

"Who said anything about _that_?" Where the _hell_ did that come from?

"You look nervous and you're blushing."

I am?

"I am?"

"Yes."

Now I was trying to hide my face behind the menu. Great. Talk about being the _girl_ on the date. And…And it wasn't _even_ a date! For crying out loud!

"I'll order my _damn_ salad!" I shouted.

And then I realized how loud I shouted that.

People were staring.

"Um…and uh," Oh I give up, "A steak too."

"Waiter," Satoshi called, "We're ready to order now."

_**Satoshi**_

He was stuffing his face with meat and rice, his nimble fingers controlling the chopsticks with ease, and he looked up at me while telling his tale. Something about France.

"Dad never actually lets us go on vacations when he has time off, so I've been trying to save up for a trip. I think France is nice, but then sometimes I think I want to go to other parts in Europe and if I do, I could get a Euro Pass and just take the train at nights so I won't have to pay so much in hotel expenses, right? Or should I go to the States? Not New York though, everyone goes there."

He never really knew when to shut up and he had that compulsive thought that if no one was talking, he had to fill in. I suppose it's his insecurity. He's probably afraid that if people don't talk, they grow apart. One can't blame him since it's happened between him and his father.

"Maybe Gavin could come with me and show me around. We could go to Maine or…or some other nice state. Did you know there's a town there completely dedicated to chocolate?"

"Yes. Hershey, Pennsylvania."

"Yeah." He nodded, "I might want to go there. I love chocolate."

He stopped talking, looking at his food. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to talk now, not that I really cared. He usually did the talking between us while I added a few things here and there. Except, now Takeshi was silent, fiddling with his thumbs. Odd.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No."

"Then why aren't you talking?"

His only reaction was a simple statement of, "Why do I have to talk?"

"Because you talk too much and sometimes never know when to stop, that you suddenly being quiet is odd."

"Didn't know," He smirked, "You noticed?"

"It's hard not to."

Shrugging at it, he grinned, "Well, then _you_ come up with a topic for once."

"That's your job."

"I know," Takeshi rested his chin on his hands as he waited, "But I feel lazy today."

"Do you really believe Hio intended for us to have a get together?"

He shook his head, "Nope."

"And why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged again, "I didn't see what was so wrong with having lunch with you." And he looked at me, "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."

"I see."

"Now, tell me," Takeshi changed the topic, going back to his habits, "What would _you_ do if you were an evil dictator of a country?"

_**Takeshi**_

"AND THEN, this crazy little midget guy rides by!"

After lunch, Satoshi and I had decided to walk our meals off. I promised him that I would pay him back, which he only argued that I would forget to do so anyways. He's right, but I still had to say I would. So we decided to take a walk in the park (it was my idea) and started a conversation, leading to other conversations, finally leading to this one: cult movies.

"I don't see what's so exciting about that." Satoshi yawned, bored.

"Well, the midget had this weird mask, like a clown face but more of a mime face—wait, aren't they the same things in a sense?"

"Not to them."

"Oh. Well, he was wearing a mask of some sort and he was riding by on this little, tiny, itty bitty car that was red and he would sing eerily out Ring around the Rosey." Takeshi shivered, "Creepy."

"Do you always get this scared while watching those movies?"

"Horror cult movies? Yeah…but I loved watching them."

"It's not healthy for you to frighten yourself."

"But they're so much fun! You should watch one!"

"Can't say there are any cult theatres around here."

He laughed, "Well, I have a whole collection of them. You could watch one if you want." And then he quickly added, "In your own house."

"I don't have time."

"What do you mean?" Takeshi gasped. "You're walking in a _park_ after having lunch with me and _you don't have time?_"

Satoshi didn't answer, only shoved his hands in his pockets as we continued to stroll down the sidewalks of the town park. The sun glared on his glasses and I still waited for an answer to the seemingly-rhetorical question of mine, wondering if Satoshi would like movies about the horrors of sociopaths or cliché vampire themed movies.

He answered me finally, "How long are they?"

"It varies. Some are really short while others are _really_ long."

"What's the shortest one you have?"

"It sounds stupid, all the titles do, but it's really good. It's called _Teenage Zombies._ It only cost a hundred yen and it's around seventy minutes long."

"The longest?"

"It's _Expiration_, a hundred and two minutes long. It's not a horror though, more of an independent film I found for six hundred yen."

"Not interested."

"Oh… You _have_ to watch a _least_—Omph!" I tripped. Gracefully.

Picking up my head, I moaned. Satoshi had already started to pick me up, feet off the ground and all, and I closed my eyes for a moment since falling makes me dizzy. By the time my head stopped spinning, my feet were on the ground, I could properly stand, and Satoshi was waiting.

"Thanks." I said. My eyes were still closed.

"You're welcome." My eyes opened.

"You have to at least watch _Horror Rose from the Tomb._"

"You're not really giving me a choice, now are you?"

"Nope."

_**Gavin**_

Lying on the couch with Daisuke, we were about to fall asleep on each other after watching a very boring drama movie. Such hopes came crashing down when we knew how it would end even with all the twists and turns. We only were halfway through it when Daisuke snuggled his face in the crook of my neck, beginning to sleep. I shook him.

"Daisuke," I yawned out, "Daisuke, don't. If you fall asleep, then I can't move."

"Mmm," He scrunched his knees up, "Shut up, Gavin."

"No, don't, you'll, ugh, ack…brain…not…working…too…sleepy…"

"We had sex too late in the night," He brought up, "And now we're tired."

"Just don't fall asleep on me."

"It's too late, I'm not moving from this couch."

"Then at least let me get comfortable." I moved my leg. "Okay. Sleep away."

"Mmm…"

"Gavin!" Emiko tapped my head, "Your mother!"

"I'm…no…I'm…why…? Why does she call _now?_"

With my hand waving in the air trying to find the phone, Emiko gripped my wrist and put the phone in my hand for me. I put the phone to my ear and answered, "Hello?"

"_Gavi! Ah, how's my Raven over there?"_

"Sleepy."

"_Really? Shouldn't it be in the afternoon?"_

"Yes, but I had no sleep last night."

"Hello Mrs. Ravencroth." Maybe in his head, Daisuke sounded awake, but didn't when he spoke.

"_Hello Daisuke! My sweet little boy, how are you?"_

"Fine, but sleepy too."

"_What were you two doing that got you both so—oh, never mind that. Anyways, Gavin, your father and I are doing swell on the trip. We're on our second stop of the tour with still so much to go. 'Just calling to check up on my love."_

"Okay, Mom."

"_Tell your bum-boy over there to take care of you."_

"I can take care of myself."

"I will, Mrs. Ravencroth." Daisuke grinned.

"_All right. Ta-ta for now, Raven."_

"Bye."

Throwing the phone over the couch, I went back into the comfortable sleeping position with Daisuke. It was only two minutes of peace before we had, yet again, Wiz deciding to jump on my head. I didn't react this time, but instead, just had Wiz sleep on my head as well.

"Kosuke!"

"Yes?"

"Where's Wiz?"

"I don't know."

Daisuke and I, nor Wiz, didn't even bothered to move.

_**Takeshi**_

He walked me to my house since it was on the way of his. When we got there, I rushed into my room and retrieved _Horror Rose from the Tomb_ for him. He glanced at the cover being a picture of a Spanish vampire who would wreak terror on the main characters of the film. It was a favorite of mine, especially since it was the first one I ever bought.

"Hope you like it."

"I figured you would force me to watch it with you."

"If I did, I'd probably ruin the movie for you."

"Perhaps."

Giving him the movie, I said, "Well, tell me how what you think of it when you're done."

"All right."

"So, um, good bye."

"Good bye."

Closing the door, I leaned on it with my back, remembering the day's events. And then…My paranoia came. Quickly opening the door, I was surprised to see Satoshi had barely even moved.

"And um, don't scratch it."

"I won't."

"Okay, uh, bye."

I closed the door. But the image of Satoshi not yet moving stayed with me.

"Why didn't he move?"

**linebreakersingasongofsatisfactiontotheworldandhaveatwixtoenjoyyourlifebecauseifyoudontyoullburninhellwithsadnessmuhaha**

Schizo: Okay... I just always figured Takeshi would the type to enjoy cult movies. I don't know why, but I do. Eh, but now I have no idea what I'm going to do with Satoshi and Takeshi. Or Gavin and Daisuke? (...O.o...) Though, I think in the next two chapters the plot will set off.

Read a bit closely though. I'm giving you clues as to what is going to happen, but still trying to make it a surprise for when it happens.

It's actually a classic cliche, or dramatic move I'm about to pull...but I've always wanted to do it. So, um... pay attention?

Next chapter, I think I might have to bring Riku and Risa back. I just realized they kind of disappeared. O.o (But you guys probably don't care about that, do you?)

Review, I guess.

Cheers -Steph


	6. Sex, sex, and more sex WITH COFFEE!

Schizo: And yet again, my updating process isn't as it once was... There was a time where I had the time to write for a few hours and update weekly. Now? Damn Chemistry. I'm trying. I honestly am, but it's getting difficult just sitting down and dedicating myself when I have other things to do first, but I'm going to try harder to update as fast as I can.

This chapter is not really funny frankly because I wasn't trying to be funny. The whole time writing this chapter, I was thinking, "Just use the words that make the foreshadowing scenes look good and the sex look wonderful."

This chapter is just to make the plot look like... it was planned.

Also, I'll be replying to every review every chapter now since apparently I'm taking f-o-r-e-v-e-r to update nowadays.

LAST, this chapter is solely dedicated to my good friend, Adam. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (You better like your present, damn it)

Read on, read on:

**linebreakerevernoticehowsantaandsatanhavethesamelettersandalotmoreincommonthanonewouldexpectitsabitdisturbingreally**

_**Gavin**_

In exactly thirteen days, it will be my birthday; meaning today was the first day of Autumn. The leaves had already begun to change their color from green to yellow, red, and brown. Temperature had lowered to a cool breeze, so people were wearing some scarves or light jackets. The mood of Japan was just mellow.

"Gavin," Daisuke kissed my head, "You're going to fall asleep again."

"Huh?"

My eyes opened, taking in the sights. Daisuke and I are in the park, sitting on the cliff. There was still no fence or railing built, so people had to be careful. It was nice to just dangle your legs when sitting down on it, though. Just below was the ocean with a little beach, a few rocks the size of television sets. The rocks were not too sharp, but fall on one and there would be a consequence.

"I said you'll fall asleep again."

"Sorry," I nuzzled my nose into Daisuke's neck, making him giggle as he lightly pushed me away.

"Don't push me away." I pouted.

"Come on, let's go."

As much as I enjoyed the cliff, Daisuke always felt uneasy here. One too many horrible events occurred here and it was enough to set him off. So, obeying his wishes (I think I'm beginning to become his whipping boy… Damn him for being so irresistible!), I got up and, arm in arm, walked with him down the park.

"Risa and Riku are beginning to get agitated with each other," he said.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. They are very different now, more than before."

"Well, Risa went all-out lesbian… or is she bi? What is her story anyway?"

"I think she went lesbian for Aiyoku."

"And if she and Aiyoku split up?"

"They seem very happy together, I don't know why they wou—"

"That's not what I asked, Daisuke."

"Well, if they split up, I guess Risa would become depressed."

"No, not that; I meant, would Risa continue to go with other girls or would she date guys too?"

"Oh. I don't know. I never asked."

"I'm not too sure she would." Daisuke looked at me. "Date other girls, I mean."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, for one thing, her reasoning of being a lesbian isn't exactly the best reasons to become a lesbian."

"Wasn't it to date Aiyoku?"

"No. It was to be like us."

"Like us?"

"You, Takeshi, Satoshi, and I: All gay."

"Oh," Daisuke nodded.

It was an odd situation, Risa's. I never could understand how she was able to decide she was a "lesbian" because she wanted to be, rather than discovering her attraction to other girls. Of course, to her luck, she happened to fall head over heels for one, but… it didn't make sense. How could anyone just _do_ that? How could someone just willingly change their sexuality in the snap of a finger?

"Yeah, I guess she is a bit… questionable then." Daisuke murmured, "But what harm does it do? Risa doesn't even think about breaking up with Aiyoku."

"And Aiyoku?"

"Aiyoku… Sometimes I wonder what she sees in Risa." Daisuke said, "Sometimes she acts as if she doesn't care about her and then other times, as if Risa is her world."

"Maybe it's lust."

"Lust can only last so long, Gavin. They've been together for almost as long as we have!"

I smiled, "You think our relationship is just love, eh?"

"Well—Huh?" Daisuke blushed, "Gavin…"

"There's still plenty of lust between the two of us." I whispered in his ear, "Why else would I crave your body every night?"

"Gavin… Not—not here."

Wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer so that his hands were on my shoulders, I kissed his lips gently, just enough for a quick kiss. He mewled in my arms, shuddering a bit as he stepped closer.

"Autumn is the season to fall in love or fall out of it," I whispered.

"Or both."

"Quick walk back home?"

"Yes, please."

_**Satoshi**_

Takeshi and I was at a café, waiting for Daisuke and Gavin to arrive, though we came a bit too early. We had already ordered our coffee; Takeshi sipping on his Hazelnut Mocha Latte while I drank from my traditional black coffee, no sugar or crème. Takeshi insisted we sit outside in a small green metal table with matching chairs, drinking our coffee. He liked the outdoors.

"It's so peaceful."

I nodded, taking another swig of my coffee, but making sure as to not burn my tongue. It was still very hot, the way I preferred it, but I never did like the massive burn on my tongue. To this day, I don't understand why I never wait a bit before drinking.

"So how has everything been going?" Takeshi asked.

There were some workers who just started cutting the grass across the street, disrupting the peaceful silence of Mother Nature. The grass didn't need much cutting. It was Fall for crying out loud. They were bothering me immensely. Here was a day, one I actually _liked_, where the skies were blue with no clouds, cool breezes, discolored leaves (mainly yellow), and a few ducks and pigeons wandering around for bread. It was beautiful.

And then the bastard-workers chopping off grass.

"Satoshi?"

"Hmm?"

He took another sip of his coffee before repeating. "I said how is everything?"

"It's fine."

"You don't like the workers mowing the grass either?"

"How did—"

"You won't stop staring at them." Ah. "There's another table on the other side of the store with a lakeside view. We could go there if you want."

"Sure."

We settled ourselves in the other table he mentioned, the noise of the workers much less abrupt, and we looked out into the lake.

"Strange season, Autumn is, no?" He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything changes, so drastically when it's Autumn."

"Only the leaves," I took a sip.

"Not true. The leaves change the most, that's true, but it gets much colder when it was so hot in Summer, and the mood of the environment changes."

"The mood? Aren't you being a bit dramatic?"

"When it's Autumn, there is a sense of depression."

"Why do you say that?"

"Spring is for new beginnings, new loves, and new journeys. Summer is where you flourish them into newfound passion, the heat of it all. Fall comes, the new love emotions and passion is no longer there, there is a feeling that you need to change. Everything starts going down; everything starts getting confusing. Things change, things mix up, you don't know where to go, what to do, how to stop it all. And just when the madness reaches its highpoint, Winter comes, bringing you into a state of loneliness and the cold. You are lost until you finally get over it in the Spring."

Leaning back into my chair, with my elbow over the headset, I shrugged, "Why think so depressingly? Usually you are the one to go for higher views."

"It's interesting though. My favorite season is Autumn."

"Enjoying the depression, I see."

"Well, what do you think of when 'Autumn' comes to mind?"

"Leaves."

"Satoshi!"

I sighed, giving in, "Two sides."

"Two sides?"

"Autumn is either very festive, with harvest and all, but it can be depressing with, as you said, the lack of passion or the state of confusion that one has to change, that things have to be different. It's as if Autumn is a person who cannot find her identity, she is at a loss. Two sided, empty, and hectic."

"I guess."

We looked out into the lake. It looked as if the surface was of shining crystals, rippling, so serene and beautiful.

"Everything changes in Autumn." Takeshi said.

A bird plunged into the lake, catching a fish; the lake's shine no longer shining, but instead desperately trying to get back to the way it was.

"I agree."

_**Daisuke**_

He kissed down my bare shoulder, making me shudder. He already entered me, as I was on his lap, and we were in the passionate stage, past the lusty desires of just pure, animalistic contact. I gasped as he bit softly on my skin, only to quickly cover my mouth with his. Moaning, I cupped his face, rubbing my thumbs on his cheekbones.

"I love you," I hungrily let out through the kiss.

He nodded, pulling me closer and entering me more. Maneuvering my weight on top of him, pleasuring the both of us, I gasped out loudly, holding onto him tightly.

"My love," He whispered as he laid the both of us onto the mattress, myself on the bottom. It felt so forbidden, so dark and ghastly as I arched my back when he kissed down my chest and it felt so hot and raw when he slid his hands up my hips and waist, teasing my skin with little taps. "My love," He whispered yet again, but this time over my naval.

"Oh…" I whimpered, having my hands on both sides of my face in fists. "Crave me."

He let out a chuckle, thrust himself inside me, and kissed my jaw. My legs wrapped around his waist, squeezing. He shook his head, taking my legs off him and spreading them wider apart, almost to a split (I'm not _that_ flexible, but close). Whining at the throat, I let out little sounds of cut-off syllables and moans.

"My sex kitten," Gavin teased my nipples now, licking around them. How they yearned for attention! How my legs just wanted to squeeze Gavin so desperately and let him have my body for his own! (Even though he's claimed it many, many times)

Temptation after temptation, he teased every soft spot on my body, lowering himself all the way to my thigh, which he always murmured, "These golden limbs…" and he nuzzled his face in between them (by this time, he had separated our bodies, myself begging for him to enter again). I would try to close my legs and hold his head there, but he would insist my legs, ahem, be "wide open".

My trust in him was immense since I knew he always knew how to pleasure me, both sexually and emotionally. He kissed just above my sex and when I arched my back, he let his hand rest just behind me, pulling me towards him as he kissed up my chest to my mouth. And when he reached my mouth, such passion was put in a kiss along with sweet nothings.

"My love, my only." He ghosted the words on my neck, my skin blushing.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

_**Takeshi**_

"How is your father?" I asked.

Satoshi looked up at me, his coffee cup just millimeters away from his mouth, as he cocked a brow up in confusion. I knew it was such a random question to ask, but day by day, with spending so much time with Satoshi now, I was beginning to run out of topic starters. Conversations with Satoshi needed purpose or don't even waste your time.

"Why do you want to know?"

So it was expected that he wouldn't answer right away, but it was worth a shot and it brought curiosity into the game. This is where I could tease him with my nosey tactics and poke fun at weak spots I could find.

"Why _wouldn't_ I want to know?"

"You tell me."

"Hmm, why wouldn't I want to know?" Perfect. A tangent question that could be answered in a never-ending amount of answers; so I replied, "Well, perhaps your father is a homicidal maniac who craves blood like a vampire and if you tell his evil deeds to a person, then that person will die!"

"Well, he's not a vampire and you won't die from his 'evil deeds'."

"So he does evil, huh?" I grinned.

"I never said that."

"Yes you did!" I set my cup of coffee down, "You said I wouldn't die from his evil deeds, which clearly means he _does_ them."

"You misinterpret my words."

"Then say what you mean."

"I do say what I mean."

"Obviously you don't if I don't _know_ what you mean."

He glared, "Now you are just fooling."

"I am?"

"You are."

"How am I fooling?"

"You are asking stupid questions."

Smirking at his irritation, I said in return, "Am I asking stupid questions or are you giving me stupid answers?"

"Why do you want to know about my father?"

"Ah-hah! You are stumped! You can't even give me a good come-back to my question… and you're a _genius._"

"Foolish questions shouldn't get answered."

"What foolish question have I asked? Tell me, please."

"He's fine, there."

"Stop changing the topic."

"Why do you wish to know?" Satoshi insisted.

Sighing, I stopped the game. There was a limit to these because Satoshi, one way or another, would take it seriously and never let it go until it was settled. So, simply shrugging, I coolly let out, "Just wondering…"

_**Daisuke**_

To put it bluntly (with a hint of vulgarity), Gavin was fucking me hard as my legs were in the air, kicking, when the phone rang.

Ahem.

Yeah…

"Ignore it! Ignore it!" I yelled while in mid-orgasm, "Oh God! Don't stop!"

Gavin nodded, kissing me fervidly, still thrusting himself inside of me. With each grind, my yells would get louder and louder. I didn't even care if anyone was in the house. Our sexual life wasn't a secret, who cared if they could hear me? (Okay, well, so _I_ care if people could hear me, but in a situation where something is hitting a very nice spot in my body over and over again, honestly… why _should_ I care about _anything_ at the moment?)

The phone was still ringing.

Loudly.

"Damn it," Gavin sighed, standing on his knees straight, still inside me, as I lay down on my back, panting and writhing in an uncomfortable manner. I liked him inside me moving… not… just… _there_.

Gavin reached over to the phone after catching his breath and greeted, "Hello?"

"Gavin…" I whispered, shifting my hips a bit to gain his attention.

His eyes darted down at me as he blushed, "Um, hi Mom. What? No. No, you weren't disturbing anything. I'm fine."

Pouting, I turned away. Gavin thrust himself. Immediately, I turned back to him. Both our minds were thinking lustfully and our actions just proved it, especially when Gavin didn't stop thrusting there. Slowly, he would insert himself inside me repeatedly as I covered my mouth with my hands so Gavin's mother wouldn't hear, and Gavin spoke on the phone with as little words as possible.

"They're out." Another pump, another grind, Gavin went deeper. "Fruit shopping, I think."

Gavin continued to speak with his mother on small talk and little updates—and what an erotic turn on! The thought that his mother didn't realize that her son was having sex on the other line was sexually arousing in itself. To feel the taboo in its prime, to have Gavin's dick pump inside of me, throbbing harder with every grind—and to hold back every sensual cry inside so that the secret was still kept, so that we could keep going—_God!_ So wrong, yet so satisfying… my mind and soul was getting more tainted with the dangerous lust of performing sex in all the wrong times and all the wrong places.

"I—" Gavin moaned, but caught it quickly, "I miss you too, Mom."

Now resting on my elbows with my legs spread apart in the air, I dipped my head back, slightly moaning. Gavin took his right hand, the one not holding the phone, and slipped his pointer finger inside my mouth. As I began sucking on it softly, Gavin tried to convince his mother not to buy him any souvenirs.

"Okay," Gavin paused to regain composure (I had bit his finger playfully, which aroused him a little more than he wanted), "I'll—I'll take a s—snow globe."

Taking my knees closer to my chest, I slid my feet up and down Gavin's chest, occasionally using my toes to circle his nipples. I smiled, enjoying this… _naughty_ side to my personality whenever we had sex. This was fun. No _wonder_ why Dark was perverted. Smirking with an evil thought in my head, I slid my feet up to his ears.

"Yeah, maybe some time I'll—"

"Hang up on her," I whispered.

"Uh, I, uh," Gavin gulped, "I'm sorry, what… what was the question again?"

He didn't know whether to continue fucking or speaking with his mother. What a cruel decision to make in life… But, this wasn't a situation where Gavin could think about his choice. He had to choose. Now.

"Right, uh, yeah… Maybe some time I'll make some." Gavin thrust himself inside me. He was trying to have it both ways. Pouting, I kicked his chest. He fell back a little as I took the chance to sit up on top of him. His eyes were huge from surprise and he nervously responded back to his mother, "Fine, fine. I just fell."

"Get off the phone," I whispered in his ear before nibbling on it a bit.

"No, no. Daisuke… Daisuke is on the couch." He lied.

I was sprawled out on top of him, nibbling on his ear—and he adored me. Call me overconfident, but I had this in the bag. This thought became even more arrogant when his right hand gripped tightly on my butt, making me squeak a little and then giggle. Gavin told his mother I was giggling at something on television. Heh.

Sitting myself straight, I positioned myself so that I could pleasure myself with his dick since apparently he was trying to be strong and stand by his mother. If I didn't want the attention myself, I would think that that was incredibly adorable. So, as I was pleasuring myself (and making sure to look him directly in the eyes), I watched him suffice a moan and grip tighter on me.

"What…" Gavin started to lose his breath, "I'm… I'm fine." And lose his thoughts.

"Crave me," I teased.

He mouthed, "dirty little thing" to me, but said to his mother, "What do you… mean? I… I don't… sound tired. Crazy… Crazy. Mm—_Uh_."

Making sure to go nice and slow when grinding onto him, I began to moan. Only then did he start to change the topic with his mother to one that would lead to the farewells. He was now bucking his hips up, aroused even further to almost combustion, and he frustratingly let out, "I gotta go."

I smiled.

"I just do." Gavin squeezed my thigh. "Yeah, yeah. I love you too. Bye, Mom."

Clicked the phone off, threw it on the floor, and looked up at me.

"Ready?"

"I've been."

_**Satoshi**_

So it was officially fifteen minutes before the time Gavin and Daisuke said they would meet us at. Not that Takeshi and I actually believed they would be on time, but well… we just hoped that they wouldn't come too late. I mention this only because… Takeshi has the attention span of a penis. He needs the three s's: Sex, Stupidity, and Shiny. Doesn't necessarily have to be at the same time (his head might explode if it did), but one has to be present. Once it isn't, he settles for one of the three f's: Furry, Fuzzy, and Foamy.

Takeshi was now trying to see what had just run under the table. Simply placing his coffee down on the table, he got down on his knees and crawled under. I looked up ahead of me, only to see a man arching his eyebrow. What was he staring at? He was looking at me oddly, probably accusing me of—

It was then that it dawned on me and how Takeshi's position looked. Takeshi was under the table on his knees, while I sat on the opposite chair of him. That pervert was accusing me of getting a… well, um… Oh let's just get it out there: The guy thought I was getting a blow job.

"It's a kitty," Takeshi whispered, trying not to scare the cat away.

The man was still staring at me, his eyes slowly going down to see Takeshi on his knees, raising his hands to my knees. Why? Takeshi picked up the kitten, but I suppose the man only saw Takeshi's arms and not the cat. It was beginning to worry me when the guy just kept staring down at Takeshi.

"Takeshi, get out from under the table."

"Satoshi!" Takeshi exclaimed, "We're totally doing the ET thing!"

"The," I glared at the man at the other table, "The what?"

"You know, where you touch two fingers together at the fingertips like ET and that boy."

"Oh. Well, get out, people are staring."

"Well it is such a cute cat."

"No." I sighed. "They're not staring because of the cat."

"What do you mean?"

Then Takeshi just propped his head in between my legs, curious eyes looking up at me. I looked the side, where two women were staring in shock, coffee in midair, and darting glances between me and Takeshi's head. Why couldn't anyone see the damned cat? Honestly! Who in their RIGHT MIND performs oral sex out in the open like this?

"Just get out from under the table."

"I don't—"

"Just do it."

"Oh wow," One of the women whispered. "They're one of those… 'different' couples."

"Mmhmm," Her friend replied, "They're so young though. Where could their parents be?"

"I wonder."

"Their parents must not know."

"Oh, of course. Of course."

"To have their… sons act like this."

"And he's so aggressive, so demanding."

"He's the… the 'dominant' one."

"And the other?"

"I would imagine the 'submissive'. I read this in a magazine once. They act normal in public, except on some occasions when the dominant wants some fun (You think that's happening, now?)"

"(No.)"

", but the moment night comes around, they rough it up. They have the… the 'things'."

"It's amazing. So young, so young."

After just eavesdropping on that whole ordeal, I gripped Takeshi's hair, pulled his head back and growled, "Get out from under the fucking table."

"Doesn't grabbing the hair mean abuse?" The friend said. The other woman shook her head, "No. I think it's one of those 'kinky' things."

"Treat them like a 'bitch', right?"

"Right."

"Fascinating."

"Ow!" Takeshi gripped my hands, "Satoshi, you're hurting me."

"Just get out, people are really starting to talk."

"About what? I'm playing with a goddamned cat. What? Is that a _crime?_" Takeshi got out from under the table, the kitten having escaped his clutch and scurrying off, and Takeshi sat back down in his seat, continuing to drink his coffee. He said, "Why do you care what people say anyway? I thought you were one of those _'I'm too superior to listen to the opinions of the world'_ kinds of people."

"That's only true until someone or, some bodies, are making up a sex scandal between us."

"Sex scandal?" He perked up, "Oh! What'd they say?"

"Blow job, I'm dominant, you're submissive and my bitch."

"Damn." He pouted, "Why do I have to be the bitch?"

I looked at the women who nodded, "Bitch… Of course. Knew it."

"Because," I looked away from the women, wondering why they didn't try a little harder to hide their conversation, "Bitches go down on people."

"Hey. Not true. I have you know, there are plenty of dominant people who go down on their partners." Takeshi crossed his arms, "I bet I taste wonderful."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded, "I'm sure you do."

"Hey," He smirked, "Why aren't you trying to fix the situation?"

"Well, my pants aren't opened, so I think people can assume nothing happened."

"I can't have people thinking I just randomly give guys blow jobs. I have pride."

"Of course," I nodded, "You only give blow jobs when they ask politely."

"HEY!" He kicked me, "Cold hearted bastard, you are."

"If you feel your reputation is tarnished, clean it up then."

Takeshi crossed his arms, a hint of dangerous flirtation in his eyes, "Ask politely."

"Why should I? I didn't ask politely for you to bend down before me, I won't now."

"Ouch." Takeshi faked a wince, "My pride has been stabbed."

"And what does that make you?"

Takeshi sighed, bowing his head, "Your bitch."

_**Gavin**_

"How much do you love me?"

His fingers were entangled in my white tresses and he hoarsely spoke the words, rubbing his cheek against my own, feeling the sweat on the both of us mix. He panted with each penetration, his knees comfortably pressing against my sides and my head in the nape of his neck. His lips ghosted over my own, sometimes desperately trying to latch on into a kiss, but he only asked again, "How much do you love me?"

"More than you could imagine," I said, with lust dripping off each word.

"Make me imagine."

He lay down on his back on the mattress, leaning a little on his shoulders, with his hands at both sides of his head. Daisuke had a knack for looking utterly sex-boggling innocent. His eyes, big as they were, could hypnotize you into a trance where you had to respond, you couldn't ignore his pleas.

"You feel that dick inside of you? It's been fucking you for a little over five months now and hasn't yearned for another body at all in that period. That's how much I love you."

"How romantic…"

_**Takeshi**_

"I wonder what I do taste like…"

"Suck and see."

Takeshi blushed, "I don't think I can bend that well."

"Didn't you say you were flexible in every part of your body in one of our conversations?"

"…No. I'm nimble with my toes though."

"As in you can dance on them?"

"Nope. As in I can write with them."

"What?"

"I can write with my toes."

"Were you born with that?"

"No. I trained myself."

"…Why would you want to train yourself such a pointless thing?"

Takeshi glared, offended. "It's _not_ pointless. What if I broke both my hands? Am I supposed to hire someone to write for me? No! I have my toes! So, by training them expertly, I can successfully write with them. Or! What if my hands are busy, but I have to write something or sign something, I don't need my hands. I can use my toes."

"Do you know the odds of any of those scenarios happening?"

"You never know… One day I'm not going to be able to use my hands and I'll have to sign something, but I'll be fine because my toes can write. One day, Satoshi… One day."

"That day will come when I'll be worshipping you."

"I'll take your word for that. Just know, when it comes, I'll remember and _you'll_ be the bitch."

"You know you're not really the bitch, right?"

"Yeah well, it's fun to think so." And he smirked at me, "I mean, especially if it makes you nervous when I bend down for you."

_**Daisuke**_

"Oh my God!"

It's not fun to suddenly remember something important when in the climax of an orgasm in sex. I didn't know if I should have been happy because I was being pleasured or if I should have been paranoid because I had just remembered that I told Takeshi that Gavin and I would meet up with him and Satoshi at the café… a half hour ago. Meaning we were late… for yet again, _another_ hang-out time. Gavin and I need to seriously schedule this sex-life of ours.

"Oh… Oh God…" Unfortunately, I had no choice in the pleasure. Gavin was hitting a spot very nicely, "Mmm… Gavin, Gavi-kun… I… I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

Gavin nuzzled his face into mine, "Yes, my love?"

"We have to meet up," I gasped when he another spot was hit, ", meet up with Takeshi and Satoshi at… at the café."

"When?" He sat up, holding my hips in place.

"Well… we were supposed to meet up with them a half hour ago."

"Meaning… we should finish this up quickly?"

I nodded. He bent over me and smiled as he uttered out, "We'll have to go a little rough now, love."

I blushed.

_**Takeshi**_

"Excuse me while I provocatively suck on this cinnamon stick that came with my latte."

Like I said, I started to provocatively suck on the cinnamon stick as if it were, well, something _else._ Satoshi cocked a brow as he asked, "Must you do that?"

"Does it arouse you?"

"No, but it backs up that you give blow jobs in public."

And Satoshi just takes the fun out of everything.

"Fine. So, did you turn in your papers for the field tomorrow?"

"Yes, on Friday. Did you?"

"Yeah. Dad actually remembered to give me the money so that I wouldn't have to pay when we went."

"Your father," Satoshi pondered on something. "Is he working on another case besides the Phantom Thief?"

"Yeah."

Curious, I put my cinnamon stick down and continued the topic, "Today he should be working on a case about a homicide."

"Where?"

"In Tokyo. He'll be back soon though. They got the evidence yesterday. Today, they're just interviewing a witness for the trial in December." Shrugging, I added, "He doesn't really like homicide cases because sometimes, a lot of times, they can't find the murderer."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

He finished his coffee.

"I work with him on the Phantom case."

"You do?"

"Yes." There was a hint of a smile. "He doesn't really like the fact that his boss is literally the age of his own son."

"Imagine if you were dating me," I chuckled.

"Well, I'd be dancing with the devil."

I laughed while getting up with my paper cup and walked with Satoshi to the garbage can to throw away the cups. I guess we realized that Daisuke and Gavin were probably too much into a 'private matter' because we starting walking to my house.

"I didn't know you were working with my father, though."

"That's good then. I'm not supposed to be known, just to the police officials."

"All right." Sudden realization. "And that's how you were able to give me the keys to the museum when I wrote your paper for you."

Already at my house, I was a bit disappointed to have to leave Satoshi. I enjoyed conversations with him, no matter how pointless they were. Though very serious, Satoshi is an interesting person. With that in mind, I just picked anything at random as an excuse not to leave just yet.

"Um," I started opening my door, "Do you want to come inside?"

"What for?"

"Oh, um, for anything. We could have something to eat or… or watch a movie. You liked that movie I lent you?"

"It was interesting."

"Well I have others that you could watch and I'll be quiet so you can enjoy them."

"If you want," he said, shrugging as he was about to enter the house with me until my father's voice behind us was heard.

"Commander?" We turned around. "What are you doing here? And with my _son?_"

I guess Dad was finished interviewing that witness…

"Takeshi invited me over to watch a movie."

I winced. He used my first name… meaning he's going to sound a little too close for comfort for my dad.

"Oh really? Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to do that another time. I need to talk with my son on something and we're then going out to eat."

Damn. Damn it. Damn it. Damn.

"I guess so," Satoshi turned to me, smirking, "We'll have to do this another time."

"Sure."

And he left.

But not Dad.

Two steps inside, close the door, and ready for it… ready…

"Why were you with him?"

"To watch a movie…?"

"Where were you two before?"

"We were at the café, drinking coffee and talking."

Dad looked funny, eyes wide and worried, as he continued with the interrogation, "How long have you been hanging out with him?"

"Well he goes to school with me, I can't really help but—"

"But like this, I mean."

"Oh, um… a few months, I guess."

"You two…" He pointed at me, "You two aren't together, are you?"

I blushed, a little shocked (but not that shocked) by the blunt question, "No."

"Okay." He sighed, relieved. "Good."

"What if I was?"

"Well, it'd be absurd."

"Why?"

"It just would."

"Is it because he's your boss?"

Dun dun dun… And so Takeshi gets killed by his father for saying such nonsense that he obviously shouldn't have known, but whatever shall he do? He just said in out in the open!

Okay, well, um, so yeah… as the narrator for the 2.5 nanoseconds just mentioned, I basically screwed myself with that question.

"You're with him on purpose? Just to spite me, huh?"

"What? No! I didn't know about this until just now."

"So he did it to spite me… the bastard."

"What?" Growling, I responded, "There is no spiting!"

He only glared, "I'll be keeping a close eye on you two."

Damn. Damn it. Damn it. DAMN.

_**Daisuke**_

It seems like the shower is too much of "fond memories" of the early stages of our relationship. We, showering, together… equal a formula that prevents us from making it to the café.

_**Gavin**_

What a wonderful way to start off the new season…

**linebreakerihavemuffinswithblueberriesinthemdoyouibetyoudontandevenifyoudidtheyrenotasgoodasmyblueberrymuffinssohah**

Schizo: You gotta feel for Takeshi's dad, Detective Saehara. I mean, his bisexual son (who's practically gay anyways) is basically running off with his boss.

Ouch.

Review Columnist Thingy:

**berettaboy: **I tried to make the fitting room sex scene look good and apparently I succeeded. And what do you mean by "no jokes please"? Do you want this story to be just dramatic and sex enriched? Hmm?

**Shadow Vampiress: **Woo! You like SatoshixTakeshi too! Yay! I'm so happy I got people on that bandwagon when I wrote "The Reporter's Cop". I just think they're so freaking adorable together...

**a hopefull dream: **That poor friend of yours doesn't know what he's getting himself into...

**WritingOnAFullMoon: **Thank you!

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: **Three words: Cult movies rock.

**Angel Born of Darkness: **Gavin corrupted Daisuke, but I think Daisuke is going a bit too kinky in the sex-experimenting... Oh, and fluff is good. Fluff... is good...

**aelitaclone1251: **Daisuke is a very, very dirty boy...

**Faerine: **Heh. I guess I am a bit of a spazz... and I LOVE that word: Geeh. Absolutely love it.

**It's the voices' fault: **Thank you!

**PantherPride: **Thank you!

**Izumo: **I think practically EVERYONE likes perverted Daisuke... I mean, innocent kid gone "freak in the bed"? Fucking hot!

**Kiss to my sweet prince: **Thank you!

**KupoWrath: **You know what's going to happen? How the hell do you know? I don't remember telling you my plans! WHO TOLD YOU MY PLANS WHEN THEY HAVEN'T BEEN REVEALED? (GASP!) IT WAS THE HEDGEHOG, WASN'T IT?

**ZeimiChan. WingS.: **To tell you the truth, I always thought Dark was pretty normal compared to Krad. Krad's got anger management issues.

**Spicy Strawberry: **THANK YOU! I DIDN'T ADD THE TWINS SO YOU'RE WELCOME IN ADVANCE!

**Frozen Magic Fire (then SutekiKage-FMF): **Lol... Dear, do you realize that in every progressing review, it gets more hectic and crazy?

**Hyper Chef: **Go on liking SatoshixTakeshi. And if you want to write a fanfic of this, go on ahead. I believe someone else is... so, yeah. It's fun reading.

**chisora: **Thank you!

Well that's it for now!

Review if you want.

Cheers -Steph


	7. Gavin the Cheese & Daisuke the Mouse

Schizo: If you live in America, then I'm saying an early Happy Thanksgiving! And for that, I give you a gift. Well, a new chapter at least. I actually just moved into my new condo and everything (along with catching a dreadful cold). Mom has been giving me hot cocoa (which always inspires inappropriate thoughts for some odd reason) and Daddy-Dearest is still on the edge of insanity, but oh well. Enough of my life...

This chapter is going to contain a lot of the following: a) Perverse humor (as usual) b) A little sex... This means: IMPLIED. The awful "implied sex" is very blunt though. c) **PUNS** (God help me... Sorry people, but you'll have to suffer my incredibly bad humor XD)

and last...

to get some of you (and friends who live with me and read this thing) (To School Friends: WHY DO YOU PSYCHOS READ THIS? STAY IN SCHOOL, YOU TWITS)... but anyways, to get some of you off my case...

well...

Read? (tee-hee, I'm awful.)

I do not own D N Angel

**linebreakermylovelymotherisspeakingspanishtomeibetnoneofyoueverevenknewthatiwashispaniciobviouslydontreallyshowitoffbutiamfools**

_**Gavin**_

I was sitting on the bottom bunk of Daisuke's bed, watching Daisuke check off another item from the list he held in his hands. He was whispering to himself the list over and over, making sure he didn't miss anything by tracing the ballpoint of the pen just over it when his head perked up, looking side to side until he saw his bathroom.

"Soap. We need soap."

"The hotel gives us soap, though." I said. He didn't listen, putting a bar of soap in each of the two suitcases.

Honestly, we would only need one suitcase, but Sensei had told the whole class that we were not to choose our partners for the hotel rooms. I guess if Sensei hadn't known that there were bisexual/gay people in the bunch, she wouldn't care (obviously, it'd be a dead give away if a boy and girl decided to sleep in the same room). Sensei sighed when she explained this to everyone on Friday, "Normally, I'm okay with you all choosing your partners, but now… I have to keep in mind that _some of you_ can't be trusted. Too many pairs… too many pairs…"

She wasn't only speaking to Daisuke and me, but to Risa and Aiyoku, who were the other gay couple. There were the single ones i.e. Takeshi, Satoshi, Setsunayami and Sotski, but she couldn't exactly look at them personally or face the consequence of "fan-girl-ing" over certain pairs.

"Where's the stupid cheese?"

Daisuke was now looking in the closet, casually throwing out his costume of an… incredibly provocative mouse. See, Sensei also informed the class that one of the events we were to attend was a costume party just a block away from the hotel, meaning we needed a costume. Takeshi, Satoshi, Daisuke, and I went to the costume store where I happened to come across the delicious pieces of scrap they called a mouse costume. It was only a pair of gray hot pants (probably the shortest pair of shorts to _ever_ be made), a flimsy gray mesh top, and mouse tail and ears. Along with the costume came a partner-outfit, which was to be mine: A big block of cheese. Oh boy. Daisuke the Mouse gets to eat Gavin the Cheese (cheesy, no? Hah! Pun!).

Thing is, although Daisuke would love to wear it for _me_… he did not want to go through a costume party full of whistles and hit-ons. I bought thigh-high gray and pink striped stockings to cover most of his legs (which, though I wish I could see more skin, still made his legs look sexy). It didn't satisfy him much though, so Takeshi generously volunteered (sacrificed his dignity really) to dress up as a provocative puppy. Because best friends are there to help, he said. And Satoshi? He took the easy way out and bought a net and "dog catcher" patch, since he already had cop apparel. And because Satoshi took the easy way out, I had the full right to tease him with many perverse puns. It went from: "Trying to catch your little puppy, Satoshi?" to: "Handcuffs, nets, and a rope… I didn't know you were into that."

"WHERE IS THE STUPID CHEESE?"

I looked to my left at the computer chair, where the giant block of cheese sat. Simply coughing, I said, "Dai, love, the cheese is on the chair."

His cute little head popped out of the closet as he looked over to the computer chair, saying, "Oh."

"I don't think it's going to fit in the suitcase."

"I know." He bent down, picking his costume off the floor and taking it over to his suitcase. "But I needed to know where it was. I guess I was too busy packing to notice."

"It's a big block of cheese sitting on your computer chair. What did you think it was?"

He was about to answer, but curtailed when he realized there was no good explanation he could use. He only held up the list again and continued packing.

"Last," Daisuke was happy to be done with it. ", condoms. Condoms?" He blushed, "Gavin! You _know_ we're not going to be partners for the hotel rooms."

"You honestly expect me to hold out a week? The temp_tation_, Dai, the _temptation._"

"Gavi…" Daisuke rolled his eyes, and though he put on this act that there would be no condoms included… he sighed, putting a box into his suitcase.

With my arms punching the air, "_Yes! _Sex in a hotel room!"

"Gavin!"

_**Detective Saehara**_

His headphones were on his head with music blasting in his ears as he dragged his suitcase out of his room for the field trip. I looked at what he was wearing: an orange over-shirt with a simple white tee and… incredibly tight jeans. My god, they were tight. I was beginning to wonder if Takeshi even put anything _underneath_ them.

"_Her name was Lola. She was a showgirl…_" Takeshi was singing some song in English, "_With yellow feathers in her hair and a dress cut down to there…"_

He swayed side to side, pulled up his jeans, and looked at the time. 7: 32 AM. Pressing the stop button his CD player, he sat down and put the CD player on the table, which was fairly big and strong enough to hold anything…like Takeshi's suitcase.

"Good morning, Dad." He sat down in front of a jar of strawberry jam, toast, and coffee. I nodded my head, folding the newspaper in my hands in half and placed it on the table.

"Good morning, Takeshi." I cleared my throat. "Takeshi, why is your pants so tight today?"

"They wanted to be."

"I don't remember buying that pair."

"I have enough money to buy a pair of pants, Dad." He took a bite out of his toast. Crunch.

"So you purposely bought a pair of tight pants?"

"Yes." Crunch. "That's exactly it."

"Why?"

"I like them." Takeshi rolled his eyes. "You've been acting weird lately."

"It's not everyday I see my son frolicking around with my _boss._"

"Oh, come _on._ You're still on that? We went out for coffee! We were supposed to meet up with Daisuke and Gavin, but they couldn't make it."

"How are they by the way?"

"They're fine."

"That's good." I took a sip of my coffee. "So, they left you and Satoshi alone together?"

"…You make it sound like a set-up."

"Well, you said you and Satoshi have been… 'hanging out' for awhile."

Takeshi burst out into laughter.

"What? What is so funny? I didn't make a joke, Takeshi. You stop this laughing, _now._"

"You're treating me like I'm your _daughter_ or something!" He calmed down a bit, "You know, just because I'm bi, doesn't mean I'm suddenly a girl."

"I know, but—"

"But you figure if I wear tight pants, I'm the bottom in bed, right?"

"Bottom in _bed? _Satoshi better not have gotten anywhere near you—"

"Whoa, Dad, calm down. Still a virgin here," Takeshi smiled. "You don't have to worry."

"Yes, but—"

"Besides, Satoshi and I aren't dating."

There was a moment's pause.

"You two aren't sharing a hotel room, are you?"

"Dad!" He blushed, looking away. "I don't know! Sensei is choosing who rooms with whom, I might… I might not."

"If you get a room with him, I'd advise you to ask Sensei to switch."

"Why?"

"Don't question your father—"

"What part of 'we're not dating,' don't you understand?"

"The 'not' part considering you two have been getting too close." I took another sip from my coffee, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was coming here to pick you up."

"Why would he—"

Knocking.

"You keep a look out for your virginity, Takeshi."

"…I'll get the door."

_**Satoshi**_

Takeshi opened the door, hissing, "You _had_ to pick me up, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry for thinking about you."

"That's sweet and everything, but," He stepped outside and closed the door behind him, ", it's beginning to make my dad question things."

"He's worried about you?"

Takeshi sighed, crossing his arms. I just noticed how tight his pants were. They outlined every little curve in his lower half body—a little too closely. Did he have anything underneath? Not that it really matters, but why was he wearing such a teasing little number? Though they suited him very nicely, I think this also might have added to Chief's questioning.

"—and you staring at my _ass_ does not help."

"Hmm?" I looked up at Takeshi, who only looked away frustrated in a little flush. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Oh ha, ha. I said that my dad was treating me like I was 'Daddy's Little Girl' and you're the badass punk who's trying to get in my pants. He doesn't seem to like you with your 'cool' attitude and everything… and you staring at my ass doesn't help. It only adds to the questioning."

"Well, we're just friends."

He nodded, opening the door, "Come in."

"Hello Commander," Chief Saehara walked into the kitchen. "Picking up Takeshi?"

"Yes. You don't have to call me 'Commander' off work hours, Mr. Saehara."

He turned to face me, raising a brow.

"There's no need for us to get close."

I heard a thud behind me. It was Takeshi slamming his head against the wall.

"Well, no, there isn't, but there's also no need to refer to each other by our titles."

"Well, Hiwatari, if you want me to address you this way, I'll oblige."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A bit of tension was in the air.

"Do you, by any chance, have any idea what you two will be doing in this trip?"

"Well," I answered, "We're to learn about nature and we're going to go to a costume party."

"Costume party?"

"Yes."

"As what?"

"I'm a dog catcher and…" Oh god. "Takeshi… is… the dog."

Another thud. "Just let me die, God."

"Takeshi?" Chief looked over to Takeshi, who was attempting to become one with the wall. "What kind of dog?"

"A slutty dog."

"A _slutty _dog?"

"Yes, a _slutty _dog, Dad. Daisuke is going to be a slutty mouse and I'm a slutty dog. We're sluts. You got that? We're _sluts_."

"…Why?"

"Because Gavin's the cheese."

"Because Gavin's… the cheese."

"What don't you understand?" Takeshi stood up straight, using his hands as he talked, "Gavin wants to be the big block of cheese and the only way Gavin can be the cheese is if Daisuke is the slutty mouse, but Daisuke will only be the slutty mouse if he has a slutty partner in crime and I'm the best friend, so I'm the slutty dog—I got the fang for it. Satoshi is the dog catcher because you can't just have a big block of cheese with a slutty mouse and then just a random slutty dog. No, you have to have the big block of cheese with the slutty mouse who is friends with the slutty dog being chased by a dog catcher."

Chief was about to say something when Takeshi interrupted him by going to get his suitcase. Chief tried to speak again when Takeshi came back, but he was only interrupted yet again when Takeshi began pushing me out of the house quickly uttering, "Okay! Well, Dad, we gotta go. We'll miss the bus, you know. I won't have sex. I won't take drugs—again. Love ya, bye!"

And the door closed behind us.

"God… You _had_ to pick me up, didn't you?"

"Just get in the car."

_**Detective Saehara**_

Picking up the phone, I dialed a number.

"Hello, Officer 381. Would you like a bonus?"

_**Officer Seishi **_

With pictures of Detective Saehara's son and directions to the Mekasuki Resort, I buckled my seatbelt and started the engine to my car. Detective Saehara was going to give me a good extra bonus to my paycheck if I took a little "watching" to his precious little boy. Actually, I don't think I've ever _seen_ his son (Chief talks about him once in awhile, but not that much). I wonder if he looks anything like Detective Saehara. If he does, well, heh, I don't know why Chief is so worried—not that I'd ever tell that to him to his face.

"Come on, Satoshi! Say it! _Say_ it!"

Looking at my target harass Commander Hiwatari, I now realize _why_ Chief Saehara was so paranoid about his son. The boy had pants that could make anyone's heads turn, gay or not. A nice little plump ass Chief's son had—and it looked like Commander Hiwatari was trying to get a piece of it. I _knew_ the kid wasn't that boring and strict.

"I'm not going to say it."

"I expect to hear it before the costume party."

"Well, expect to be disappointed."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"All right," Takeshi smiled, "I like surprises."

"I'm not going to say it."

"You keep telling yourself that."

The mission was simple: Distract Commander Hiwatari from getting laid and/or action from Takeshi at all possible. Yet, while I was looking at the two chat it up, it looked like I was actually going to talk to Takeshi to make a good distraction. Couldn't do that here at the bus stop location though (it'd be suspicious), so I just waited in my stake-out car ready to follow them.

"Takeshi!" A cute little redhead hugged Takeshi. He dressed himself in a yellow sweater with fitting jeans. It suited him nicely.

Okay. When the hell did all the adolescent boys become this hot? What happened to the girls? Are they failing us? ARE THEY?

"I got the slut costume, don't worry."

The redhead nervously laughed as he responded, "I wasn't going to say anything, but now that you mention it…" And then he went into a quick whisper, "Thanks so much. I don't think I could wear the costume alone."

"We sluts stick together." Takeshi paused. "No pun intended."

"Daisuke, I know I offered to carry the suitcases, but that doesn't mean abandon me the moment you pass them to me. Okay?" Some white-haired teen said this to the redhead, who I guess is named Daisuke. He put down the suitcases and glared at Daisuke, "You could have at least held the cheese."

I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but there was a big block of cheese strapped to the kid's back. How did I miss it?

"Sorry!" Daisuke rushed over to the albino (I think it's safe to call him that since he has the physical traits), taking the cheese from his back.

"It really is a great costume, Gavin." Okay. White haired kid: Gavin. Takeshi poked the costume, "Wish I could be a big block of cheese."

"Too bad," Commander Hiwatari interrupted, "You're a slut."

"Well, why thank you, kind sir."

"You're very welcome."

Note: Commander Hiwatari does dry flirting. I've never seen Commander Hiwatari… like this before actually. He's always bossing the officers around. I don't even think he knows who I _am_ though he orders me around every time we work on the Phantom Thief case. I know he doesn't know my _name_ or even _cares_ to know it. He only calls me "Officer 381" and that's it. Nothing else.

Bastard.

"Hello!" This girl with long brown hair and a giant pink bow skips over to the boys. If she didn't have the bow to take away from her looks, she'd be hot, but no, that stupid bow. It makes her look too young that I feel like a pedophile. No. Pedophiles are bad. Damn.

"Risa, wait up!" Apparently the girl with the bow has a twin. A butchy twin, but a twin. What _is_ this? The girls aren't hot, but the boys are. Well… there goes my sexuality.

"Oh, sorry." Risa, I think, turned to her left, "AIYOKU! HURRY UP!"

Alas! A girl who has potential! A girl with decent fashion that makes her look hot and she has breasts and—and she totally just kissed Risa on the mouth, making her lesbian, making her unavailable, making her somewhat hot and yet… no. Things changed since I was in high school. That's for sure.

"Here, here, at your service." Aiyoku said, "And my, Takeshi, trying to turn on the whole world with your ass?"

"It's just a pair of pants!" Takeshi blushed, "I don't know why everyone has to make such a big _deal_ out of it."

"Just saying," Aiyoku leaned in to him, "I mean, wouldn't want a certain _someone_ accidentally groping you, right?"

"Take it back!" Takeshi and Aiyoku continued bickering.

"CLASS!" The teacher finally arrived.

She was in a burgundy sweater with black jeans as she held up a clipboard to her bosom. Pushing her black-rimmed glasses to the bridge of her nose, she began reading aloud. Her black locks bounced when she talked and she pointed to each individual student when she called their name, making sure she saw them and not just tally them off.

"Okay! Everyone is here!" Sensei then smiled, leading onto the next topic. "Now, I will announce who rooms with whom! Mio!"

A girl with barely a skirt on, barely a shirt on, and white boots skipped to the front as she eagerly listened for her partner.

"You room with Mitsu."

I noticed the twin with the bow, Risa, looked like she was about to die.

"Uh, Sensei… Why is Aiyoku-san going to room with Mio Hio?"

"I believe it the best pair."

"Can't she room with Setsunayami Lane-san?"

"No, Lane is rooming with Tashima."

"YES!"

It was then when a girl in a pair of ripped black shorts and a loose red shirt jumped up and down, "I got a _hot_ chick!"

"Fuck." And a girl with a modest coat covering herself to keep her warm muttered, "I better not get drunk this week." No confidence on saying "no" I see…

"Well," Risa butted in again, "How about Sotski Mao-san then?"

"She's rooming in with Yuuri."

Sotski, who I think was the girl with the messy bun, nodded, "Well, I got someone decent."

"…Riku?"

"Harada, enough! You are rooming with your sister. Let Mitsu room with Mio. Next, Niwa!"

Daisuke perked up.

"You will room with Saehara."

The two hot boys room together… Is that really a wise choice?

"Sensei!" Saehara laughed, "You're not worried Daisuke and I won't… _get it on_?"

"Well, Niwa is taken, Saehara, and weren't you two best friends the last time I checked?"

"…Point taken."

Sensei announced other names, other pairs.

"Ravencroth!"

Gavin looked up.

"You room with Hiwatari."

Gavin looked at Commander Hiwatari. Commander Hiwatari looked at Gavin.

"Well, she's smart. I'll give her that." Gavin said, "I'd never fuck Hiwatari."

"Right back at you."

"ABOARD THE BUS!"

_**Daisuke**_

Takeshi and Satoshi sat behind Gavin and me while Risa and Riku sat in front. Aiyoku was to our left, where she had to lean over the armrest to talk with us. She had a smile behind those brown locks that hinted a little bit of risk and danger, but we knew her well enough so she wasn't much of a threat.

She leaned over to Gavin, who was in the aisle seat, and began conversation.

"Guess you won't be rooming with sweet little Dai over there."

"Guess not," Gavin smirked back. It seemed like they both were on the same mind track. About what? I had no idea. Like Gavin, Aiyoku had a perverse mind that could soil even the purest things on the planet.

"Such a shame, don't you think?" Aiyoku leaned back into her seat, "To think I was looking forward to hearing the screams of little Dai as he's rammed into the wall in a fiery, passionate, lust-filled affair. It _is_ the reason why I came on this field trip, you know."

Gavin chuckled. "Don't worry. I can't lose if I haven't fought my battles yet. You might still hear a lovely orgasm from him."

"Well, let's hope. Say, I know _you_ can go on the wild side, but…" She abstractly pointed to me, "Is the innocent one a little 'freak in the bed,' hmm?"

"Ask him yourself."

Blushing, I reluctantly said, "Define… 'freak.'"

"Do you use the good old fashioned whip and chains, handcuffs—you know, the bondage goods."

"Um," I sighed. "Well, we tried it once in the dungeon room—"

"_Dungeon room?_ You have a _dungeon_ room? Holy shit, Dai!"

"Well, I, uh, you see… Oh," I flushed. "It's not important _why_ we have it, we just _do._"

It's not like I could just tell Aiyoku that my family likes to do rituals and spying on the town so that the Phantom Thief can do his work. I mean, that's just a boring story…

"Okay, okay. Fine. Continue please."

"We tried it once and it worked out fine at first, but I ended up hurting Gavin a little too much and so I said I would never do it again. I want to pleasure Gavin… not _hurt_ him."

"I said it was a _good_ hurt, Daisuke." Gavin had been trying to convince me to do it again, but I still won't give in.

"Long story short: It ended in disaster."

"Well, at least you tried. Role plays too, dare I ask?"

"I put on kitty ears and meowed. Does that count?" I laughed.

Aiyoku laughed along with me, "It's a start. Try being a nurse."

"Don't make me nosebleed Aiyoku. I'm already fighting off a boner here." Gavin said.

"Keep fighting. I'm getting the juicy details out of the kid here. Now, Daisuke,"

"Hmm?"

"How many positions?"

"Oy! I can't tell you that!"

"Please?"

"Some things are personal, Aiyo-san."

"Darn… just when things were getting good."

Gavin sighed relieved, "And Gavin wins the battle against his penis."

Aiyoku, disappointed in Gavin's victory, then asked, "Hey Dai… Ever tie a red ribbon with a bell around your dick and…'make it ring?'"

"No… sounds interesting."

Gavin: "Oh damn you…"

_**Satoshi**_

Takeshi was laughing for some odd reason.

"What are you laughing at, Takeshi?"

"The cow," he answered.

"What cow?" I looked out the window, expecting to see one.

"The one on the road."

"Where?" Now I was a bit paranoid that the bus driver was about to crash into a cow.

"In my imagination."

Now I was wondering if Takeshi went delusional.

"It'd be funny if a cow was on the road and the bus driver saw it, so he swerved the bus and the bus goes crazy as we all scream for our lives, hoping we don't die even though the odds aren't very good in our case and then when we do survive, we look at the cow in shock, panting, as it simply lets out a little 'moo' and walks away. I'd laugh hysterically. Make a great headliner too, you know. COW ALMOST KILLS BUS WITH KIDS."

"Your humor gets darker by the day."

"That's the consequence of hanging around you too much."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't hang around me anymore."

"I like being with you though." He reached for my hand, "Give me your hand."

"Why?"

"I want to do something."

Giving him my hand, I saw him pull out a pen from his backpack, which he used to write something on my hand. He let go of my hand, letting me read it.

"I love cows."

Glancing over to Takeshi, I cocked a brow in bewilderment. Of all the things he could write on my hand, he decided to write my love for cows. Odd person this boy is. He's yet to fail to surprise me with something new.

"How ever did you know my love for cows, Takeshi?"

"Well, Mister Hiwatari, I noticed how you have a tendency to only drink milk."

"Wouldn't that mean I'm a hypocrite?"

"No. You love cows for everything they are. You love how they look, how they sound, how they act, and how they taste. You love every bit of them."

"Point taken."

He held his hand out to me with his pen, "You write something now."

"I don't know what to write."

"Write anything. I don't care. You can even write 'Satoshi's bitch' if you want, just write something."

Taking his hand along with the pen, I wrote the first thing that came to mind. He took his hand back and read aloud, "Ask politely for service."

He looked a little flustered as he slightly punched me, "Coldhearted bastard you are."

"And yet you stay with me."

"Want me to talk to another guy and have me give him all my attention instead?"

"As if you would," I rolled my eyes, taking a book out of my backpack.

"You're getting too much confidence, Mister Hiwatari." He rested his chin on my shoulder and whispered, "I could go talk to any other guy."

For some reason… that irked me.

_**Takeshi**_

We arrived at the hotel around five and settled into our hotel rooms. Around eight, the entire class was supposed to meet up in the lobby in our costumes for the costume party down the block. The actual "nature" field trip would start tomorrow early in the morning, but tonight we were allowed to have some fun.

Daisuke and I were putting on our costume, every so often feeling insecure in our clothes. We'd constantly ask each other if we looked good and we'd constantly replied to each other that we _did_ look good (even though we doubted it). I was pulling up my brown thigh-high stockings when Daisuke came out of the bathroom, insecurely holding his elbows, looking up at me.

"How do I look?"  
I stood up after putting on my shoes and took him to the body mirror in our room. We looked out our reflections. Two obviously "uke" boys dressed up sexily as mouse and dog gazed back at us.

"I think you look _sexy._"

"You look _sexy_ too."

I couldn't help it. With my pointer finger tapping the corner of my mouth, I pouted just before innocently uttering out, "Why… I'm just a poor, lost, little puppy looking for a big, _strong_ man to take me home…"

"And how long did it take you to think that one up?"

"Seventeen seconds." I nudged him, "Your turn."

He thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Mine's stupid."

"Say it. This is for fun."

Sighing, he lifted his hands to his face, making them to fists and he put on a worried expression.

"Oh Mister, you're not going to enter my mouse hole, are you?"

There was a moment's silence.

"Okay. Enough of that."

"Right."

_**Gavin**_

They walked down the stairs having a reaction from the whole class. A few whistles, a few gasps, but my favorite was the few: "Holy shit…"

Lovely looking little boys stood in front of Satoshi and me. I held Daisuke's shoulder. I would wrap an arm around his waist, but the big block of cheese costume is a costume which only allows hands, feet, and a head to be seen. Satoshi only flicked at Takeshi's fluffy tail, making him squeak.

"All right class! We are going to the costume party now! If you wish to go to the hotel room early, go ahead. I will make sure everyone is in their hotel room by midnight tonight."

_**Officer Seishi**_

I had to rush out and buy a last-minute costume, which was just a simple masquerade mask. It'd do for now.

Entering the party, I looked around the crowd. I just had to find my target, distract him, and I'd be done for the night. Still, it wasn't easy to look for him since… well, it was a costume party. I didn't exactly get to see what his costume looked like since I was too busy trying to check out a hotel room. (Plus, I had to bug Commander Hiwatari's room along with Takeshi's room to make sure nothing went on at night…)

Bumping into angels and devils, cops and robbers, I looked harder at each and every face. I was beginning to lose hope when, alas, I found him. I think Detective Saehara needs to teach his son to be less provocative before having a cop follow him around. Oh well. Now was the time to flirt with the boy to distract him from Commander Hiwatari.

They were dancing together, next to their friends Daisuke and Gavin. It seemed like Commander Hiwatari and Takeshi were in a little conversation, so it wasn't just some teenager dancing (the kind that's one degree away from public sex). I felt kind of guilty for doing this to Commander Hiwatari (not to mention, scared shitless) (and only because he could get me fired if he ever found out I was doing this). Commander Hiwatari looked like he was having a generally good time with Chief's son, which was disturbing since Commander Hiwatari always had such a morose countenance. Now, he was smiling. Commander Hiwatari was actually _smiling._

Sigh…

Oh well.

"May I cut in?"

I took Takeshi's hand, pulling him closer to me and away from Commander Hiwatari. I could see the utter shock and irritation in Commander's eyes when I pulled Takeshi away from him, but I ignored it. I simply gazed into Takeshi's eyes and suavely cooed, "I just _love_ puppies."

"Um," Takeshi turned back to Commander as if to get a heads-up on how he felt about this, but he didn't get a response. Reluctantly, Takeshi nodded. "Sure… I guess."

Commander Hiwatari only winced his eyes before looking down in a stupor. He walked off to a table by the wall, defeated.

Sorry Commander Hiwatari. I'm only doing my job.

_**Hio**_

After much observing, it appeared to be that my plan was slowly working. Satoshi was sitting at a table eyeing Takeshi and some guy dance together, clearly watching for any hands to touch Takeshi in the wrong way. To Satoshi's dismay however, Takeshi was dancing happily with the guy, swaying his hips side to side and ruffling the guy's hair flirtatiously. Kid's a flirt.

Taking a seat next to Satoshi, I spoke up.

"Hi Sato-kun!"

"Hello."

"Like, what's the matter? You look like so depressed."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Ah, I see. Is your little puppy dancing with another guy?"

"He's not," Satoshi growled. "He's not mine, Hio. Don't kid like that."

"I'm not kidding, dude. Like, you two are totally hitting it off. It's a bummer that some jerk is just gonna take Take-kun away. If I were you, I'd fight for my uke-boy. For sure."

"Thank you for the lovely advice. You will be going now, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ignore me all you want, but you _know_ I'm right. Think about it…"

I believe I planted my seed nicely.

_**Gavin**_

I'd be much more aroused with Daisuke's grinding up to me if I could _feel_ him grinding up to me. The problem with a costume that's made three times bigger than your body: You can't feel the outside world all that well.

"You'll have to dig inside the cheese if you want to get to me, Dai."

Daisuke turned to face me, trying to dance with me. Not that he really could, considering as how he kept bumping into the costume. It must have looked so odd, a cute mouse boy dancing with some block of cheese. Honestly, it must have… Daisuke still tried to arouse me somewhat, sliding his behind up and down my costume. Damn the costume for being so huge.

"Well hello there…" Some guy danced his way over to Daisuke.

"Get away from my mouse." I gave my warning. Now I just had to wait for Daisuke to give me the signal of when he had enough of the guy.

The guy glanced over to me only to slide his eyes back to Daisuke. He feigned kindness and slipped a few words out, "Wouldn't you rather dance with someone who can feel you?"

"Nope," Daisuke giggled as I twirled him around.

"I can twirl you too," the guy snaked his way around Daisuke.

Daisuke just stepped aside, continued to dance with me, and said, "I'm sure you can."

"Oh come on babe. Why dance with a guy who dressed up as _cheese?_"

"Hey," I glared. "I _like_ cheese, damn it."

"A little too much," he snapped back.

"Yes, and," Daisuke pressed himself up against me, "I _love_ cheese. Now, I'm sure you're a _great_ guy, but… I'm going to stick with the cheese."

After the guy danced away, a little humiliated that he lost to a guy who dressed up as cheese, Daisuke tiptoed and sunk himself in my costume to whisper in my ear, "I'm hungry."

"O-KAY! Well, let's go get you some_thing_ to _eat._ Mmhmm."

Daisuke the Mouse gets to eat Gavin the Cheese… (man, I love that)

_**Officer Seishi**_

Okay. I admit. Chief's son, Takeshi, is pretty fun to be with and easy on the eyes…

"So," Except, now I had to do some spying to see how much I had to work. "Was that guy your boyfriend?"

"Who, him?" Takeshi asked, pointing to Satoshi at the table while dancing. God, I could watch that ass move all day…

"Yeah," I answered.

He laughed, patting my cheek.

"Nah. We're just friends. I think he wants to be alone forever or something, but…" He perked up his butt before my pelvis before giving it a little roll. "I'm single."

"Indeed you are…" And totally illegal, but whatever… No one has to know.

In the corner of my eye, I could see Commander Hiwatari death glaring at me from a distance. I just prayed he never realized I'm one of his workers… God, did I pray.

_**Gavin**_

Biting my lip, I waddled after Daisuke to the elevator in our hotel. This costume really doesn't leave much movement for a person. Daisuke was definitely in… some sort of mood because as the doors to the elevator closed, he giggled while leaning into me. I grinned back, idiotically flapping my hands at the ends of my costume.

"Just let me go do something first, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded.

He twirled my hair, absentmindedly murmuring out, "Cheese…"

When the elevator doors opened, Daisuke perkily shrugged his shoulders, slipping a key out of his pocket: the key to his hotel room.

"Takeshi gave me the key, so he'll go with Satoshi." He grabbed one of the holes (that wasn't really a hole… more like a dent) to the cheese costume and tantalized me a little by letting one of the straps his shirt slip down his shoulder a bit.

He opened the door, throwing the key onto the vanity desk they provided the hotel room and said he would just "be a moment," before heading inside the bathroom.

I was still at the door.

"Oh fuck."

Basically, I shoved myself into the hotel room, tumbling with the block of a cheese a bit (while saying "Oh shit!"). Panting a bit after the few rolls, I got myself together before trying to stand up in the costume again.

"Are you okay?" Daisuke said from the bathroom, door closed.

"Fine! I'm fine!"

I was on my back inside the block of cheese. What the _fuck_ was I going to do? I was like a freaking turtle! That's it. I was a turtle! With this newfound idea, I pulled my hands, feet, and head inside the costume and rolled. With a careful guess, I popped my head out and smiled victoriously to see I was upright again.

But I was on the floor.

Not the bed.

Damn it all.

"Okay… Well… if Sonic the Hedgehog can do it…"

With the same theory, I popped my head inside the cheese again and rolled away from the bed. I counted to three in my head and… well… Have you ever watched a hamster go crazy on their spinning wheels?

_Plop_

_Squisssssssssshhhhhhh…._

"Gavin? What are you doing out there?"

"I'm… I'm getting ready for you."

Thank God I was on the bed.

"Well," Daisuke opened the door just when I popped my head out of the cheese again. "I'm ready…"

He had no shirt on, no shorts on, and no socks or _shoes on._ All he had on were the mouse ears and laced gray undies (it must have came with the costume, which explains the matching bra in the costume-bag). Daisuke just pouted, leaning a little to the door with a condom loosely held by his fingers.

"I thought you said you were getting ready for me…" Daisuke pointed to me… still in the cheese costume.

"Um, right, well… yeah," Searching for the zipper, I began to open it.

_**Thunk**_

"Fucking Hell," Fighting with the zipper that only revealed my neck, I cursed. "Damn thing is stuck."

With a genuine worried expression, Daisuke walked over, getting on the bed on his knees behind me as he tugged the zipper. Panicking that the night would be over, I tugged with him. Daisuke grunted, Daisuke growled, Daisuke made every sound possible to make me even more sexually frustrated in the damn cheese.

"Please God, just open the zipper…" I prayed. "Oh God, please…"

_Tug._

_Pull._

_Yank._

_STRAIN._

"Why? What did I do to deserve this?"

Daisuke moaned, crossing his arms and sitting next to me, clearly unhappy.

"I hate your costume."

"I love you too, Dai."

Five minutes later…

Daisuke and I were arguing on whether to cut open the costume with scissors just so we could have sex. I paid thirty bucks for this cheese and I wasn't going to cut it up. No way in Hell.

"You can get another one," Daisuke whined.

"I don't want to spend another three thousand yen."

"Well," Daisuke looked at me like I was stupid. "It's either the cheese or no sex."

"Oh, that is cruel."

Daisuke sighed, feeling guilty. "I know, but… Gavi…" He leaned in the cheese costume, sinking a bit, as he nuzzled my face. "I don't like not being able to be held in your arms."

"Maybe… I can climb my way out of the head-hole."

That plan worked until I realized I have a stomach bigger than my head.

"Heh… well…" Daisuke glared as I hugged him. "At least I'm able to hold you in my arms… right…?"

"That's it!"

He pushed me on my back, catching me off guard (along with the cheese) (not that the cheese could have emotions but… well, um… never mind). Gripping onto the cheese, he began yanking it off me, muttering every so often how stupid he thought the cheese was. Using the footrest for support, Daisuke pressed onto it and pulled back the cheese costume off me.

"AH!"

"Daisuke! Are you okay?"

As if he falling backwards had never happened, Daisuke threw the cheese costume behind him and pounced on me in the bed. We rolled a bit before I landed on top to a seething little redheaded sex kitten, who only huskily let out, "Can I eat now?"

_**Officer Seishi**_

Commander Hiwatari finally got tired of Takeshi and me dancing with each other. I guess he got tired after the slow dance we shared when my hands casually slipped down lower and lower to a certain body part since that's when he started walking over.

"I have to take Takeshi back to the hotel."

"Oh, well, I'll take him to mine if he doesn't mind."

Takeshi took aback, nervously laughing as he said, "Um, well… if Satoshi says I have to go, then I guess I… have to."

"Oh. I thought we were having such a good time."

Sympathetically looking at me, Takeshi took out a pen in his pocket and grabbed my hand, writing his number down. He nudged me with his hip smiling, "If you ever wanna dance again, give me a call."

"I definitely will," I greeted him goodbye with a kiss on his hand. "Good night."

"Good night."

Satoshi placed a hand on Takeshi's back, pushing him forward to begin walking, which surprised Takeshi. He stumbled a bit before he actually _started _walking and I heard him whisper to Satoshi, "What is your problem?"

_**Takeshi**_

While in the elevator, I noticed Satoshi just would not look me in the eyes. He was looking down at the floor and didn't talk. This irritated me, considering I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't even know _why_ he was acting like such an ass.

"You know," I broke the silence, forcing him to lift his gaze up to me. "If you were going to get so jealous, you should have said something when he cut in."

"I'm not jealous."

"Clearly in the state of denial," I sighed. "Ah, it happens to the best of us. My father deals with them a lot. Tell me, did you commit a murder too?"

"Your father has nothing to do with this."

"I was trying to lighten up the moment."

The elevator door opened and we both reluctantly left the elevator, walking over to Satoshi's hotel room. I explained to him that Gavin was in mine with Daisuke, so I had to stay over here for a bit. He only muttered something I didn't hear and opened the door, letting me inside.

With my arms intertwined, I looked out the window, hearing the _click_ of the door. Satoshi and I were alone in a hotel room. Chuckling, I said, "You were actually jealous."

"I was _not_ jealous." There was a squeak on the bed; Satoshi sat down. "Stop giving yourself so much credit."

"Oh? Well, excuse me, Mister Hiwatari—"

"Stop _calling_ me that."

"It's your last name."

"The way you say it—"

"—never bothered you before." Turning to him, I smirked. "Why can't you just tell me? I won't mind. I didn't like the guy."

"You gave him your phone number."

"_A_ phone number, not mine. I just didn't want to make a scene."

Walking over to him, I noticed his expression went a bit confused. I was standing before him, arms still crossed, and I continued, "I was just dancing with him. He's boring anyways and he kept checking me out. It was a bit creepy."

"It didn't look like you were bored by him."

I smirked.

"You were watching?"

He let out indescribable sounds before admitting, with a hint of annoyance in his tone, "I looked every once in awhile."

"It bothered you that I was with him."

"Do you take joy in annoying me?"

"Yes, very much, but that's not why I'm doing this."

"Then why _are_ you doing this?"

Pointing at him, I answered, "I want you to say it."

"I'm not going to and I won't."

"Say it."

"Why don't you just go and have a blast with the guy?"

"I don't _like_ him. He's boring and creepy."

"And what do you prefer? Guys who just snap back at you?"

He stood up, staring at me as if trying to drill something into my brain like I wasn't getting something. I only took a step back since he was standing too close and I wasn't sure if he wanted to be that close or not. Then, he just added on to the insult, "What are you trying to prove? Are you trying to prove your point that you can go talk to any other _guy?_ That you just _love_ socializing with people because honestly, if that's it, I _know_ you can. I don't keep you to myself."

"You're starting to talk loud."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry." He snarled, "I guess I'm too loud."

"You could have said you didn't want me to dance with him—"

"You have a mind of your own, Takeshi. You can _use_ it."

"Why are you getting angry at me?" Stepping forward with the little confidence I had, I said, "I didn't _do_ anything to you."

"Oh, of course. I'm to blame."

"If you didn't get jealous—"

"If you didn't dance with him—"

Grabbing his collar, I interrupted him, making him listen to me. "Don't finish that sentence because you'll only prove me right. Now, _say it._"

"I won't."

"_Say it._"

"Why can't you understand, you twit, that I'm not going to? What do you think we are? We're suddenly in love and I'm going to submit myself to you to become your lover?"

"I just want you to say the damn sentence."

"You're unbelievable."

"Listen, you son of a bitch," I gripped tighter. "_I_ didn't tell you to stick around when I spoke to you. _I _didn't tell you to make me laugh when I left an area open for jokes. _I_ didn't tell you to keep conversation alive in the oddest of moments or to actually let me know the littlest things about you like what kind of fucking _cracker_ you like. Now, you will say the fucking sentence or I'm leaving this hotel room."

"Have a wonderful night."

"Say it."

"I won't."

"Well, Mister Hiwatari, let me give you a few words: I knew you were watching me the entire time I was dancing with him and I _enjoyed _it, you hear? I _enjoyed_ watching you glare and piss and moan that I wasn't giving you attention because you know what?"

I let go of his collar.

"I'm tired of giving you all the attention and having to start conversation all the time."

"You didn't have to."

"Well, I didn't mind at the time, but day by day it gets tiring."

"I'm sorry for tiring you."

"If you just said it, this wouldn't have happened."

"Bullshit. If I had said it, we'd still be in this position."

"Oh? I wouldn't have accepted the guy's offer. I would have continued dancing with you, but you didn't say it, now did you?"

"So why should I say it now?"

"Because I want you to. And you still can."

"I won't."

"Say it."

"No."

"Then kiss me."

He stood there, shocked for a moment before shaking his head.

"_Kiss_ me, damn it."

"I'd rather say the sentence."

"Then say it."

Gripping tightly onto my waist, he pulled me closer to him. He said, "I want this little puppy you see and this little puppy is named…" He sighed, "Takeshi."

"Good boy." Holding his cheeks, I said, "But I'd rather kiss you."

I leaned in to a kiss that went desperate and clumsy, with his hands pressing me against him and my feet losing balance.

I had somehow managed us to blindly bump into the vanity desk, making some bottles topple over and fall off the vanity desk, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to kiss Satoshi a little bit more, a little bit harder, so I slipped my palms to his shoulders, to lift myself up to kiss him since he was… taller than me.

Lifting me by the butt, he set me on the vanity desk and got in between my legs. Heavy breaths escaped our mouths, hands roamed anywhere, and the more the kiss went on, the more I just didn't even care what we were arguing about. I didn't even _remember_ what we were arguing about. All I could make out clearly in my head was that Satoshi was a kisser that inspired passionate lust in the form of desperation and anxiety that I just wanted him to shove me somewhere (like the vanity desk) or slam me onto something like the…

"The bed," I gasped out.

God, I just wanted him to abuse me and I wouldn't even mind. How sick am I? How sick was it that I giggled when he lifted me again by the butt and had us fall onto the bed with a rough bounce. I had my knees scrunched up and my hands pressed down onto the mattress "against" my will and I enjoyed it.

And then I realized I was a true reporter. I'd rebel against the government and get them in trouble, but I'd _work_ for them if I got paid. I'd annoy Satoshi and disagree with most of what he said, but I'd _submit_ to him any day of the week if I got this. How sick am I?

"You're such a bastard," I hissed.

"You're such a slut," he hissed back.

"God, I want you."

Hungrily kissing him again, I felt him lifting my shirt up, almost ripping it off my skin. As I arched my back and let my shirt slip off, he nibbled on my nipples, making me moan. I wanted him to bite, not nibble. Abuse the skin, god damn it. Punish me if he dared. I wouldn't mind.

"After this," He pressed his lips against mine hard and spoke, "You're not going to shake your ass for another guy. It's degrading."

"I'm a slut, remember?" I licked his lips. "Or does Mister Hiwatari only want me to shake my ass for him?"

"Shake it."

I did. God. I loved the authority. I _loved_ it.

"My father," I laughed under his lips, "My father will kill you if he finds out about this."

"Then don't tell him."

Satoshi slipped his hands down to my shorts, aggressively unbuttoning them, which suddenly sparked a bit of fear. I was _still_ a virgin. How humiliating that was and no matter how wonderful this newfound hot, angry, heated make out _this _was… I was not ready to open my legs and be taken.

"Uh, Satoshi," I grabbed his wrists, "Not—God, I hate sounding like a girl—but, not yet."

"Not yet?"  
Way to kill the mood with: "I'm a… virgin."

"You're…" He blinked. He thought for a moment. He slowly registered it in his head.

"Kiss me before the mood completely dies."

"You teasing little bitch," He leaned his forehead on my own, "Not only do you purposely make me angry about you degrading yourself to another guy, you make me humiliate myself for saying a stupid rhyme, have me get into the most violent kiss I've ever done, and now you reveal at the prime time that you're a virgin."

"I'm just awful, aren't I?" I smiled.

"Just shut up," And he kissed me again.

_**Officer Seishi**_

Eating popcorn, I watched the television screens: One of Takeshi and Satoshi and the other of Gavin and Daisuke. I was getting too close to calling Room Service for Takeshi and Satoshi to interrupt them just before having sex, but Takeshi clearly put it out that he wasn't ready. Well… that makes my job a whole lot easier. I just need to make sure Takeshi wasn't ready for sex anytime soon this week… heh.

On the other television screen, however… was some child pornography that is clearly against the law. If Detective Saehara ever found out that I was watching two kids go at it… I'd lose my job in an instant regardless if I protected his son from having sex too.

I mean, it's not like I meant to watch Gavin and Daisuke "make love." I had to bug Takeshi's room in case Takeshi ever took Satoshi to his hotel room. It was for safety! The fact that I kept glancing over to Gavin and Daisuke's screen was… also not my fault. Honestly, it's porn—_live_ porn, at that.

…I should get fired.

"_Oh! Oh, oh God! G-Gavin!" _

But man could the kid spread his legs.

_**Daisuke**_

After breathing a bit, I sloppily put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt because Gavin and I realized it was about to be midnight: When Sensei was going to check the hotel rooms. I heard frantic knocking at the door, automatically knowing it was Takeshi. While Gavin was shoving his jeans on, I walked to the door and answered it.

Takeshi looked like he got molested. His shorts were unbuttoned, the collar of his shirt was stretching over his right shoulder, his hair was in disarray along with the dog ears (which were barely staying on his head), and Takeshi's cheeks were flushed. I smiled, "Hello Takeshi."

"Shut up," Takeshi smiled back, blushing.

Gavin gave me a quick kiss goodbye, "Night, love. See you in the morning."

"Good night, Gavi!"

"Good night, Takeshi," Gavin pat Takeshi's shoulder. "Hope you had a good night, if you know what I mean."

"Shut up!"

After closing the door, I turned around excitedly at Takeshi, who just stood there embarrassed.

"And…?"

"He shoved me onto the vanity desk, slammed me onto the bed, pulled my hair a little, and gripped me so damn hard and…"

"Yeah?" I must have looked worried.

"I loved it." Takeshi laughed, "I'm such a bitch."

**linebreakerbuenosdiasdelediosamigasyamigoswellitsnightactuallysoisupposeimeanbuenosnochasehwhateverilikesayingday**

Schizo: Now I should hear no more of "When will they get it on?" Give Takeshi time! He's not like Daisuke, who just automatically gave his virginity up! Takeshi is -somewhat- reasonable!

Next chapter will contain: Dark and Krad (fruits), Hio Mio setting the plot off, fluffiness everywhere (Daisuke is actually not going to be horny? naughty? He'll be nice again...), and... LESBIAN ACTION! (well, not really... maybe like a sentence since this IS a yaoi, NOT a yuri... but yes, there will be some. But I PROMISE, a nanosecond's worth).

If you haven't noticed, my brain is kind of fried. This is due to the fact that Daddy-Dearest is currently slaving me out for this condo.

Review Columnist Thingy:

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: **I'm glad to have gotten you out of a bad mood. That's why I write... to get people happy and giddy to read. Woo!

**a hopefull dream: **Thanks for liking the chapter. Well... I DO take "f-o-r-e-v-e-r" to update! I feel guilty about THIS update! It's been what? A month? Bad author -slaps self- Bad! (And now Satoshi and Takeshi finally started off their 'relationship,' no?)

**SutekiKage: **Well, yes, the sex was crazy... but if you believe that's crazy... well... then the sex to come will be... er, asylum-worthy? And hey! Satoshi and Takeshi finally did make out like crazy like you wanted!

**Spicy Strawberry: **I'll feed your addiction again, but... what happens when this story ends? I don't think there will be a third... that'd be... crazy. Like CRAZY.

**Evil Overlord of my Own Mind: **I'm glad you liked your present. It was the best I can do since you're... in a whole different country. lol.. And you don't have to dedicate anything to me. I just write to write. (And for heaven's sake, it's my passion. I LOVE doing this)

**berettaboy**: Ah, okay. Don't worry, I won't crack on you... all the time. (I'm pretty mellow with it if you didn't know) Takeshi and Satoshi getting it on... well, I gave you a make-out, so that should do, but actual sex... might not come until a few chapters (let the relationship grow, boy!). However, it's a bit of shock you like them. I thought you hated the pairing? Change your mind on me, hmm?

**It's the voices' fault**: I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the chapter. And yes, Takeshi is incredibly adorable when he has no idea what's going on.

**Clover10689: **Score! I got you hooked onto D N Angel AND U S of Angel! Holy crap! That is a MAJOR pride booster! I'm SO happy you love them both. D N Angel is a great series and I feel it incredibly easy to write about... Hope to keep seeing your reviews!

Well, that's it for now!

Review if you'd like.

Cheers -Steph


	8. So Close and Yet So Far Away

Schizo: Merry Christmas! Err… sort of. Well, it's not the best of gifts, but it's something. I whipped this up today since I had time and though I wanted more, it's the best I can do… Next chapter will have a lot more humor and uh… "fluff" I guess and the chapter after that… a scene you all might enjoy.

Also… (free advertisement here) If anyone ever comes across the game **Enzai: Falsely Accused**, buy it! That is, if you're completely okay with rape, gang-banging, rape, whoring yourself out, rape, kinky stuff, rape, and BDSM. It's so terribly good and juicy. I would write actual fanfics for it if they had… a section for it on here.

(hint hint ff(dot)net… someone's got a wish…)

What else? Oh! Room Service action here is based on a true story. Some guy when I was in a hotel room literally just slammed the door open to give me sushi that I didn't order.

I do not own D N Angel.

**linebreakerdaddyiswatchingthescifichannelmumsasleepandhereiamtryingtostayawakeforthisdeadlineashameno**

_**Gavin**_

In the back of my mind, somewhere there was this little person who looked exactly like me and thought like me (but was smarter I guess). That little person, who I guess is a Chibi-Gavin, told me: I _knew _it. I fucking _knew _it.

"He_llo_," I opened the door to my hotel room, peering inside to see Satoshi on his bed, eyes closed. "Well, didn't _you_ have a lovely night this evening?"

"What did he say?" Satoshi sat up; on guard for any wisecrack I could shoot at him.

"Nothing, but if a guy comes back to his hotel room looking like Takeshi did, well… I think I would know if someone was getting 'hot and heavy' with someone _else._"

Satoshi doesn't snap that easily. One has to really push the limit to get something out of him. I was about to take Daisuke's virginity: He snapped. I _took_ Daisuke's virginity: He… well… verbally snapped (playing the mind games and all that). I tried to have sex with Daisuke while he was drunk: He gave me a black eye (for the second time). I hugged Daisuke when Daisuke came crying into my arms after almost getting raped (well, actually, I don't really know… since Daisuke never really detailed the story) by Satoshi, to which I snapped _and_ he snapped. Hmm. I think I'm making a conclusion here.

Daisuke makes Satoshi snap.

"Did you ever realize how much anger Daisuke causes you?" When one makes a conclusion, it's always nice to share.

"What does that have to do with anything?—and Daisuke doesn't make me angry."

"I believe he does."

"When?"

"Well…" So I briefly explained all my examples of Daisuke-making-Satoshi-angry and concluded, "Clearly, he is the basis of your anger."

"As much as those examples are petty examples to take away from the fact that you caused them all, I'll agree with you for now and say: He's not the basis for my anger anymore."

When Satoshi agrees with me, it means one thing: Satoshi has found a new obsession.

Hallelujah.

"And who is the new basis?"

"Don't feign ignorance, Ravencroth."

"Bringing the last names back… it's a sign. Spill the details, Hiwatari. It's your duty to kiss and tell."

"I'm a gentleman."

"Excuse you," I leaned against the hotel door, which was closed, and, as if Takeshi was right behind me, I pointed behind me and said, ", but a _gentleman_ doesn't let someone go back to their hotel room as if they've just been massively _fucked._"

He lay there, silent.

"Be the frat boy you are and tell me a damn story." I added emphasis to my next sentence. "I know about your college days."

"…Did you notice something different about Takeshi?" He sounded reluctant to say this.

"Why?"

As if rehearsed, Satoshi slipped his arm underneath the bed and pulled out a laced, chocolate brown _thong._

"Holy shit, Hiwatari. We're gonna have a guy-moment."

_**Daisuke**_

"Tell me _everything._"

"Why are we acting like such _girls?_" Takeshi and I, in big shirts and boy-shorts (it's hot in this hotel for some reason…), were on my bed. For some reason we still had our mouse and dog ears on, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

"Because we're the ones who are on the bottom," I answered.

"I'm still a virgin."

Pause.

Screech of a record.

"You _are?_"

"Oh, well, _thanks._ I guess you thought I was a slut."

"Well, no, I…" Actually, why _did_ I think Takeshi wasn't a virgin? He never had a boyfriend (Gavin doesn't really count) or a girlfriend and his father never let him go out late at night, so he couldn't even have a one-night-stand. Even if he _did_ go out late, it was for reporting, not sex.

"Anyways, you don't have to know." He stuck out his tongue.

"No fair."

"You never tell me your stories."

"I'll tell you one for a trade."

"Uh, no," Takeshi shook his head, ", no thanks."

"Well, come on! I'm the best friend! We're ukes!"

"You don't—"

"We're _ukes._" I insisted. "You _have_ to tell me the story."

"I already did."

"It was a sentence's worth!"

"Which is good enough!"

"I want details! You're a reporter!"

"Reporters are to-the-point!"

He got me there.

"Besides, it was just making out. The sexiest make-out I've ever been in, but still… nothing more."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Oh, right. I forgot my best friend turned into a satyr." Takeshi rolled his eyes, "Or, since because we're _ukes_, a nymph."

"…only for one person…"

"Still," Takeshi leaned on his elbows on the bed, "It just went kind of crazy. One minute we're fighting, the next we can't get our hands off each other."

"You two were fighting?"

"Satoshi got jealous." He smirked while saying this too. "See, some guy asked me to dance with him. Satoshi didn't say anything, so I did. Poor thing went through Hell while I tortured him with this guy. I guess it was all worth it, but I had to give him a little 'apology gift' before I came up here."

"Which explains the missing thong."

"Exactly." He laughed.

_**Gavin**_

"That vanity desk," I asked, pointing at the crime scene. "The one in front of my bed?"

"And the bed you're lying on."

"You know, you could have at least told me all the action took place here before I laid down."

"Too bad."

I didn't move. Since there was no sex, it was perfectly fine. Though, I still kind of wonder about the thong.

"So you shoved him onto the vanity desk and then what?"

"Put myself between his legs."

"And…?"

"Then I threw him onto the bed."

"_My_ bed."

"…_Your_ bed, I threw him onto _your_ bed. I don't understand why you want to hear—"

"Tell it like you enjoyed it, Satoshi."

He sighed, sitting up. Rubbing his temples, he said, "That's the thing. We were in an argument when it happened. Suddenly he kissed me after I basically told him I wanted him—which was by force by the way. I don't know why, and damn that guy at the party, but this raging jealousy came over me when Takeshi was with him. All I could think of was that Takeshi was _my_ entertainment. Who the hell was this guy to ruin things?"

I nodded, understanding completely. "Someone was stepping in on your territory."

"So here we are fighting like the mad people we are. Mind tricks are flying, sharp and painful remarks are given, and sadistic words are spilled out of our mouths like we've been dying to say them all along; it was amazing. I had never been in such an erotic predicament. You should have seen him."

Satoshi stood up, getting a little excited, but not too excited since it is Satoshi we're talking about, and paced around the hotel room. I had to sit up to follow Satoshi with a curious gaze, wondering where the emotional tale would lead to. It wasn't a typical "guy moment" since Satoshi has a very broad vocabulary, but it was still there.

"He had this confidence in him, this cruel nature that felt intimidating. All he could do in his skimpy little outfit was create sexual tension and tease ever-so-painfully this libido of mine, practically begging me to make a move, but then he had the nerve to bring up that _stupid_ rhyme."

"What was the rhyme?"

"Not the point," He looked at me. "He kissed me and everything went blank. All the intelligence I had was just _gone._ He just stripped me of everything I had with those cursed lips, but damn did it feel good. And damn did I lose all sense in me to be civilized. I wanted to shove him into the wall, rip his shorts down, and have my way with the bastard."

"Guy moment getting juicy."

"You really have no idea how unbelievably annoying Takeshi is."

"I guess not." I laughed. "But you're the one who lusts after him."

"Damn him for staying around too long."

"He's probably saying the same about you."

"_He's_ the one who stayed." It's interesting. Satoshi is one degree away from looking like a kid—a little, pouting kid. "And it's not like he stayed for anything worthwhile."

"You want to fuck him so bad, don't you?"

He didn't answer.

"Guy moment fulfilled."

_**Daisuke**_

"So what exactly are you two going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Takeshi was genuinely confused by my remark, subconsciously rubbing his bare thighs, an idiosyncrasy of his whenever he got nervous. He looked out the window and sighed, "I hope things don't get weird between us."

"It might, it might not." I smiled, reassuringly, but not sounding it, "Maybe you two will get together?"

"If I don't satisfy him?"

"Hmm?"

"You and I both know I'm a virgin… and with what just happened, I don't think it's going to stay that way if I get with Satoshi. I'm going to suck in bed. I don't know anything! I'll be nervous, anxious… _clueless._ Oh God. What am I going to do?"

He was going into a frenzy over nothing, so I rushed over to his bed and patted his shoulders. Jokingly, I said, "Don't worry. If he really wants to be with you, he'll be patient. And who knows? Maybe he'll train you to… um, "service" him the way he likes it… whatever that is."

"Apparently he likes it rough—not that I mind, of course, but… heh, not good for me, is it?" He looked behind him, "Heh, right… um… ouch."

Things were now getting a little awkward. Blushing, I suggested, "Practice?"

"Practice?"

"Masturbation," I clarified. "…You know, "practice." I don't know how else to say it."

"You mean, like… buy a…" I nodded. "…and use to uh…" I nodded. "…before he…" I nodded. "…Now I feel dirty."

"Well, if you don't, I recommend using a lot of lube—and a condom."

We stared at each other.

"We just took best friends to a whole new level, didn't we?" Takeshi asked.

"Maybe," I replied. "You want to sleep with Satoshi?"

"Oy! I know I'm implying it, but don't be so blunt!"

"Ay! No! Not like that! I meant, literally!" I blushed. "I could call him to come down here and I'll go upstairs to sleep with Gavin. Actually _sleep._"

"I don't know… What if we go too far?"

"You go too far," I said this a little too matter-of-factly.

"Well thank you for not coming up with a movie-liner to make me _feel_ better."

I smirked, picking up the phone.

"Would you really mind if you did, though?"

He blushed.

_**Takeshi**_

The moment Daisuke walked out of the room was when I started to panic a little. Any moment now Satoshi would be knocking on the door, and then what? Would we continue where we left off? Would it be awkward? Would we actually sleep? In separate beds? In the _same_ bed? Would we control ourselves if we do sleep in the same bed? What if it was an accident that Satoshi and I kissed?

Okay. So… it wasn't little bit of panicking… It was a lot of panicking.

Satoshi knocked on the door.

"Coming," I said, walking to the door. Taking a breath of air, I opened the door, smiling. "Hey."

"Hello."

We stood there for a bit until Satoshi pointed inside and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Oh! Right."

Things just went quiet. Satoshi sat on the bed Daisuke was supposed to sleep in, making a little squeak when he did. I sat on my bed as well, sitting across from Satoshi. My knees insecurely rubbed against each other as I hunched my shoulders and looked to my right, where the vanity desk was. Satoshi, from what I could see from the corner of my eye, had his hands on both sides of him and was looking at the vanity desk too.

"So…" It was a pathetic attempt to start conversation.

"Indeed." It was a pathetic attempt to hold it.

This was ridiculous. I could always start conversation with him! What the hell was wrong with me? Suddenly we have a kiss and I can't say anything, is that how it is?

"Damn it," I blurted out. "I guess there _is_ a way to shut me up."

"The to-be reporter is at a loss for words?" Satoshi feigned shock, "The tragedy."

"Eh? I don't see Mr. Hiwatari saying anything wise." With a malicious grin, I said, "Has he finally turned dumb? But gasp, from a pair of lips?"

"Suddenly the to-be reporter attempts graceful vocabulary."

I glared, "Suddenly Mr. Hiwatari forgets that the to-be reporter isn't stupid."

"There's denial in the air."

"There's _pride_ in the air."

"Repeating and rearranging the words to suit you doesn't make you smart since they were my words to begin with."

"Oh? If I can repeat and rearrange it to my advantage, wouldn't that mean I'm smart enough to understand it?"

We both stood up. My arms were crossed, his hands were in fists by his sides, and we were both intently looking at each other.

"Not even five minutes alone together and we're fighting."

"Heh," I leaned in, arms still crossed as I arrogantly stated, "I'm just that good."

"Good at _what?_"

"Getting you angry," I said, "getting you annoyed, getting you… oh, hmm, well, the new one: Getting you tempted."

"You? Tempt me?"

I stepped closer to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. It was now or never. Either I held back and looked like a fool or I did what I supposedly did best, tempt him. He tensed up just a bit before his hands gripped onto my waist to push me away, but I pinned myself onto the know-it-all. This little slut was going to push the limits tonight.

"What's the matter, Mr. Hiwatari? Getting uncomfortable?"

"You wretched—" Ah, but see, Satoshi never got to finish his insult because I had taken the liberty to tease him sadistically by licking his ear and whispering, "What is sex like?"

And he was on me faster than I could blink.

With being kissed so passionately, and his hands now firmly holding my butt, he lifted me up a little and rammed me into the wall. It hurt, but that was the best part. My fingers latched onto his hair, tugging a bit while Satoshi forced my legs to wrap around him.

"Mmm," I moaned. I could feel him getting hard through the fabric as he pressed himself against me, groping me first. It was foreplay that was to be taken in revenge. I guess I deserved it.

"What's this?" His husky whisper was sounding mischievous. "Is the to-be reporter blushing?"

"Ugh. You suck," I kissed him, "You suck."

"You were so inviting before," he teased. "Why suddenly cold?"

My hips bucked. To feel a member clearly erect and ready and to know what's to come and yet _not get it_ is torture. My legs were spread enough for him to enter. Now if only to get the stupid pieces of fabric separating us out of the way…

"Enter me, you bastard." I growled, "What more do you want?"

"Excuse me?" His grip on me tightened, causing some pain. "And if I don't want to enter you?"

My hands slipped down to his hard-on, cupping it. "Your body isn't saying that."

"You want me to enter you?" He glared.

"Yes." This fight was just getting more erotic.

"Are you sure you want me to enter you or," It was then when Satoshi threw me onto the bed, pulling my underwear off and throwing it to the side. "Do you want me to _fuck_ you?"

Leaning my weight on my elbows, I spread my legs apart. I answered, "Fuck me."

"All right then." He kneeled on top of me, unzipping his trousers, whispering, "Let's give you what you want then."

"Why thank you, Mr. Hiwatari."

It was the moment of truth. This little slut's virginity was going to be taken away. I was eager and anxious as Satoshi lifted my hips up in place. His gaze softened, but still remained cold as he said, "Don't hold anything back. If I make you want to scream, then scream."

I blushed, "How hard do you expect to fuck me, Satoshi?"

"A little more than you'd expect."

He smiled and—

_**SLAM**_

"Room service at your—" A man with a tray of food in his hands entered our room, "order?"

…Fucking Hell.

I pretty much… freaked out.

_**Officer Seishi**_

Yes, it's true. I feel like a bastard for doing it, but I called Room Service on Satoshi and Takeshi to interrupt their little affair. As I watched their television screen to see their reactions, I realized that I'm an awful person to society but a great one to a father-figure.

"Who the hell _are_ you?" Takeshi frantically held a pillow over his private, trying not to feel like a girl who just got her breasts exposed. Though, he got the "bitch! I was about to get laid!" attitude across.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The poor guy didn't know what to do. He checked the card with the room number and panicked, "Well, it says here that Room 291 ordered Room Service. Um… You ordered sushi?" He tried to laugh it off. It didn't work.

Satoshi glared, zipping up his pants while he sternly asked, "Does it _look_ like we ordered sushi?"

Takeshi, being smarter than that, then asked, "Who the hell orders sushi at _two in the morning?_"

"I'm sorry! Here! Take the sushi with no charge!" Then the guy rushed out of the hotel room. Mission accomplished.

"Um," Takeshi blushed, "I know the mood was brutally killed and everything… but," Oh shit. Was Takeshi still going to give up his virginity? Damn it!

Satoshi sighed and scooted Takeshi over on the bed, lying down next to him. He held him close, an arm around his shoulders and shook his head. I guess once someone breaks the moment, he's done for the night.

"We better sleep. We have to wake up at seven, so… let's take these five hours to our advantage."

Takeshi sighed, "Yeah. Sure." Pause. "Satoshi,"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you throw my underwear?"

"Somewhere, I think behind the bed. I don't know. I just threw it."

…This week is going to be tough.

_**Aiyoku**_

"Hio," I growled. "God damn it. Turn the fucking light the hell off and get your fucking ass in the fucking bed."

Hio, being the high maintenance prick she is, was keeping me up with her hair routines (two-hundred strokes), moisturizer routines (to keep her skin looking young… because being fifteen is just too young), and her stretch routines (which she was doing right now).

"I'm not done. Like, hold on. God."

"If you don't, I will drag your ass into the fucking bed."

"Like, don't you have a girlfriend?"

I pointed to the bed that she was supposed to sleep in, "I'm sorry, but who was it exactly who 'accidentally' poured their Red-fucking-Bull on the bed? Hmm?"

"Like, calm down. God, you get so angry." She giggled that menacingly high-pitched giggle of hers. "You probably get angry at Harada a lot, don't you Aiyoku?"

"It's _Mitsu._ You aren't a close friend."

She raised a brow, smirking. I didn't know what she was thinking, especially when she started stripping down, which isn't saying much since she barely wears anything anyways, but still. Why was she stripping down?

"Oh, like," She giggled again. "Did I forget to tell you? I sleep naked."

"Pfft. To hell with that. You keep your clothes on, Mio."

"Oh… but it gets so friggin' hot. You don't want me hot."

"Why?" I chuckled, "Get horny or something?"

Hio looked dead serious.

"…Well it's not like you'll get horny for me."

Not a word.

"…After all, you're not bisexual… or lesbian."

Nothing.

"Fine! Sleep naked!" I scooted to the far left, "But if you touch me, I'll snap your neck."

"Oh, and one more thing,"

I could feel the veins popping out of my head. "What now?"

"I tend to hug in my sleep, so don't get creeped out, okay?"

"Right. If a naked girl who's not my girlfriend clings to me horny, then I shouldn't freak out. That makes total sense."

"I also kiss in my sleep."

"Let me guess, you also fuck in your sleep too, don't you?"

"No."

"Well, that's a shocker."

"Listen," She was completely naked now. Though I don't like her… nice breasts. "If you don't feel comfortable, I'll sleep somewhere else."

"Okay." Hio didn't move, worried. Rolling my eyes, I patted the bed, "Just lay down, Mio. Try not to kiss me though. I'll take the hugging and I'll take your nakedness, but if you kiss me, that's it."

"All right."

_**Hio**_

Satoshi and Takeshi were clearly getting closer by the minute, so the first step was accomplished. Satoshi was completely distracted by alluring Takeshi. Perfect. The next part of the plan was to get the next two brats' attention off of Gavin and Daisuke. What better way than to cause a scandal by having a little "affair" with Risa's girlfriend, Aiyoku? Once Aiyoku is accused of cheating, Risa will be traumatized and Riku will resort to being overprotective and anti-Aiyoku. They'll be too occupied than to concern themselves with friends. Then, when that's finished, get the necklaces on both Gavin and Daisuke and find Dark.

Back to step two. While pretending to be asleep, I softly murmured in my sleep and scooted over to Aiyoku. What fool would let a naked person who's active in their sleep… sleep with them? Perhaps Aiyoku has a thing for me. Smiling with this thought, I hugged Aiyoku and rested my head on her right breast.

"Mmm," I faked a little moan.

She fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. I waited for her to relax a bit as I slid my hand down her stomach, pausing every so often when she flinched. Her breathing was getting a little bit faster, especially when I began to slip my hand her shirt to her breast. She moaned, trying to ignore me when I knew she couldn't. I reached her breast and I squeezed it.

"Mio," Shit. "Is… is that your hand on my breast?"

Just don't "wake up."

"Mio," She said again, "Is that your hand on my breast?" I guess she didn't want to admit to it.

I didn't answer, but instead circled her nipple, teasing it a bit.

"Okay!" She sat up, pushing my hand away. "You can_not_ be sleeping!"

"Hmm?" I sat up, pretending to be stirred from sleep.

"You just groped me."

"Oh."

"_Oh?_ That's all you have to _say?_"

"You want to grope me in return?" I smiled.

All I got was a blank stare and: "I'll be sleeping in the closet."

_**Gavin**_

I was reading with Daisuke's head on my chest. He was trying to fall asleep, but couldn't since I needed the lights on. He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck, whispering, "Gavi… Aren't you tired?"

"Not really," I answered. "Go to sleep, Dai, I'll be fine."

"I can't sleep if you aren't. Plus, your glasses keep reflecting the light into my eyes."

Oh. See, being as how my eyes are shit to me now, I need special reading glasses. They're called bioptics, glasses with small telescopic lenses mounted into standard lenses. I only use them for reading though because frankly they look weird. They'd be cool in some science fiction convention, but not in public. In public, I wear standard glasses with a high prescription that basically describes me as "legally blind."

"Sorry," I said. "I'll go to sleep then."

"If you want to read, then you can."

I kiss Daisuke's forehead, "Nah. We have to wake up early anyway."

"Yeah."

"Too early for morning sex," I joked.

"Gavin!"

_**Daisuke**_

Everyone was to meet at the food area for breakfast the next morning, so that's where we were. Gavin and I chose a table for four, waiting for Satoshi and Takeshi to arrive. Sensei would take attendance after breakfast, so they had time.

"I'm serious! On average, a Twinkie will explode in a microwave in forty-five seconds. If you don't believe, try it." Takeshi was enthusiastically speaking with Satoshi as they walked over to the buffet tables.

"Why do you know this?" Satoshi quizzically smirked, "Did you test it on your own?"

"No. I read it in a book of facts."

"You read factual things?"

"Well, interesting facts. Did you also know that the Bible is the most shoplifted book in America? Americans really are odd. They try to act all pious and everything and then they shoplift the Bible."

"Who will ever understand them? After all, look at their leader."

"Maybe he brainwashed them under some televised speech. You know, like with a hypnotizing spiral thing." Takeshi got some coffee, "Like how coffee is addicting."

"That would imply that everyone watches the news. And how does coffee and hypnotism relate?"

"I don't know. Anyways, maybe it was one of those speeches that interrupt all the channels. They do that."

"I doubt it."

"Anything can happen in America."

After they got their food, they walked over to our table. Gavin took the opportunity to begin conversation with, "Have a good night?"

Takeshi blushed while Satoshi started eating. Smart move. So, since Satoshi's mouth was busy, Takeshi answered, "Yes. We slept well."

"Slept?" Gavin gasped. "You two actually slept?"

"Hey!" Takeshi kicked Gavin. "Nothing happened!"

Satoshi muttered, "Damn Room Service…"

"Room Service?" I asked. "You two ordered Room Service?"

In unison, they said, "Someone did."

_**Officer Seishi**_

With a baseball cap and large black sunglasses on, I followed shortly behind the group of students, keeping a close eye on two in particular. Okay, so… maybe I glanced over to Gavin and Daisuke. I wasn't sure if I should just randomly pop up to the teacher and ask if I could discuss some sexual education with them. Though… I might look like a creep.

"_And so kids, you shouldn't have sex because you're too young. You could be gay, ahem, ahem, but you should keep your pants on, okay? Okay. Oh. And, uh, when you grow older, don't forget to use a condom." _

…Yeah. No. Let's discard the whole idea together.

"So," Daisuke whispered to Takeshi, "Almost, huh?"

"We were _so_ close. He was literally right _there,_ head of his dick on my puckered ass _there_."

"Wow."

"And then this Room Service guy just comes out of no where with… with sushi."

"Aww…" Daisuke hugged Takeshi, "You must have been traumatized."

"You have no idea, Daisuke. It's a different feeling to be seen clearly submissive to another guy. Some things… just must stay private. You can know, Gavin can know, and Satoshi has no choice to know… but when it comes to average strangers. No. I do not want to be seen spreading my legs like a whore."

"That's… one way to put it."

"I mean, it's okay if Satoshi calls me a whore. It's sexy."

"Takeshi?"

Takeshi blinked, looking away. "Um, so… Gavin's reading glasses look weird, huh?"

Something tells me that this week is going to be not only tough, but hectic.

_**Krad**_

"I wish I were dead."

Dark turned around, grinning sheepishly, trying to comfort me, "Is it really so bad? I mean… I kind of like it. It's fun!"

"Dark," I glared, "You're dressed up like a strawberry and I'm dressed up like a _banana!_ Do you have no dignity in yourself?"

"Oh. Well, I lost my dignity when I got this job. It's been long gone, Krad. Long gone."

Fuji walked over to us, dressed as a coconut, and said, "Well, look at it this way. We have a home."

"I enjoyed you better when you pretended to not have a good education."

"Oh well."

"OKAY!" Keiji skipped, yes skipped, into the room we were in. "Is the fruit ready? Do they know their lines? Their choreography? Their purpose? Oh, Krad's the banana, eh? I like… I like."

I wish I were dead.

_**Keiji**_

Since I didn't want to spend any money, the three would be the stars for the fruit candy, Coiji, commercial. The cameras were in place, lighting was programmed properly, and Funabashi was holding my cup of coffee with the flamingo straw.

"ACTION!" Let the show begin…

Dark turned around, beginning the jingle.

"_There's a little candy called Coiji!_" Good… Good… He was into it.

Krad turned around, frowns and all, "When you pop the bubbles, it's not noisy…"

"_It comes in apple, in strawberry, and all sorts of fruit!_"

Krad was still frowning and he monotonously 'sang,' "And it tastes good, to boot."

"_You can pop a cherry!_"

"You can suck a berry…"

"_You can eat it anywhere!"_

"It's not like people really care…" Hey. Wait, that's not the line!

"_This candy will make you happy!_"

"'Cause it's… Coiiiiiiji."

And Fuji jumped in the middle like planned: "Coconut!"

"CUT!"

The crew clapped awkwardly, not sure of what just happened.

"Krad, honey, darling—"

"I'm not—"

_**ZAP**_

"Yes, anyways, as I was saying, Krad… could you be a little more happy-happy and less boo-hooey, please? I'll give you condoms!"

Krad winced, "I don't want condoms."

"Ugh, fine, I'll give you a vibrator, but those cost… so, be thankful."

"I don't—"

"It's glow in the darrrrrrrk. Hey, maybe if you put it in Dark, it'll glow even more."

"I don't want to know."

Dark cursed under his breath.

"Well, be happy-happy or you get zappy-zappy! Okay? Okay. ACTION!"

Dark turned around, "_There's a little candy called Coiji!_"

"When you—"

_**ZAP**_

"_When you pop the bubbles, it's not noisy._" Krad tried to smile, but it looked scary.

"_It comes in apple, in strawberry, and all sorts of fruit!_"

Krad, like he was instructed, raised his hands enthusiastically, "_And it tastes good, to boot._"

"_You can pop a cherry!_" Dark nudged Krad, putting on a much exaggerated smile with averted eyebrows.

"_You can suck a berry._" Krad tried to do the same, but as I said, it looked scary.

"_You can eat it anywhere!_"

Krad reluctantly hugged Dark, "_And there's always enough to share._"

"_This candy will make you happy!_"

Krad and Dark dropped to their knees with their arms up as Krad sang his line, "_Cause it's Coiiiiiiiji._"

Fuji jumped out to the center: "Coconut!"

"CUT! PERFECT!"

Krad stood up and began walking.

"Where do you think you're going, Krad-darling?"

"I'm going to go into a bathtub filled with water."

"And why so?"

"So that the next time you zap me, you kill me."

"Oh… That's nice."

_**Gavin**_

We were allowed to walk in the forest for an hour today before we had to meet back up with Sensei on the mountain path. Daisuke and I partnered and branched off away from the rest of class, eventually leading ourselves to a peak with a view of the ocean. We set down on the grass, putting out backpacks down and gazed out into the view.

"Looks nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Daisuke nodded in agreement.

I took out my reading glasses along with a notebook and pen, jotting down notes. Daisuke leaned over and read what I wrote.

_I'm looking at the ocean view with my love._

He kissed my cheek, only to hurt himself from my glasses. Putting my glasses away and putting on my regular, I turned to him, "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just bumped."

"They should make these better," I sighed.

"You need them. It doesn't matter how they look."

"Admit it… I look better without them."

He laughed, leaning his head on my shoulder. I guess he thought for a moment because he didn't speak just right away. When he did, he said, "I like you just fine, even if those reading glasses make you look like an old geezer. I don't think you notice, but they make your pupils look huge."

"Oh, well… just great."

"Come on… I love you. Besides, you don't wear them all the time."

"Well, that's because they'll fall off anyway when we're having sex."

"I meant for sleeping." He blushed.

"Of course you did, Dai." Holding him close, I whispered into his ear, "But thanks, love. I love you too."

_**Hio**_

I finally found the two. With one of the necklaces in my hand, I snuck behind a tree. They were having a little lovers' moment, so I was sure they wouldn't notice my next task. Carefully, I threw the necklace by them, where they would notice it.

Now I just had to wait.

_**Gavin**_

I went to go put my notebook and pen away when I noticed something shining in the grass. When I reached for it, I discovered it was a necklace with an odd-shaped heart on it. Hmm… Maybe Daisuke will like it.

"Hey, Dai, look what I found."

"Huh?"

I showed him the necklace.

"It is pretty."

"You want it?"

"It looks too feminine." Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, just barely smiling, "Plus, what if it's someone's? Maybe they'll come back to look for it."

"I guess. I wonder though… Who would wear a necklace like this?"

"I don't know."

_**Hio**_

…Damn.

**Linebreakerapparentlysomeoneonthetvshowisshootingeveryonelikecrazyandidontunderstandwhybutohwellthatsnotmyfault**

Schizo: Next chapter will have the rest of the field trip week (it's just here so that the future makes sense), some Secret-Boyfriend Satoshi action (with comedic Suddenly-Overprotective Father of Takeshi a.k.a. S.O.F.T.), and kinky Daisuke comes back with some sex lessons for Take-kun(because he needs them bad…).

Review Columnist Thingy:

**Lovinbishonenboysanyaoi: **How can you hate turkey? You obviously have never tried my turkey. Turkey in my house is the BEST. BEST. BEEEESSSSSTTTTTT.

**Shadow Vampiress: **I always figured Takeshi was a masochist. Always. Um, well, remember a fic I posted up here called "Failures in Life" back ago? I might post it up again if I find a plot, so… TakexSato fic in the making, I guess?

**a hopefull dream: **Cows are awesome, especially their milk…

**Clover10689: **Wow. You didn't go pee just for my chapter? How disturbingly flattering! You're so sweet!

**Berettaboy: **Thank you so much for reading what I do. But yeah… it's a shame girls aren't what they used to be anymore.

**Sheik's Lonely: **Ever since I made my drabble fic, TakexSato have been coming out of their shells… They are underappreciated. SatoxDai? I love 'em and all, but give me my hate-love relationships!

**It's the voices' fault: **Unfortunately, you cannot have the tapes. The tapes were immediately burned after Seishi finished 'doing his stuff' with them. However, there are plenty of opportunities to see the real thing.

**Angel Born of Darkness: **Yeah… heh. I kind of made Daisuke into a total nymph.

**SutekiKage: **…Well, I guess your review got cut off. I really do suggest you write your reviews on word that way you don't lose them when you review…

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: **Yes. I like my lesbian action every once in awhile… and I did the coffee-thing too. Woo.

If any of you want to read some more of my stuff, check out my fictionpress account. It's got a story that's doing fairly well. Don't be fooled, though. It says I haven't updated since August, but I'm going to begin updating it again sometime in the near future since I AM on winter break now.

Cheers -Steph


	9. This chapter has an INTERMISSION!

Schizo: Woo! I'm back! And SIXTEEN! Yeah. Bet you guys thought I was eighteen and older, huh? (That seems to be the pattern of every reader who's ever first contacted me). NOPE.

I'm sixteen, bitches.

Can you believe I started this story at age fourteen? Whoa… scary.

Anyways, my birthday was actually _yesterday_ and I _meant_ to post yesterday, but… it just didn't happen. So… I post today! And it's extra long today.

So long it has an intermission.

Yup. I'm spoiling you this chapter. With everything.

SO, as repayment. I want you all to time how long you take to read this. Write the time you start, the time you end, and then do the math. Whomever gets the quickest time gets a prize… which I'm still working on. Maybe a postcard from me? Maybe a drawing? Maybe a fanfic dedicated to you? Maybe a poster of the folks? I have no idea… Though I'm digging the postcard deal (I have a lot of postcards).

Whatever.

And don't cheat either! I want this to be fun.

I don't own D N Angel.

**WRITE YOUR TIME NOW.**

**linebreakertechnomusicfliesthroughmyheaddidyouknowivewritteneverysinglesexsceneinfrontofmyparentsidoandiamnotashamedeither**

_**Gavin**_

Sensei was having us all, the fifteen of us who signed up for this field trip to get away from school, lie on our backs on the grass field to look up at the clouds. I actually liked doing this, but there were some students who didn't understand what the purpose of looking up at the clouds was for.

"Look up," instructed Sensei. "What do you see?"

"Clouds," said one kid, Jin. Some giggled after.

"Look beyond the clouds. What do you see?"

I saw swirls and a vague figure of a screaming face. It looked frustrated and pained, but mainly desperate.

"Anyone?"

"I see a dove," said Takeshi. He sounded a little confused. "Or am I just crazy?"

"I see a dove also." Satoshi agreed. "A bit awkward since it's a cloud, but a dove nonetheless."

"And the wings are spreading, right?"

"A little," Satoshi pointed up to his left, "He seems to flying to the east."

"Good, anyone else?"

"I see a wall," Daisuke answered. "A big wall."

Aiyoku nodded, "Yeah. I see that too. I don't see this dove you two are talking about, but I see the wall."

"It's long and narrow, over to the right, you see?" Daisuke pointed.

Some of the students agreed. Some students mentioned other figures.

"The point of this, children, is to realize that there are many perspectives toward one object. What one sees may not be seen the same to another. We are starting chapter fourteen, which concerns the most difficult subject: The psyche. You could say that this field trip may open your eyes to who you are."

No one mentioned the screaming face.

_**Riku**_

"Exactly! Now," Sensei eagerly stood on a rock, spreading her arms up in the air. "There are thousands, millions, hell, _billions_ of people on this planet, but how many do you know?"

"Well," I rolled my eyes, "Not a lot, of course, but who honestly would know everyone in the planet?"

"Why shouldn't we? Ladies and gentlemen, how can one honestly expect to gain peace and harmony if one doesn't even know a person's _name?_ You hear people talk about all this nonsense of helping each other out. Ridiculous." Sensei pointed to each and every one of us, "Learn a person's name and talk to them. They will ask you for help when they need it."

"Some people are afraid to," I pointed out. "I mean, some people have pride. They just don't ask people for help. They think they can do it themselves."

"Good point. Anyone have an argument against that?"

Setsunayami raised her hand, only to have Sensei say that raising hands were only necessary in a classroom where voices echoed, not outside where it was easy to hear.

"I think what Sensei is trying to say is that if you get to know someone; they don't have to literally ask for help. You'll know when you have to."

"That's no better than just helping an average stranger," I said.

"I think it's better because you know the situation. You're not just giving money to someone and then leaving, expecting them to do the rest. If you know the situation and the person, you'll help them all the way through."

"So why can't I do that to a complete stranger?"

"Because they're a complete stranger and if you _do_ help them all the way through, you end up learning about them anyways. It's about getting brotherly love. Know your neighbor; stuff like that."

Sensei smiled, "So, next question. How many of you know your neighbors?"

_**Satoshi**_

"Emotions—ah, it is the drug that sucks a poet to depression and passion, and a little of both if you look in their sex life," Sensei had us in a circle. "Of course, there are many ways to express emotions. It's one of the many pleasures of seeing the minds of individuals. Not a single one person matches another in expressing their feelings."

She then said, "How many of us are single in here?"

Some students raised their hands. I looked at Takeshi, who looked at me, and neither of us knew if we had subconsciously agreed to a relationship. We left our hands down just in case.

"How many of us are in a relationship?"

The rest of the students, six, raised their hands, excluding Takeshi and I.

"Hmm," Sensei counted in her head, "That's only thirteen hands. Who didn't vote?"

Takeshi and I raised our hands.

"Ah," Sensei laughed. "I see you two are just starting?"

"Why is it that we're automatically assumed to be a couple just because we didn't raise our hands?" Takeshi raised a brow, "Can't we just be confused about others?"

"Well, Saehara, considering you seem to talk with Hiwatari quite often, I have a justified assumption. Unless, of course, you've been hiding another person from us all here," Sensei said. "Have you?"

"…No."

I spoke up. "We aren't official, but we aren't unofficial."

"So," Sensei took that in. "You two are friends with benefits, is that it?"

Takeshi crossed his arms, "I prefer the term 'unannounced couple,' thank you very much."

"Well, all right. Now, back to the discussion, for those who are in a couple—announced or not—how do you express your love?"

Risa hugged Aiyoku as she giggled out, "I always love hugging my Aiyo-chan!"

"And I always take pleasure in kissing." Aiyoku didn't seem to have a lot of emotion when she said this, but there was a wandering hand on Risa's back.

"I say I love you," a kid named Ruu said this, though I wasn't sure if he was just saying something because Sensei was staring directly at him—until she looked at Takeshi, who said, "I tease."

"He does," I clarified. "I don't do much."

"He doesn't," Takeshi clarified.

Sensei nodded, slightly laughing, as she looked over to the other students for answers and then to Daisuke, who said, "I like to spend time with Gavin."

Sensei seemed a little disappointed with the answers, but she finally looked over to Gavin, who bluntly stated, "I like sex."

"I…" Sensei widened her eyes as she glanced over to Daisuke, good ol' innocent Daisuke, and stuttered, "I see. Um. Well then. I guess this _is_ what I wanted. Okay, Gavin, _why_ do you like sex?"

Daisuke had the face of a cherry with fuzz to match.

"There are many reasons why I like sex, or do you want to hear why I like sex with Daisuke because that's an ever longer list. Hmm, well, his legs—"

"Gavin!" Daisuke covered Gavin's mouth before he could continue.

"_There_ is passion, ladies and gentlemen. Passion vs. Logic. It's the ever-so-painful battle between everyone. There are the creative and there are the realists; there are the irrational and there are the rational; there are the liberals and there are the conservatives. It's a battle to the death, but throw love in there and everyone loses. Why, class, does a simple emotion of affection for another taint all perfectly reasonable traits of one's mind to do other things? A person has distinct qualities to themselves, but what is it about love that can change someone?"

We, the class, all looked at each other not sure of what to say.

"Love is a powerful yet weak emotion that can change everything."

I looked at Takeshi, who looked at me, and we both just stared for a moment. He smiled, whispering, "Yeah, Mr. Hiwatari, you coldhearted bastard."

"Look who's talking," I whispered back as I leaned in his ear, "Slut."

"Bastard." He blushed.

Sensei concluded with a rhetorical question, "But what happens to a person when that love is taken away?"

_**Officer Seishi**_

All this psychoanalysis crap was beginning to bore the hell out of me. I thought they had _biology_. When the hell did biology have to do with the mind? Or was the teacher suddenly experimenting with all sorts of sciences as if she had the license? Eh. Whatever. I just wanted to move out of this freaking field that they'd been at for three hours now.

Three.

Freaking.

Hours.

"Okay class, we're going back to the hotel for lunch now!" Thank you, God!

Carefully, I trailed behind the class, keeping an eye on Commander and Takeshi as ordered. Takeshi was in another conversation with Commander, enthusiastically expressing his opinion while Commander nodded, occasionally disagreeing.

"It's weird though," Takeshi nodded, "Everything is unimportant."

"Certainly there are important things," Commander protested.

"No. There are necessary things we need to survive, but they are not important. They are necessary."

"And the news? You want to be a reporter. How do you expect to write an article if you think nothing is important?"

"Well, the news is never important, just informative. See, that's the best part of the news. No one really needs to know, but no one really needs to not know. Things are worth listening to, like giving fame to the unwilling and giving fame to the undeserving since they never tried."

"So, why not to the ones that _do_ try?"

"Because they aren't important, just unimportant, like everything else, and like everything else, everything is interesting."

"Takeshi,"

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you saying?"

Takeshi smirked, "That you and everything else is unimportant, but interesting. It's like looking at the quirky things in life. They're never worthy of attention, but they get it. That's the news."

"Your philosophy never ceases to amaze me."

"It gets even better as time goes on," Takeshi genuinely smiled as he shrugged, "I've never had the chance to talk to someone."

Commander nodded, fully understanding, and placed his hands in his pockets before gently bumping his hip into Takeshi's, "Then start talking, fool."

_**Dark**_

"Okay," I closed the door. "I think the coast is clear."

"Damn collar," Krad had managed to find a screw driver, "Damn Keiji, damn every blasted thing that's happened to us since we became human. You cursed twit, how could you forget to mention the powers?"

"How many times do I have to say this? We were about to _die_."

Krad threw the screw driver at the wall in frustration.

"No good?"

"Never is." Krad tugged at the collar, "What the devil did he make this damned thing out of anyways? The steel of God?"

"You know, if you just do as he says, you don't get electrocuted." I walked over to Krad, pinching his cheeks, "But you just have to be a rebel, don't ya? Who's a little rebel? _Who's _a little rebel? You are. Yoooouuuu aa—"

Krad's hands took a lovely grip around my neck, but fortunately for me, with the collar in the way, Krad couldn't do much. Realizing this, Krad let go of my neck, muttering how he couldn't even strangle me right.

"Well, at least we have a little bit of time to ourselves," I said. "Fuji is sleeping over there."

Krad glanced over to the other side of the room, where Fuji lied sleeping in his bed. Keiji didn't ask him to do much, except keep some of the random little children, who visited, company. Fuji apparently is great with kids. I guess because he looks old.

Krad only fell on his back on the bed he was now laying on and looked up at the ceiling. He sighed, "This is Hell. Somewhere I have done something wrong and this is Hell."

"Oh," I decided to straddle him, regardless if he wanted me there or not, and rested myself on his chest, "Don't act like you've been a sweet guy. You tried to kill me, you psycho."

"I still _am_ trying to kill you." Krad looked at me, "Now get the hell off me."

"Nah. I like my position just fine."

We laid there for some good time, staring at each other. It was a bit eerie. Not a single thing moved, not a single thing sounded—not even Fuji. Everything was still as Krad and I lay with each other on the bed, except he ruined it when he fidgeted underneath me, mumbling that his arm was falling asleep. I smiled, taking notice that Krad tamed down quite a lot. I guess with the setback of having nothing but his bare hands to kill me with, Krad just didn't really care anymore.

"If you're going to just lie on top of me, you could at least consider what a comfortable position is for me as well. Your damned elbows are digging into my ribs."

Scooting myself a little up, taking full notice that our groins rubbed, I relaxed my arms around his neck.

"Better?"

"No."

"What now?" I sat up, straddling him and gripping on to his hips.

We stared at each other for another good time. I straddled him, he laid there. And suddenly his hands tapped lightly up to my hips, gripping them. Slowly rubbing my groin against his, I rocked gently with him, just arousing the both of us. There was no emotion on his face or mine as we did this, as if hypnotized into committing the deed.

Cautiously, I unzipped Krad's pants, slowly pulling them down as he watched me. He did the same to me. It was like being in the void, but instead of thinking about our actions as if they were real (it was all fantasy in the void, since nothing was ever real nor would it ever be), here we were actually doing them. Purely out of boredom and curiosity; that wonder of what sex felt like when both were willing.

"We should probably be quiet," I said, considering Fuji was in the same room…sleeping.

"The man couldn't wake—"

Fuji reached out to the night table next to his bed, pulling out some ear plugs and placing them inside his ears. He yawned before saying, "Figured you two would eventually try to have sex when you had the chance. Boyfriends can't go that long. Proud of your limit though. A whole two weeks since your last attempt… amazing."

He went back to sleep, leaving Krad and I alone together again. It didn't even phase us that we were about to have sex with another person in the room. Surely enough, clothes were being taken off as the anxiety for connecting with one another rose to new levels. This was more than just boredom now. This was a release of frustration.

Slipping him inside of me, I adjusted to his member, still growing. It felt good to have him there, as if, hate to sound cliché, as if the piece of art we were was finally complete. At that moment, when I began to rock on top of him, riding, I needed him badly. With each thrust, I realized this newfound desperation I had for him.

For so long, I had had to endure constant rejection, constant humiliation, and never receive good feedback. I've had to dart knives at my head, energy beams at my body, and random inanimate objects being flung at me. I've had to be called an idiot, a twit, a fool, an imbecile, a pathetic excuse of a being…

"You," My head threw back as I continued riding Krad, hearing him grunt with each penetration he made. "You bastard."

Every time I came down on him, I could feel his member throb even harder. Every time I rocked with him, I could hear my moaning grow louder. Every time I spoke, I could see Krad nodding as he grunted, "Keep going."

"You hate my existence," I gasped, slapping my cheeks onto Krad's pelvis. "You hate everything about me."

"Keep going," he grunted.

"You've tried to kill me, you bastard." I stopped, having him balls deep inside me as I panted, "What the _fuck_ did I do to you?"

He gripped tightly onto my waist, throwing me underneath him, never once breaking our connection. My legs were spread, my arms were above my head, and I was still frustrated—but desperate.

"Four hundred years ago, you separated us." Krad thrust himself inside of me, "I'm connecting us together again."

I gasped.

"You fool." Krad laughed, "You never knew a damned thing."

There was burning friction between us as he pushed inside me, slapping our flesh together. It was a comforting pound, a pound I had been longing for, and it might have been because of lust, but I really didn't know at this point. Is it called lust when the only thing I wanted—no, the thing I _needed_ was to be satisfied?

Okay. So. Maybe it is, but whatever.

I looked at Krad, who burned his gaze into me, clearly concentrating on holding me in place as he vented. His hands firmly gripped onto my hips, practically digging, as he forcefully pushed into me, grunting every time. My body was an inflammation in itself, but I didn't want to be a lying body receiving pleasure. Damn it. I needed him. I didn't know exactly what that was, nor did I really care, but I knew… at that moment. God. I _needed_ him.

So when I found myself pushing myself up to his face and holding onto him as if my life depended on his very being, I wasn't so surprised. I had yanked that stupid hair tie off him, immediately finger-combing his blonde locks down, and once done with that, my hands gripped onto his head, tangling and scrunching his hair.

It was beautiful already.

Now I wanted it messed up, _damaged._

"Stop fidgeting," he growled, thrusting inside me a little harder. Hissing a little as I bit on his lip, I answered, "Stop talking."

This was strictly frustration. When he decided to bite my lips instead and make them swollen, I decided to shove my tongue in his mouth to make him choke. And when he decided to get air and nudge the collar up to bite my neck, suck my neck, lick it; I decided to yank his hair and scratch my nails over his head to hear him moan. He thrust harder. I got tighter.

"God," He had taken his mouth now to my nipples to take a nibble. "Stop tensing. You'll chew my damn dick off."

"I'd gladly chomp on that meat," I growled, bucking my hips to have him get deeper inside me. "If it'll make you cry."

He penetrated again, making me moan. Oh. He reached a nice spot. This was the time where I just wanted him more than anything right now. The lust grew inside me as he breathed down my neck when he gave me painfully soft kisses and the desperation exploded out of my mouth when he thrust once more, perfectly hitting an orgasm spot. My chest shot forward as I gripped onto Krad and shouted, "_Oh! I don't ever want to make it stop!_"

_God,_ it felt good. Suddenly the world just turned into a cock pumping inside of me, targeting somewhere in my body, and giving me some sort of feeling that felt so _fucking_ good. And Krad just forced a kiss on my lips again, sucking slightly. Time started slowing down as everything just became fantasy, like the void.

"This is what it feels like," Krad whispered. "This."

He stiffened for a mere second before coming inside of me at last, which of course caused me to open myself in a vulnerable state and simply… scream. I didn't want to scream, but I also didn't really care at the moment.

"And you," I gasped. "And you wonder why I wanted this."

"Shut up," He pulled out of me.

And it was silent for a moment.

"Come on. We have to take a shower."

I chuckled as I said, "A little intimate, no? Couples take showers together."

"Fine. Go the rest of the day soiled with my seed."

"I just might."

"Get up."

He stood up, reaching his hand out to me, impatiently waiting for me to grab it.

"Is this some sort of contract I'm about to symbolically sign?" I looked at his hand.

"What? Paranoid, now? I conserve water," He said mockingly as he rolled his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why are you tolerating me now?"  
Krad blinked, taking his hand back. He thought for a moment and sighed, reaching his hand out again.

"Just grab it."

I smiled, already answered by his statement.

"I call first dibs on soap."

"Damn you."

_**Takeshi**_

"Okay, Daisuke, now… this is a crucial moment."

I sat Daisuke on his bed, before continuing. He looked confused and lost, considering I didn't give him any clues on what I was talking about. When I asked him if we could have a "talk" instead of going with the class on an optional bakery visit (some place that Sensei loved, but since it didn't have to do with anything with our topic, she decided to invent a whole lesson on "the meaning of pleasure"… specifically: Taste).

"All right… What is it?"

"Well," I sat on my bed. I may have not been looking at myself, but I could tell my posture just went into Low-Self-Esteem-Boy… I was rubbing my thighs, my shoulders were hunched forward, and I looked up at Daisuke as I shyly asked, "What is sex like?"  
Daisuke almost choked.

"U-um… w-what?"

"What is sex like? I'm serious too. I mean, I know the obvious is that it feels good, but it doesn't always, right?"

Daisuke blushed, "Um, well, I'm… uh, yes, it doesn't always feel good."

"Damn. You're lying through your teeth."

"Well, it's a little uncomfortable at first. You tense up more than you're supposed to." He rubbed his neck, "Um, but… that's why there's a little invention called lubricants."

"No need to be sarcastic," I glared. "Unlike you, I'm new to this thing."

"I'm not being sarcastic." He blushed harder, clearly feeling guilty for what he said. "I don't talk much about this."

"Well, you sure do it a lot."

He looked away, "It… it feels nice, I'm sorry."

"Well, that's just it! What _does_ it feel like? Does it feel weird, like some weird object up my ass, or does it feel like really, really good?"

"It's supposed to feel really, really good, but that depends on you. What do you want from me exactly?"

"Are there certain positions?"

Daisuke thought for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'? Which positions do I do?"

"…You can do a lot of positions…"

"Like?"  
Daisuke looked embarrassed as he said, "You seriously want me to detail this all out?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Um. I see. Well," And it was then when Daisuke sighed and said, "I guess you're going to force me to stop being shy about this, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I want to know, Dai."

Daisuke sat cross-legged, slapping his knees when comfortable. He looked dead into my eyes and said, "There are many positions, some better than others and some used for a certain type of feeling."

"Okay."

"Missionary—you know what that is, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's used a lot. It's good. It does the job."

"…Okay."

"But it's a lot of strain on the person—can I just use Satoshi because I'll be using 'person' too much if I don't."

"Sure."

"It'll be a lot of strain on Satoshi, though, so don't do it _all_ the time. See, since he's the one penetrating, the one on top, and the one not comfortably lying on his back and receiving pleasure… he _can_ cramp. So… switch every so often."

"Switch positions. Got it."

"Um, then there's… er, well, the one where you're on your knees. The name is a bit embarrassing."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about."

"That is pleasure in a canon. It's straight to you, Takeshi. It hurts more in the beginning, so don't start off with that when you lose your virginity. Gradually get there, and when you do… um, be prepared for some intense orgasms."

"…Okay."

"Submissive on top," Daisuke smiled. "You should do this one first."

"Why?"

"You'll be in control. You'll control how deep Satoshi will go inside you, how fast, how long… everything depends on you—and, not only that, but Satoshi just gets to lie down and relax. He'll feel really nice."

"Any others?"

"A lot, but that's when you start experimenting."

"What's the craziest position you've been with Gavin?"

He blushed, perkily shrugging as he leaned in to me, "Well, they're not too crazy. Though, one time, well… remember when we went to the mall?"

"Yeah."

"Gavin and I had sex in a fitting room."

I blinked.

"You're kidding."

He giggled, "Nope."

"You're kidding!"

"And _then_, he accidentally came on the floor, right? So I wiped the floor with the shirt I was trying on, gave it to the clerk, and we both ran."

"Holy crap, Dai… You really are a nymph."

Daisuke scratched his head as he asked, "Anything else?"

"This will sound crazy, but you think you could practice some positions on me, so I won't feel _too_ awkward when it happens?"

"Like… role play?"

"Yeah."

Daisuke shrugged, "Sure."

_**Gavin**_

"So, did you ask Takeshi why he wanted to talk to Daisuke?"

Satoshi, who was holding a slice of cake he bought for Takeshi, nodded, "No."

"…Did you even care?"

"Nope."

Sighing, I held the piece of cake I bought for Daisuke and said, "Well, I asked Daisuke, but he didn't know. It's weird though. Takeshi loves cake."

"I know." Satoshi subconsciously (or maybe consciously?) lifted the cake higher as if proud to be holding it, but clearly trying to hide it.

We were walking back to the hotel, wondering what Daisuke and Takeshi could have been talking about. Satoshi mentioned some idea that Takeshi may have been speaking with Daisuke on the matter of projects that would be evident to come after this field trip. He said, "Takeshi always does that. He finds out what projects are before anyone else."

"Yeah, but… to Daisuke?"

"Usually," he nodded. "Takeshi only trusts Daisuke. He has another friend, that…um, blonde kid. His name isn't really important. He only gives Takeshi problems."

"What do you mean?" Blonde kid…?

"He always ends up getting Takeshi in detention, but he's not important."

"Jealousy…" I nudged Satoshi, teasing.

"Oh yes. I'm so very jealous of a guy who always made Takeshi miserable."

"You go with that sarcastic excuse, Satoshi. I know the _real_ truth."

We reached the front lobby and entered an elevator, going up to Daisuke and Takeshi's floor. I tapped my foot to the music as I mused, "Well, since you know so much about him, what kind of projects would he predict?"

"Well, he was talking to me about the base of reality and what exactly conscience was, so perhaps on that. I don't know why, but he's growing a darker side to him."

"You sure it wasn't there before? Maybe he's opening up to you. People do that when they like someone, you know."

"Perhaps," Satoshi said. "It's interesting. He's like a little, undiscovered anti-socialite."

"That's a unique pet name."

When the elevators opened, we walked up to the destined room. I still had the key Daisuke kept from last night and so I opened the room.

Daisuke was on top of Takeshi, holding Takeshi's wrists against the headrest as he commanded, "Spread 'em."

"Holy shit." I turned to Satoshi, glaring. "You said they would be talking about projects!"

"It was only an assumption." Don't be fooled. Satoshi's eyes were wide as ever.

"Our… Our ukes are cheating on us." Wait. Whoa. "Hey…" I smiled, "Our ukes are totally getting it on."

"Don't make me shove that piece of cake into your face, Ravencroth."

Daisuke and Takeshi, who ignored our little conversation had gotten over the shock and sat next to each other on the same bed, waiting for us to finish. When Satoshi and I did finish, Takeshi sighed, "Yeah, it's all fine and dandy that you're treating us like a straight man's fantasy of lesbians and all, but what are you two doing here?"

"We, um," I honestly have never heard Satoshi stutter. "We… brought you cake."

"Awesome!"

All was forgotten in Daisuke and Takeshi's mind at the mention of cake. Cake is special like that. Cake… is almost as good as God, but edible. Takeshi smiled happily, clearly believing that logic as well, and took the liberty to kiss Satoshi on the cheek, only to leave some crumbs behind.

"Thank you for getting my cheek dirty."

Takeshi, trying to be erotic, licked the crumbs off.

"…And now I have saliva on my cheek, making my face cold."

"You're welcome, Mister Hiwatari!"

_**Hio**_

Aiyoku, with widened eyes, cowardly backed away as she looked behind her. The first thing she saw was the window, but she was smart enough to know that jumping out the window would be a bad thing.

"You're insane," she muttered.

I suppose I should explain, shouldn't I?

Sweet, intelligent Aiyoku had managed to walk in on me in our hotel room when I was speaking to _Him._ However, I didn't notice her since she had decided to hide behind a chair while I was talking on my cell phone, looking out the window over the vast field of trees and bushes.

I had said too much and Aiyoku heard everything—until she lost her balance and fell forward, revealing herself from behind the chair.

"You won't get away with this, you…" She stammered, trying to find a weapon, "You… freak."

"Is it so wrong that I want a life?"

"It is if you want to kill others for it—and it's not even an eye for an eye, it's four people for one. You selfish bitch."

"And you," I stepped forward, catching her cheek in my palm as she winced and jerked her head to her right. To that, I held her jaw and took her waist with my left hand, pulling her close. She tried to pry away, but I held my face close to her, whispering, "You were starting to get attracted to me. You were realizing you don't love Risa at all."

"Leave her out of this."

"Do you honestly love her?"

"I don't want her hurt, if that's what you mean."

"You know I can have her killed, right?"

Aiyoku pushed me away, "And what good would it do? I would still know everything and I could still get the police on you."

"How?" I smiled, "I don't exist."

She widened her eyes, looking to the side.

"Don't kill her," She glanced up at me with eyes of distress, "Please don't."

"You can't say anything."

"I won—"

"And you can't be with her."

Her posture sunk as her face paled before my eyes, and she clenched her fists while trying to hold back tears. Little did she know, I knew Risa meant a lot to her. Risa was the only person who just wanted to make her happy and give her no worries, rather than everyone else who wanted to make her life Hell.

"What am I supposed to do? You know she won't just let me dump her. She's obsessed about me."

"I know."

"So?"

"Cheat on her."

Aiyoku backed away, shaking her head, "No."

"Fine. Say bye-bye to Ri—"

"It won't matter if you kill her and you _know_ that!"

"Actually, it will." I stroked her chin, "See, Aiyoku, if she dies, Riku won't take her mind on anything else. Risa _is_ Riku's twin after all. In fact, the whole gang will just ponder on Risa's death, it's actually very useful. With everyone distracted, it'll be easy to take Gavin's life and it'll be easy to manipulate Daisuke, since poor little Daisuke will be in a vulnerable state. And after, when catching Dark, who… dare say, had a fling with Risa, you know, would fall into my trap."

I laughed.

"Hmm, pretty decent plan. Perhaps I should just—"

And of course, because Aiyoku knows better than to just stand there while someone who's a threat talk, she attacked me.

"If you kill her, I swear, I'll kill you."

Her hands wrapped around my neck as she saddled on top of me. She panted, furious, and said, "Don't you dare kill her."

"Then you will do as I say. You can't stop me. If you kill me, you'll be trialed for murder."

"You don't exist, remember?"

"I exist enough for the rest of the class to believe you're crazy to think a person who's clearly been living here not exist. Want to go to a mental institution, my dear?"

"You," She screamed, "You bitch!"

"Face it, Aiyoku. You're mine now."

Letting go of my neck, she began breaking down into tears. Her sobs held faint whispers of her hatred for me, her frustration of her futile attempts to stop me, and her sorrow for… well, it's obvious.

"Why the hell do you even _want_ to be human?" She cried, "All you get are these emotions that hold you back."

"Don't try to fool me. I know what I want."

"Prepare to live of a life where you can't control anything, Hio." She burned her eyes into me, "You're a slave only to that guy who you were talking to right now, but when you get a life? You're a slave to everyone, Hio."

"I'm not weak."

"Now. You're not weak now."

Taking her by the shoulders, I pushed her off me and got up. She apparently grew numb after her attempt to get into my heart, my nonexistent conscious. I nudged her thigh a little with my foot as I said, "Get up. You need to cheat on your girlfriend."

"Fuck you."

"I'll kil—"

"You won't get away with this, you know."

"And why believe that?" I smirked, "Who could possibly stop me? The police are idiots."

She got up, still quiet as she whispered, "You won't get away with this."

"Here comes the act of the emotional prophet. Hurry up."

She nodded.

_**Officer Seishi**_

Day Three.

It's getting tiring watching over Takeshi and Commander. In just three days, I've had six thermoses of highly caffeinated coffee just so I wouldn't miss a thing about the two, since the two brats won't stop putting me on edge. I managed to have a ten-minute nap while they were with Sensei on opposite ends because Sensei wanted to do an activity.

That was the best ten minutes of my life…

In the meantime, here I was behind a tree, following the two like the stalker I wasn't supposed to be. I'm a highly professional police officer! Not a stalker! I mean… stalking is against _the law._ Oh, but if it's for my boss's son, it's perfectly acceptable. The bullshit I've had to endure. He's damn lucky I need that stupid bonus…

"Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello—"

"Stop it." Commander glared at Takeshi, "I got it the first time."

"You haven't greeted back. I deserve a greeting. In _fact_, I deserve twenty-two greetings."

"Hello."

"Twenty-one more to go."

"No."

"Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello—"

"Stop it."

"Hello—"

"Stop it."

"Hello."

"Stop it."

"Hello."

"Shut up!"

"Hello."

"Ugh," Commander, feeling there was only one true way to make Takeshi shut up, kissed Takeshi, holding his hips near. It was passionate for a few seconds, when Satoshi separated, slightly growling, "You can be so annoying."

"Oh… but it's so fun to annoy you."

"Apparently," Commander said.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before hesitantly returning to their kiss, this time less frustrated. Takeshi settled his hands on Commander's shoulders, beginning to stand on his tip-toes, while Satoshi slipped his devilish palms a little lower than a "gentleman" should have them—and why was I watching this?

Holy shit!

I… I gotta do something. Um…Um… What? I… I have an idea!

_**Takeshi**_

Out of no where, a shoe was thrown at Satoshi's head.

"…the hell?" Satoshi picked up the shoe after rubbing his head and looked around to see where the shoe came from.

Disappointed with the fact that the kiss ended so early (why does this _always_ happen?), I sighed, getting flat on my feet and took out the map Sensei supplied with us. We were supposed to find some things for a scavenger hunt, to which the winners would get a prize. Satoshi and I didn't really care if we won a prize, but… we did kind of want a good grade, which was the threat Sensei held: Do it or fail.

"Oh! Clumsy me!" A man with sunglasses, a baseball cap, and a severely neglected goatee (It was unshaven, uneven, and well… actually, it didn't look so bad on him… He looked rugged) rushed up to us, left shoe missing. He hopped on his right foot to emphasize the fact that the shoe belonged to him. He took the shoe from Satoshi's hands, laughing nervously.

"See, I was kicking, practicing some martial arts, you know, and I sort of," He tried to smirk at Satoshi, who was intensely glaring at him. "Well, I sort of forgot to tie my shoes and the shoe just went _flying!_ Kind of crazy, right? Sorry about… uh, about your head."

"You kicked your foot and the shoe just so happen to fly at my head, huh?"

"Well, I don't go around throwing shoes at people's head, if that's what you're trying to imply."

Quietly murmuring, I accidentally let out, "I wouldn't mind throwing shoes…at people's heads…"

"Takeshi," Satoshi sighed, "You wouldn't mind doing a lot of things."

"If only they were legal…"

"A freaky little one, aren't you?" The unknown man said, only to take it back with Satoshi intensified his glare (didn't even know it was possible). "Uh, well, like, in a totally non-sexual way, like… like a creepy psychopath way…"

"He's not a psychopath."

"Well, I didn't mean that, I meant… uh, well. He's different."

"And how would you know?"

"Well, Satoshi," I butted in, "Hate to say it, but I am… kind of, you know… _out there._"

"Not the point, Takeshi. You just have an odd attraction to certain things."

I couldn't help it. "Like… my attraction to you?"

"Well!" The man interrupted us (damn him) with saying, "You know, I'd love to stay here and chat, but oh? Is that a map in your hands? I just love maps. You lost? I can help you find your way. Did I mention I love maps?"

This guy seemed… fishy.

"We don't need your help." Satoshi said.

"You sure? I mean, no offense, but I wouldn't trust a guy who gets shoes thrown at him."

"I thought you said you were kicking."

"I was! Definitely was, but… just saying."

"No. We don't need you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

He shrugged, "Okay…"

"Um," I waved, "Bye Mister."

"Call me Ichiro. Your name?" He smiled, "You seem much nicer than this guy."

I nodded, explaining, "He's mean to almost everybody. Don't take it too personally. I'm Ta—"

"Takahiro. His name is Takahiro," Satoshi said, eyeing me. Um. Okay?

"He can answer for himself. What? You his boyfriend?"

Satoshi, with no expression whatsoever, only replied, "Yes."

"Oh."

"Indeed."

"Well, Takahiro, don't know what you see in this guy, but I'll be going."

"Bye Ichiro."

"Bye Take—uh, Takahiro."

_**Satoshi**_

"That guy was weird."

"And to think you were about to give him your name."

"…just my first name. I can't be the only Takeshi out there, though it'd be pretty cool if I was, but it would mean you don't deserve me because I'm that special."

"What—"

"Spe-cial."

"…Right." Looking away, I let my legs hang off the cliff Takeshi and I decided to sit on. Takeshi sighed, bringing his knees up to his chin. Really, we should have been looking for the items, but we just didn't feel like it. We wanted to sit on a cliff. And after some time, I realized Takeshi was too quiet.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"We won't last."

"What?"

"We won't last," He turned his head to me. "We're too different."

"They say opposites attract."

"Not this opposite."

Brushing some dust off my shoulders, I shrugged. I didn't really take into consideration of whether we would last or not, since I always thought I'd be alone in the end anyways. Takeshi is just a little escape I suppose, something different.

"So what do you want?"

"Don't know," He said, looking forward again. "Why do you like me?"

"You're interesting."

"That's it?"

"You think in an interesting way," I said. "I guess I like that."

"What if—"

"Don't. You are interesting, enough for me to keep giving you attention. Let it be."

"And when I stop being interesting?"

Smiling, I replied, "Then I guess I would be in love with you."

"Oh great. I don't want to be one of those boring old couples that know what we're going to do before we do it."

"You're the one who stopped being interesting."

"So you'll never be in love with me."

"I could, but if you stop being interesting and I stay, then I was the whole time."

"…If you love me, would you jump off this cliff?"

"I'd die."

"So?"

"…You want me to die, I see."

"I want to see how much you love me."

"Takeshi, we've dated for less than three days. In fact, we shouldn't even call it dating since all we've done was attempt sex."

"You know, I'm kind of turned on."

Turning to him, I noticed a faint smirk on his countenance, even though he was trying to hide it with his knees.

"Well, that's… besides the—"

"I want my virginity taken."

"What?"

"Right now."

Now completely alarmed, I started to mentally malfunction as Takeshi got up from off his bottom and onto his knees. He started unzipping his shorts, telling himself how the situation seemed, "There's no one around. We're on a cliff, no one will know. Our teacher doesn't expect us for another three hours. I'm horny. You're… supposed to be. It's fine. Come on. We're having sex on this cliff, damn it."

"…What?"

I was just letting things happen as Takeshi straddled me, unzipping my pants and innocently trying to arouse me with his hand, clearly not knowing what the hell he was doing. He just flushed a little, taking his hand back, realizing what he just tried to do and apologized.

"Sorry, I," Takeshi sighed. "I'm sorry. This was completely uncalled for."

"You want to have sex on a cliff?" I'm sorry as well, but… what just happened?

"Well, I don't know." Takeshi, forgetting he had pulled his shorts completely down, had sat himself on my lap, only to bounce up at the contact of my now-growing erection. Perfect. That's just what I needed. A confused arousal.

"I… I wouldn't _mind_ losing my virginity on a cliff."

Not even bothering to continue this conversation, I took Takeshi's lips onto my own, massaging his hips to relax him a bit. When he did, letting him settle himself on my lap, I stopped kissing him and instead slipped my fingers inside his mouth, to which he gently sucked. His cheeks got a littler redder when I took my finger away and lowered them to his puckered opening.

"You sure?" I asked, to make certain that he was ready.

"Yes," he whispered, hugging me close to him.

Spreading his cheeks a little, I slipped one finger inside him. He tensed immediately, hugging me closely as he whined at the throat. Waiting patiently, I didn't move until he got used to my finger before I slipped in another. He hissed a little, hoping to find comfort in my kiss, but only ended up biting my bottom lip in the bit of pain his was in.

"If you—"

"Don't," Takeshi gasped, "stop."

I had decided to lay Takeshi on his back while I kneeled over him to make him slightly more comfortable. His legs were spread while his right arm was under his head and his left hand laid on his stomach. I gently fingered him more, taking notice that his hissing was turning into moaning. Smirking at his hips, which were now twisting to get more out of my fingers, I slipped into another.

"Satoshi… can I get something…" Takeshi arched his back as I poked an area. "_Oh_…"

"You have to get used to it," I murmured. "Or do you want us to rush?"

"I want my virginity taken." He looked up at me, "I don't want to fool around."

"All right."

Taking my fingers out, I heard him whine again, but he stopped when I lifted his hips up to my now firm member. He gasped, looking excited, and spread his legs wider.

"Very inviting, aren't you?"

"Oh, don't tease, you bastard!"

I entered him.

"_Oh…_ Oh, wow," He arched his back, "Give a warning!"

"Just relax a little."

When he did, I slipped inside more a little at a time, and watched Takeshi closely, so in case the pain (which hopefully didn't…exist) was not too much. He just blushed at the highpoints of his cheeks and closed his eyes tight as I completely entered him. When he was finally used to it, he opened his eyes and glanced up at me, grinning.

"So…how does it feel?"

"What? How does it feel to have a cock inside my ass?"

"…No." I had to pause for a moment from the shock. "How does it feel to lose your virginity?"

"You only entered me. I'll give you the details when I get an orgasm."

He makes everything difficult.

"Fine, I'll—"

"I'm afraid I'll have to stop you two."

Both Takeshi and I turned to the voice of the man, Ichiro, who held up a badge and sighed, "Damn you two for making my life hard."

"…Ichiro?" Takeshi only twitched a little as he said, "You… stalked us?"

"Listen, Takeshi," Ichiro, if that's his name, took off his sunglasses and hat, "I'm the guy from the party."

"Oh?"

"I work for your father, who sent me here to watch over you."

I had just realized I was still inside of Takeshi.

"My _dad_ sent you?"

"Yeah. I was supposed to prevent…this, which by the way, Commander… Get the hell out of Takeshi."

Great. And he works for me too apparently.

"Officer," I looked closely at him, sighing when I recognized the face. "Officer 381. You are not an undercover cop. Why are you taking this position?"

"Commander, I'll answer when you stop penetrating Chief's son."

Slowly slipping out of Takeshi and zipping up my pants, which was a little hard to do, I stood up, walking over to Officer 381.

"Well, Commander, I was given special duties from Chief Saehara to watch over his son and yourself."

"Apparently. Were you offered a bonus of some sort?"

"…Yes."

"Well, Officer 381, you seemed to have failed at your duty, haven't you?"

"…Yes."

"Do you want to lose your bonus?"

"Are you threatening me, Commander?"

"No."

"It sounds like you're threatening me, Commander."

"I'm simply implying that if you report my penetration to Chief, you'll lose your bonus."

"That sounds like a threat, Commander."

"It's the truth."

Takeshi walked over to us, shorts zipped and all, and added, "Plus, you'll get fired. I'm sure if Dad hired you to watch over me and you failed, then your ass is fired."

"Well, I suppose I won't tell them about the sex."

Takeshi smiled, "Very good."

"But I still have to report that you two cannot remain on this trip together."

"What?" Both Takeshi and I were shocked about this.

"Um, yes, Commander. My duties also involved reporting to Chief. If I felt you two were too close to a situation, I would have to pull Takeshi out, to which he would have to volunteer at the police station."

"What?" Takeshi twitched. "No… Not the police station! He _knows_ I _hate_ the police station. Creepy bastards… their eyes… their perverted, staring eyes…"

"I would go with you too then." I said.

"You would be under intense watch by the remainder of the officials, Commander, especially since you are now a threat to Chief's son."

"I understand."

"So why go? You would be treated horribly."

"Takeshi doesn't seem to like the police station."

"Creepy bastards…" Takeshi muttered.

"Well, I suppose. I still have to report. I'm sorry, Commander."

He lifted his walkie-talkie, which he took out of his pocket, up to his chin, "Chief Saehara, this is Officer 381 at your service. May I get a response? Over."

"_Yes. This is Chief Saehara. What if your status report, Officer 381? Over."_

"I'm afraid I've reached into a danger zone between Commander and Princess. Over."

"_Princess? PRINCESS?" _Takeshi snatched the walkie-talkie out of Officer 381's hands, "Chief Saehara, this is PRINCESS speaking and PRINCESS would like to know when the sex change operation occurred. OVER."

"_Takeshi, give Officer 381 back his walkie-talkie. This is against the law and you know it. Besides, it's just a nickname. You're the victim in this. Are you still a virgin? Over."_

"I don't care if it's against the law. And what kind of father are you? You're calling me, your _son,_ a princess. Thanks, Dad. Thanks. And, yes, I'm still a virgin. Over."

Takeshi threw the walkie-talkie back at Officer 381, who caught it and spoke, "This is Officer 381 speaking again. Should I report to drastic measures and take Princess out? Over."

"Fucking Princess… What kind of crap is that?" Takeshi turned to me, "Do I look like a fucking girl to you?"

"Farthest thing from it."

"Thank you. Wait. That wasn't an insult, was it?"

"Now you want to be a girl?"

"…Shut up. Just shut up."

"_Yes. Take Princess out. Tell him he has to report volunteer hours at the police station now. Over."_

"Already did, Chief. Over."

I took the walkie-talkie out of Officer 381's hands, to which he just looked a little hurt to lose it for the second time, and I said, "Chief, this is Commander. I'll be returning home along with Officer 381 and… Princess. Over."

"_Why do you wish to return, Commander? You've caused enough problems as it is. Over."_

"Well, Chief. It seems I am not the only officer who has an attraction to your son. Over."

"_Excuse me? And who are the rest of these officers you speak of? Over."_

"Ask your son." I handed the walkie-talkie to Takeshi, who answered, "They're creepy, Dad… That's kind of why I stopped two years ago. They're a bunch of gay pedophiles, I tell you! Always looking at me when I have to reach for file cabinets… and the 'oh Takeshi, why don't you try to find all the pennies' game. There were no pennies, Dad. There were NO pennies. Do you HEAR? Over…"

"…_Takeshi, stop making up stories. You are coming home this instant and volunteering for the police station. You used to love it when you were younger. You will do it no matter what. And Commander, if you do come, you will be under intensive watch, where you will only report to your duties. You will not make contact with my son. Over and out."_

"This is Officer 381. Duties were heard and shall be fulfilled. Roger that."

Takeshi groaned, letting his posture sink.

"…They're going to make me find pennies…"

"What exactly is the penny-game?" I raised my brow.

He turned to me, shaking his head no.

"You don't want to know…"

_**Gavin**_

"Wow," I blinked. "That… sucks."

"Princess… Can you believe him? I'm never going to get over that."

Daisuke hugged Takeshi, "Just don't fall for those tricks again. You don't want what happened the last time you did…"

Takeshi shuddered, "God… I'm traumatized for life."

"So, we'll see you back home in a few days?"

"Yup."

I walked over to Satoshi, who had his hands in his pockets and was standing next to his and Takeshi's suitcases. He only sighed, taking his left hand out of his pocket to rub his temple.

"You seem pissed."

"His father hates me." Satoshi paused. "With a passion."

"Any idea why?"

He only looked at me in a way that clearly defined my stupidity and said, "I'm trying to fuck his son. You do the math."

"…Oh. Right."

"And I'm his boss. He spent twenty years to get to where he is now and I spent… what, two?"

"Ouch…"

"List is pretty long. I wasn't exactly too nice with him, so the mention of me being a little _too_ nice with his son instead most likely irks him."

"Yeah…"

"I tend to always prove him wrong."

"I see."

"I get recognition for my work while he gets none, unless when we fail, of course."

"Ah…"

"I arrive late on duty. I don't even care that I do. I seem to shoot his plans down with mine since I plan in advanced, my obsessive nature and all."

"Yeah…" I patted his shoulder, "I can see why he hates you."

"And now I'm dating his son and he doesn't even know."

"Well, nice knowing you, Hiwatari."

Satoshi rubbed his temple more, "Things would be easier if he didn't hate me."

"Bet you regret your treatment on him, don't you?"

"And then some."

"Well, just… try to get on his good side."

"I'll face the suspicions quite often if I do. He'll know why I would be trying to have him like me."

"Fine. Then treat him the same. Stick it to him like the bastard you are."

He growled.

"Hey, look on the bright side." I smiled. "You're now the badass boyfriend!"

"Not helping."

_**Aiyoku**_

She unbuttoned my shirt, placing soft, but painful, kisses on my chest, sometimes little suckles. I only laid there, feeling disgusted on what I was doing, but damn it, Risa had to live. I'd literally kill myself if I knew I was the reason she died.

"Did you make sure to tell Setsunayami that you felt sick?" Hio whispered, now taking off my shirt, so she could unhook my bra.

"Yeah," I grit my teeth. "Yeah, I did."

"Good."

I had told Setsunayami that I was sick, but not to tell Risa. Setsunayami couldn't keep her mouth shut even if she tried, so like Hio expected, she told Risa, who most likely would pay a surprise visit to me, to make me feel better. All she would get would be…

I leaned my head back as Hio took her mouth to my nipple and roughly suck.

And I cried silently when I heard something fall on the floor with a gasp to follow.

I looked. It was some pastries. Oribenishiki, in fact. My favorite.

"Ai… Aiyoku?" Tears began to well up in her eyes as she pointed at me, "What… is this?"

"I—"

"Don't answer her, Aiyo-chan." Hio kissed me, giving me a vile taste of her wretched mouth. When she stopped, which thankfully she did, Hio held me close and turned to Risa, putting on a "sweet" tone of voice when she said, "I think you're through."

"I…I don't unders-stand." Risa sniffed, "What d-did I d-do?"

"Nothing, Risa, oh God—"

"Sweetheart," Her nails dug into my jaw as she held my chin, "Hush. You don't have to speak to her anymore."

"What happened… to y-your accent?" Risa wiped her eyes, trying to stay strong. "A-and… get _off_ of her."

"You don't deserve me, Risa," I tried to make this the least bit easier. "You deserve better. Why… Why not date Sotski?"

"I don't _WANT_ Sotski!" Now she couldn't hold back the tears. "Why _her?_ What did she do? What? Do I have to wear short skirts too? I will, Aiyo-chan! I will!"

"No, Risa…don't," I closed my eyes, swallowing. "Don't do this. Just go."

"Goodbye Risa," Hio waved, "Like… sorry about stealing your girl."

"You shut the—"

"Or what?" Hio stood up and walked over to her, "You're a cute girl, acting all tough as if you are. Face it, bitch, you're out of the picture."

I just prayed Risa would fight and maybe I could trip Hio into falling out the window.

"If this is against your will, Aiyo-chan, tell me. I'll call the cops and it'll be fine. It will, it—"

Hio had taken out a gun from one of the drawers of the dresser and held it at Risa's head, sighing.

"Honestly, you girls are a fucking pain. You think girls are more obedient, but I guess not. Now," She made a click of the trigger, signaling that it was loaded. "I'm a bit done playing nice, okay? I have a job and you two and that stupid sister of yours are in the way. Already got Satoshi and Takeshi out of town and back at home, I don't mind killing you both. So, shut up."

Numbly, I nodded, praying Hio wouldn't pull the trigger. Risa only shut her eyes tightly, sobbing, as she cupped her hands in front of her.

"What do you want, Hio?" I asked.

"You two will just do as I say, you got that?"

We both nodded. Hio just pushed Risa to me, who landed in my arms, sobbing even more.

"Good."

**Okay, folks. Get up and STRETCH! Go to the bathroom or eat or something. Why? Well, because this is the…**

**INTERMISSION!**

**INTERMISSION INTERMISSION INTERMISSION INTERMISSION  
**

**What? You're done? You didn't even get up, did you? No, seriously. This chapter is really long. I suggest you take this intermission seriously and go get something to eat or satisfy your kidneys. I'm not worth it, man…**

**So let's try again.**

**INTERMISSION INTERMISSION INTERMISSION INTERMISSION **

**What the hell are you doing? Stop reading this, damn it. **

**INTERMISSION INTERMISSION INTERMISSION INTERMISSION**

**I give up.**

**But don't come crying to me when you're at a good part and you have to go the bathroom or are starving. I warned you. **

**Back to the story:**

_**Chief Saehara**_

My son followed behind me into the police station, looking around and grunting "hello" whenever a co-worked greeted him. I did notice some of the men eyed my son a little too closely and I did notice that some scooted their chairs in closer to their desks when Takeshi entered the office.

"Chief!" Officer 424 rushed over to me, "There are some files in your office concerning the Tokyo case. You need to finish those as soon as—Takeshi?"

Takeshi looked up at his name and nodded, "Um, hi Otonashi."

"Haven't seen you in two years," Officer 424 brightened up. He was a student at the moment, training to be a detective, but in the meantime held an officer's position, meaning, he was only twenty-three. He used to talk with Takeshi a lot, be somewhat of an older brother.

"Yeah," Takeshi nodded. "Two years…"

"Well, glad to see you back. Anyways, Chief, about those papers. ASAP."

"All right. Thank you."

I had already given Takeshi his orders in the car, so things should have been simple and—

"Satoshi!" Takeshi rushed over to Commander, "I thought you didn't work at the office."

"I don't usually come to the office, but I have to participate in the Tokyo case, apparently. Since I'm not in the field trip and Dark hasn't appeared, I have to take the next best thing."

"So, you'll be working with my dad a lot, huh?" Takeshi smiled.

"Yeah." Satoshi smiled back.

"Great! Then I won't be bored and maybe not too uncomfortable with the pervy eyes," Takeshi turned around, "I SEE YOU STARING AT MY ASS." And then turned back to Satoshi, "Creepy bastards… Anyways, what's your paperwork? I'm the mail boy today."

A lot of co-workers coughed as they awkwardly turned their heads around.

Maybe Takeshi isn't crazy…

Well, not as much.

"My paperwork concerns the scenario. I have to figure out some reasons behind the case, that's all."

"Okay. Well, see you around then." He kissed Satoshi's cheek.

…Damn him.

"Hey Chief," Officer 424 spoke up, "You never told me Commander is dating your son."

"Yeah," I growled. "Guess I forgot."

"Well, that'll disappoint a lot of the guys here, especially the young ones."

"…Excuse me?"

"…Nothing."

_**Krad**_

Dark and I were casually organizing Keiji's movies when Funabashi walked into the room with a clipboard in his hands. He observed the room. Dark was on a rolling ladder, alphabetizing the L-M section while I was over by the Y-Z section, preventing myself from cracking each DVD to give Keiji a little surprise.

Fuji was with one of the little children who visited, Ree. Nobody knew where the kid was from, but we knew he wasn't Japanese. He spoke it well, or at least understood it well since he didn't talk much, but his accent was fairly different. Maybe he was from Korea.

"Fuji," Ree whispered, "It's the slave…"

"Don't call Funabashi a slave, Ree."

Dark and I were just surprised he knew the word slave. He was…well… six.

"Ahem," Funabashi just ignored Ree's comment. "Dark and Krad are needed in the main room. Ree, you have to play with the other children."

Ree hid behind Fuji, gripping onto his jacket, "No."

"Um," Funabashi didn't exactly know what to do. He wasn't good with kids. I would just pick up the little runt and take him to the children if not—

"Oomph!" With a pain in my rib cage, I glowered towards Dark.

"Stop thinking about killing the kid."

Ree looked over to me, wide blue eyes behind ebony bangs, and softly spoke, "Kraddy?"

"Krad isn't going to kill you, Ree." Dark waved, pointing towards the door, "He has too much stuff to do."

Funabashi coughed, reminding us about our duty, and left the room.

"Kraddy," Ree called out. "Why are you so mad?"

"Because, you little insignificant microbe, I am a slave."

Ree gasped, rushing over to me and whispered, "Is it 'cause of the necklace?"

"Yes, now let me go." He took grip of my pants. "Or I'll kick you."

"Take the necklace off."

"I would if I could." Why was I having this conversation? I knew this already.

"I can."

"Fascinating. Let go. I'm about to kick you."

"Keiji has a button." Ree stood on his tip toes, tugging my hair to bend down to his ear. Glaring, I gripped onto his hand and took his grip off me. He took his other hand and yanked on my hair. "Kraddy! Listen!"

"What the he—"

"Keiji puts his button down when he plays with us," the kids I suppose, "and he never notices when we take it. Akio took it one time. You can too."

"Krad," Dark, impatiently, motioned for me to follow. "Keiji will zap you if you're late. Come on."

I looked at Ree, who smiled.

"Thank you?" What does one say to a kid who has yet to realize the miracles they have created for someone?

"Welcome," Ree whispered. "You are happy?"

"Yes." I sighed, "Perhaps you have some significance."

_**Dark**_

"Dark,"

"Yes?"

"We have a plan."

"We?"

"Yes," Krad had Ree come from behind him.

"…You're siding with the little people now?"

"Apparently they're brighter than I thought. They know things."

"…Sure." I pat Ree, "Ree, are you trying to make Krad go crazy?"

"Kraddy is crazy?"

"Kraddy is."

With irritation in his voice, Krad just ignored us and told the plan. Apparently Ree would volunteer to play with Akio, who was the only other kid he trusted, and distract Keiji by asking if they could play a game. To this, I asked why children were always over at Keiji's house, since it did seem a little too… creepy. Another interesting fact: Keiji was looking for two apprentices, one for him and one for Funabashi—for when they retire or die (whichever comes first).

Akio, who was a kid with lime green goggles on his wild red hair and a turquoise shirt that didn't match his red shorts, slid over to us, excited to see Ree come into the room.

"Ree! You're here? I thought you were with Fuji, learning how to be a hobo. Hey, can I be a hobo too?"

"Akio," Ree held his shoulders, "We gotta do something."

"Do what?"

"We gotta do a mission."

"A mission? Yay! Missions! Dun dun dun… do-do-doooo… do—"

Krad then told me the rest of the plan, which was pretty simple. While Akio and Ree would be distracting Keiji, Krad and I would take the button to release ourselves from the collars and then escape. Of course, we would help Fuji escape too, but for now, we needed to get the first step done.

"Kind of sad," I said to Krad. "You got help from a six-year-old."

_**Chief Saehara**_

I was just about fed up with this.

"Look at Commander go…" Officer 298 chuckled over to Officer 424, "He is just putting the moves on Takeshi."

Takeshi and Commander had been flirting practically every chance that they got. Commander was more subtle about it, but he did so anyways and usually deliberately in front of me. He was getting too close to Takeshi and I had still yet to figure out what his interest in my son was. What did he want with Takeshi—besides sex?

"By the way, Chief," Officer 424 tapped my shoulder, "When did Takeshi realize he was gay? Just recently?"

"Uh, yes, just recently." I sighed, "He's bisexual, actually."

The three of us looked over at the two, noticing that they were now in an argument. I couldn't exactly hear what it was about, but my son didn't seem too happy on something Satoshi said, getting up from the desk he was sitting on to walk away. Satoshi gripped onto his arm, making my son sharply turn his head to Satoshi. There was a bit of tension between the two for a moment until Satoshi said one more thing. My son, still angry, stepped up to Satoshi to where he was nearly centimeters away from Satoshi's face, and harshly whispered back.

"What do you think they're saying?" Officer 298 asked Officer 424, "I mean, they seem pretty heated."

"That's not good," he replied. "Big fights usually end couples at that age."

Suddenly, the two just locked. A passionate kiss had blossomed from that fight, giving not a care in the world that they were in public in the office. Satoshi had picked Takeshi up slightly, seating him on the desk, and Takeshi had clenched his fists tightly with Satoshi's shirt gripped inside them. It was pretty erotic to some of the co-workers while others were trying desperately not to stare at my son, now, dipping his head back as Satoshi begin taking his way with Takeshi's neck.

"Holy shit," Officer 298, "I never knew Commander…could do that."

Okay.

That's it.

"TAKESHI!"

In just mere seconds, Takeshi and Satoshi separated, going back to their jobs. Satoshi scrambled with his papers, wiping his mouth and awkwardly avoiding my stare, clearly feeling embarrassed on what he had just done. Takeshi, on the other hand, could not find his mail cart, considering another mail boy had taken it to do Takeshi's job _for_ him. So, Takeshi stood there, nervously holding his elbows as he glanced up at me. I could read his thoughts.

_But we were in the back of the office… How could he see us?_

"Get over here."

He did so.

"Yes, Dad?"

"What the hell was that?"

"I…I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I suppose you already forgot Satoshi's mouth on your neck?"

"…Oh." He coughed. "That."

"You _do_ realize that although you two were in the back in Satoshi's little office, which by the way, has a _clear_ window, that we can still _see you?_ Do you _realize_ this?"

"…Everyone?" Takeshi looked behind him at some smirking fellows, only to quickly turn back to me with pleading eyes, "Make them stop staring, Dad. They're freaking me out. They're probably thinking that they can do the same things…" He turned back around, "TAKEN." And then turned back to me, "Can I leave?"

"That's what you get for publicly displaying your **forbidden** affection. I **told** you that you are not supposed to have any contact with that damned boy and what do you do? Embarrass me throughout the whole office with your actions," I gripped his shirt, "You are not to talk to him, do you hear me?"

"But Da—"

"What did I say?"

"…I'm not allowed to talk with him."

"Go home and clean the house or cook. Since I can't trust you here where Satoshi is, you'll go do chores. You got that?"

"Yes, Dad." Letting go of him, I did a little wave of the hand for him to leave the office. Takeshi sighed as he pleaded a little more, "Can I say bye?"

"No."

Sulking, he just walked out of the office.

"Wow, Chief," Officer 298 caught my attention. "You got something against Commander?"

"I don't trust him."

_**Gavin**_

"Daisuke,"

"Yes?"

"Did you notice that things are getting uncomfortable?"

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling."

We were on the cliff, done with the scavenger hunt and graded. Sensei decided to give us free time, so we had sat on the cliff once again. Daisuke still had a bit of a grudge against cliffs, but sat with me since there was a nice sunset. He had his knees scrunched up as he leaned his head on my shoulder, looking outward.

"Do you know why you have a bad feeling?"

"Things are different," I said. "I mean, when Takeshi and Satoshi told us they had to go, I got this bad feeling."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "When we were in the field looking up at clouds, I saw a screaming, desperate face. And that nightmare. And I don't trust Hio. Things are different. It feels _bad._"

"I see."

"I don't sound crazy, do I?"

His soft smile reassured me and took me out of a frenzy, especially when he answered, "No. You're very worried, though, which isn't good? Maybe you're looking too much into things, but if you're serious, then I'll look out for signs too. I don't trust Hio either, so we'll stay clear of her."

"Thanks," I said. "Eh, she bothers me. Something about her… you know?"

"Yeah, it's a bad vibe."

"I hope I'm wrong."

He kissed my cheek.

"We'll see."

_**Aiyoku**_

I felt like a gypsy slave to Hio, with her awfully affectionate kisses on my lips, cheek, and neck in front of people, growing disgust amongst the class, with exception to Takeshi, Satoshi, Gavin, and Daisuke, who weren't here. Instead, Risa just held back tears, knowing she couldn't do anything or she would die—literally.

"Doesn't it feel good," Hio whispered in my ear, "To be hated by everyone yet know everything?"

"Just shut up," I hissed.

It was enough that I had to hear Risa's sobbing, but I had to endure Riku's insults as well. She held her sister tightly in her arms, trying to make Risa feel better. Risa sobbed for different reasons than Riku thought, so all Riku do was made things worse.

"You don't need here, Risa." She cooed. "I told you she was not a good person; that you should have stayed away."

"I…" Risa lied through her sobs. "I…know."

"Let's find Gavin and Daisuke, dear." Hio murmured, "Let's tell them the good news."

I only nodded, following like a gypsy slave.

_**Dark**_

Well, we succeeded in stealing the button all right, and we even got the collars off of us and Fuji, but we forgot to realize that Keiji is insane. So, when we had set off an alarm with our scent when we walked out of the house, it wasn't like it was too crazy. Keiji has scent alarms, neck braces, booby traps, and spies: the kids.

"Ree," Krad eyed Ree, "You didn't do that on purpose, did you?"

"No… I hate it here."

"So you're not a spy?"

"Nope." Ree smiled, jumping on Krad's lap, "I'm Kraddy's friend!"

Oh. By the way… Krad and I were chained to chairs.

"Let's do another mission!" Akio jumped up and down, "I wanna be a spy! And like, we can do like super-cool stuff and jump on walls and fly!"

"I used to do that," Dark whispered. "See, if Wiz was here, it would be easy."

"Can't you call the damned thing?"

…

_Damn_, I'm dumb.

"We need to get outside."

Krad looked at Ree and Akio, "Ree,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what a hammer is?"

_**Daisuke**_

So, to take our minds off things, we decided to talk about miscellaneous things while on the cliff. Gavin held me close as he brought up the topic of marriage, musing through funny scenarios of how things should have been, but just unbearably were not. I laughed through most of them, some I just chuckled while saying that was such a horrible thing to say. In reality, I didn't really care. Gavin knew I didn't, and it was fine. He could say anything he wanted.

"I love you," he whispered.

I nuzzled into his cheek, replying the same, and looked out into the sunset with him. I still have that giddy feeling when I'm with him, which amazes me. Most teenagers don't feel this seriously about someone, nor do they go through such drama to the point of risking someone's life, but heh… I guess that's why I'm different.

"It's beau—" I was interrupted with a soft touch of his lips, "—tiful."

"It is."

With him holding me, I wanted more. I slipped a hand down his chest, down his stomach, to a very familiar area. He chuckled, only to stop and sigh, "Can't. No condom."

"We don't need one," I said, fully confident. "Make love to me."

Taking my hand into his, he nodded and kissed me once again, laying us both down on the ground. He got in between my legs, comfortably lying himself on top of me, and he cooed into my ear, "Why do you make me feel this way?"

"I should ask you the same."

He slipped my pants down to my knees, which he then pressed up against my chest after unzipping his own pants. I giggled, watching him get nervous as if it was my first time again. We were fools, but we were in love.

"You sure? We can go back to the hotel and—"

"Make love to me, Gavin," I stroked his face, "I want you to take me completely."

Sighing relieved, he took my lips onto his own, cupping my face into his hands. He then took some saliva and lubed himself up, which he's done before, but this was the first time being bare. I could feel his head on my opening, thumping with eagerness. He gripped onto my hips and slowly, but surely, entered me.

It felt amazing, different than before. Tightening up when he went inside me completely, I realized I was losing breath from the intensity of the situation.

"Daisuke,"

"Yes?" I was already panting from excitement.

"I've never felt so good."

_**Satoshi**_

I had finished my paperwork early. The Tokyo case was pretty simple to solve. The woman in questioning of being the homicidal maniac was mentally ill, believing that she would find her love, a man she had only known for a few hours, by killing others to meet him again. The man had seen her at a funeral. It was the only reasoning, sick and obsessive.

That's why it was easy for me to figure out.

"I'm done for the day," I announced loud enough for Chief to hear. "Chief, you might want to look at my paperwork. It'll help you capture her easily. She's made a pattern of who she kills, you see. They are all in relation to her, but distant friends. I provided a list of all sorts of friendships and connections she's made in the past. The first name should be her next target. I suggest you get on it."

"Indeed," He nodded at the file papers and then made eye contact with me, "I suppose you can leave then."

"I could have left earlier if I had chosen to." He didn't like that. "However, I chose to stay here since there are too many people dying. I want you to take these orders: Send Officer 273 out to the next target, contact officials of the country, and I suggest you bring Sir Konno with you. He knows plenty on forensic science, so he'll be a great help."

"Affirmed."

I took my things and began walking.

"Don't go near my son, Commander."

I stopped.

"You gave me a lot of work. I know your plan."

I continued walking as I ordered, "Get to work, Chief."

_**Takeshi**_

I was standing outside Satoshi's door, waiting. The house was already clean and dinner was already made. I don't know why Dad thought I had a lot of chores to do. I made sure to clean the house thoroughly and I had eight dinners laid out for him. Dad couldn't survive without me. Did he honestly think I was going to let him cook for himself?

He can barely cook ramen.

Seeing Satoshi come up to his apartment, I smiled as he casually opened the door as if I weren't right next to him. He opened the door and walked inside with me to follow. The door was shut, the lights were turned on, and the suitcase he held his laptop in was placed on the floor.

"Hello Takeshi," he greeted.

"Hello. Finished figuring out the case?"

"Yeah."

"That's good," I said, settling myself in his kitchen by taking out some vegetables to cut for his dinner. I was bored and I knew Satoshi didn't cook. He didn't even have vegetables; I just took them out of the bag I brought with me. If I looked inside his refrigerator, all I would see would be milk, cheese, and a cereal box (Satoshi likes his cereal extra cold for whatever reason). "Dad just let you get out early?"

"No. I gave him a fairly large amount of work to do."

"Ah… Then he probably thinks you're with me right now."

"Yes."

"And?"

"He can't do anything about it." Satoshi shrugged, "I am still his boss and he still needs to do those orders or face the consequence of another murder taking place."

"And none of the officers know where you live."

"As it should be," Satoshi turned to me, "What you cooking?"

"I'm just cutting peppers. Want ramen? You got a lot of it in your cupboards."

"Sure."

He walked over to the sink next to me to wash his hands and help out. I nudged him away, saying it was fine. Bored. He shrugged, asking again if I needed help and again I said no. It was some silence before he said, "Your father doesn't want you near me."

"Yup."

"So what are we going to do about that?"

"Well, he'll probably ask the teachers to keep us away from each other first."

"All right."

"They won't." I cut my finger. "Shit."

"Wash it," Satoshi grabbed my left hand, the one that got caught, and held it under lukewarm water running from the sink, "Do you normally cut yourself?"

"No." Satoshi tended to my little cut, pulling out a Band Aid from his sugar cup (why it was in there, I have no idea). After getting my hand back to continue cutting peppers, I said, "Anyways, the teachers won't care if we speak to each other."

"Sounds good."

"So, we'll just have to be careful in the afternoons." I laughed, "Kind of crazy."

"Your father is a lot of work."

"He just cares a lot."

"Sending an officer to go spy on his son sounds a little more than "caring," Takeshi."

"Well," I tensed, "It's his way of showing it. He's a detective, what do you expect from him?"

"Something that isn't against the law?"

"Eh, it did annoy me, but you just have to understand he can't care in a 'normal' way." I sighed, "So, sending Officer 381 seems pretty tamed down from what he could have done."

"He got too close at times."

"He was only acting."

"How do you know?"

Arching my eyebrow, I stopped cutting the peppers.

"You aren't serious, are you?"

"Officers are officers, not actors."

"Undercover cops have to know some acting, I would assume."

"Listen, he could have liked you."

"He's in his thirties!"

"Age doesn't stop people."

"He's a cop!"

"And you know very well that the cops in the office don't care."

Pausing, I blinked.

"_I can't find any pennies, Officer 121… Are you sure you dropped them?"_

"_Oh yeah, just keep looking… They're down there all right…"_

_I sighed, looking under his desk again, "Fine… But I'm telling you… they're NOT here." Something slid on my bottom. "Officer 121?"  
_

"…Don't say that." I growled and continued cutting.

"You're too provocative."

"Excuse me?"

Turning around, I looked at him curiously. He stood there, crossed arms, acting like he didn't just say something insulting. Satoshi should have known by now that I am provocative by nature, was this suddenly a problem?

"You'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to be treated as a child. I already had enough of that from my own father. "You're one to talk. You the one who wants to fuck me the most."

"We don't have to if you don't want me to."

"Oh?" Sighing, I poured the diced peppers in a nearby bowl, "You're amazing, you know that? Can't go one day without playing some psychological trip on me."

"What? And you don't think you do the same? Do you realize that who you were five months ago, you are not today?"

"I haven't changed at all."

"Oh? Explain the sudden psychoanalysis discussions, or the dark comedy, or even the sudden insecurities I see from you every day."

"What? I can't be human now?" I pushed him. "Who the hell do you think you are? You want me to be a carefree little Takeshi who only jumps around all happy everyday?"

"I never said that."

"Well, Mister Hiwatari, you seem to be my master, so why not tell your little puppet how he should act, huh?"

"Why do you _do_ this?" He gripped onto my face, pressing his forehead against mine, "Are you this _mad?_ You have to be the most bipolar person I've ever met."

I scrunched his hair, "And you're some obsessive, _possessive_ freak!"

"Glad you _noticed!_"

"You fucking bastard. All you do is complain about me to me and you think I'm just supposed to get up and say 'okay' and do what you like? Screw that."

"I'm sorry if I want to keep you safe and not raped on the street, but it'll be fine to me if your virginity is taken by a complete stranger rather than me."

"You don't mean that."

"How do you know that I don't?"

"Because Satoshi," I pulled him closer to me, "You're an obsessive, possessive _freak._ I'm _your_ bitch, remember?"

He grabbed my pants, yanking them down, before lifting me up by my ass to the kitchen sink. Now, he kissed me, letting my hands desperately clutch onto his face while he scrambled with my pants and shoes, only to just impatiently pull them off. After doing so, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection.

"I'm sick and tired of getting interrupted," I nodded as he pulled me closer, and I giggled when he grabbed his phone and answering machine and ripped them off of their connection only to throw them onto the floor.

"Someone's going to need a new phone," I playfully whispered.

"I'm fucking you right now, you got that?"

"Definitely."

Hungrily biting onto his top lip, I gasped as he slipped his member inside my virginal opening. Sure, he's done it before, but this time I was going to get something out of it. His sex throbbed and I tightened a little too unexpectedly, making the both of us moan. I legs held his waist, pushing him towards me, meaning more inside of me as he took a firm hold onto my hips, grunting slightly.

He thrust inside of me, causing some hard friction inside of me. Holy shit, it hurt.

"It hurts," I winced. "Fuck, it hurts."

"Here," Satoshi reached over the counter to grab a glass bottle full of olive oil, "Too lazy to get lube. We'll use this instead."

"Sure, whatever," My back arched as I felt his fingers, covered in oil, rub inside of me all around. Sure made things feel much better though.

"Now?"

"Better."

"Good."

We kissed again, sucking each other's breath out and not even bothering to let the other breathe. He thrust up inside me, which sent immense pain inside of me for the first few minutes, but the pain was addicting. I wanted more.

"Fuck me harder," I moaned.

His mouth had made its way to my neck, but he got angry when my shirt got in the way. Simply put, he just pulled the thing off, ripping the neck of it a little. So, bare naked before him, my legs spread wider as I leaned back on my palms on the counter and I let my head hang back as he took rough suckles on my chest, my skin getting hotter by the second.

"Uh," He thrust up inside me to a spot I've never even known existed. "Oh God."

My legs subconsciously started to rise, bent in the air. I was on an angle as his cock just penetrated my being, sending chilling sensations throughout my body. This was feeling good, very, very good. A mixture of pain and pleasure had fused together inside my body and oh, it felt very good.

"You're so tight," he grunted.

"Deal with it."

Drawing my chest towards him with his hand on my back, he gripped onto me and lifted me off the counter. My legs only wrapped around him, but I didn't question where he was carrying me to. In fact, I didn't have to because within some few steps and seconds, I was dropped onto his white, plastic kitchen table, where he kneeled over me and continued.

"Holy," My legs were now much higher than they were before and pleasure was now kicking the ass out of pain. ", shit, this feels good. Go… go harder."

His pounding cock deepened inside me that I could feel every part of his member stroke me. I could feel that luscious member beginning to come as I pleasured it with tightening desperation and lust. I moaned and begged Satoshi to go faster, harder. Oh, anything just to continue this lusty feeling of being within this sense of satisfaction.

"Sometimes," Satoshi pounded harder, "I hate you so much."

"You're such a bastard," I moaned between breaths. "Can't even be nice while fucking the hell out of me."

"Don't lie to yourself with complaints."

It was getting harder to breathe. He was getting faster, but oh well. Pleasure would come in canon balls, one after another.

"What?"

"I…" He thrust inside me, along with nibbling on my neck and losing track of thought, "What?"

"Shut up," I kissed him. "Just shut the hell up. You talk too much."

His words muffled and his brain seemed to have been smashed within our sexual activity, "You do too."

"What happened to vocabulary?"

_OH. Motherfucker._

"Aaah!"

High point of my climax was just now coming into realization, forcing me to understand why Satoshi lost all sense of mind. My toes curled as my fingers scrunched his hair, pulling onto to it as the orgasm of my life engulfed my body and sent my flying into lusty desires.

"Shut," Satoshi thrust. "Up," And fucked. "Damn," And pleased. "It."

"Faster, faster," I gasped.

Leaning my head back since the table was not so big; I noticed the table was a little flimsy. Oh well. What could happen?

_Crack_

Oh. The table leg could break… meaning…

_**SLAM**_

"Shit!"

"Oh, oh _God!_"

Orgasms… are wonderful.

Falling down with a table… is not.

"Holy shit," I panted. "That… was amazing."

"Yeah," Satoshi got out of me, probably letting come ooze out as well. It was pretty intense.

"Did… did we just break your table?"

He looked around him, three legs sticking outwards from under the table and another leg just completely snapped off.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"…Sorry," I sat up.

"I'll get another table." He nodded, "Yeah. That's what… I'll do."

We looked at each other for a moment.

"You want to do it again?" I asked.

"Spread 'em."

_**Gavin**_

We were lying together, resting. Having made him completely mine, where nothing at all separated us, I just cooed in his ear how much I loved him and he did the same. We were still lovesick after all this time. Not much had changed. We just knew more about each other.

"I guess we should start getting back to the hotel," I said, realizing that the sun had set completely.

"I don't want to go anywhere."

Daisuke scooted into me more, taking more comfort in my arms. I smiled, never once letting his act phase me and said, "We can lie together in the hotel bed where it's comfy."

"It's comfy now." He grinned.

I grinned back, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"The moment we graduate, we _have_ to move in together."

"Definitely. I see lots of sex and lots of lying together after sex."

Daisuke sat up, putting his pants back on. It was getting colder anyways, so it was better that he did. We stood up, dusting ourselves off a little and checking each other out to make sure we looked decent and not raunchy.

"Well, finally found you two."

At first thinking it was Sensei, we noticed it was Hio… and Aiyoku?

"Just finished sex?" Hio smiled, "Saw you two. Thought I should be nice and wait since you know, it'd be nice."

"She's _crazy,_" Aiyoku warned, "Fucking _crazy. Run. _Just _run._"

Hio laughed, putting on her accent, "Like, isn't she like soooo cute? I'm totally not wonkers, but I got a lot of loopy in me, fer sure."

"Hio," I sternly observed her, "What is going on?" And of course, I held Daisuke close to me, just to be safe.

"What do you mean? You think I'm crazy too, Gavi-kun?"

Hio walked over to me, tugging Aiyoku by the wrist behind her, and stood just a few feet away from me. She smiled when she cocked her head to the right and laughed, "Silly, I'm just American."

"No, you're not."

"She doesn't exist," Aiyoku was beginning to look a little insane herself, with her prophetic way of revealing some truths. "She's a doll."

"Aww, sweetie." Hio scratched Aiyoku when she stroked her, "You're so adorable. I know I'm a doll," She turned back to Daisuke and me, letting an eerie tone take over, "I'm just so nice."

"What is going on, Hio?" I gently pushed Daisuke behind me. "What are you doing?"

"Hio?" Daisuke piped up, "What do you want?"

"Where's Dark?" Hio asked.

I knew something was bad.

"I don't know," Daisuke answered. "He left off."

"Don't lie to me," Hio glared, "Where is he?"

"I don't _know._" Daisuke, frustrated, stepped forward, "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"How do you _not_ know where he is?"

"He didn't tell us."

Hio cursed under her breath, sighing.

"Well, that's just wonderful." She walked forward to the end of the cliff, "You know, such a shame too."

"Run, guys," Aiyoku's eyes widened, "Just run."

"Aiyoku," I rubbed her shoulder, "Calm down, please. Things will be fine."

"She's threatening Risa."

Hio chuckled, "You can't keep your mouth shut, can you?"

"What do you _want_, Hio?" I walked up to her, "You want to know where Dark is? He's off some miles away in a park."

"Oh really? How do you know?"

"Everything near the park is valuable. The museum, the jewelry store, City Hall; everything around the park is valuable."

"I see. Well, thank you."

She was too close to the edge, but I wasn't sure if she knew it.

"You're going to fall, Hio. Watch out."

"Worried about me, Gavi-kun?" She laughed. "Silly, I'm a doll. I can't die."

She fell backwards, gasping. And despite what she told me, I reached out for her by instinct and twirled us around so she was now facing the moon. She sneered, letting go of my hands, but I kept my balanced. And she laughed when she reached forward and… pushed me.

I knew something was bad.

"**_GAVIN!_**"

I didn't really move, but just let myself fall and look up at Daisuke, who had fallen onto the ground helplessly reaching out to me. I smirked at him and just whispered, "I'll be fine."

I don't remember what happened next, but things just went black.

_**Daisuke**_

"You… You _KILLED him!_"

Aiyoku held me back when I attempted to strangle Hio, who laughed in my face and said playfully, "Well, he shouldn't have saved me, silly. Oh well."

"You killed him," I sobbed. "The only one I loved and you _killed _him!"

"Shame, no?" She stroked my cheek, "You'll find another."

"You're… You're crazy," Aiyoku only numbly stared down at beach with waves splashing against the rocks, "You're fucking crazy."

"Nice knowing you all, but my job is done here."

I lunged at her, "Give him back, you bitch! Give him back!"

"I," She struggled against my hands around her neck, "can't."

She pushed me back against Aiyoku, who caught me.

"He's the White Raven. I _had_ to kill him. If I didn't, Argentine would get to him first and ruin everything. Don't you get it?" She yelled at me, "Your fucking little _Gavin_ is a menace. Get _over_ it." She just shrugged and said, "But hey, if you don't, not my issue."

To this, she pressed a button on her cell phone and pointed out to the woods, where a car drove up to us.

"All according to plan," she said. "Bye."

Not even caring where she was going, I turned to Aiyoku.

"You have a cell on you?"

She pulled it out, "Yes."

_**Takeshi**_

We were on the kitchen floor, laughing at nothing in particular and enjoying each other's company. Satoshi and I were completely in the nude, shoving some cereal into each other's mouths because it was available and cold. I giggled, "Mister Hiwatari likes his cereal."

"Shut up."

My cell phone rang. Thinking it was father, I had an excuse ready for why I wasn't at home. I looked at the caller ID. It was Aiyoku.

"Hello?"

I was told the news. Hanging up after confirming, I looked at Satoshi, who mentally asked what happened. I could feel no happiness as I said, "Gavin's in the hospital."

I had a new excuse.

**Linebreakerthereisalotofcrapinmyroomlotsofwrappingpaperandbottlesfromlastnightslittlepartyihadwithclosefriendswooandnoalcoholtoo**

**WRITE YOUR TIME NOW**

Schizo: Woo! I don't know when I'll update next, but I have midterms next week… so… not next week. Maybe after that? I don't know. Hope you guys liked the chapter and don't hate me so much for the cliff hanger… I mean, I just had to do it, people. It was killing me inside…

Review Columnist Thingy:

**berettaboy: **Yes… Krad is fun when he's sarcastic and brooding. He's also fun when bored and forced to be nice to a kid for his advantage…

**Shadow Vampiress: **Yup. Poor Krad. And don't kill Officer 381! You still got smex! See! LOTS OF IT!

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: **lol. Nice. I'm bisexual as well. I dig both genders (especially Asian girls… yum) And I'd be bottom too. I'm a greedy bitch, tee-hee

**a hopefull dream: **Aww… Thanks! I would publish this, but I want to debut into my authorship with a different kind of a book. Oh! And lol, I have no problem answering your friends. I'm indeed a GIRL, not guy, GIRL. I know… it's scary, but true.

**It's the voices' fault: **Everyone hates the officer… he has no love… but oh well.

**Suteki Kage: **Everyone will hate Hio after this chapter, won't they? And I gave you smex. Yay!

**chisora: **Yay! I'm glad you finally liked the TakexSato pairing! (working so hard on trying to recruit those fans! XD) And yes, Krad is better scowlish…

**Oiichi: **Yes. Aiyoku is my OC, from my first story. A lot of some people no one has heard of in my fics are OCs of mine because… there really aren't enough people in DNAngel to work with… heh.

**Angel Born of Darkness: **Who needs to get a better sense of what boys like? Me? Takeshi? Officer 381? Everyone? …I'm so confused. Sorry…

**Sheik's Lonely: **love-hate relationships are DAMN sexy. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise and you best keep on thinking that. Good luck to your 'sort of' boyfriend too.

**Anomnom: **Sorry for traumatizing you with the banana-Krad… but I gave you DarkxKrad goodness!

**Bowleena: **Keiji SOLD the banana suit to Shu-chan. Not a lot of people know that… And… I suppose I'm sorry for stealing Satoshi away from you and giving him to Takeshi, but he needs some ass. …Yeah, that's what I said.

**Halo Sora: **Aww! Thanks for still loving it even after the second (right?) time!

Give me your times when you review please!

Cheers -Steph


	10. Everything will be fine, right?

Schizo: Currently, it's 2:34 AM in the morning. I started writing this chapter… at… 4: 32 PM yesterday… so… a little less than ten hours on this chapter. Woo! I'm on spring break (yay for that), so I had actual time to write! Glorious me!

Anyways… about last chapter's contest:

1st place: Evil Overlord of my Own Mind – 20 min

2nd place: lovinbishiboysanyaoi – 23 min

3rd place: Shadow Vampiress – 25 min

Last place (Honorary Award): berettaboy – 1 hr 8 min

So… of the four people mentioned, think of something for your prize… because for the life of me, I couldn't think of anything worthwhile. So, just think of something you want from me that I could _possibly_ get you (I'll e-mail you if I can't and ask you to think of something else).

I want to thank everyone who competed though! It was quite fun to see who got where. I even made an average time.

Average time: 39.2 min

Now go read again… It's only 25 pages this time, folks.

**linebreakeryouknowwhativealwayswonderedarethereromannumeralsfordecimalshonestlyiveneverheardofoneisitnonexistenttotheromans**

_**Gavin**_

"_Take me completely."_

…

"_I've never felt so good."_

_**Daisuke**_

Aiyoku had to stay outside of the patient room, but I was allowed to stay since I was a significant other. And since I was the only one around, the doctor was telling me the news. He was telling me things I already knew, already saw. And I guess he was trying to understand the fact that I wasn't really paying attention to him.

What does one say when they have witnessed someone get pushed off a cliff?

Get rushed into the emergency room, with a head bleeding and a body that just barely missed a total crippled effect?

That looks dead, but is alive?

"—lucky to be alive."

"Huh?" I looked up at Dr. Kobayashi. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Your boyfriend, I said he is lucky to be alive." He sighed, "It seems he's suffering a case of traumatic brain injury, specifically a closed-head injury. So, thankfully, he didn't break his skull and pierce into his brain. However, he was fairly close. Unfortunately, but expected, he managed to fall into a coma."

I looked at Gavin, lying still in the patient-bed.

"There is no determination of when he'll wake up or if he will."

"What about his…" I looked at the many cuts and scrapes on Gavin.

"They're minor compared to his head. He broke his right arm though. You said it was under his neck, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's smart for doing that. If he hadn't, he would have died with the injury towards his medulla oblongata, probably losing the connection between the brain and his respiratory system first. I guess he knew that already."

I nodded.

"But, his arm should heal within a month or two, very short time."

"Okay. So, he's all right?"

"Well, we don't know. We'll have to do some tests to determine the severity of his coma. We'll be taking tests every so often to see if there is any progression."

"What happens when he wakes up? Will he be able to go home right away?"

"Most likely not. We would still have to see how he is. He may have all sorts of disabilities. Anything can happen and we can't know until he gets out of unconsciousness. He may be paralyzed in some areas, have some sensory disabilities, or communicate oddly. He may be lost, developing anxiety or other mental disorders. He may have a form of amnesia. Headaches, dizziness; all sorts of effects. I don't think he'll go home right away, I'm sorry."

I sighed, grabbing Gavin's hand (I was sitting in a chair).

"Now, how did you say this happened?"

"He was pushed off a cliff."

Shocked, Dr. Kobayashi repeated, "He was _pushed_ off a cliff?"

"Yes. Somebody tried to murder him."

"Do you know who this person is?"

"It wouldn't matter." I had to lie at this point, "She lied about her name and does not look the way she led us all to believe."

"I see." He coughed, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that."

"What are the chances he'll be okay?"

"So far, it seems there are fair chances. He's a strong boy. When will his guardians be here?"

"His parents are on the other side of the world."

"Oh."

"My parents are coming. They'll call his parents. For now, it's just me."

"You must love him."

I looked at Gavin.

"More than anything."

_**Takeshi**_

"Okay, listen," I was pissed off at this nurse. "I _know_ we're not family or his significant other, but we _have_ to see him."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to see him at the moment. Unless you were in the ambulance with Mr. Ravencroth or family, I have no orders. You'll have to wait until tomorrow when visiting hours begin. There is nothing much I can do."

"You can let me _inside_ and _SCREW _the freaking rules!"

"I'm sorry, but—"

Satoshi took out is badge, "Miss, I'm Commander Hiwatari of the Japanese Police Department. Let us in that room or I'll have to resort to drastic measures."

The nurse raised her eyebrow as she lifted a microphone to her ear, "Security. I'm afraid there are two boys at the desk creating a problem."

"What seems to be the problem, boys?"

I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder turn me around only to face a tall, black man with very dark sunglasses. Oh yeah. He could definitely kick my ass.

"…Hi."

"Hello," he said, sternly.

"…I'm just a poor, gay kid trying to see his friend!" I cringed.

"We are trying to see our friend," Satoshi said, ignoring my fear. "He's in the hospital and this woman won't give us the right to see him in his need."

"Hmm?" A doctor walked up to us, "What's the matter here?"

Why is that no one ever listens? And the security guard was still staring at me…

"Like he said, we're _trying_ to see our friend in the hospital! But her_, HER,_ that _fiend_, won't let us!"

"Who is the patient?"

"Gavin Ravencroth," I replied.

"Ravencroth? Oh," He nodded, "Your friend, Daisuke I believe, is with him. I see no problem in you two also, but do not disturb him." He paused. "He needs rest."

_**Aiyoku**_

I was staring through the window, watching Daisuke sob next to Gavin. He held his tears for the doctor, but the moment he left, Daisuke didn't wait a second to break down. Vaguely, I could hear him speak to Gavin softly, whispering every so often how much he loved him and that everything would be okay. Everything would be fine.

"Aiyoku!"

I turned my head to the right, seeing Takeshi and Satoshi. With concerned expressions, they came up to me. Takeshi looked inside the room, noticing Daisuke and Gavin, and asked, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Hio."

"Hio? What about her?"

"She attempted to murder Gavin by pushing him off a cliff."

"_What?_"

"Hio," Satoshi muttered. "Did she mention anything about working for someone?"

"No, but I caught her on the phone with some guy."

"What was she saying?"

"Things were working according to plan. She mentioned you and Takeshi."

"Us?" Takeshi stepped back, "What for?"

"She got you two out of town. Apparently she got you two together on purpose."

Satoshi crossed his arms as he thought to himself for a moment. After a bit, he glanced back at me and asked, "Do you know where she is?"

"She was heading to the park to find… uh, Dark?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "How's Gavin?"

"He's…" I saw Daisuke stroke Gavin's cheek. "He's in a coma."

"Oh God," Takeshi whispered. "Anything else?"

"He broke his arm and has some minor scratches and bruises. Landed on sand, the beach, but his head hit a rock. Small rock, but with the fall, it knocked him out. Luckily, he covered his neck, so he wouldn't die. He landed on his back. He didn't move. He didn't even move."

I looked at them.

"He fell as if he was going to fall on his bed. Like everything was fine. Like everything was fucking _fine._"

"Amazing," Takeshi whispered.

"I'm going to make a phone call," Satoshi said. "Excuse me."

_**Gavin**_

"_No matter what Gavin you are, I'll still love you."_

"_No matter?"_

"_No matter."_

_**Daisuke**_

"Daisuke?"

I didn't move my gaze away from Gavin, but I greeted, "Hello Takeshi."

"Satoshi went to go make a phone call, but he'll come right back."

"Okay."

"How's he doing?"

"He flickered his eyes," I wasn't happy about this. ", but the doctor says that can happen. It doesn't mean he'll wake up."

"So he'll just flicker his eyes randomly?"

"Sometimes he'll move."

"Did he?"

"No." I shook my head. "He didn't move."

I was beginning to choke again, and I was trying to wipe away my tears fast enough.

"It's okay, Daisuke." Takeshi rubbed my back. "You can cry if you want."

"Why him? Why my Gavin?"

Takeshi knew better than to actually answer me. He just took a chair and sat next to me, tenderly stroking my back as I sobbed. He would coo every so often that Gavin would make it.

"I hate her. I **hate** her."

"I know."

"And she's _out there!_" Clenching my fists, I furiously growled. "She's _out there!_"

"We'll find her. I think Satoshi knows some things about her. He was asking questions."

"She knows something about Gavin." I sighed, "I don't know. I don't get it. He's not the White Raven anymore. What does that have to with anything? And Argentine? Who is he?"

Takeshi didn't answer, frankly because he didn't know what I was talking about. I seemed to have forgotten that Takeshi never really learned about Dark, Krad, and the White Raven. He got a glimpse from Gavin's sobs, but not much.

"I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

"Do you want me to get you water or something?"

"Oh," I nodded. "Yeah, actually. Could you?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

_**Satoshi**_

"What have you done?"

"_Did something go wrong, Son?"_

"Don't you," I growled. "Don't you _dare_ act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"_I guess something did go wrong."_

"What is Hio? Some assassin of yours?" I was outside, in the back of the hospital where no one was.

"_Satoshi, honestly. If I needed an assassin, I believe I would hire a professional, not a teenaged girl."_

"And who's to say Hio isn't a professional?"

"_Well, did Gavin die?"_

"How did you know it was Gavin?"

"_Because who else would I want dead?"_

_**Gavin**_

"… _And then you come to school, flirt with me, I attempt to take you on a tour, we make out instead, and the rest is history."_

"_You're forgetting one small detail."_

"_What?"_

"_I fell in love with you."_

_**Takeshi**_

Daisuke and I observed Gavin ourselves while waiting for the doctor to come back. It was true, Gavin's worst injuries were his head and his right arm. With his right arm in a cast, Gavin had it lying on his stomach. Trying to lighten up the mood, I said, "Bet he'll be surprised with his right arm broken when he wakes up, no?"

Daisuke cocked a brow.

"Well, now he doesn't get to do homework."

"He likes his right arm though," Daisuke looked concerned. "He uses his right arm for a lot of things."

"Well… He still has his left arm."

"Yeah, that's true." Daisuke still looked sad.

Slightly nudging, I smiled, "And I guess you'll have to be on top in sex for a bit."

"Takeshi…" Daisuke giggled a little. "Shut up!"

_**Gavin**_

"_You think you can just take ADVANTAGE OF HIM? You honestly believe Daisuke is your fucking toy? He's a person you ASS!"  
He rubbed his eye wiping the sweat off it and clutched my neck._

_"TO HELL WITH **YOU** RAVENCROTH!"_

_"Stop it please!" Daisuke cried out. I screamed at him, "I SAID GO HOME OR STAY OUT!"_

_Daisuke froze. In frustration, I kicked Satoshi in the stomach and sharply turned to Daisuke, "You're in pain enough, just go home or stay out of this. I'll take care of it."_

_"Gavin… please."_

_"WHY DO YOU WANT HIM?"_

_**Satoshi**_

"_Wait, what?"_

I was on the phone with Keiji now.

"You heard me."

"_Well, where the hell am I supposed to keep them? And why do I have to get rid of them? Kraddie-kins is so much fun!"_

"Keiji, you have to get them out of there. Hio is going after them and it's only a matter of time that she finds them. And also, the police station is beginning to question why Dark doesn't steal anymore. Send him on a mission."

"_On a mission? Pfft. Satoshi. I am a **producer**, not some petty thief-organizer."_

"Just send him to some museum where a Hikari piece is."

"_Which is… where?"_

Sighing, I said, "Send him to the Sanctuary Gardens to steal the Melancholy Rose Petals."

"_What's in it for me?"_

"Don't bring that up again."

"_Well, Satoshi, I would like benefits. I don't have to do anything you say. I'm having too much fun. I just might NOT do what you say."_

"Fine," Gritting my teeth, I gave in, "What do you want?"

"_Tee-hee. Oh… it's not so much to ask…"_

This didn't sound good.

At all.

_**Gavin**_

"_You regret what you did?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah, but-"_

_"Gavin?"_

_With wide eyes, I gripped onto the side of the door to keep my balance._

_"Gavin?" Takeshi went to my assistance wondering what had happened to me. Finally getting out of my shock, I whispered, "…Mom?"_

_**Daisuke**_

Satoshi came in the room after nodding at Aiyoku, who continued to stand outside and stare at Gavin solemnly. She must have been traumatized severely. Along the way to the hospital, she told me what Hio did to her and Risa, to which I'm not sure if she called Risa to tell her things would be better for them now that Hio left.

"How is he doing?" Satoshi asked.

"He's alive," I said.

"That's always a plus."

Out of no where, Gavin's back arched as he shook violently for a moment. With widened eyes, I stood up and shook Gavin, "Gavin? Gavin! Are you okay? Please, speak, Gavi-kun, speak!"

Takeshi immediately went out of the room and began calling, "HELP! DOCTOR!"

"Oh God," I turned to Satoshi, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Satoshi walked over to Gavin, "Check his breathing."

Leaning my head to Gavin's mouth, I heard desperate gasps for air.

"Hhhhuuh," Gavin gasped.

"Move out of the way," Dr. Kobayashi gently pushed me aside as he and a nurse tended to Gavin. I don't know what they were doing, but an oxygen mask was placed on Gavin as cords were also. The heart monitor on the right was beeping a little too fast and the nurses were uttering things too quickly.

"His pulse is rising."

"Low oxygen level."

"Body temperature: 35°C."

"Patient suffering from a myoclonic seizure, estimated for fourteen seconds."

Oxygen began going through Gavin's mouth.

"Patient calming down."

"Oxygen regaining."

"Pulse rate still high."

"Body temperature: 36.4°C."

I stared, numb in my fear, as I watched Gavin's convulsing body slowly calm down and resume back to its still state.

"Pulse rate decreasing to normal pulse rate. 80. 77. 74. 73. 72."

"Body temperature: Regular, 37°C."

"Patient settled."

Dr. Kobayashi turned to me and smiled, "He'll be fine now."

"What… What happened?" I asked. "How is he _fine?_ He… He just had a _seizure!_"

"Sometimes that happens. However, I don't think it will happen quite often with Gavin. I believe something was just itching him, probably from the cast—but that's a good thing!" He smiled at me, "It means that he's regaining conscious. At least, in some moments, he can feel."

They picked up their equipment, leaving the oxygen mask on Gavin so he wouldn't have an issue with breathing, and left the room. Sniffling, I sat down again and rested my head on Gavin's stomach, crying again.

"The doctor said he'll be fine, Daisuke." Satoshi pat my head.

"Yeah, Dai," Takeshi sighed. "But damn, that was scary."

I closed my eyes.

"Too scary."

_**Gavin**_

"_So I lost my wife and you lost your man."_

_"So it seems."_

_"And we both hate ourselves."_

_"Yup."_

_"We're both depressed."_

_"Yup."_

_We both exhaled again._

_"Dad,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I don't like being depressed."_

_"Me neither, Gav'."_

_**Aiyoku**_

Risa and Riku rushed over to me.

"We came as soon as we heard," Risa gasped. "Are you okay, Aiyoku?"

"Yes," I reached out to her, "You?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Hugging her close, I shuddered. It felt nice to just feel vulnerable than stand coldly, holding back everything. I was going crazy here.

"How's he doing?"

"He just had a seizure. Scared us all."

"Oh God," Risa had tears building up in her eyes already as she gazed inside the room through the mirror, "How long has he been asleep?"

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter. Time is going so slow…"

Riku hadn't said a word until she said, "Where's Hio?"

_**Hio**_

"_I hear you managed to push the Raven off a cliff?"_

"Yes," I smiled. "I did."

"_You sound happy."_

"Shouldn't I be?"

"_He is not **dead**, you fucking twit."_

"He isn't?" My eyes widened. "How did he…"

"_You think the Raven is a fool? He must have landed appropriately so that he would survive. You only managed to get him in a coma."_

"Well, that's good. You're safe then, Sir." I was using every detail of a coma I knew as an excuse now. "He won't be able to do anything when he wakes up—_if_ he wakes up that is."

"_Not all coma patients wake up without memory."_

"Some do, but even if he doesn't, some can't move. Some can't speak or see or hear, there's all sorts of benefits with him a coma. He'll be no threat now, Sir."

"_You'd best hope so because if isn't, your life will be taken away."_

"I'll make sure."

"_Now go find Dark, you idiot."_

He hung up. Annoyed, I threw the cell phone at the cup holder.

"Angry?" The driver asked.

"Shut up. Just take me to the damn park."

_**Gavin**_

"_I…" I love you Daisuke. I love you. Now why can't I say the damn words? Is the universe against me? Is it so hard that no matter how much I try, I'll never be able to say it? I love you. Why can't I say it? My mouth won't let me say it… it won't… because I… ", can't."_

_My eyes widened._

_**Daisuke**_

There was an eerie calm with the sound of the heart monitor, the oxygen tanks, and the every-so-often coughing. Takeshi found himself obsessing over Gavin's features, examining every aspect of his body as if he had to memorize his appearance for the future. He was focusing more on Gavin's head.

It was bandaged with some portions of his ashen hair poking out. His hair had to be cut, so it was much shorter than the shag of hair he had. Now, because doctors are not professional hairdressers, it was a choppy head of hair, but it looked nice on him. Actually, it made him look a little better in an erratic sort of way.

His skin was still pale, being the albino that he is, and his glasses were resting on the desk next to the bed. The lenses cracked and one of the legs was missing, but I kept them in case he needed them. I tested them out to see if they were functional (also realized just how _blind_ Gavin is) (it was like going through some psychedelic acid trip) and they were wearable. They would just be slanted since there was no weight on one side.

And he looked generally peaceful in his sleep.

"He twitched."

My head moved up, making eye contact with Takeshi.

"Hmm?"

"He twitched. His nose. Did you see?"

"No. I didn't."

"Oh."

I smiled, "You care a lot, don't you?"

"I took care of him last time." He sighed, "You have no idea what you did to him, Dai."

"Oh," I felt guilty for that. "What did he do?"

"Doesn't really matter. It all came down to the fact that he hated himself."

"Did you two… ever, you know," I was scared to ask this. ", _do_ something?"

He didn't respond right away. He fidgeted a little, as if debating with himself. Satoshi too began to get interested as he turned his gaze away from the window with the view of the garden the hospital had. Satoshi and I waited for Takeshi's answer.

"We…" Takeshi rubbed his elbow, "Yeah, we fooled around once."

"Oh."

"It meant nothing, Dai. We both knew we were friends and just that. We both knew he was madly in love with you."

"Then why?"

His eyes were intense.

"You really have no idea what you did to him."

_**Gavin**_

_Remembering everything that happened last night, I scrunched my knees up to my chest. All I had with Daisuke was… thrown away… _

"_Oh God…" I dug my head in my knees, "What have I done?"_

_**Risa**_

"Hey," I walked up to Daisuke, who stood to hug me. "How are you?"

"I feel numb, but otherwise, I'm fine."

I held his face before me, grazing my thumbs on his cheekbones as I whispered, "Everything will be fine, okay?"

"I know." His smile was weak. He was exhausted. "I'm telling myself that too."

It was already ten at night. The nurses had come into the room to tell us that we had to leave now.

"Miss," Daisuke turned to one of the nurses, "May I stay? I'm his lover and I don't want to leave him."

The nurse nodded, "Fine. If you must."

"Daisuke," I kissed his cheek, "Be careful."

"You too."

Riku hugged Daisuke, whispering her little comforting murmurs, and followed with me out the room. I reached out for Aiyoku, "Come on, Aiyo-chan."

She smiled.

"Right behind you."

_**Gavin**_

"_God… Why am I blessed with someone like you?" Did I just say that? Ugh… So ruins the attitude I've built up in front of him…_

"_Hm…" He leaned in with his bare shoulder having the collar of his yellow sweat jacket slip down even more, "Maybe the angels wanted you to have a better life."_

_**Emiko**_

"This really takes the cake," I growled while driving. "I mean, honestly. School trips are supposed to be _safe._ What kind of field trip has the chance for a kid to fall off a cliff and go into a _COMA?_"

"Honey, Emi-chan," Kosuke widened his eyes, "Keep your eye on the road!"

"Do you know how utterly _embarrassed_ I felt when I had to tell Gavin's parents the news? Oh, and the sheer guilt. They must think I'm awful, letting their son go into a coma."

"You're on the wrong lane! You're on the wrong lane!"

"What?"

Kosuke reached over, violently jerking the wheel to the left, just barely missing another car. After I took the wheel back, he panted and eased down in his seat. Daichi was in the back, reading an article on brain injuries.

"Well, seems the Raven got himself in a bit of an issue."

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"That's what we'll have to see."

"For goodness sake, Emiko! WATCH OUT!"

_**Kosuke**_

After managing to survive the car ride to the hospital, we went to the front desk, where we saw a nurse busily typing on her keyboard some logs on the computer. I spoke up, "Excuse me. Where is the room for Gavin Ravencroth?"

"I'm sorry. No visitors at this moment."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but we're the guardians for him. We need to see him."

She looked up at us.

"You don't look like him."

"Well… One, he's an albino. Two, I said 'guardians,' not 'parents.'"

"Do you have any papers?"

"What? Why would I—oh, you can't be serious. Why would we lie about being his guardians? What do you expect? We're going to steal him from the hospital while he's in a deep induced coma?"

She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh come on! We're not going to kidnap him! We just want to see him!"

She rolled her eyes as she waved her hand, "Fine. Go. He's in Room 505."

_**Gavin**_

"_Can't we just… you know…"_

"_No."_

"_But you know you want to…" He sang, "You want to fuuuuuck me. Oh yes you dooooo. You can't resiiiiist me. 'Cause I'm so cuuuuute."_

_I tried not to laugh._

_**Daisuke**_

My eyes were getting a little heavy, but I wasn't going to fall asleep. I couldn't.

"Daisuke," I heard my mother. "Honey, how are you?"

"I'm okay."

"You look so tired," She came over to me to stroke my face. "Go to sleep, Dai."

"I can't, not while—"

"We'll watch over him. Go to sleep, dear."

I shook my head, "No. I can't."

"You'll exhaust yourself."

"I don't—"

"And you won't have energy to watch over him tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Fine, but if anything happens—ANYTHING—wake me up, okay?"

"All right."

Standing up, I bent over to Gavin's cheek, "Good night, Gavi-kun."

_**Gavin**_

"_I won't let anything happen to you. Ever."_

"_You can't promise that though." _

_He scrunched up his knees, "Yet you sound so sure."_

"_Well… I lo-" _

"_You what?"_

"… _Nothing."_

_**Daisuke**_

"Mmnnnnnnnn!"

My eyes opened wide as I heard moaning. Sitting up from the bench I was lying on, I looked around the room and saw Gavin moaning. My mother backed away as she motioned to my father to get a doctor.

"Oh no," I gasped as I rushed over to him. "I think he's going through another seizure."

Bending down to his ear, I began to murmur, "Calm down, Gavin. Calm down."

"All right," Another doctor, Dr. Endo, came into the room, "Let's see what we have for… Mr. Ravencroth."

He walked over to Gavin.

"He's moaning," I told him.

"Ah," He nodded. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Well, then he's fine."

"But he's _moaning_. He's in _pain._"

Dr. Endo smirked at me, "Don't worry. The most he's getting is agitation. He's in a better stage of the coma." He observed me. "But… I suppose a few tests won't hurt."

"Thank you."

He did some simple tests, examining Gavin's eye, verbal, and mental reactions. So far, no response. Gavin just moaned, but it wasn't because of Dr. Endo.

"We still have to wait."

I nodded, unpleased. Time was going so slow…

_**Gavin**_

_I walked back into my apartment slamming the door closed. The nerve of that guy! AND… WHAT IS WITH MY TONGUE?_

"_Hello. Pineapple. I like pie. I love erasers." Okay… Seems to be working now… _

"_I love Da-" Hey! I did not want to stop!_

"_I love Da-" Ugh… Come on…_

"_I lo-" I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO LOVE!_

"_I lo-" _

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_I clenched my fists frustrated with my mouth, "Come on you fucking tongue. You're saying it. I lo-"_

_I growled, "I lo- I lo- I lo- I lo- I- UGH! NOT EVEN I! I- I- COME ON! I lo- I- Why? Why can't I say the damn words?" _

_Walking over to the mirror I looked at my reflection, "Nothing in mouth. Okay… I lo- Damn. I know I did not install my brain to not say those things. Okay… hm… I… um… love… um… Dai- DAMMIT!" I pinched my tongue, "YOU'RE SAYING IT! I LO- COME ON!"_

_I turned on the radio. _

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"_I love you girl… I love you girl… I love you D- ARGH!"_

_Glaring at the reflection, I panted, "I'm saying it. Whether it kills me, I'm saying it because this is ridiculous!"_

"_Tell that special someone how you feel!"_

"_I LO-" I pushed the radio off the night table in my room, "What the hell is wrong with me?"_

_I sighed, "I can't be afraid… because I don't feel afraid… So why the hell can't I say it? It's simple. I. Love. Da- See…" I looked at the reflection, "What am I gonna do if he asks me if I do… lo- l… o… v… e… him?"_

_schhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_schhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I'm screwed…_

_**Daisuke**_

**Day 2**

"Good morning!" A peppy nurse walked into the room. "Oh! I didn't realize people were in here."

My eyes definitely hated me for staying up the rest of the night watching Gavin (he stopped moaning after twenty-three minutes). I only managed to lift my head so the nurse could see me.

"Oh!" She was shocked, "Stayed up all night, sweetie?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Aww… Well, that's no good. You need your sleep at your age."

She had a cart in front of her that held tubes and IV cords.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Oh!" She giggled, flipping her blonde hair, "I'm just going to give your little boyfriend some breakfast. Don't you worry! Since he's not awake, we can't feed him. Poor thing with choke!" She giggled.

I didn't find it funny.

"Heh… heh, right." She coughed, "Well, could you excuse me, dear? I need to hook him up."

Standing up, I moved out of her way and watched her hook up some cords and tubes to Gavin. The IV cord was inserted in Gavin's left arm, and some tubes were inserted through Gavin's nasals in replacement of the oxygen mask.

"There we go!" The nurse smiled, "Now he can get all his nutrients. Lovely boy." She gently fondled Gavin's head, "Shame this happened to him."

She turned to me, "But he'll be fine."

"Yeah. Everyone is saying that." I grinned softly, "We'll see, right?"

"Yup! Now, you should go down and get some breakfast too. You're still healthy, so you better keep it that way."

"Oh, but I don't—"

Her smile went empathetic, "Ah, I understand. Want me to get you something to eat then?"

I blushed as I nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

_**Gavin**_

**Day 3**

_His bare body shivered underneath mine. _

"_Are you scared?"_

_He shook his head, "No."_

"_Then are you cold?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why are you shivering?"_

"_I'm… excited."_

_I smiled, "Good. Now I must tell you, you may feel a little bit of pain at first."_

"_Okay."_

"_So, if you're in too much pain, just tell me and I'll stop."_

"_Okay."_

"_You know you could say more than "okay", right?"_

"_Just shut up."_

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_He pulled me closer pressing his lips against mine. I never had had sex with a male before, so technically I was a gay virgin, but I had read many books with sexual encounters of my situation, so I had the concept of what to do and it's not much different with a girl. One takes dominance, orgasms, and erratic emotions engulfing both bodies._

"aaaaaaaaaaaaa…iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn"

_His leg wrapped around my waist (left) as he trickled his fingers down my spine giving me a tingling sensation on my lower back. We rolled over, me now on the bottom, and him slightly nervous on what to do. He used his instincts, I guess, and slithered his palm down to my sex slowly twirling his fingers around it. Oh… my…_

"_Daisuke, you dirty little thing…"_

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

schhhhhhhhhhhhh

_**Daisuke**_

**Day 4**

Takeshi walked into the room with flowers in his hand and a card.

"Hey, Dai."

"Hi Takeshi."

He set the flowers and card on the windowsill before taking a seat next to me, to which after, he squeezed my shoulder and said, "How's he been?"

"Well, in a few minutes I'm going to flex his limbs. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure."

"Besides that, the doctor says he's been doing great. He moans sometimes, which is frightening, but Dr. Endo and Dr. Kobayashi say it's a progressing sign, that he's reacting to agitation. Yesterday they got the cat scans of his brain back. He was bleeding slightly, but they fixed that."

"That's good."

I motioned Takeshi to take one of Gavin's legs to bend while I took Gavin's left arm and bent the elbow up and down every so often.

"Doctors said to do this on the third day if he didn't wake up. Three days of not moving isn't good."

"Yeah."

"I looked it up—they let me borrow a laptop—and he could get pneumonia if he's motionless for too long."

"Really?"

"Well… motionless for a few weeks, but I don't want to take any chances."

Takeshi smiled, "All right."

"He twitched his nose again."

"And?"

"He twitched it after I said I loved him." I smiled.

Takeshi did the same, "That's good."

_**Gavin**_

**Day 5**

"_You can't just have sex with him! You've known him for three days!"_

_I glared. Who the hell does this guy think he is? He has no right to comment on my relationship!_

"_Hey, if you knew who the HELL I was, then you'd know he'd be fucked in TWO HOURS of knowing him!"_

"_What? So you waited to trick him? To get your damn prize?"_

"Gaaaaaaaaa…viiiiiiiiiiiiiii—EEEEEEEEEEEE"

"_No! I waited because I actually give a damn about him. YOU on the other hand, you obsessed FREAK, have been on my nerves because OOOOH, your little Daisuke likes ME instead of YOU."_

_His hand clutched around my neck, "Take that back."_

"_Bite me." I punched him with my left hand, pain, pain, and more pain in that hand… sigh… _

"_Guys! You can't fight!"_

schhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Ghan ooooooooooooooooooooo errrrr eeeeeeeeeee"

"Gaaaaaaaaa… iiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn"

"iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii uhhhhhhhhhhh oooooooooooo"

schhhhhhhhhhhhhh

_He wiped his bottom lip jerking his hand down letting the drips of blood hit the floor. _

"_I've had enough with you."_

"_Oh… So scared…" I shook my hands by my face, "You're going to blind me with your blueness!"_

_His fist clashed against my right eye. Sitting up, my collar was tugged up, "Take it back."_

"_Fuck you." _

_**Satoshi**_

**Day 6**

Walking in the room, I noticed Daisuke was changing into a new pair of jeans.

"Oh, sorry," I was about to walk out when Daisuke told me to go in anyway.

"I see you practically live here now."

"Yeah," He blushed while putting on a new shirt. "The nurses have been real nice. They bring me food."

"You mean… you haven't…"

"Nope. I haven't left this room since I got here. Mom brings me clothes, the nurses bring me food, and the bathroom is in here."

"Daisuke,"

"Yes?"

"I believe you're becoming obsessed—to the point that you might have surpassed me."

"I don't want to leave his side." Daisuke walked over to Gavin. He was barefoot.

"He needs me."

"He's not even awake, Daisuke."

"So?" He glared. "I know he needs me."

"Listen, maybe you should go out for a walk. Not far, just around the hospital. You're going a little crazy." I motioned to him, "I mean, look at you. Your eyes have circles, you look paler than I do, and you haven't even left this room. I don't know how you managed to enslave the nurses, but you're getting deranged. He can survive without you near him for a few minutes."

Daisuke looked at Gavin, "Yeah, and if I go, then something happens and I'll regret ever listening to you, thus never leaving his side ever again."

"…And if nothing happens?"

"I'll be paranoid. I'll hate the walk." He shook his head. "No. I don't want to go."

"Then at least open the window."

_**Gavin**_

**Day 7**

"_And we never found that cat. We didn't like the cat though because it always scratched me, but still… it wasn't our cat and the family loved it… so…"_

_I thought we were talking about how nice the weather is in Japan…_

"_Have you ever had any pets?" Mr. Niwa asked. _

"_Yeah. I had a fish."_

"_Do you still have it?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh, it died?"_

"Gaaaaviiinn… Gaaaviiinn…"

schhhhhhhh

"Caaaaannn… ooooo… errrrreee… eeeee?"

schhhhhhh

"_Well, I'm assuming it did." _

_They arched their eyebrows confused. I sighed. Might as well explain…_

"_When I was seven, when my parents were still together, I had a fish named Rover. I don't know why I named the fish Rover because it was a girl, but I was seven. I was dumb. Anyways, I had to go to summer camp and I had this fish for three weeks. My dad won it in a fair. It looked cool, but I didn't like how it was in a bag. At the time I heard plastic bags could kill you."_

_They nodded. _

"_So I went to summer camp, but when I came back Rover was gone. I asked my parents what happened to Rover because well… she was gone. My mom said she ran away, but you know what? Fish can't run."_

"_Your fish ran away…?" Daisuke's grandfather asked, "And you believed that?"_

"_I was seven. I was dumb."_

"_Well, that's something you don't hear everyday." _

_Mr. Niwa looked at me. I feel slightly uncomfortable…_

"_So how did you and Dai-kun meet?"_

"_He ran into me when I was getting my uniforms."_

"_Oh…"_

"Caaannn… yooooo… errrreee… mmmmmeeee?"

schhhhhhhh

_**Riku**_

**Day 8**

I added a stuffed bear to the collection of flowers and cards by the window. It seemed that Gavin was growing a little jungle of Hallmark flowers and cards on the left of him, and now he had the king of the jungle: a freaking adorable white teddy bear.

"Any progress?"

"Well," Daisuke beamed, "Dr. Kobayashi says Gavin doesn't need the oxygen tubes anymore, meaning he can breathe properly on his own, meaning he's closer to awakening."

"That's good," I hugged him. "You're very strong for being with him this whole time."

"Well, I'm learning a lot. Not that I'd ever become a doctor…"

"What do you do in here? Do you just watch him?"

"Sometimes I read to him or talk to him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have some books Mom brought him, so I read to him until my voice begins to get sore or I get a little sleepy."

"You've been sleeping, right?"

"Yeah, a little. When I do, I rest my head on his stomach, so I don't miss anything."

"So… you read and talk."

"I watch television." Daisuke pointed towards the ceiling, where at the corner, there was a television stationed. "See?"

"What do you watch?"

"The news and whatever movies the hospital plays." He shrugged, "Apparently Dark is going to steal again. Tomorrow night."

"Can he?"

"I'm sure he can."

"Well… okay."

"Mmmmmmnnn!"

Daisuke rushed over to Gavin, examining him. I have never seen him so intent. He paused, then grabbed a pencil and scratched under Gavin's cast. The moaning stopped.

"Silly," Daisuke smirked. "He's beginning to moan too much. He really should just wake up if it itches so much."

I think Daisuke had been in this room for way too long…

_**Gavin**_

**Day 9**

"_Obviously **not**. Why can't… why can't you just be normal?"_

_I looked at him, "What?"_

"_I mean…" _

_So that's it… I'm not **normal** enough for him. It's not my fucking fault I was born this fucking way. _

"_I didn't mean it like that."_

"_So what did you mean, DAD?"_

"_You just never do anything right." He winced his eyes, "I mean-"_

"_No. I know exactly what you mean. I'm not normal. I'm a freak. Just say it Dad, I'm a fucking freak."_

"Gaaaviiinnn… WAKE uuuhhhhh…"

schhhh

"CAN yoooooo errrreeee ME? Iiiiii uuuuhhhh YOU"

eeeeeee

"CAN'T"

"OH"

"ME"

"Gaaaaviiiiinnn…"

_**Daisuke**_

**Day 10**

"Hey Gavin," I kissed his cheek. "It's Tuesday, October 4, 2005."

I lifted a cupcake with a lit candle up to his face.

"Happy Birthday!"

My happiness was fairly melancholy because I knew he couldn't acknowledge the fact that today was his fifteenth birthday, but I felt he had to celebrate it somehow. So, I lifted the cupcake up to his mouth, waiting there for quite some time until he finally moaned again (saw it coming) and had enough air to make the flame… move.

I blew the candle out.

"And you blew the candle out!"

I know.

I just went officially insane.

"I hope you made a wish and I hope that wish was for you to wake up because you, Gavin, can't start off your fifteenth year in a coma."

I placed the cupcake on the table with his glasses as I held in a sob from my statement.

"You," I kissed his cheek again, "You have to wake up, okay?"

He laid there peacefully, occasionally letting out weak gasps for air. I took out a present, the one I asked my mother to bring here, the one I bought a month ago.

"Well, I guess you could open your present—well, I could. I'm not going to sing for you. I already get stares from the nurses."

I waited for a laugh I wouldn't get.

"Well, um, yeah," I unwrapped the present. "See? It's new glasses. You always complained about your regular ones, so I went to the eye doctor with your prescription and got some that doesn't have the odd little spectacle on the lenses, since it always annoyed you. They look like regular glasses, but they're extremely strong and the lenses are slightly different. There's little lines, like bifocals, but more than two types of lenses. They're good for you."

Bending over to him, I put the glasses on his face.

"They look good on you."

I sat there, feeling a little dumb for doing all this.

"I know if you were awake, you'd like them."

It was hard to breathe now since I was beginning to cry again, but I told myself I wouldn't cry today. Today was supposed to be happy.

"So, uh," I wiped my eyes, "Dark successfully stole the item yesterday. I guess he realized people were starting to question. Your parents called again. They said they love you very much and they expect to come back in three weeks. It's the fastest plane they can find on short notice. Their book and art tour is apparently costly if they cancel, so they will just do… two more stops I think and then they'll be able to see you again."

"Mmmnnn…"

"Huh? Is your arm itchy again?" I took a pencil and scratched under his cast.

"Mmmmnnnn!"

"No? What's wrong Gavin?"

Observing him, I couldn't find out what was wrong.

"I guess you're just moaning."

_**Gavin**_

_He leaned in brushing his lips against mine. They're warm. _

"_A **lot** more they can do…"_

"_Niwa,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't speak."_

"Gaaviinn?"

"JUST… moooooooonnnnnnniiiinnnnnnn"

"Gaavin"

_  
I cupped his face in my right palm pulling him closer. His hands slid up my back to my neck making us both lay down on the couch. Yet again, we were locking lips and smiling too. I bit the edge of his bottom lip gently until his reluctance vanished and he opened his mouth completely. _

_His right hand ran through my hair twirling my white strands between his fingers while he giggled under my embrace and through the peeks of holes we managed to make while locking tongues. I noticed he wanted to test out the nibbling when he began nibbling on my lip as well. And when all ceased to nothing, but silent gasps of air to breathe and sounds of our fidgeting bodies, I separated moving towards his innocent neck. _

"_I love America." _

_I smiled, "Good."_

schhh

"SILLY"

"BIRTH"

"DAY"

_**Daisuke**_

"I got the homework assignments from yesterday. You and I missed the rest of the field trip from last week, but that's okay. We didn't have much homework from yesterday either. I guess our teachers didn't really want to have us have too much."

I was running out of things to say.

"You know, I remember all the times you took care of me." I smirked. "You looked so compassionate, as if it was absurd to think anything other than caring for me. You're really sweet, you know. It's actually funny when I hear stories of your past and you sound so mean. Sometimes I think you make that up. You don't act anything like that. Why would you be that way?"

I chuckled.

"Did you really change that much?"

_**Gavin**_

**Day 11**

_I was walking towards the exit when some red-head clashed into me. _

"_Sorry!"_

_I groaned sitting up. For a short guy, he rams into you pretty hard. He held out his hand to me while I ignored it to pick up the uniforms. _

"_Whatever." I muttered. _

"_I haven't seen you around here before. My name is Niwa Daisuke."_

"_Ravencroth Gavin."_

"_Are you going to attend here?"_

"_Yeah." _

_I fixed the pile of clothes in my arms and stood straight looking down at Daisuke. Oh wait, they address people by their last names here… uh… crap. Forgot his last name already…_

"_What was your name again?"_

"_Niwa Daisuke?"_

"_Okay."_

"Gaaavin."

"Gaavin."

"Gavin."

"Gavin!"

"**Gavin!**"

"**GAVIN!"**

_**Daisuke**_

**Day 12**

"I actually went down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast today. The nurses thought you were in trouble," I blushed. "I guess I've been staying in this room for too long that it'd be drastic if I came down in their eyes."

Shrugging, I leaned back in my chair.

"Oh well. Though, I was very nervous the whole time. I couldn't help but think you would get into another seizure, like yesterday. Oh God," I shuddered, "Oh Gavin, it's too scary when I see you like that."

I sniffed.

"I know. I should be stronger than this, but… it's been almost two weeks and you're still like this. The doctors _say_ you're getting better, but you're still not awake."

I sighed.

"Time is going so slow…"

_**Gavin**_

**Day 13**

_I never went to Japan before. I only learned about it in textbooks and sometimes watched the anime shows (but not so much), but I never actually went there before. It sucks that I'll be leaving my best friends, but I'm excited for some reason. Why am I this excited? I don't really know anything **about** Japan. _

_I mean, except for the language. _

_I, at least, took the decency to have my dad and I take classes on Japanese before moving there because there was no way in Hell I was going to look like some dumbass who decided to learn the language **right** when I got there._

_I still don't know why I'm excited. What's there to be excited for? I don't know anybody in Japan. Eh, but I guess I should try. Dad told me to change my habits. What are my habits?_

_Hmm…_

_Smoking._

_Drinking._

_Fucking._

_Being an asshole._

…_I guess I'll stop those…_

"Gavin?"

_All right. I, Gavin Ravencroth, shall hereby stop smoking, drinking, fucking (as much), and being an asshole the moment I step foot on Japanese territory. _

_This is going to be interesting…_

"Gavin?"

"Can you hear me?"

_**Daisuke**_

**Day 14**

"Gavin?" I whispered in his ear, "Can you hear—"

"You know," Takeshi walked into the room. "You've been doing that everyday now."

"I read somewhere that it's a good test to do."

"But isn't it also painful to you? He never responds."

"One day he will."

"One day sounds so far away though."

"But it's coming."

_**Gavin**_

**Day 15**

"_Well, Zen, I guess I'm going now."_

"_Yeah," She had her arms crossed. "You're such an ass about this."_

"_I'm sorry if I can't control the fact that I have a plane ticket paid for me."_

"_Oh, bullshit. You could at least say 'we'll keep in touch' or some Hallmark crap like that."_

"_Isn't it worse if I lie to you?"_

"_So you'll never speak to me again?"_

"_Just saying. I'll be too busy fucking up my life in Japan. Digital World—imagine all the shit I can do."_

"_Ass."_

_I shrugged. _

"_I do whatever the hell I want, Zen. You know that."_

"_Ugh. Whatever."_

_I laughed, "Zen, stop acting like that. You're the one who always pushed me to think that way."_

"_I thought you would do good things."_

"_Towards myself? Pfft."_

"_Always ruining your life. You know, one day you're going to get something good, fuck it up, and regret it."_

"_Heh. Happens all the time. Not just one day."_

_Her eyes went sad. _

"_Gavin… I'm serious. You have to stop ruining your life."_

_I turned around, trying to avoid this again._

"_I have to go catch a plane."_

"Gavin?"

"Gavin?"

"**Gavin.**"

_**Daisuke**_

On the fifteenth day, of his fifteenth year, Gavin's eyes fluttered open and looked around. I was reading to him and he was slightly laughing, so I called out his name and… and he opened his eyes.

"Gavin? Gavin?" I was too scared to shake, afraid I might freak him out and send him into another seizure—but of panic.

"Doctor!" I called instead. "Doctor!"

I never left my gaze off Gavin, who blinked hard a few times before attempting to move his hands. He realized his right arm was still broken, but he stared at his left arm. He flexed his left hand, moving the fingers in a waving motion. His fingers made little cracking noises.

Dr. Kobayashi and Dr. Endo walked into the room.

"Yes, Daisu—" They didn't even finish their sentences for they already saw Gavin beginning to sit up in his bed.

He looked around the room before settling his eyes on me. He looked me up and down, taking note of my features. Thankfully, I got some rest and showered, so I looked like my healthy self again. Then, Gavin smirked.

I was so giddy that I jumped up and kissed Gavin right off the cue. Oh! It felt wonderful to kiss him again! To know he was awake and alive!

I separated, "Gavin… I missed you so much."

He looked confused.

"You were asleep for fifteen days, Gavin." I sat back down, gaining my composure back. "I was so worried that I—"

"Daisuke," Dr. Endo interrupted me, "Hush." He waved to Gavin, "Hello. Do you know who you are?"

Gavin nodded.

"Who?"

He coughed a little before speaking, but managed to say, "Gavin Ravencroth."

"Good… Good…"

Dr. Kobayashi took over, "Do you know how old you are?"

"I'm fourteen."

I smiled, "I can explain that. His birthday was just five days ago."

"Hold on, Daisuke." Dr. Endo asked, "Gavin, what is the last day you remember?"

Gavin looked confused, "Well…" He cleared his throat, "I was supposed to be going on a plane… to Japan… I guess I'm here. Did the plane crash?"

My eyes widened. What?

"No, Gavin. What is the last date you remember?"

"March 23, 2005."

What? But… But it's October!

"Gavin," Dr. Endo sternly looked at him as he pointed to me, "Do you know who this boy is?"

Gavin turned to me, then to the doctor and shook his head, "No."

**Linebreakeryouknowwhatelsebothersmepeoplewhodontbothertosayhellowhentheygetwavedatitsrudepeoplewhensomeonewavesatyousayhelloitsnothard**

Schizo: Dun dun dun… Okay, well, just know… that this is probably the most boring the "saddest" chapter in this whole story. Everything else will be: Sexual frustration, anger, humor, gaspie!-moments, and fluuuuuuuuuuuffffffff

Otherwise? Yup. I'm a little bitch for doing this to you all! –grins–

Review Columnist Thingy:

**Evil Overlord of my Own Mind:** Yup. It was fun meeting you. And your dad could be a live-action version of Detective Saehara, huh? …Yeah, I can see that…

**KireiRakuen: **Your mind EXPLODED? O.o Oh my God!

**SutekiKage: **Well… it's okay. At least you _tried _to record your time. –eyes hits chart revealing all you people who didn't participate– It's okay… Yeah… I miss old fanfiction too.

**berettaboy: **Well, your time wasn't the slowest in history (can't be…), but it was the slowest here, but hey! You get a prize for it! (See, I always got last place in relays, so I told myself to give prizes to last-placers… because we try!) …And Hio can't die…yet.

**lovinbishiboysanyaoi: **What is with all the head explosions…? You are the only one… I have to get some first-aid kits for the readers now…

**The Dreamers Soul: **Yeah… I made it quite long. And thanks for liking the story!

**Shadow Vampiress: **…I LOVE YOU TOO! And don't kill Hio… I still have stuff for her to do…

**Bowleena: **Dude… You have no idea how much I envy you for the fact that you get to visit Japan. I. Envy. You. But otherwise, thanks for reading! (How was/is your trip?)

**Lazy-Hime: **Everyone hates Hio… And I'm glad you enjoyed every nanosecond of my story!

**Halo Sora: **lol. Yeah, I guess the line is quite funny. I usually just type what comes to mind and I guess it's humorous at times…

**a hopefull dream: **Yup. I'm only 16. Oh. I checked out your profile to see your story, but it's Card Captor Sakura… and see… I've never actually _watched_ or _read_ that. (I know, awful of me to admit). I could still read it if you want, but I won't know what's… going on.

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: **Exactly! Bisexual people are just so loving! We love all genders of humans! …Well, there's only two… but… well… hey, if a transsexual was hot enough, I'd totally date one.

**chisora: **Thank you! I had a good birthday. And um, well, I don't believe your timing is right for an hour (might be more), but I gave you the benefit of the doubt and figured you either subtracted distractions or made a typo.

**Angel Born of Darkness: **…but Hio can't die yet…

Well… that's it!

Please review.

Cheers –Steph


	11. You're not getting him back, babe

Schizo: I'm back! And with a new chapter! Woo! I don't really know what you guys want from me (looking at your reviews and all…), but I'm going to have to keep going with what I've planned, no? This chapter is a filler for now because it's the blurry stage of when people are still recovering from their injuries. Hope you all like Gavin! (-smirk-)

And, because I feel I should do this:

-Everything said about the Terri Schiavo incident, just read it. I don't care about your opinions or your need to tell Gavin he's wrong. It's just there.

-Ballerinas: I know that not all of you are crack heads. In fact, most of you aren't, but the girl in here mentioned is.

-Everything about George W. Bush… well… it's there.

-If you question Gavin's memory problem, I asked my doctor about it and it was confirmed: It could—and in some cases—has happened to people. Bless those people.

Also, if you simply don't understand the reasoning for Gavin's memory problem, read this lovely portion of **Lazy Hime's **review:

"And his memories in italics, that was the time he spent in Japan going backwards, right? And he forgot everything backwards. So, he forgot the most recent memories first, yeah?"

…Yup, that's what happened.

I do not own D N Angel, but I am working on a story that I _will_ own and publish. Take that.

**linebreakerivehadthiscoughforthreeweeksnowandhonestlyiamsickofitliterallyiwishitwouldgoaway**

_**Gavin**_

Not that I'm complaining about being kissed by an incredibly hot Asian boy, but… what the _hell?_

"I'm sorry," The redhead smiled in a way that he looked too shocked, "but _what?_"

It's a good thing I took those Japanese classes. Otherwise, I'd probably never understand this kid. But how does he know me? Did we meet on the plane and I hooked up with him? Hmm. Maybe I fucked him in the bathroom or something and now he's clinging to me for dear life. Or… maybe I hit my _head_ in the bathroom while fucking him and now he feels responsible for having me go into a coma (coma, right?), so he's here and I completely forgot who he is.

Who the hell _is_ he?

"Did I fuck you on the plane?" I'm sorry, but I had to know.

He jumped back a little, hesitant of his answer, before responding, "No… but Gavin, you weren't on a plane. You've lived here for six months. You and I were—_are _dating. You don't remember? You got… uh, well—you're joking about this, right? Ha-ha? Please?"

Okay…

The incredibly hot Asian boy… is kind of insane…

His face fell in his hands as he started to frantically whisper to himself, scaring the doctors slightly. One of the doctors came up to me and did some small tests testing out my muscles, realizing that only my right arm was broken. I didn't really question him on what he was doing. I think I was more concerned on whether the incredibly hot Asian boy was about to go lunatic on us all.

Or me…

I leaned in a little, listening to what he was saying, "What am I going to do? How the hell am I going to explain this? How the hell am I going to _deal_ with this? Six months of everything and he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember anything. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Maybe it's just for today. It _has_ to be just for today. Who forgets six months? And why just before I met him? Is the world conspiring against me? Oh God. Oh God. Oh _God…_"

"Look," I had to make sure the kid didn't go suicidal on me either. "Maybe I should… uh, learn your name?"

"You should _already_ know my name." He was beginning to cry.

"Um, well," Ah… shit. What the fuck was I going to do with a hysterical, incredibly hot Asian boy? I already was lost as Hell. "Uh… Well, obviously I… don't… so, can you tell me? You know… so I won't have to keep referring to you as an Asian boy in my head?"

I figured if I told him I was referring to him as an "incredibly hot Asian boy," it wouldn't necessarily make him feel better.

Wait.

Holy _fuck._

Did he say we were _dating?_

"Daisuke," He sniffed. "Daisuke Niwa."

"Gavin Ravencroth."

"I know your name."

"…Okay. So—"

"Sorry, Gavin," One of the doctors interrupted me, "but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you some more questions before you get caught up with Daisuke."

I looked at Daisuke, noticing his eyes getting teary and his cheeks getting flushed as he was about to break into a sob. He stood up, after being motioned by one of the doctors to leave the room for a moment and walked out. I couldn't help but notice his perky little butt.

Hmm…

_**Daisuke**_

After listening to the bastardized report of what was going on in Gavin's head, I learned that he was suffering from a version of retroactive amnesia. Dr. Endo explained that this type could result in all sorts of ways, like forgetting everything entirely, forgetting oneself, forgetting telephone numbers, a certain time in life, &ct &ct. And of course… I was the lucky one to have Gavin forget everything about finally landing foot in Japan.

He only remembered leaving for Japan after saying goodbye to his friend, Zen.

"So…" Now I was frustrated in my sorrow. "He has no idea who I am?"

"I'm afraid not. He'll have to stay here a few more days before returning home with you. In the meantime, you can do what you've been doing and stay here, telling him the things he's done and who he should know and such. Catch him up."

"I don't think you understand how unbelievably traumatizing this is, do you?"

"I know this is hard on you, but… there's not much we can do. He has to somehow remember on his own."

I sighed, as he and Dr. Kobayashi left me to go to their offices to schedule some tests for Gavin to check on him. As I walked back into the room, I told myself over and over inside my head not to break down in front of him. I probably didn't have a very good first impression on him, kissing him and all.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi."

I sat down in a chair next to him. He looked me over again, this time not smiling when he finished.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier… I… Well… It's not exactly comforting to know your boyfriend completely forgot about you."

"So we _were_ dating…"

"Yes." This entire conversation was going to sting. "Well, we are. We didn't break up."

"How long?"

"Almost six months, actually."

"Six _months? _Didn't I just _live_ here for six months?"

"Both. We started dating the day we met, well… three days after, which was pretty much… a few days after you moved here."

"Okay—" I didn't really understand that. "—but… six months? How the hell did I manage to stay in a relationship that long?"

"Um, we broke up for a week early in the relationship."

"Why?"

"Well," I fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable with this all. "You cheated on me."

"Oh." He nodded, "Okay."

"But you loved—love me."

He widened his eyes.

"You _sure_ I'm your boyfriend?"

"You can't mistake an albino for someone else, Gavin."

"Yeah, but… this just doesn't sound like me _at all._ I've been dating a guy for six months _successfully_ and I even told him I loved him. That's… Shit, I don't think I was the same person when I came here."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled slightly, "Listen, I think I might have tried to impress you."

"For six months?" I don't think my face looked like it was innocently asking this.

"Well, I don't know. I don't know what the hell I was thinking."

"You were pretty honest about your feelings."

"I also turned into some love-sap. I—I'm not that kind of guy. Not that I'm not romantic or anything, it's just… me? In love? And I even managed to keep a boyfriend for that long. I even managed to keep a _boyfriend_. You do know what I've done, right?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"You've had sex with anyone who's ever asked."

"Well, more like any girl. I haven't had sex with any guy."

"We've had sex."

"…then before I came to Japan."

I nodded. This was getting hard.

"I'm going to disappoint you."

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"I am not who you think I am. I am not that 'nice' and I am definitely not that… uh… 'boyfriend-type.' When you told me I cheated on you, it wasn't really a surprise."

Well, isn't that blunt?

"What are you trying to say?" Was I being dumped here?

"I'm saying you're most likely going to hate me."

"I won't hate you. I _love_ you."

"No, you love the Gavin you met here in Japan. The perfect Gavin."

"You weren't perfect."

"Listen. Compared to me, that was a perfect boyfriend you had."

"You don't even know what the relationship was _like_." I was beginning to get tense.

"Then?"

"Well… it was nice, but it wasn't perfect." I sighed, "I can't really tell you much because it gets confusing. Almost supernatural. Actually… it is supernatural."

"What?"

"Nothing. God. Why did this have to happen?" I looked at him, hoping. "You are in there, you are somewhere in there."

"…Please don't talk to me like you're talking to Japan-Gavin." He rolled his eyes, "It's not like you're going to get him. You're stuck with me."

Gritting my teeth, I replied, "Were you always this blunt?"

"'Fraid so, darling."

"Don't call me darling."

"All right, _babe_."

"Don't," I inhaled. "Let's not call each other nicknames right now, okay?"

"Already disappointing you, aren't I? Told you."

"I'm trying to take this all in. I have to somehow figure out a way to cooperate with this."

"Cooperate with me? Trying to accomplish something, babe? 'Cause, hate to break it to you, but not many people cooperate with me. I always make people angry. Get on their nerves, you know. Sometimes I even—"

"Could you shut up? Could you just shut _up?_" I shook my fists a little, "I'm trying to calm down here."

He smirked, "You're pretty brave."

"What now?"

"Just saying," His smirk turned sardonic. "You basically know I'm going to make your life a living Hell, right?"

He had already begun.

_**Takeshi**_

"This is awkward."

Daisuke had his arms crossed as he stood outside Gavin's patient room. What I thought would be a generally overjoyed Daisuke was nothing but a resentful boy, who was rambling on to me.

"That bastard, that fucking bastard!" He turned to me, "You know what he said to me? You know what he _said_ to me?"

"No… No I don't, Daisuke."

"Oh, nothing but 'I was probably with you for the sex.' That bastard. That's not Gavin. That is some _imposter_ who took _my_ Gavin's body and is now trying to ruin everything we have up! And… And… You know, he looks so negatively on things as if nothing in the world good could _ever_ possibly be for him. He doesn't even believe me when I told him his mother came back. I want to strangle him. I want to _strangle_ him."

"Wow." I was speechless.

"And I know I'm supposed to take in mind that he forgot everything that happened in the last six months, but that's not Gavin. That _can't _be Gavin. When I met Gavin, he was much nicer. He at least tried to get to know me and we flirted and kissed and… bonded. Him? _HIM?_"

Daisuke looked back at Gavin, who saw him and grinned widely, only to then look back at me and hiss, "He's _enjoying_ this."

"Maybe he's just testing you."

"Okay," Daisuke glared at me, "Since you're the one who basically took him over when he was in a mental breakdown, _you_ tell me how my boyfriend should act."

"Hey!" Now on the defensive, I argued, "Don't use that against me, okay? I'm not the one who dumped him in the worst possible way. Give the guy a break. He came out of a coma after fifteen days and _you_ should know since you were there the whole time."

"So why doesn't he remember me?"

I stood there silent, watching Daisuke break down in front of me.

"Why doesn't he _remember_ me?"

Oh God… I'm an _ass_.

_**Gavin**_

The next victim walked into the room.

"Hello," I greeted. "And you are?"

"I see Old Gavin is back," The boy smirked, crossing his arms. "Takeshi Saehara. Mess with me and I'll kick your ass."

"Ah…" I smirked back. "Throwing all the memories of the six months away, huh?"

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't. After all, you're starting over, aren't you?"

"Guess so. How's the babe?"

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah," I may be a bit of a jerk, but he said he was my boyfriend, so I had to care somewhat. Made him pretty angry… "He's not too steamed, is he?"

"You got him pretty fired up. I've never really seen him curse that violently before."

"Innocent one, huh?" This story of who I was is getting pretty twisted. I managed to score an innocent sexpot. I made miracles happen here.

"Yeah. Okay," He sat on my bed, "I know you have that 'I just got out of a coma' excuse, but you better treat Daisuke right. He's been here night and day waiting for you to wake up and he's been with you for six months, dealing with your hardships and even ignoring the fact that you cheated on him."

"Sorry. I don't fall for guilt trips."

"Do you even feel anything when you talk to him?"

"Not really. He's kind of fun to tease though. He blushes a lot. Very fun."

"Well, so you like him?"

"He's pretty hot. I guess I do, yeah."

"No, but, like, his personality?"

"Eh, I could do without. Did we have sex a lot? He wouldn't really say, but I think we did. Did we?"

Takeshi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Is any of this getting through your head?"

"I must have been a real sweetheart to you guys, huh? I don't really care about this to tell you the truth. If I'm his boyfriend, that's okay. I'll go with it. I just want to get out of this place. Hospitals give me the creeps. Had to go through so many tests in the hospitals because of my skin and stuff," I said, taking notice of my glasses. "When did I get these?"

"A few months ago."

"Nice."

"Daisuke got you those, actually. Your other pair broke in the fall."

"That sucks. I guess I gotta thank the babe, huh?"

"Why do you call him that?"

"He doesn't like being called a darling."

"So… you call him a babe instead?"

I laughed, "Yeah. We'll go with that."

_**Daisuke**_

I had walked in the room, listening to Takeshi basically narrate his side of the story in Gavin's life, and sat down next to him, trying to avoid Gavin's gaze. Gavin had immediately set eyes on me when I walked in. I wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or just something that would end up annoying me in the end.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

I wasn't supposed to regret Gavin waking up and I definitely was not supposed to question why Gavin would follow me with his eyes. I was supposed to enjoy that, basically feed off that and probably get aroused to the point of having sex with him on the patient bed. But really… I didn't like it.

He was not Gavin.

I didn't care what anyone said.

He wasn't.

"What's the matter, babe? Looking glum."

And I hated the fact that he called me "babe."

"I wish you were different."

Takeshi, surprised at my statement, turned to me as if I had just said something absurd. Gavin only chuckled and said, "Sorry. If only I had a manual of what I was like… then I could please you."

"You were charming," I said. "Oh, but now you are not."

"Trying to have some spice, babe? Your words have no affect on me."

"They will."

"Oh?" He leaned in, "And when will that happen?"

"Hmm, well, considering my Gavin was better, I guess we'll have to see when we sleep together."

"I think I need to leave this room," Takeshi said.

"Nah," Gavin held him back. "Just a little hostile bickering between boyfriends, no need to be afraid."

"That's not exactly comforting…"

I clasped my hands together as I stood up, "If there was one thing I learned from you, it was the art of sarcasm and irony, Gavin. I am not so sweet either."

"Claims a boy who looks like he'd bend over in an instant if I asked."

Ouch.

As much as that stung severely, I had to keep in mind that this Gavin had to be broken in. Inside that head of his was _my_ Gavin and damn it, I was going to find him.

"It's a shame I won't enjoy it," I replied. "My Gavin knows how to please."

"We'll see about that when you scream my name, won't we, babe?"

He wasn't kidding about the hating-factor.

_**Satoshi**_

Takeshi walked into my apartment, casually plopping himself on my couch and moaned.

"We all hate him."

Arching a brow but not taking my gaze off my laptop (I was going through criminal records), I asked, "What happened?"

"Oh, he woke up all right, but we got the _wrong_ Gavin."

"What do you mean?"

"He's Old Gavin, or as I like to call him, OG. He's rude, blunt, sarcastic, perverted, and sadistic."

Taking a pause, I said, "Wasn't he that way before?"

"Maybe to you, but not to Daisuke and I. Poor Daisuke… Gavin doesn't really treat him like he used to. What used to be adoring love is now sadistic humor."

"Then Daisuke will have to deal with it if he really loves Gavin."

"OG."

"No. _Gavin._ Gavin himself warned Daisuke of who he used to be and why he changed. Daisuke seemed to take it as a feeble thing, acting as if it was only a small portion of his life. Guess what. It wasn't."

"But it's not fair. Why should he have to suffer something that was past?"

"Because Daisuke only loves half of Gavin, not all."

"Yes, but…" Takeshi stood up from the couch, walking over to my computer desk and sitting on the vacant area, where my laptop wasn't placed, like a secretary. "This side of Gavin isn't exactly loveable."

"Exactly," I absentmindedly stroked his inner thigh, "Now we'll see if Daisuke meant it when he told Gavin he loved him."

"You should see him, you know." Takeshi pushed my hand away. "Talking as if you already understand just how he is now—you haven't even _gone_ to the hospital."

"I'm trying to find out if Hio has a criminal record."

"You could ask my father to do that."

"I already gave him orders."

"I know. He finished them. I'm supposed to be home now, but I'll just say that I took a little more time to be with Gavin."

"Why come here if you're forbidden?"

He shut my laptop down, sighing.

"Because, you idiot, I'm trying to tell you in a subtle way that I would like to have sex. However, I forgot geniuses need straightforward talk."

Oh.

How did I even miss that?

"Ah…" He took a place in my lap, straddling me and wrapping his arms around my neck as he whispered, "But to answer your question on why I come here when it's forbidden… Well, isn't it obvious, Mr. Hiwatari?"

"Hmm?" I was too busy noticing his grinding hips on my groin.

"I've been a bad, bad boy."

"To whom? Your father or me?" I was daring to _try_ to distract my penis, which was eagerly coming to life.

He nipped at my upper lip as he answered, "You."

"Why me?"

"Because this is strictly lust," he said, immediately unzipping my pants and stimulating me further with strokes of his hand, squeezing lightly every so often.

I had taken the opportunity to blindly reach for my laptop, grip onto it, and place it on the floor just before taking hold of Takeshi and laying him down on the computer desk. I really had no idea what it was about Takeshi that made me want to bend him over or spread his legs and just pound the hell out of him.

"Treat me like a whore," he whispered.

Maybe that's why.

"How much?" I asked, role playing slightly as I roughly pulled his zipper down, and slipping his pants off as I waited for his answer.

He waited for his lower half to be completely exposed before answering. His legs spread much wider than they were and he leaned on his elbows, looking up ahead at me. Not much was said when I got on the computer table myself and settled myself on top of him, nearing his lips.

"This one's free."

"What's the occasion?"

I lifted his behind up to my erection, forcing him to lie completely on his back. He pouted, "Can't I just be nice?"

"It's you."

"Just fuck me, you coldhearted bastard."

As I entered him, I decided to make sure to give a warning.

"You better not break the computer table."

"Shut up."

He pulled me into a kiss, one where his teeth abused my lips, and wrapped his legs around my waist. Soft gasps escaped his mouth as I slipped steadily inside him, taking pleasure from his tightening opening. He felt good, so submissive, and especially when he moaned slightly next to my ear, holding onto me just a bit more urgently.

"Oh… Oh God…"

My hands were just wandering around on his heated skin, eventually reaching his hardened nipples. Twirling around them a bit, I heard him whine at the throat and I felt his foot slip up my back, twitching with anticipation.

"Please," He gasped. "Don't tease me…"

I thrust.

"Oh!" His back arched, still his arms with a firm hold around me, and his hips bucked forward for more.

I stood on my knees with a hold on his hips to stay in place, forcing Takeshi to drop his hands by his face and gaze up at me. I felt slightly powerful, having him like this. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was getting shagged, and his shirt scrunched up to his collarbone. There was never a definite moment of when I felt some form of passion for Takeshi, but there were plenty of these moments… when I felt utter lust for him.

Grinding in and out of him, I listened to him moan and felt him fidget under my grasp, inspiring me to quicken my pace. I wanted to hear him _scream._

"Sa…Satoshi…"

He tightened up, now gripping onto the sides of the computer desk and jerking his hips against my pelvis, pounding himself up onto me. His gasps turned into wordless sounds and his legs released their clutch onto me, spreading apart in the air damply. I could see from the corner of my eye that they bounced whenever I thrust inside him, and moved almost in synchronization with his little sounds.

"Enjoying," Takeshi gripped onto my shirt, "my feet?"

"No—"

Takeshi didn't even give me a chance to answer him before he pulled me down onto his lips energetically. The vigor he had was now apparent as he wrapped his legs around me and forcefully turned us, where he was now on top of me, straddling. What was once his flushed face was now a mischievous physiognomy. He gave a little pout while he slipped his hands up my chest.

He said, "I work so hard to turn you on and all you do is stare at my feet."

He lifted himself up and then teasingly took his time coming down. I couldn't help the temptation of penetrating him faster myself that I clutched onto his thighs, squeezing as I pulled him down.

"Oh!"

Glaring softly, he lifted himself up, just millimeters away from my dick, tantalizing me with his puckered opening. I myself was not enjoying this game of his, reaching again for his thighs, but his hands loosely found themselves around my neck. A playful grin crept on his face while he cooed, "No, no, Mr. Hiwatari."

Heartless bitch, I thought.

He was threatening to choke me if I even tried to begin fucking him again.

"For someone who was just a virgin," I said, "you sure know what you're doing."

"What can I say? I have a lot of fantasies."

"I'm assuming choking me is one of those fantasies?"

"Oh no," He smirked. "I just have to choose a different position. I don't _like_ you staring at my feet."

Letting go of my neck, he scrunched his finger, signaling me to stand on my knees in front of him. I did. His hands ghosted over my chest and his face took comfort in the crook of my neck.

"Stare at me."

He turned around suddenly, bending over and gripping onto the edge of the computer desk. His head faced me again to finish, "And fuck harder."

_**Gavin**_

I was getting an urge, a huge craving for some relaxation. Already I woke up in a whole different country, in a hospital, in (apparently) a completely different time period than I remembered, and in… a relationship.

"I'm sorry," Daisuke spoke out of random. We were sitting in sheer silence. I was craving while he was contemplating.

"I guess it isn't really fair of me to get angry for you not remembering me," he said. "Though, you could be just a little nicer. I know you don't know who I am, so you don't really have to, but… the image I have—"

"—had."

"…had of you isn't exactly being supported with you acting like this."

"I'd love to help you—really, I would—but I don't know what you want from me. I hate to keep reminding you, but you're _stuck_ with me. No one else. This is what you got out of the Magical Coma Game."

He sighed, "Right."

"Which by the way, _why_ did I go into a comatose state again?"

"You fell off a cliff."

"…What?"

He leaned back in his chair, slightly uncomfortable with the tale he would tell me and continued, "Someone pushed you off a cliff."

"Okay. There's a huge difference between me _falling_ off a cliff and someone _pushing_ me off a cliff. Sadly, knowing me, it doesn't really surprise me that someone tried to kill me, though… I was the amazingly peachy-perfect guy here, so… Why?"

"I don't know. I would assume they hated you."

"That's obvious. Any reason why?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well, babe, that sucks. Murderer on the loose?"

"Unfortunately," Daisuke looked away, "There's a lot you really need to know about yourself."

"Hmm?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter right now. You're going through a lot. I'll tell you tomorrow, but for today, I guess I will just catch you up on the basic things."

"Babe,"

"Can you stop calling me that?"

"It suits you." I smirked, "You are one, after all."

He blushed and started to smile, but tried to hide it. I can be charming if I want to.

"Well, anyways, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah," I wasn't sure how to approach this, but I gave it a shot either way. "You said my mom came back?"

_**Mr. Ravencroth**_

I was watching Haden pace back and forth in the hotel room, biting her middle finger's knuckle and moaning. We were still distraught on the whole matter of Gavin going into a comatose state—and we were just informed that he woke up, but… wonderful news! He only remembered everything up until the flight to Japan. Everything else? Forgotten. It may not be his fault, but the punk always has to ruin things.

"Haden, honey, calm down."

"My son is in a _COMA!_"

"Your son woke up… about seven hours ago."

She moaned and rammed her head into a wall, which I wasn't going to question _why_ she rammed her head into the wall, but I figured it was some sort of grief release. She started to mewl out her sobs, occasionally saying this was my fault for going on a book tour and that "we should have brought him like we always do."

"Yes, but honey, he would have missed three months of school. That's suicide."

"He almost died!"

"Yes, but no one knew this was going to happen and it wasn't on accident."

That's what angered and concerned me most: the fact that it _wasn't_ on accident. Whoever was trying to kill my son was going to die themselves that was for sure. My son almost died because of the bastard and I wasn't going to just let him—or her—get away with it.

"Did you manage to work out the issues with our agents?"

"Yes, we should have a flight ready in a few days." Haden sniffed, confirming that it would probably be next week most likely only to then choke on her tears and wail out, "I want my Raven!"

Sighing, I motioned to her to have her sit in my lap, which she did, and patted her head.

"What kind of mother am I? I'm never there when he needs me."

"Now, now. Don't be so harsh." I cooed, "This isn't your fault."

"How is he doing?"

Haden still didn't know that much Japanese (she was learning though) besides the basics, so I really had to translate for her. Before we went on the tour, Gavin would take some time to teach her some things and how to write (though Gavin's handwriting isn't exactly the most legible handwriting). Still, Haden is a bit of a forgetful one, so it would take… time.

"He only remembers up until when we moved to Japan, the flight."

"You mean," She gasped, "Oh no! What about Daisuke-deary? Has he been…?"

"Forgotten. Gavin doesn't remember him at all."

She held in a breath. I nodded, answering her mental question.

"He doesn't remember you coming back either."

_**Gavin**_

Daisuke is an interesting person, despite the fact that he gets annoyed when I don't talk "positively" about myself. It's gotten to the point that I think he thinks I might be emo, but I'm not—even if he told me I cut myself when we broke up. Sigh… Cut myself? Did I honestly cut myself? Come on, I can be tougher than that!

But I digress, the kid is interesting. See, at the moment, Daisuke was holding up a sketchpad with a drawing of some guy named Satoshi and giving me a Satoshi 101 lecture. I had learned the following in the past five minutes:

I hate Satoshi.

Satoshi hates me.

We have some sort of treaty so we don't kill each other.

We both love milk.

He smiled, pointing at the sketch of Satoshi, which was really good, and then gasped. He then reached down into a bag of markers, took out a light blue one, and colored in the hair.

"He has light blue hair." This was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"Dye it?"

"Don't know," Daisuke shrugged. "He's had since I've known him."

"Okay."

He went back to talking about Satoshi, but the guy was boring. Some sort of genius who has a cop for a dad because he was adopted or something, whatever. Apparently he's pissed that I got to be with Daisuke in the end (lots of fights with him), but now he's with Daisuke's best friend, Takeshi—who apparently I sucked off when I wasn't with Daisuke. I couldn't help but smirk at that. I got action from Satoshi's boyfriend before he did.

"Gavin?"

I looked back up at Daisuke.

"Are you listening?"

"Blue-haired freak. Got it."

"What? No—" Cutting himself short, he shrugged it off. "Well, you have the same feelings for him. Some… progress, I guess."

"Can we stop talking about the people here?"

"Oh. Too much information to take in all in one day?"

"No. It's just the people here are kind of boring. I'll learn about them later."

He blinked. I guess he was shocked, but he put down the sketchpad anyways. Thing is, he described everyone but him. I only knew a few things about him and things I observed. Babe tended to blush a lot and is just a tad bit insane—like one of those hot chicks that look perfectly fine, but cross her and she'll chop your ass up only to right after go, "What did I do?"  
…which is why I'm not going to cross the babe…

Or at least _try_ not to…

Other than that, he seemed timid when he was calm, but when annoyed, Daisuke wasn't going to hold back too much. Feisty little bitch he was, but I'm not sure if anyone really knew this about him. Maybe he was a closet bitch—or maybe he was just really pissed at me for checking him out all the time. What can I say? He's easy on the eyes.

In the past nine hours, I've noticed the following about him:

Daisuke has a great ass.

He has really fuzzy but soft hair, kind of like a bunny—or a fox.

When he gets happy (i.e. I actually say something that goes with his image of his wonderful Gavin), his eyes glitter.

His body looks innocent, but does not look virginal, unless my mind is playing with me.

I was still observing him though, especially his mental qualities. I'm not kidding about the "little insane." Babe's gonna snap any moment now and I'm trying not to be the cause of it. So far, he gets irked on some things about Takeshi (for a good hour, I had to watch him close his eyes and inhale when he was explaining everything he knew about me and Takeshi) and Daisuke doesn't really enjoy this guy named "Dark," who I will learn about tomorrow.

"—still not listening to me, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, you wouldn't care anyway."

"Okay." I probably wouldn't.

Daisuke just leaned back into his chair, looking up at the television to see what was on. The news was on, but no interesting stories. I was still kind of interested in learning about the babe, which was new since… well, I usually don't care about learning about anyone. Maybe it was my mind trying to "reach me" or whatever that crap is.

"So tell me about yourself, babe."

He arched a brow, suspiciously eyeing me, probably questioning my intentions.

"Well, I can't date a stranger, right?"

"I… I guess not," Daisuke sat up and thought for a moment. After all, he had to make himself look good rather than the insane freak (both the good and the bad) he is.

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"How did we meet?"

"Oh, well… I was talking with Risa-chan—you remember her, right?"

"Lesbian twin with the bow, right?"

"Right."

"Yeah."

"Well, I was talking with her when she noticed that I forgot my notebook in my science class. I panicked and started running back to my science room when I ran into you. We both fell down and I immediately got up, going, 'Gomen!' and you just muttered a 'whatever' and started picking up your uniforms. Then I asked you for your name, you the same to me, and you told me that you would start school that Wednesday and uh… that was it."

"So… you rammed into me?"

"Yup."

"Did you ever get your notebook?"

"Nope. I kind of forgot all about it after meeting you, plus the bell rang."

"And that Wednesday?"

"You came to school and I ended up giving you a tour. You charmed me throughout the whole thing whether you meant to or not and eventually asked me to go around town, have me show you around, but we never got to."

"Why not?"

"We ended up making out on your couch." He blushed. "And then your dad caught us."

Oh snap. My dad.

"I'm guessing he knows I'm bi?"

"Gay," Daisuke corrected.

"…Gay."

"And yes, he knows. He caught us making out and he also caught us having sex. Your father is pretty good at catching us."

"Oh, the sex thing? Yeah. He tends to do that. Bastard lies when he tells me when he's coming home. '_I'll be back at seven'_ and then the dick comes home at six. Fucking Hell."

"Your dad is a nice guy though."

"Oh, I'm not denying that. He's too nice actually, but oh well. Sometimes he gets real pissed though, like the time our neighbor, Mr. Maddy, tried to ruin our front lawn garden. Dad isn't much of a gardener, but he finally got the concept of growing flowers and they came out real good, right? And then Mr. Maddy one day throws a brick at the flowers and tries to play it cool as if throwing bricks is a normal thing to do and could happen on accident. Dad tore his house _up._" I laughed, "Never seen the guy so mad. And over _flowers._"

Daisuke smiled slightly and said, "You never really talked about your past. Not any good things at least."

"Not much to tell. Life was boring back in the States. God, every day I just wanted to kill the fucking people there. Not a damn brain in any of those bodies thinks for themselves, it's almost depressing. _Every day_ on the news there's some new propaganda shit and people either go with it or don't—and don't fall for those "I'm rebelling" idiots either because I bet you not a single one of them knows what the hell they're talking about."

"What do you mean?"

"They keep shouting 'I hate Bush! I hate Bush!' or they'll disagree on the issue of the week, like… well, I can only remember up until March, but uh… well, 'last week' for me was March 13 and well, that whole Terri Schiavo incident thing was nationwide madness. People were like 'that son of a bitch should have never pulled that tube out of her mouth' and some people were like 'but she was in a vegetable state, she was in misery!' But does anyone actually know that the whole issue isn't really about ethics anymore?"

I sighed, calming down just a little bit since this issue had been annoying when I was present during it.

"Medical bills are costly, especially after 15 years and more to feed a woman through a damned tube because she can't _do_ anything else. She is there watching everyone live and prosper before her eyes, realizing _she_ is the cause for everyone's pity and misery. And sure, she has the right to live, but she's not exactly living the normal way. She's defying nature by hanging on a thread. If God wants her gone, let her _go._ People are selfish. They think they're doing the good thing, but no one knows a damn thing."

Daisuke spoke up after my rant, "I never knew you were involved."

"Not my fault. People talk and I just read about it or watch it. Americans really aren't that dumb, but they sure are a herd of sheep, well… a dysfunctional herd. The problem with being a country that rebelled from England is that everyone thinks they're some sort of rebel."

"Well," Daisuke chuckled. "Gavin, I don't think you're one to talk."

"Me? A rebel?"

_**Daisuke**_

"Hell, that'll be a day when I'm one. So I have sex and smoke and drink—"

"You smoke?"

"Oh. Right. I quit that. Well, anyway, it's not rebellious, just stupid. You know what I love though?"

"What?"

"All those 'punk' and 'alternative' kids saying they're nonconformist when they all look the same," he grinned. "I get a kick out of that."

Gavin didn't really like his neighborhood, or country for that matter, at all and was simply going to go on a ranting rampage in front of me about it if I didn't stop him, which I wasn't going to. This was one of the very few chances of me getting closer to my real Gavin and if he wanted to rant, well… fine.

"Eh, but what can you do? Not much. People are still bitching about the war, but it's worthless. Even if we _did_ end up pulling people out, we wouldn't be able to until some five-seven years in the future, and that's to just _start._ Things like that take time with all the papers having to be signed and the approvals needed in the government—plus, you have to get the president, dumb little monkey we adopted, to _not_ veto it—it takes _a long time_, people. Yet, as annoying and impatient as we all are, no one gets that. The little monkey's safe. He got re-elected, he's good to go. He gets to watch the public go crazy. Sadistic little devil, no?"

"You know a lot about the politics there."

"Huh? Oh, uh, I guess. I once tried to run for vice president in the 7th grade, which I guess was two years ago, and I had this speech that could _kill_. I worked hard on it, which isn't really something I do. Generally I pass with good grades, but no actual trying, but this election was something I was dedicated to. Why? Well, there was this cafeteria lady that I really wanted fired, but I needed some good credit before going to the principal with all the stuff I had on the bitch. So I needed to win. And what do you know? My speech ruled—even got the crowd fired up—but I lost because of Andrew Geller's _damn_ brainwashing techniques. He used my rep against me."

"How so?" I was actually pretty worried about this.

"My whole 'can't keep it in my pants' thing and that incident with the crack and the ballerina, but I _swear_ I wasn't sniffing it. It was _her_. The _ballerina_ was snuffing the coke!" He leaned in to me, "Those ballerinas are freaks, you know."

"Friend?"

"Not really. We just had a science project together and we got an A, so she decided to celebrate with crack. Her brother was a crack head and she sniffed some every so often to get energy for her shows, so yeah. I said I didn't want any, so I just took the report and started to leave, but a teacher found us in the back of the school and there was this whole issue."

"Did you get arrested?"

"Well, I was leaving and I wasn't snuffing it, so my side was proven innocent, but I was suspended for a week for the fact of being _around_ it. Ignore the fact that I said no, I was _around_ it. And even when the cops told the school I was sober, people didn't believe it. The ballerina though, Madeline, she got suspended for a month and was sent to juvie for the weekend." He sighed, "Felt sorry for her, but they went easy on her."

He smiled, "Kind of funny though, after. People really ragged on her for that, but then there were others who were just shocked that little Madeline? A crack head? She had pride and dignity, so she took it in stride and told everyone to fuck themselves. I think she went to rehab or something."

Suddenly, Gavin widened his eyes and looked at me. He curiously stared at me and then looked away. Concerned, I said, "Gavin?"

"So, you going to go or you staying here?"

"I'll stay."

I noticed it was getting late and by this time, the nurses gave up on reminding me it was past visiting hours. I practically lived here now. This time however, Gavin was awake. He may not have been exactly who I was expecting, but it was still a comforting thought. I sat on his bed, evidently lying down next to him and pretty much forced his arm to wrap around me. Gavin only stiffened, attempting to relax.

"That's pretty bold of you, babe."

"I'm used to sleeping with you."

"Ah," He grinned. "So it's like _that_, huh?"

Well, I couldn't really deny that.

"We do actually sleep, you know."

His hand crept down to my behind, "Sure."

_**Takeshi**_

"Oh! Oh God!"

Satoshi was pounding inside of me, letting me feel his throbbing member take full force into my opening without any shame. I couldn't resist the feeling of being penetrated even if I tried—it was pretty addicting, and felt so _good_ too. Plus, it was the only time where Satoshi and I were submissive to each other. He would have his way with me and I would be the only cause for his pleasure, so he _better_ do what I say.

And at the same time, I liked the idea of being his only pleasure.

"Scream it," he growled.

I moaned, "No… You… don't deserve it."

"_Scream_ it," he gave more force in his thrusts, gripping onto my hips firmly, occasionally rubbing circles on my cheeks with his thumbs.

I didn't want to give in so easily. I had too much fun teasing him, but it was addicting. There was a side of me that just wanted to scream his name in ecstasy and just let go instead of holding onto my dignity and keeping it inside. There was a part of me that really just didn't care if Satoshi ended up being the person who took care of me and being right most of the time.

The phone rang.

Ignoring it, we both continued to have sex on the computer desk, poor desk it was, and listened to the answering machine go off in the background.

"_Hiwatari. I know you are home. Answer the phone right __**now.**__ I swear, if I find out my son is at your house, I will make your life a living Hell. Answer the __**damn**__ phone!"_

Satoshi stopped, and though I thought he was actually going to answer the phone, he flipped me on my back aggressively and went right back inside of me. My hands clutched to his face and our lips desperately kissed, but his eyes sternly stared into mine. I had never felt so important.

"_I will, honest to God, fucking kill you if I find out you are with my son."_

We parted and I heard Satoshi mutter, "Fuck him."

He thrust.

And I forgot my dignity.

"Sa… _Satoshi!_" I moaned, feeling orgasmic sensations pulse throughout my body, "Oh God, I just need you so bad."

_Beep._

My father hung up. Satoshi gave a final thrust, taking comfort on top of me as he panted with me. It was a few seconds before we found ourselves kissing again. It was final. We really couldn't give a damn if we were caught. Right now, all I could care about was that Satoshi's lips were now on my neck, claiming me.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, because… whether I liked the intensity of the situation, the adrenaline of _if_ we get caught, we couldn't keep this up for long.

Satoshi knew that too.

"Your father won't let me date you. He hates me."

"What if we made him like you?"

"And how can I? If I try, he will automatically assume it is for the benefit of being with you."

I couldn't argue that.

"Listen," He kissed me. "He just won't know."

"Fine."

_**Daisuke**_

Last night wasn't exactly the best of nights. Gavin kept asking questions on our sex life. I answered all of them, but I also had to be on the defense whenever Gavin tried to pull a quick joke on me. One can only take so much.

The doctors had done a complete physical, coming back with good results. Although Dr. Endo didn't like the idea too much, Dr. Kobayashi suggested Gavin go on a walk around the hospital and get some fresh air. So there we were, on the sidewalk arm in arm. Gavin only agreed to do so because his legs were slightly wobbly, unused to walking after so long in the bed. I didn't mind so much that that was the only reason, still telling myself that my Gavin would eventually come out.

Throughout the walk, he commented on the scenery. Usually it was positive; he liked the trees. I on the other hand was observing Gavin's body, taking note of all the bruises and cuts he got from the fall. The bandages on his head were taken off. The stitches were ready to heal on their own without the bandages, and his forehead, which had a gush, had only a small patch on it. So, now it was just a mess of chopped up white hair. It looked cute in a way.

"Something in my hair?"

"Oh," I blushed. "Sorry; didn't mean to stare."

"Yeah, give me a break… I didn't ask the doctors to cut my hair." He wrinkled his nose.

Letting go of his left arm, I let him push up his glasses. I guess they were too low for him. He didn't continue walking after, but instead looked on ahead at the entrance of the hospital.

"When do I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow."

"And then what?"

"Well, then we have to get you back in school. We have to get you back into reality."

"You," He looked over to me, sternly. "You're not happy with this, are you?"

"No, of course not. Why would I want you in a coma?"

"No. You're not happy with the fact that you got me."

"You just have to remember things."

Gavin stared back at the entrance.

"Babe, I'm pretty sure I won't."

"Gavin, you just have to try and be confi—"

Rolling his eyes, he tensed up, "No, see, I keep telling you this over and over. You are _not_ going to get 'him' back. Don't you realize that? Even if I _did_ remember who you are, it won't be him. I'm not going to suddenly disappear and be the guy you know. It's _me_ you have, babe. You got the fucked up Gavin."

He continued walking, "Whether you like it or not."

"Get back here," I growled.

"We're on a walk."

"Who do you think you are?"

Trailing behind him, I had to talk to a head that wouldn't turn around.

"You think this doesn't kill me inside, Gavin?"

"Find someone else to love!"

"No!" I grabbed his left arm, "I am with _you._"

"And you're going to regret that," He hissed. "Listen, you don't know what you're dealing with, okay? I'm telling you now. Get the Hell away from me, babe, because I'm a living mess."

"You weren't when you came here."

"But I am now."

"Then stop it."

Yanking his arm back, he kept walking.

"I could cheat on you."

Following fast behind, I said, "I'll still be here."

"I could yell at you."

"I'll yell back."

"I could _hit_ you—and as much as you're pretty, I really could."

"I'll fight back."

He turned around, grabbing my collar.

"You're messing with the wrong guy, babe. Go with someone else."

Glaring, I responded, "No."

"Stubborn bitch," He let go of me. "Fight with me then. You're never getting him back."

That's what he thinks.

**linebreakerlisteningtomusicandwritingattheeoclockinthemorningahweekendsruledontthey**

Schizo: Gavin, or as I like to call this one "OG" (like Takeshi), is a real sweetie, no? Despite his new self, I actually like him… oh well. Anyways, next chapter will feature what's happened to Hio (and her new plans), what's going on with Dark and Krad, Takeshi and Satoshi goodness as usual, Daisuke's frightening obsession, OG being OG, and… well, the twins come back to show that they're still alive, meaning Aiyoku will play a good role in the psychoanalysis of OG.

Review Columnist Thingy:

**Micayasha: **Oh, but how can I be a true author if I am not sadistic enough to take pleasure in your anger? I hope your question on why Gavin's selective memory is so selective is answered. Oh, and on the grammar, well… It's not incorrect actually, but your way does indeed look better, so I suppose I'll take that in mind next time.

**berettaboy: **I'm not sure if this story will have a "sappy Hallmark ending." Frankly because… I won't be able to decided on what the ending will be. And… I only took three weeks to update that last time (this time it's a month). I'm sorry for taking so long, just… a lot of mental thinking, so I get distracted from this story when I'm writing for one I –hope– will publish one day. (Oh, and you got a prize last time, so I kind of need you to tell me… what you want)

**Shadow Vampiress: **I know! I know! I'm an evil creature to walk on the face of the planet for pulling such a move, but I had to! It was so irresistible! Anyways, about your one-shot. I finally got up an idea, but I would like your approval (so, you know, you _like_ your prize). Basically: A poker game. A bet lost. A date. A bed. You should get the general idea.

**SutekiKage: **Yay! I'm not hated on account of special connections! Woot. Anyways, I did read your fic eventually… but I don't think I reviewed on… uh, forgetful and laziness? But it was good! Know that! Oh, and also, I've been having this real urge to call you. Weird, no?

**Bowleena: **I'm glad your trip to Japan was awesome (even though it was like… two months ago XD). My friend Brandon and I made a pact to move there after college. We can't afford to live on our own, so we're rooming, but yeah. That's the plan.

**Lazy-Hime: **You got the reasoning for the memory perfectly! At last, someone knows my tactics! –sweatdrop– The future however is only partially right. On the right track, but it won't be as peachy perfect, I'm afraid. p

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: **Yes… it is very sad, and well… good thing you let everything out of your system. I would hate to see you explode on me.

**a hopefull dream: **Thank you for liking my story! But don't ignore your friends… I cannot be held responsible for broken friendships… otherwise, keep reading!

**Angel Born of Darkness: **Yes, I am an evil bitch, and yes, it does suck.

**Evil Overlord of my Own Mind: **Oh no! A fanboy weeping tears of doom! The tragedy! Have a cupcake?

**marcus: **Yeah, Daisuke's "fuck me" song is pretty damn cute now that I think about it… And Gavin's is Daisuke's… so, even if you are in love/addicted/obsessed/same thing, Daisuke would win in the end. Thanks for reading!

**Halo Sora: **Yeah… Unfortunately Gavin has forgotten all about Daisuke. I do research all the time, so I have fun using it in my writing. Hope you got it though…

**summer-flower-girl: **Okay! I updated! Now don't attack me with your rabid salt and vinegar chips! (Why did I suddenly mistake you for a squirrel? I have no idea…)

**Sheik's Lonely: **Yeah. Everyone is pissed at the forgetful thing, but you're the only appreciative one! –sniff– At least he is alive and can speak Japanese… ungrateful people.

**lovinbishiboysanyaoi: **Don't worry, everyone has been saying their love for Daisuke rather than Gavin… No love for the Coma Boy, I see. Anyways, as for the DarkxKrad one-shot, how's about a nice What if Dark fell in love with a flower boy name Krad and purposely sent himself flowers just to see Krad everyday? fic? Hmm? Sounds good?

Well, uh… that's it for now! I have to start writing the next chapter to my other fics… oh boy.

Cheers –Steph


	12. Sometimes there are deeper meanings

Schizo: Hello again! I actually updated within… a little over two weeks. Gasp! That's amazing! I haven't been able to do that… in… well… a year. Anyways, I was informed by a friend that someone had made a U S of Angel _Wikipedia _page, which I found **awesome!** However, sadly, the poor thing didn't have a chance and was deleted. I read some of it before it got deleted and it was fairly accurate on what it had, just apparently "not worthy of an encyclopedia."

So Wikipedia doesn't think U S of Angel is worthy enough for them, huh?

Wikipedia is now going on my To-Take-Care-Of list.

There's proof too. If you look up "U S of Angel" on Wikipedia, you'll get that "this article does not exist &ct. &ct…" and underneath it will be the U S of Angel (100 relevancy) which will then, after you click it, tell you it was deleted.

Now, there are two questions:

Why make a wikipedia of this? (Flattering, but… why?)

Who would look _up_ this story on _Wikipedia?  
_

Now, concerning this chapter, I have the following notes:

-There are some moments when Gavin or Daisuke are speaking another language. This does not necessarily mean Japanese (Romanji form so you all can pronounce it if you want). It'll be in _Italics_, but that doesn't mean all italics are in other languages. I'm confident to believe that you all will be able to tell the difference.

-There is also an incident where I explain how Satoshi and Takeshi _met._ I do not _know_ how they met because it isn't stated at all (that I can remember) in the manga or anime nor do I think it ever _will._ So… I made it up. Bear with me, people… I'm trying to write a story here…

-Also, the sex between Satoshi and Takeshi might seem rushed. In most cases, I just simply cut it off and imply they did it rough. Why? Well, I wasn't in the mood to write sex. It's like having sex I would assume. You don't really give much effort in it if you're not really in the mood. So… it might sound bad, it might not. It'll get better in other chapters.

-The explanation (or implication of an explanation) of why Gavin needed to be killed is mentioned at the end, which concerns Argentine, Dark, and Krad. I am pulling the explanation out of my _ass_ for lack of a better phrase because I don't really know what Argentine's purpose in the manga _is_. I'm tired of waiting for the twelfth book here in the States, so I made something up. Again… just go along with it like it's worthy of a plot… You all know you really don't care about the plot.

-Dark and Krad were not mentioned in this chapter… I already got to twenty pages and that's usually my limit, so I ended it there. They'll probably be in the next chapter, the beginning most likely and maybe throughout.

Now read, fools!

**linebreakerihaveacollectionofinternationalmoneythankstofriendsandmyfatheritsashameillneverspendthemonaccountofemotionalattachment**

_**Detective Saehara**_

It's noon.

"Get up."

Stripping Takeshi of his sheets, I stared down at a shivering, cringing probably, teenager in boy shorts and a JPD t-shirt. Well, it's nice to know he doesn't throw those shirts away. I was beginning to wonder if it was pointless to bring them from work.

"Wha…" He rubbed his eyes before leaning on his elbows, and then asked, "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried. You didn't even budge. At one point I thought you were unconscious, but I checked your breathing and you were fine."

I wasn't joking.

"Oh. Well, uh, sorry. What's today? Sunday?"

"No. _Yesterday_ was Sunday. Today is Monday."

"…Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you be at _school?_"

With a worried expression, Takeshi looked up at me pleadingly, "Did you call the school for my absence?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Why were you so tired in the morning?"

"I—I don't know." He looked to his right, "I guess I was… just really tired. I mean, I was with Gavin, trying to tell him about myself. He doesn't remember any of us, so it's a bit hard on us."

Raising my eyebrow, I asked, "I don't think depression causes you to physically break down."

"It can."

"Eh," Crossing my arms, I rubbed it off. "Get up. We have to do some errands."

"Fine."

Takeshi sat up, but didn't move after. Looking at his face, I didn't notice that much of emotion on it. Slightly disturbing since my son had always been the kind of fellow to have emotion on his face all the time, but he didn't do anything. He wasn't moving and suddenly seemed stiff as he sat down on the mattress.

"Are you all right?"

_**Takeshi**_

_MOTHERFUCKER! OOOOOOOH!!! IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD!_

Oh Jesus Christ! What the fuck?! What is up with my ass—oh _DAMN _him and his motherfucking cock. I'm going to fucking kill that Satoshi. Him and his damn cock. Fuck. Fucking fucker with his fucking, damn gay-ass fucking cock.

_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

_**Detective Saehara**_

"I'm fine."

His smile seemed strained and when he got up, he looked slightly odd when he crookedly stood up only to then immediately get into a perfectly straight position. With the wave of my hand, I let his odd behavior go (really, Takeshi… love him to death, but… sometimes my son was just plain weird) and had him follow me into the kitchen. I turned around expecting him to be right behind me, but instead saw my son take his time walking over to me, slightly limping.

"Why are you limping?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "Well, see Dad. I once read this article in the newspaper about how most people put too much weight on their right foot when they walk because they're right-handed (left-handed people walk on their left foot), and well… there were some… uh, tests, right? Tests that um, had results of people putting too much strain, hurting the bones. Arthritis. So, doctors suggest people to balance out the walking, and since I've been leaning on my right foot my _whole_ life, I'm leaning on my left."

"Takeshi," I pointed at his feet, "You're leaning on your right."

He switched feet, quickly responding.

"Give me a break, Dad. I just started doing this. I'm not used to it yet. God."

Call me crazy, but that excuse sounded like bullshit.

"Right. Come on," I snapped my fingers, "Eat breakfast, get dressed, and let's go."

_**Gavin**_

He was still next to me; arm wrapped with mine, as he continued to explain to me what my life in Japan was about. I the kid who just transferred from America and I had mainly gay and/or bisexual friends (what a surprise…), who basically… if it _weren't_ for me moving here and making moves on the babe, the dimwits would still be in the closet or "in denial of their true emotions."

"So," I spoke up, slightly annoyed with this fact. "I'm basically… the hero, aren't I?"

"In some way, yeah."

"Wonderful."

This was going against my original plan. What the hell was I thinking on that flight? Just a few minutes before it, I was already anticipating my mistakes and wrong moves. I was basically writing my will in my head, stating who would get my clothes and who would get the pieces of writing I kept in a box that _no one ever—_wait. Hold on. Let me check.

"Daisuke,"

"Yes?"

"Did I ever show you a box titled 'Skrifter'?"

"No…"

"Okay."

That _no one ever read._ Something must have happened on that plane. I must have gone through some sort of revelation and decide to "turn for the good" or something. Well, not that I'm sort of bad guy, but I'm not… the best. Maybe I was sick of being who I was. Wow. Talk about some serious self esteem issues… Change everything out of hatred. I mean… in a _lot_ of ways… I really do hate myself.

"I don't know if it really matters to you, but I remember when you would take me out to the park," Daisuke spoke up. "It was nice, except you wouldn't really pay much attention to the scenery."

He started to laugh a little.

"Usually, we'd end up flirting too much and go home to finish… uh, our flirting."

I grinned.

"Right. Our flirting."

Daisuke blushed, a clear habit of his, and nodded as he pointed to the distance and started telling me the names of certain places (and in some cases, certain people, who I had to say "hi" to when they waved to me). It was a bit depressing watching Daisuke do this for me. I must have been one hell of a guy to the babe for him to be so… patient and caring towards me. In some ways, I felt like an idiot. I guess I improved a lot in my Japanese too in those six months, which makes sense, but… isn't fun to learn. I didn't understand everything, which was clearly frustrating Daisuke slightly because he had to really think when translating things.

"Gavin?"

"Hmm?"

"I was pointing to the _yuubinkyoku_."

Like those moments. I didn't see where he pointed to, and when he pointed again, I couldn't tell where he was pointing to. All I saw were people, a lake, a restaurant, a post office, and some sort of building. Jesus Christ. Okay… Remember the lessons… Building is… _biru._ Right. I remember that. People is… oh shit. What was people? Wait. There… Wasn't there like two words for people, depending on the context? No. Wait. Maybe? Fuck. I can't remember. Well, whatever. Restaurant is… resutoran. I remember that one easily.

This isn't helping.

"What did you say?"

Daisuke pointed again, "I'm pointing to the _yuubinkyoku_."

"I… I don't know what that means."

He looked helplessly at me, clearly showing me that he didn't really know the translation. This wasn't good, is it? We were getting lost in translation in some moments and that really isn't good. Maybe he was pointing at the lake…

"The… _lake?_" I offered. Daisuke shook his head, "No… it, uh, begins with… an o?"

"O? No, I don't think so."

He sighed and tried to explain, "It's the place where _anata wa tegami o dashitain desu ga._"

"…What?"

Okay. Clearly I didn't learn an important thing in those lessons…

"_Tegami? _You don't know what _tegami_ is?" He maneuvered his hands and said, "You put them in _fuutoo._"

"…_Fuutoo?_" I sighed. "Just take me there…"

After being led by him, I learned that _yuubinkyoku _is "post office," _tegami_ is "letter," _fuutoo_ is "envelope," and his entire "_anata wa tegami o dashitain desu ga_" was him trying to explain "where you send letters."

…Remember that.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Daisuke sighed. "I guess I was so used to you knowing everything that I forgot this is your second language."

"I guess I improvised when I didn't understand you."

"That explains all the times you sounded weird when I was talking about the post office. One time, you started talking about holidays when I had asked you if you had finished writing that letter to your grandfather in England."

Yeah. I can imagine that.

"I thought you were a little crazy." He chuckled. "Then again, you never were that normal."

"Hey," Nudging him a little, I said, "I resent that, okay?"

"But I like how you're not normal," He giggled.

In an instant, he unhooked our arms and cupped my face as he playfully cooed, "If I didn't, how would I fall for an albino like you?"

"Ah, so it's the looks you love." Pulling him close, I leaned down to his lips. "I don't get that everyday."

"Sometimes it's your charm."

I noticed that he was leaning in too and we were just about to kiss. Whoa. I was actually enjoying this. I was enjoying this too _much_. When did this happen? Wasn't it just a few minutes ago I found him annoying? Yeah. He was that annoying, kind of insane, incredibly hot Asian kid who loves me. That's not someone you fall for.

Well… okay, so maybe I could live with an incredibly hot Asian boy.

Maybe even the insane, incredibly hot Asian boy…

And he isn't annoying _all _the time…

And—Wait. It's happening _AGAIN._ What the hell _is_ this?

I'm giving him too much credit.

Panicking, I backed up and started walking again, "So that's the post office, huh?"

"Huh?" Shocked at my sudden move, he stammered at his words, "Um, yeah. That's the post office. Over there is a restaurant. If you're hungry, we can go eat there if you want."

"The doctor only wanted me to go on a walk."

He nodded, following behind. I felt kind of guilty for doing this to him again. I really don't like the fact that I feel guilty. Damn. Somewhere in my subconscious, I'm head over heels for the babe, aren't I?

"No, no!" I looked over to my left, where I saw four teenagers around my age. They were speaking English, one of which was trying to hold the camera right in his hands. I also noticed that he was the only boy in the four.

"Dude," One of the girls, who was wearing peace sign medallion (yay for peace lovers), poked the boy and said, "Give me my camera back. This is so not cool. It's against the law to take pictures of people without their permission."

"Shut _up!_ He'll _see_ us!" The guy held his camera upright, "I mean, how many times do you get to see an al—oh _shit_! Turn around! Turn the _fuck_ around! He sees us!"

"Shit!"

The other two girls followed, "Shit!"

"Play cool. Maybe he was just looking around."

Great. I'm a tourist attraction now.

"Give me the damn camera, Brandon. If you want to take his picture, _ask_ him."

"And say what? 'Oh, hey, I think the fact that you're an albino is awesome so I want to take a picture of you to treasure for the rest of my life'."

"You want me to ask him?" Another girl, some girl in a "My anti-drug is YAOI" shirt, offered.

Oh great.

"Daisuke," I turned to Daisuke, who was also watching me stare at the English-speaking folks. "Try not to look like we're together."

"Okay, I understand this is new to you, but—"

"No, no. Not that, it's just… I'm pretty sure there are four yaoi fans over there and if we make the slightest wrong move, I'm positive… they're going to attack."

"Oh. Why are you listening to them anyways?"

"Well, I didn't mean to. I just tend to listen to my native language better."

He looked uncomfortable by this, but asked, "Well, what are they saying?"

"They're fighting on whether they should ask for my picture or not."

"And now?"

Looking over to them, I noticed the girl in the yaoi shirt was walking over to me. Damn.

"No! Melanie! Get your _ass_ back over here! Girl! Don't be ignoring me in public! I _PAID_ for your _damn_ airline ticket and I can send your ass back to America if I have to!"

The boy sounded pissed.

"Good going, Brandon." The peace-girl rolled her eyes as she criticized Brandon, "Last thing the Japanese people want is a screaming lunatic. This is against their ethics, you know."

"Shut up. Melanie! MELANIE!"

Melanie waved to me, just some distance away from me.

"Hello!" She took the liberty to speak Japanese, probably the only phrase she knows, "_Konnichi wa!_"

Smirking, I decided to play along.

"_Konnichi wa. Hitori ni shite nite, kudasai_."

Embarrassed, she said, "Do you speak English?"

"_Hai, demo… shitsukoi_."

"I guess you don't…"

Daisuke elbowed me, clearly showing me that he was listening to what I was saying to the girl.

"What?" I whispered to Daisuke. He glared, "Stop it. You know it's not nice to do that to people who don't understand. _You_ don't always understand me."

"Oh come on… I was only telling her to leave me alone and that she was annoying…"

"She doesn't know that. You speak English. Be nice."

Sighing, I complied.

"Uh," Reaching out for her shoulder, stopping the girl from leaving, I said, "I can speak English. Fairly well, too, since it's… my first language."

"Oh! Great! I couldn't understand what you were saying."

"I figured. Sorry for messing with your head for a little bit there, but it was too tempting."

"I guess." She held up a camera, "Listen, hey, my friends want a picture of you. I'm sure you get this all the time with being an albino and all, but… if you could pose for us, that'd be awesome."

I looked over to Daisuke, "This is why I was speaking on Japanese. Now they know I'm one of them… now they want _pictures._"

"She wants one because you're an albino. That's what she said, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "That's basically it."

"Um," The girl interrupted us, "If he wants to be in the photo too, he can."

"We're not talking about that." I answered. "Hold on, okay?"

"Oh! Right. Right."

"What the hell is taking you so damn long, Mel?!" Brandon was now getting nervous, the peace-chick was now trying to wish her existence away, and the third girl next to them was using her camera to take a picture of every square inch of Japan that she could.

"Duuuuuuude! Look at all the _signs!_ It's like… It's like _JAPANESE!_"

"Go figure," The peace-chick is pretty sarcastic for a… peace-chick. "Why would there be Japanese signs in Japan? Crazy talk."

Daisuke tugged at my shirt, softly speaking to me. He said, "If you don't want to take the photo, then don't. I'm sure they will understand that you feel uncomfortable."

"It's not that. It's just… well, after all this time, I'm still not used to it, you know?"

"I understand."

"But…" I sighed. "They want it. It's only a second out of my life. I might as well."

Daisuke smiled, kissing my cheek.

"That's a sweet thing to do."

With widened eyes, I glanced over to the girl with the camera, who now displayed a very eager grin. She gasped, almost cracking her voice into a squeal, and asked, "Oh my gosh! Is he your _boyfriend?_"

"Daisuke! I told you about the no-boyfriend-moves!"

He blushed, trying to remember a phrase in English, only to blurt out in broken words, "We not gay!"

Smooth…

Just…

Smooth…

"Eek!" The girl was on the verge of having a nuclear explosion in her head, "Can you two kiss and I'll take the photo and it'd be so awesome if you did, please?"

"You want us to get naked too and give you a free porno?"

She gaped, before she was about to ask "please."

"Christ! I was kidding," My eyes were a little too wide with disturbed emotions. "But, uh, sure… I guess."

Telling Daisuke the plan, Daisuke didn't know how to react. He attempted to kiss me naturally, but it just wasn't happening. Pulling away before the girl could take a photo, he blushed and asked me, "What am I supposed to do? Just kiss you?"

"That's the idea." After some thought, I added, "But I think they want us to make out rather than kiss sweetly."

"Why would they want to have a picture of us making out?"

"They're yaoi fans."

"So?"

"So the idea is that 'two guys making out' is hot. 'Two hot guys making out' is even hotter. And if one is an albino and the other is a redheaded Asian kid, well… I think we just killed the hotness."

"So we're hot?"

"Yes."

Shrugging, he only said "weird logic" before passionately kissing me. I saw a flash on my right, but I was a little more interested in this tongue Daisuke owned. Devilish thing was very enjoyable to suck on, but it didn't last long since Daisuke decided to bite on my bottom lip. Another flash. I think Daisuke was getting slightly turned on right in front of me. I wasn't going to complain. I liked the biting. Biting was nice.

My hands slipped down to his ass, taking a firm grip. I heard him squeak a little, but he giggled after and pulled himself closer to me. Another flash.

"Thanks _so _much!" The girl rushed back to her friends, who gossiped with her.

Taking a breath, I looked into Daisuke's eyes. He looked happy. It felt nice to see him genuinely happy, but… deep down, it wasn't really me he was kissing. He was kissing his image of who I used to be. I was never going to be that Gavin, which was frustrating. Even if I did remember who Daisuke was, and hey, fall back in "love" with him, I wouldn't be the guy _he_ fell in love with. I'd be the old, less improved Gavin. In a way, I was basically doomed for unrequited love, wasn't I?

"We have to go back to the hospital."

I guess that's really why I don't want Daisuke to be nice to me. The babe won't be satisfied in the end.

_**Takeshi**_

I had three hours to do the errands I was assigned to do. Fortunately for me, I had done most of these errands last week, expecting Dad to ask me to do them now. So, really, all I had to do was do some grocery shopping, which would take me a few minutes.

"Done."

With nothing to do now, I looked at the time. It was about three. Dad was out doing his selected errands and I was at home doing… nothing. School was out already, so I figured I would call Satoshi and see if he was home.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello Mr. Hiwatari."

"_You weren't at school today, Takeshi. Something wrong?"_

"Oh my," I laughed. "Is there a hint of concern in your voice?"

"_Takeshi."_

"Well, yesterday's little affair got me pretty exhausted by this morning. Dad says I couldn't move. I don't think he knows what happened, but he might be suspicious."

"_I didn't realize we…"_

"…fucked that hard? Yeah, me neither."

"_Well, you're fine now, right?"_

"Why?" I grinned. "Want another go, Mr. Hiwatari?"

"_Was your purpose of calling me just to tease me or was there an actual reason?"_

"Well, I was supposed to do three hours worth of errands, but I did most of them last week, so now I have nothing to do. Can I come over?"

"_If you want."_

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

_**Satoshi**_

It seemed to me that it was beginning to become an ordinary thing to have Takeshi at my house now. He was in my kitchen cooking something while I was on my laptop, researching for a new case I was assigned at work. I heard him say something in the background, but I didn't quite hear all of it.

"I'm sorry," I called out to him. "What did you say?"

"I said Daisuke called me while I was coming here. I'm going to leave in two hours to go see Gavin. Want to come?"

"Uh," I typed some information down in a file. "Sure."

I suppose I should be just a tad bit more eager to visit Gavin, but I had to solve some issues that concerned him. So far, it was confirmed that Mio Hio just simply didn't exist in Japan, or for that matter, in the real world. Somehow she had managed to have her files disappear or just simply never made, which was odd. Either she was under an alias (meaning her files are under her _real_ name) or she… really doesn't exist. But what could she be if so?

"Hey," Takeshi walked over to me with a plate of Onigiri. "Try this."

Within seconds, there was a rice ball shoved in my mouth.

"Oomph," Weakly glaring, I muffled out, "Asmksh firsch."

My head was tapped with chopsticks as Takeshi scolded, "No talking with your mouth full. Now swallow."

I swallowed.

"Good."

"I don't appreciate being treated like a kid."

Ignoring me, he asked for what he wanted, "How does it taste?"

"It's good."

Satisfied, Takeshi placed the plate down next to my laptop and told me I could eat the rest. He was going to watch some television while I finished, said that he was fixing the onigiri up to pass time. After thanking him, I went back to work. Thing is, it isn't easy to stay concentrated when he's around. It feels odd to not give him attention. He's a bit spoiled like that.

"What are you watching?" I asked mindlessly as I started wrapping up some of the file work I was doing.

"I'm watching a documentary."

"On what?"

As I was shutting down my laptop, I heard Takeshi answer with "dungeons" and noticed Takeshi's legs stretch. He was wearing shorts—decent shorts, not a pair worthy of being arrested. Though, of what I remember, he wears those to bed. He wears a JPD shirt and boy shorts to bed. I remember him wearing that at the hotel and that one time when I was asked to give him the homework assignments a month ago when he was absent for a few days.

I suppose that's when the attraction started. He had opened the door and I had faced him in the JPD shirt, which's collar was slipping down his shoulder, the almost worthless boy-shorts (the shirt was covering most of it anyways), and bed hair that didn't really look too innocent. It had the vibe that he was doing something, especially with the flushed face he had at the time. He told me he was just doing some chores around the house, but I wasn't so sure.

"Takeshi," I walked over to him by the couch, "Remember when I gave you the homework assignments last month?"

He nodded, scooting forward on the couch with the implication that he wanted me to spoon him. I didn't know how to approach the position, but was soon answered with a solution when Takeshi yanked me down and snuggled up to me.

"What exactly were you doing before you answered the door?"

"Masturbating."

It's not a wise thing I should have asked while I was spooning him.

"Silly," Takeshi gently elbowed me. "I told you I was doing chores and that's what I was doing. Stop fantasizing of me masturbating to you."

"Don't you do that already?"

Laughing, he turned around facing me, then nipping at my lip.

"Bastard," He whispered. "You wish I would."

"With what point? I'd rather just satisfy your sexual urge than know you're settling it yourself."

"Oh Mr. Hiwatari," He giggled, "such a daring statement."

I didn't respond, but I didn't have to. He kissed me; sweetly for once. Yet, it was short, but addicting. I was getting attached to him, which is the result of being someone's boyfriend. Emotional attachment. As much as I enjoyed the sex, I was also enjoying Takeshi's general company.

"I like you," Takeshi kissed me again. "Okay?"

I nodded.

"So… don't think I'm just in it for the sex. I like being with you." He added, "Even if sometimes you are a bit of a coldhearted bastard."

"It looks as if you got yourself deeper into this than you want to."

Chuckling, he replied, "Hey… I'm not confessing love to you. I'm just saying I actually like you." He shrugged insecurely as he then asked, "You feel the same way too, right?"

One of the traits I did find amusing in Takeshi was his random insecurity. He would have such bravado and confidence at one moment, but in another, he wasn't too sure if he was really who he said he was. Always building himself up only to bring him back down. I wish he wasn't like this at times since he was most of what he stated to be, but it's an internal issue he needs to solve.

"Yes," I answered. "I do."

I also enjoyed seeing him revert back to his old ways, cocky smile and all. Not many people, I noticed, see his insecure side. So, at least I was one of the few people to know the human side of Takeshi Saehara.

"Good," he whispered.

_**Takeshi**_

Was it really a surprise to me when I found myself having sex with Satoshi on the couch? Was it really?

No…

"Sa…Satoshi," I gasped.

I mean, I practically set myself up for the moment and Satoshi had used his unintentional charm. I wasn't sure if he knew that's what attracted me towards him: his brutal honesty and wit. Well, now it was also his performance in bed, but I'm trying to be a bit personal.

"To think," He panted out. "You were complaining about the sex this morning."

"No," I caught my breath as he calmed down and stopped penetrating me for a moment. "I was complaining about the pain this morning."

"Then I won't cause you more pain," he said, taking himself out of me and sitting upright on the couch.

I blushed as I stared at a very awkward erection.

"But…"

"Besides, you have to go visit Gavin."

Smirking, I got down on my knees and in between his legs on the floor. I cooed, "Well, fine, but let me at least satisfy you. It'll be better than having an erection for the rest of the day."

"Thank you for your concern, but—"

My mouth had already found itself wrapped around his dick before he could even finish the sentence. With gentle suckles, I bobbed my head steadily on his member, lubricating it with my tongue and going deeper down my throat every time. Relaxing the muscles in my throat, it began to get easier to do.

"But…I guess… You don't really…" Satoshi couldn't exactly think straight now. "That… feels good."

I turned my head before going down on him again and teased, "You like that, don't you?"

My mouth would get tighter whenever I sucked on his hard member, making Satoshi moan. He would try to speak to me, but only managed to have his hands find their way to my head and loosely scrunch my hair. I noticed he would scrunch harder whenever I would deeply take in his sex or whenever I licked the pre-cum off the tip.

"You've gone speechless, Mr. Hiwatari." I teased again. "You must really like my mouth on your cock."

"Speaking like… a whore, I see."

"Now, now… Is that the way to speak to the person who has fangs and is sucking you off?"

"You wouldn't dare…"

Daringly, I grazed my teeth on his dick, adding some pressure at the head when I was done.

"Try me."

"If you bite it off, that'll be the last time I fuck you."

"Darn," I pouted. "You found my weakness."

With determined eyes, he took me by the underarms and lifted me onto his lap, where we then proceeded to continue where we left off. It felt nice to have him back inside.

"Oh!"

_**Daisuke**_

I had just explained things about the White Raven, Dark, Krad, and everything concerning that to Gavin. It led to the why Hio pushed him off a cliff and it also led to many confused questions from Gavin. He took it better than I had expected, but he also was very lost. I felt sympathetic for him in ways that I wish he wouldn't have to go through this overwhelming state of confrontation.

"So… did you ever find out why Hio pushed me off a cliff? I mean, I know it's because I'm the White Raven, but you said the curse is done. I don't get it."

"Well, I don't either." I sighed, "I'll just have to find out later. Anyways, I'm glad you're taking this well."

_**Gavin**_

To tell you the truth, I don't believe a single word coming out of his mouth. Seriously… the babe is _insane, _clinically _insane, _but I'm just going to pretend I believe him, so he doesn't kill me or anything.

_**Daisuke**_

"So, does Takeshi know about this?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He hasn't seen Dark, Krad, or you as the White Raven in person."

"Oh…"

_**Gavin**_

Oh yeah. Mental case.

_**Daisuke**_

We were in the patient room again, by the way. Gavin had gotten another physical from Dr. Endo and Dr. Kobayashi, receiving positive feedback. His right arm was due to be fully recovered in three weeks and could be put in an arm sling rather than a cast. His legs were also well in shape after the walk, but he needed to be easy on his body with all the bruises and cuts.

"Hey,"

I looked at the door, noticing a flushed Takeshi and a fairly relaxed Satoshi.

"Hello…"

"Looks like someone was busy," Gavin blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Takeshi tried to laugh the embarrassment off, but wasn't too successful.

"I know a sex-face when I see one."

Gavin then laid eyes on Satoshi, who did the same to Gavin. It was silent as they mentally observed each other. Gavin observed his physique while Satoshi seemed to take more insight on what Gavin had just said. It ended when Gavin confirmed, "You must be the Satoshi Hiwatari I hear about it."

"And you really don't remember us, do you?"

"Apparently," Gavin answered. "Though, from what I hear, I hated your guts."

"And I to you."

"Over the babe, I hear also."

"His name is Daisuke."

"I know."

"Call him Daisuke."

"I will when I will."

"Make it a habit."

"Habits are bad."

"This would be a nice habit."

"You know what rhymes with habit? Rabbit. And I believe you just fucked with Takeshi like rabbits."

Silence.

"Ooooh, betcha didn't expect that conversation switch, did ya, _punk_?"

Satoshi turned to me, "I thought you said he was different."

"Heh… well, the hatred is strong?"

"Come on, Gavin," Takeshi took a seat next to me. "Try to be nice to Satoshi."

"It's hard when I'm told I already hate him."

_**Gavin**_

After Takeshi and Satoshi's visit, Daisuke and I realized it was around dinner time, so we went downstairs to the cafeteria for some lunch. I was allowed to walk around as long as I was with Daisuke to watch out for me. I guess they thought I would get myself hurt.

_Bump._

I had bumped into this old man with an IV cord hooked up to him. Apologizing, I made sure if he was okay. He only glared and hissed, "_Kutabare!_" Then, he walked off.

"Daisuke… What did he just say to me? I didn't understand."

"…He told you to…" Daisuke thought for a moment before translating, "To… '_drop dead,'_ yes?"

…Disturbing.

"Well, um, _that_ was nice of him."

_**Takeshi**_

Satoshi and I pressed our backs against the wall of the police station. We had just barely missed my dad noticing us together. See, we were walking home, but the police station happens to be on one of the roads I have to walk down when I go home from the hospital, a little dilemma I wish I didn't have. So, considering Satoshi and I didn't want to get caught by my father as he was exiting the station, we snuck behind the building to the window that led to Satoshi's office.

"Get in," Satoshi whispered, opening the window.

"Breaking and entering," I said. "This will make my father look bad if we're caught."

"Shut up. He'll hear us."

I propped myself on Satoshi's desk, parting my legs as I gazed over to Satoshi. He walked around the office before doing anything, occasionally whispering to himself of everything taking place. He closed the blinds to the giant clear window that showed the rest of the police station outside of Satoshi's little office.

"We're getting addicted to sex."

I smirked.

"I know."

He put himself between my legs.

"This is getting dangerous."

_**Otonashi**_

I was working late at the office again for the third time this week frankly because I was still working on my paperwork to someday becoming an assistant detective. I was working this job part-time while I took my college courses. God… What would I give for a good night's rest?

"Oh…"

My head rose from my papers. I heard something.

"Satoshi!" I listened more. "Oh! Oh _God!_"

It wasn't like it was really late at night, only nine thirty. There were a few other young officers, but they were listening to their headphones. The rest of the workers had gone home early, like they usually do on Mondays. Though… What was going on in Commander Hiwatari's office? When was Commander even _here?_

I checked to see if anyone else heard. No one did. Unsuspectingly, I stood up and walked over to Commander's office and opened the door.

"_Oh God! Oh God!_"

I froze at the few seconds of Takeshi being pounded by Satoshi on the desk. His legs were spread wide, he was leaning on his elbows, and his head tilted back with a bright flush on his cheeks— oh my _God!_ Satoshi and Takeshi were having _sex!_

"What—" I slammed the door behind me before anyone else could notice. "What the _hell_ are you two doing?"  
Takeshi and Satoshi froze. I turned on the lights, pretty much revealing the culprits, and just looked stunned at the fact that they were just… brutally _fucking_ on Commander's _desk._ Wasn't Commander not even supposed to _be_ with Takeshi?

"Oh shit," Takeshi scrambled to his feet, pulling up his shorts and zipping them as he begged, "Otonashi, please don't tell my dad. _Please._"

"You're not even supposed to be with him, Takeshi." I hissed.

"I know, I _know!_ Just don't _tell_ my dad."

"Officer 424—"

"Don't bullshit me, Satoshi," I glared. "You may be my boss, but this is not business. Takeshi is like my little brother and the fact that you are fucking him is not my most favorite known fact."

"Please," Takeshi still begged. "Don't tell him. He'll _kill_ me."

"No, Takeshi, he won't. He'll kill _Satoshi._"

Satoshi was fixing his pants and sighed, "I know this looks really bad—"

"Two under-aged teenagers having sex in public, as if that's not against the law," I crossed my arms. "Commander, you better have a good reason why you're with Takeshi."

Takeshi gasped, "Oh shit. What time is it?"

"Nine thirty."

"Fuck. _Fuck!_" He groaned. "I was supposed to be home a half hour ago! _Shit!_ Oh, Otonashi, if my dad calls you, tell him I was still at the hospital and checked up on you."

"I'm not lying for you, Takeshi."

"_Please!_" His eyes starting tearing, "I never get to have anything. Please."

I didn't really know how to respond to that, except, "…Fine, but only if he calls."

"Thank you, Oto-kun." Takeshi then turned to Satoshi, kissed him, and said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye, Takeshi."

And he climbed out of the window and starting running for home.

"Satoshi," I wasn't going to let him go easily. "Explain. Now."

_**Satoshi**_

"There isn't really much to explain."

This was incredibly nerve-wracking. He may not have been Takeshi's biological older brother, but he was pretty close. Otonashi's glare was intensely drilling through me as he cracked his knuckles, and he was known to be an officer who could fight.

"You've been sticking your dick in places it shouldn't be in, Satoshi."

"Listen, if we're going to discuss this, I would like it if you refrain from saying things like that."

"And I would like it if you would refrain from fucking Takeshi ever again."

What am I dealing with? A Japanese mafia family and Takeshi is the princess peach of the group? Ironic how they're all cops…

"It's not just sex," I confessed. "We like it, but that's not all."

"Come on, Satoshi." Otonashi rolled his eyes, "I'm not stupid. I really could care less if you were in love with him or not. You keep your dick in place, you got that?"

I didn't speak.

"Listen," He sighed. "You're too young to be doing this and you're definitely too young to be fighting for something that clearly is not in your favor. You know how Chief is. When it comes to Takeshi, he's… protective."

"I've noticed."

Otonashi smirked, "You knew he's never liked you, didn't you?"

"Pretty much."

"It's only because he knows you're close with Take-kun. Hell, ever since the first day you and Takeshi met, he was freaking out. And you were—what? Ten?"

"I can understand now, but I never knew why I was hated by him when I was little."

"He didn't like how you would talk to Takeshi. Sure, it's not like you would talk a lot, but the fact that you were there and not with the other kids bothered him. Takeshi is Chief's only kid, his protégé. Takeshi is also oddly bright in politics and sociology."

"I've learned that through experience."

"Ever beat him in a challenge?"

"He is fairly tough to outsmart when it comes to politics."

"It's his thing. Crazy kid—wants to be a reporter. A reporter of all things."

"I don't understand this. What does he specializing in politics have to do with Chief's hatred for me?"

"When Commander Kei Hiwatari informed us about adopting you, he mentioned quite a lot of how you were a genius, a highly intelligent kid that could excel in almost anything. Well, Chief already knew you would end up making a monopoly here, even predicted he'd someday work for you, so he didn't want Takeshi near you. Takeshi was too good of a kid to be ruled."

"He approached me first though."

Otonashi nodded, "Takeshi tends to check out his proposed opponents."

"So he approached me first to see what he would face?"

"Yeah. I see you still have a lot to learn." Otonashi gestured with his hands, "He has trust issues. He doesn't exactly have a mother figure to show him a good side of the world. He has a detective for a dad, who's constantly paranoid, constantly suspecting everyone for his cases, and constantly not around. So, you can expect Takeshi to be paranoid, cautious, and distant."

It explains why Takeshi felt the need to tell me he liked me.

"And then he's like his dad in that way that Takeshi's a little cocky," Otonashi added. "What else does he have, no?"

"His pride."

"Yup. Proud little boy he is. He's proud just like his father. Chief couldn't bear the fact that somebody, you, could kill Takeshi's pride with your intelligence and just… never wanted you around. He doesn't really _hate_ you, per se. He is cautious of you. You are dangerous to his only joy. You are a threat."

"I would never want to hurt Takeshi."

Sitting down in my office chair, I gestured Otonashi to take a seat as well because this would probably be a long conversation. He scratched his head, not sure of what to say next. Only did he think about his next few words did he finally speak up and say, "When exactly did you two meet again?"

"At one of those annual work parties. This one was more significant though."

"It was the one where Chief solved the great Kyoto strangling-murder case, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. My," I paused. ", father wanted to introduce me better to the force, so he took me to the party…

_Dressed up in a suit and tie, I stood next to my adoptive father as he spoke with his co-workers. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do besides say my lines of, "Hello. Nice to meet you. Thank you. I love it here." In that exact order, I would repeat it to everyone. At some point, I was beginning to question if my adoptive father had discussed with the guests prior to the party so that my lines would make sense. _

"_Satoshi," I turned to him. "Go over to the kids and make some friends."_

_I was ten years old, just adopted, and I have blue hair. Those were my strong points._

"_Do I—"_

"_You'll have fun."_

_Reluctantly walking over to the group of kids the rest of the co-workers had forced to come to the party as well, I made a quick scan to determine who the kids I would not talk to were. There were two blonde girls playing with their dolls in one corner while two teenagers were flirting in another. There was another kid with glasses, but he was concentrating on a cupcake sitting in front of him. _

_Someone tapped my shoulder. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Hi," There was a kid with brown shaggy hair, a fang on one side of his mouth, and a camera in his hands standing before me. He wasn't really dressed up like the others, but he wore a sloppily knotted tie around his neck. He held up his camera, pointing at it and me as he asked, "Can I take a picture of you?"_

"_Why?"_

"_I've never seen a guy with blue hair and I want a photo."_

_I wasn't sure if this was a compliment. _

"_No thanks."_

"_Please? I just want a photo. Two seconds of your life, I promise!"_

"_I don't want a picture taken."_

"_I wouldn't be taking it. You'd be giving me one."_

"_I don't want to give you a photo, then."_

_Pouting, he said, "You're not fun."_

"_I'm not fun for not being willing to take a photo?"_

"_That's what I said," He rolled his eyes. _

"_Well, then take a picture of some other kid."_

_He raised a brow before simply questioning, "Do YOU see another kid with blue hair?"_

_I didn't._

"_No…"_

"_Exactly." The boy sighed, "But I can't take a picture if you don't want me to since it's against the law. Thanks a lot."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Save your lies for someone who believes them," He rolled his eyes (again). "You're the boss's new kid, right?"_

"_Yeah. I guess." Why was I having this conversation? Who __**was**__ this kid? "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Takeshi Saehara. That name is going to be famous when I become a worldwide reporter, so don't forget it."_

"_Your dad is a reporter?"_

"_No! He's over there." _

_Takeshi pointed over to Detective Saehara, the man I just met a few minutes ago. He had just solved a big case, and really, this party was mainly for him, but because the force didn't want to spend more money on another party, they merged it with the annual work party. Nice, no?_

"_The one and only Chief Detective Saehara! Best detective there is!"_

"_You don't know all the detectives."_

_Takeshi raised a brow, "Well, duh. It's called being proud of your dad."_

"_Oh." I tried being smart at the wrong moment._

"_Kind of stupid for a genius," he giggled. _

"_I'm not stupid."_

_Takeshi yawned, "Of course you aren't. You're a __**genius.**__"_

Otonashi chuckled as he nodded approvingly, "Yeah. Takeshi never was the sweetest of kids. Sometimes he was a bit of a brat, but he was cute."

"He still acts like that, but now he has a bit of…"

Otonashi smirked, "What? Sex appeal?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"Yeah. I've noticed that. He's growing up to be a little sex kitten, whether he knows it or not. It was expected. I knew girls and some guys like him when I was younger and they were always chased after. Thing is, Takeshi subconsciously secured himself as a career-determined boy."

"I've seen him get some looks."

"He always had. He's a cute kid." Otonashi paused. "Well, he's a cute boy. Takeshi one time dressed up as a girl in a dare and that was just… painful."

He seemed more at calm now, but realized his standing point in his relationship to Takeshi. Stiffening slightly, he rubbed his temples, contemplating his next move. What was he going to do with the knowledge that Takeshi's forbidden boyfriend was sexually active with him too?

"I suggest you just try to stay away from Takeshi."

"I don't think I could do that."

"You're setting yourself up for some trouble, Satoshi."

Sighing, I said, "I know."

_**Gavin**_

I was observing Daisuke again, something I grew fond of. He was interesting to watch. Babe was a little quirky in the things he did, which comes with the insanity. I wasn't really sure why I was told about this curse and family thief and homicidal angel killer—just sounded nuts.

Even though, there was a small part of me that couldn't help but wonder if maybe the babe wasn't hallucinating all of this. He mentioned Satoshi as having "Krad" inside of him, so that would mean Satoshi is in this too. You can't have two insane friends. It just doesn't work because their theories get in each other's ways and they would probably wreak havoc on everyone anyways. So, two insane friends equals a no-no.

"Gavin,"

Sharply turning my head to Daisuke, I gave him all sense. He smiled, standing up and said, "We can go home now."

I was going to enter a whole new world now.

_**Risa**_

"Okay. Now, he doesn't remember us. Okay, Risa? You can't just jump up and down cheering for him because he _doesn't remember you._ Got it?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure."

I was at Daisuke's house, eagerly waiting for Gavin to arrive home. Riku, Aiyoku, Emiko, and Kosuke (lots of k's I noticed…) were with me as we waiting. Takeshi was at home, grounded for reasons he wouldn't say and Satoshi was at the police station doing some work, but that was okay because they already got to meet Gavin. Riku and I were too busy or we just simply couldn't go yet.

I squeezed Aiyoku's hand. She nodded, breathing deeply, trying to tell herself she would be fine. You could tell by her expression, this was deeply painful for her. Aiyo-chan had already gotten herself in some therapy for her trauma, sometimes coming to my house after in tears and saying very… sad things.

"_You could have almost died. I should have called the cops. I should have been stronger than her threat. What is my life worth when there is yours? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

We grew stronger as a couple and I learned some things about myself. It wasn't just a crush on Aiyoku and it certainly wasn't just a phase to be a lesbian right now. I wanted to be Aiyoku, be he caretaker. She needed me now.

"It will be fine, Aiyo-chan."

She kissed my forehead, "Thanks."

"They're here!" Emiko clapped her hands, "Everyone ready?"

"Risa, remember what I said?"

"Yes," I said. I couldn't help but wonder if Riku would ever think I'd grow as a person. I know I'm a bit of a… ditz at times, but for crying out loud, I'm not _that_ dumb.

Gavin and Daisuke walked into the house. Daisuke wasn't so happy. We had learned that Gavin wasn't exactly the Gavin we were used to, but instead the Gavin that had still yet to solve internal issues. Gavin wasn't so nice to Daisuke—he wasn't abusive, but he wasn't always nice. Daisuke told me over the phone that sometimes Gavin sounded hurt.

"Hi." Gavin waved.

All of us stood quiet.

"Hello."

_**Satoshi**_

I was in my office when Chief stormed in and threw a video tape onto my desk. Looking up with a fairly stoic face, I picked up the tape and set it aside, then continued doing my work. I wasn't going to say anything that would be used against me, so I waited until he confronted me with the issue. To this, Chief fumed as he slammed the door behind him and grabbed my collar.

He knew.

"Can I help you, Chief?" I gripped onto his hands, just in case he wanted to strangle me.

"You lousy son of a bitch," He snarled. "You know what I was just shown by security? From fucking _security?_"

It had just occurred to me that there were security cameras in the police station both outside and… inside.

"No," I said. "I don't."

"Don't be playing dumb, you piece of shit." He let go of my neck, "You're lucky I can't beat the hell out of you for having sex with Takeshi, but you can be sure that I will get you for this. I told you to stay away from my son."

"Yes, well, apparently I can't."

"Who do you think you are?"

Chief forcefully pushed me back, to the point that I almost tripped on my chair, and continued yelling at me, "He is _my _son, _my _boy. Stay the _hell_ away from him, Hiwatari. You have no right to be with him."

"Why don't I?" This was now frustrating. "You can't have your hatred for me affect your son. That wouldn't be a good fatherly thing to do."

"Even if I didn't, what benefits would you give him? You're nothing special, Hiwatari. You're the loner, the genius who doesn't care about anyone."

"Of course," I glared. "Because if I didn't care about anyone, I wouldn't actually be here trying to be with your son."

He looked fearful for a moment only to get exhausted as he ran a hand through his locks, worried beyond reason. He was now a father who realized his boy wasn't really a boy anymore. Takeshi was trying to do things now and he, as a father, wasn't always going to be in control this time. I was the threat to his comfort in believing Takeshi would always be the faithful son.

"What do you _want_ with him?" Chief glared at me, "Of all the damn boys, why did you have to pick mine?"

"I'm… I'm not sure."

"What do you mean 'you're not _sure_'?"

"I don't know what this infatuation with Takeshi is. I didn't _choose_ to like your son, Chief. I just happen to."

He stared coldly at me as he confronted, "He really likes you, you know."

"I know."

"Do you feel the same?"

"Mostly."

"But not entirely."

"I don't know what I'm doing yet."

"I don't want you hurting my son."

"I'm trying not to."  
He angrily took a seat in front my desk while he muttered "son of a bitch." I took the liberty to sit down too, watching Chief rub his temples and tense up. This was new to him certainly.

"You damn bastard, you have know idea how much I hate you."

"Yes, well, I'm… sorry to hear that."

"Takeshi wasn't supposed to do things like this until he was… well, thirty or something." Chief sighed, "He was always crazy about his future career that I really didn't plan these things—nor did I plan he would be gay. That's what I get for letting my guard down."

"You don't—"

"Oh, no. I couldn't give a damn if he's gay, but I didn't want him dating. Not yet. He's still a kid." He grunted. "And then you had to come along."

"I'm sorry for existing."

"I don't know what to do. He's not telling me things, he lying about where he's going apparently, and he's having sex. Wonderful. Fucking wonderful."

"All I am asking is to still be with him. We can cut down the sex—" Quickly retaliating to his definite scowl, I fixed my mistake. "We can _stop_ having sex if you want."

"I don't want him with you."

There was an awkward silence in the room. I couldn't do much against Chief since he had more control on Takeshi's actions than I did. He was drastic and could possibly prevent us from dating, or for that matter, seeing each other. At the moment, Chief was simply staring into the distance, thinking to himself. He looked pained, angry, and hopeless. Sometimes he would mutter things, some things I couldn't hear, and sometimes he would look at me only to sharply look away.

"I have no control over this, do I?" He was talking to himself really. "I don't want to hurt my boy. I've practically given him everything he's ever wanted, but he was never spoiled. Always said thank you, always smiled."

I just sat there, listening to Chief recite his monologue. I never thought this would get so intense. It was supposed to be a casual thing to date Takeshi, but I had somehow sucked myself in a world that was deep. Takeshi had two men, Chief and Otonashi, who treasured him like a jewel. It only made me wonder if something had happened to Takeshi when he was younger that would make them act in such a way. He was a good person, surely worthy of protecting, but this was a bit much.

"Even if I tell him not to do something, he'd do it anyway. I can't tell you how many times I had to find my son caught in a tree or in Otonashi's grip because he tried to follow me in a case to write a report on it. Crazy kid."

He stood up abruptly, "I have to go settle things."

"Am I still allowed to see him?"

He eyed me, but answered.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" He opened the door, "I'll have to think about how I'm going to handle this."

"That's a yes, then?"

"Maybe."

He hated me, but he loved Takeshi enough to let me stick around.

_**Hio**_

I was thrown against the wall out of rage. _He_ wasn't too happy with my failure. Sure, I had managed to get the White Raven in trouble, but I wasn't exactly successful in killing him. I still don't really know why Gavin needed to die, but I did try to figure it out. I only had a few theories, those that concerned Argentine, Dark, and Krad.

I had meddled into his business and whenever he put me back into this entrapment of a figure, I listened to what he said when he thought I was gone. Dolls are always watching and listening; that's what he doesn't know.

"You've failed yet again, Hio."

He picked me up, squeezing me mercilessly, but threw me behind his back.

The curse of the White Raven was born when a Hikari fell in love with a Raven, only to have his heart broken when the Raven left him to explore her curiosities. So the painting of the White Raven was made, the curse was cast. That is the beginning.

"I only gave you a simple order, Hio, yet you continue to disappoint me."

Argentine was next. A piece of art that was never quite finished due to lack of inspiration and heart, the Hikari wasn't pleased with what he had made. He had managed to create a statue of a boy, but it just wasn't worth it. Unlike the White Raven, he didn't burn Argentine and save the ashes out of heartache. He just left Argentine unfinished.

"I thought you wanted a life of your own."

Last, it was Dark and Krad, the masterpiece the Hikari had made and aspired to achieve. Yet, a thief, a Niwa, had stolen it from him. A curse, a jinx, a sort of revenge so to say was then placed on the Niwa, I would imagine—considering they were bitter enemies and all. I'm not sure about this really. I think that is what happened. The art piece would have then had to have been split apart, which would mean the Hikari had fought for his art back, but why would he? Sure, it was his masterpiece, but with every creation it was either stolen or it was ruined. Why would he… fight for this one?

"You're not speaking."

What do they have to do with each other? The White Raven was a creation made after the Raven left to explore. Argentine was an artwork that was never finished. Dark and Krad were the masterpiece. They don't relate! What do they have to do anything with each other?

"Hio," I was thrown against the wall again. "You are nothing but a doll."

_Why must Gavin get killed, Sir?_

"You don't know anything, do you?"

_I'm sorry. I just don't understand._

"He is the key."

_The key to what?_

"He is the key to putting the masterpiece back together. Had you had gotten in contact with Dark, we would have gotten to Krad and been able to find Black Wings. If you had killed Gavin, you would have been able to obtain his heart, the Unrequited Love of the Hikari. Dark and Krad would have to then be sacrificed, but would ultimately do that on their own through a battle, inevitably losing so their bodies would then morph with Black Wings and the Unrequited Love heart."

_It would make a body_

"It would make the Angel of Death." _He_ then explained the last part, "What Argentine would have been."

**L\linebreakertheselinebreakersareatrademarkofmineiwonderifanyoneelsehaseverusedthemimeaninawayidontthinkanyonecan**

Schizo: Ended the chapter a little dramatically, I know… And the Angel of Death? Just a pun from me to you in a very non-funny way. But um… there's significance to the A of D. Anyways, next chapter will have… stuff. Next chapter might have some humor on Satoshi's behalf (I know, know. Sato-kun couldn't be funny if he tried, but his dry humor is what we all love and know.) Other than that, I can't really tell you since I'm still working out the kinks in my head.

Review Columnist Thingy:

**Lazy-Hime: **Yeah. Poor Daisuke will have to go through some hardships. Dark and Krad will eventually meet the boys again, don't worry. They just have some things to do first.

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: **Satoshi 101 would be a _wicked_ AP class! I'd ace that class without having to cry of pain and sorrow!

**Angel Born of Darkness: **Well… that's good I suppose. It'd be kind of odd if you liked his way of treating Daisuke in that manner…

**Micayasha: **Hmm? Oh. Right. Those rules. Heh. I've broken a lot of those rules… I don't know if Fanfiction(dot)net has ever noticed though, but thanks for the warning. I just seemed to forget to care since I have the vain sense of "I'll write what I want, thank you." And about Gavin-no-love. Well, it's mainly because Gavin cannot remember Daisuke. He is not "meeting" Daisuke in the same fashion he did the first time, and he doesn't have the same mindset that he had after he left the plane. He is still in the mindset of when he was just about to board flight. (This really is a reference to one Twilight Zone episode I watched where the passengers entered the flight one way and left the plane as an entirely different crowd.) Gavin got the chance to meet Daisuke again, but unfortunately, he is not too nice this time.

**Shadow Vampiress: **Well, that's good. I didn't want people to hate Gavin really… just not be too fond. I mean, he is still a nice guy! Just… has self esteem issues. And I'm working on your fic.

**Halo Sora: **Yeah. I know Gavin is a bit annoying (sometimes when I'm writing him out, I find myself saying, "Shut up!" XD), but otherwise he's fine. Generally, people consider me nonconformist in the sense that I'm always protesting against something in my high school. XD What can I say? I never liked sitting down and staying quiet.

**lovinbishiboysanyaoi: **I'll compromise with the DarkxKrad fic. Dark will lure Krad I with every delivery, but Daisuke won't be his little brother. He'll be something better.

**SutekiKage: **I love how you say "I don't know where you're going with this story but I don't care BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" XD For some reason, that threw me into hysterics. Anyhow, your friend needs to review!

**Evil Overlord of my Mind: **ZI Zsuppose ZI'll Zhonor Zyour Zmiddle Zname Ztoo. Zthis Zis Ztaking Zlong Zto Ztype Zactually. ZI'll Zthink ZI'll Zstop Znow.

**a hopefull dream: **Thanks for loving it! (Even if… like shit…) And I updated soon for once! Woo!

GO TO BED, PEOPLE.

But review first.

Cheers –Steph

(And if you don't have to go to bed, then just go and take a walk or something…)

(Or if you're really bored, you can just read my blog or something...)


	13. What is this?

Schizo: Well, I'm back! Over the course of while I wasn't updating _U S of Angel TWO,_ I had managed to come up with other things like: _There's a Catch_ and _Good Boy._ If you haven't read them yet (or better yet, _reviewed them_), then take a look. TaC is good for all you SatoshixTakeshi fans (Yeeeeeeeeesssss!!! It's getting bigger!!! Bigger!!! BIGGER!!! MUAHAHA—er, sorry) and GB is good for all you sadistic freaks.

I don't own D N Angel or Mario (which is why it's only an analogy in the story)

**linebreakerdoyouknowthemeaningoflifeofcourseyoudontbutyouknowwhatisnotthemeaningoflifewhichusuallyisbeanstadagoodbye**

_**Gavin**_

Don't you just _love_ those awkward moments where people just stand quietly in their place, looking from person to person, wondering who's going to bring up conversation? Ah, yes… Here I was experiencing the Awkward Silence at its finest. Daisuke had his left arm intertwined with my right as my other hand waved slowly to the people in front of me, trying to get a crack out of their mouths.

"Hi," I said, at last.

"Hello," they replied.

There were the twins, Riku and Risa, on the right of me. I remembered Risa was the one with the big bow, so with that in mind, I also noticed that she was tapping her fingers on top of a wrapped present in her hands. She was on the verge of smiling, but she looked as if she wasn't sure if she was allowed to, considering she was glancing over at Riku like she was secretly asking for permission. Riku, well… She was just brutally staring at me.

"Gavin doesn't exactly remember everything too well," I love how the babe uses his understatements. "So, you'll have to give him some time. I've told him about you all, but it'd be nice if you introduced yourselves."

Shit.

Sighing, I knew what was to come. Leaning down to Daisuke's ear, I whispered my question, "This isn't one of those Meet-and-Greet sort of things, is it?"

"Sorry," He shrugged, patting my cheek. "I know you hate introducing yourself—"

"—with a passion."

"Yes, but you have to get to know them. It'll be quick."

That's what they all say…

_**Takeshi**_

Being grounded… _sucks…_

"Takeshi,"

My head popped up from the couch pillow after hearing my father call out to me from the door. He just got home. Weird… It was too early for him to come home… In fact, this was usually the time Satoshi got off work from the office and come home, to which he would come home to _me_ since I grew a habit of meeting him at his door. And then I would cook him something and talk with him. Sex was also apparent and—whoa. Wait…

Was I slowly turning into a live-in boyfriend?

"Yeah, Dad?"

Ignoring my thoughts, I got up from the couch and walked over to the hallway only to take a step back when I saw Satoshi walk in right behind my father. What was going on? Why was my father not attacking Satoshi? Why was Satoshi inside my house? What the hell did I miss?

"I need to have a talk with you."

"Um, Dad, is… is there… um, something wrong?"

Maybe it was a case. Had to be a case. I mean—oh _SHIT._ That's why I'm grounded! It's not that bullshit excuse of me coming home late last night. He _knows._

My heart stopped.

Hell…

My heart fucking _exploded._

"Sit down."

Carefully, I sat down in a chair at the dining table. I cautiously watched Satoshi take a seat across from me, staring into my eyes with those that seemed calm but unsure of what was to come. My father took his routine seat at the head after taking out some papers from his suitcase.

"I've been thinking about this situation and I've decided to make a proposal."

…Wait, what?

"All right," Satoshi answered. "We'll compromise after."

"First off," My father then proceeded to take out a tape that was inside a plastic bag labeled _Item A._ "I know what you two have been doing. There's not much I can do about your virginity anymore, Takeshi."

"Heh… heh," My shoulders hunched while my hands insecurely rubbed my inner thighs. "How much… is on that tape?"

"A fairly good amount of unwanted images of my son," my father answered. "And by the looks of it, it doesn't seem like it was your first time."

This was a nightmare…

"Setting that aside," And wonderful, wonderful, _wonderful_ Mister Hiwatari came to my rescue, "I would like to hear that proposal of yours. Am I still allowed to date your son?"

"I've considered many choices and I've taken other people into consideration."

"Other people into consideration? What other people are involved with me and Takeshi?"

"Potentials, Hiwatari."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes and he then said, "You don't mean to say…"

"Yes, Hiwatari. I did consider other men for my son, perhaps better candidates."

"This is not a marriage, Chief. I'm simply asking to continue dating your son."

"One can never be too careful. I was just simply taking mind in the other boys of the police officials. You are not the only one with intelligence."

"This has nothi—"

"Let me finish." Dad wasn't pleased with this. "However, Takeshi did seem to give you his virginity, meaning… he must really like you, which is a setback on my behalf because with that little known fact, I _can't_ have Takeshi like another boy even if I tried. So, by default, you are the best. While the other boys may be competition, you rank higher just with the fact that you are intimate with Takeshi."

…They do realize I'm sitting at the table, right?

"I understand."

"But, I swear," Oh shit. "If I ever catch you with Takeshi having sex, I will, honest to God, chop off that damn dick of yours and _feed_ it to you."

…Ouch…

…Oh _God…_

Satoshi, being the amazingly calm person he is, nodded.

"Now, as for the guidelines," my father continued. "You two can date, but only in this house."

"What? But Dad—"

"Until I can trust you two out there without having to worry if you two will fuck like rabbits, all your dates are _here_, Takeshi." He glared at me, "And there are cameras in certain rooms, so don't try to sneak anything."

"When did we get cameras?"

"Takeshi, we've always had cameras."

"We _have?_"

"When you were little, I had to make sure you were safe. I didn't trust that Ms. Kawashima would take care of you completely. So I had cameras and a little monitor that would let me check up on you at any time."

"Where did you _get _this?"

"Police technology."

I looked at Satoshi, who nodded in agreement.

"Well, fantastic. I've been spied on my entire life." I pouted. "I can't trust anyone."

_**Gavin**_

"Hello. My name is Harada Risa."

"Hello."

"Well, basically, you know me through school and because of Daisuke. You also—well, you didn't mean to, but uh, that's not the point… Um, you kind of made me realize that I'm a lesbian. Oh wait. That sounds bad, doesn't it? Not that I liked you and then went 'ew, I hate boys'. No, that's not how it happened. Oh! That sounds bad too, doesn't it? Um, uh," Risa bit her lip. "What I mean is that you… made me discover myself? Well, you didn't _make_ me, but you… uh… showed me the light? Yeah, that works. See, you and Daisuke are gay and Satoshi's gay and Takeshi's gay—though, I thought he was pretending at the time, but he turned gay—or is gay? Or is he bi? I think he's gay. Yeah. Yeah, he's gay. Totally. He's with Satoshi now. Well, um, anyways, I'm with Aiyoku, who also helped me realize I'm a lesbian. Man, I sound like being a lesbian is my life now, don't I? It's not. I just… don't know what to say. You know, my tarot cards _told_ me this would happen—oh, I use tarot cards by the way. They work. Really good too. I've gotten pretty accurate fortunes out of them. They also somewhat helped me realize I'm a lesbian. Oh my god! What is _wrong _with me? I keep bringing that _up_. I'm so sorry. You look confused. Am I confusing you?"

…To tell you the truth, all I heard out of that was "I hate boys," "gay," and "lesbian."

"Oh crap," Risa held the present close to her. "And I had my entire introduction planned out and everything. I ruined it. Um… Can I start over?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Thanks." She perked up and continued, "Hello. My name is Harada Risa."

"Hello."

"You basically know me because we have almost the same classes together in school and I'm one of Daisuke's friends—and _yours._ I'm your friend too."

"That's good to know."

"I got you a present. Daisuke told me it was your birthday a few days ago, so I got you something. Daisuke's birthday is in November. You don't have to get him anything. He'll understand, but it'll be nice. Well, anyways, just… just open the gift."

I wasn't sure why Risa was so uptight around me. I could understand that she was nervous, but she looked like she was about to break down crying. Still, I unwrapped my present, opening the box it was inside and held up a plaid scarf. She smiled uneasily as she explained, "Well, since autumn is coming, I thought you might need one. I remember once Daisuke told me that your neck gets cold easily and he used to… uh, well, I don't know actually. He never said, but I figure you needed a scarf."

"Well," I put the scarf back in the box, "Thank you then…"

We sat there for a moment. I think Risa is a bit of a train wreck, but she seems nice, just not smart. With her whole act in front of me, I could even say she probably had some sort of crush of me. I don't want to be arrogant, but… who could be that nervous in front of somebody else?

"Listen," She leaned in closer to me. "I did some work to see what would happen for your future." The tarot cards? "You're going to go through some issues—_huge_ issues, but things will be fine, okay?"

"What are you—?"

"Don't worry," She smirked. "You'll be fine."

_**Satoshi**_

Takeshi was taking this much better than I thought.

"I can't _believe _you!"

His father had allowed Takeshi and me to have a word with each other inside Takeshi's room before making the final decision on what we would do. So, to put it simple, I was sitting on Takeshi's bed watching him pace side to side, ranting.

"What happened to the '_he just won't know_' crap? Huh? Oh my _God,_" He scrunched his hair, "My _own_ father, my _father_, thinks…" And he wailed, "He thinks I'm a _whore!_"

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't."

Though, I'm not too sure I should have said that.

"He has a tape of me spreading my legs, screaming your _name,_ Satoshi. I'm pretty sure my father thinks I'm a whore."

"Fine. He thinks you're a whore. That's the least of your worries—"

"Oh, I know that." His laughter incorporated with his speaking now wasn't cheerful, but more cynical. "Oh, I _know that, Satoshi._ You… You… You know, for a _genius,_ you're not too smart. Now I have to _deal_ with him everyday."

"I think you are taking this out of proportion."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a father who's obsessed." I do. "He's going to ask me everyday what I'm doing now. I've pretty much destroyed our integrity, Satoshi. He won't trust me anymore. And he won't trust you. For crying out loud, I'm going to be interrogated every second of the day now."

He moaned, pulling on his hair and staring at me hopelessly. Sighing, I motioned for him to come closer since he seemed to want that. Taking it on cue, he settled himself on my lap, still sulking. He nuzzled my face, moaning unhappily still, before he said, "What now, Mister Hiwatari?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're going to drive me crazy, you know."

"And you haven't to me?"

Chuckling, he softly kissed under my ear, making me shudder slightly.

"Yes, but Satoshi…" He kissed again. "At least when I drive you crazy, sex follows. When you drive me crazy, I have my father on my ass trying to push you away."

"We'll be fine."

"I think you're expecting too much, Mister Hiwatari."

"Doubting us?"

"I just know my father. Are you prepared?"

"I'm sure I can handle it."

His voice went quiet. "Don't lie to me, Satoshi."

"I'm sure."

I expected Takeshi to perk back up, but instead he held my face so that I would be looking at him directly in the eyes. He was stern, but afraid, and he said, "Don't make me feel like I wasted my time. I don't want this to be all for nothing."  
I nodded, "Okay."

_**Gavin**_

Fortunately for me, the Meet and Greet thing ended quickly. After Risa's awkward intro, things went smoothly and pretty fast. Riku was after, introducing herself as Risa's twin (because not many people notice their relationship, you know) and emphasizing her love of sports and feminism. Go women. Roar.

Aiyoku was next, stating how she was Risa's girlfriend. She was the darker one of the three, going into detail of how it was somewhat her fault that I got pushed off a cliff. I told her frank, _"Unless you helped that Hio-girl physically push me, no it isn't. Hell, your life was threatened."_ It didn't really make her feel better, but she smiled and told me that she was a good student in her English class, so if ever in need, she'd be there to help.

The three went home, so it was all down to Daisuke's family: Emiko (the mother), Kosuke (the father), and Daichi (the grandfather). Emiko almost molested me during her entire worry-fit, exclaiming all sorts of motherly phrases.

"_Oh goodness! You're home! I'm so happy you're okay. Does your head still hurt? Why do you still have a bandage? Why would they let a patient out of the hospital if he still needs bandages? What kind of hospital are they? What if he infects himself? Oh my god! Do you feel infected? You look sick. You're pale."_

"—_I'm always pale."_

"_Paler than __**before!**__"_

She calmed down after a bit, realizing she was overreacting, and then scurried over to the kitchen to cook me something, but I refused to eat since really… I was just tired. The doctors told me I was going to feel a lot of fatigue for the first few days out in the real world since my body was so used to lying down comfortably in a bed. Yet, I wasn't allowed to go up to Daisuke's room so soon. I had to meet Kosuke and Daichi.

I guess they felt sympathetic for me, so they made their introductions quick. Kosuke was Daisuke's dad and he would like it if I didn't have so much sex with Daisuke as I did apparently used to before.

…_Nice._

But, of course, being the angelic boy that I am, I will surely follow his requests.

And Daichi just said to watch out for the bunny.

Bunny?

Even though I wasn't sure what that meant, Daisuke led me up the stairs to his room (Risky…), where I would be joining Daisuke when he decides to sleep. Everything looked relatively normal in his room. He had a bunk bed, which didn't make sense since he doesn't have any siblings, but whatever… There was blue carpeting with white walls to match, a computer desk just underneath his window, a canvas over to the right, and a closet filled with clothes and one box with an erotically labeled title "Sex toys."

"Shit," Daisuke, clearly noticing the box, kicked it further inside the closet as if it would make any difference. Unless, of course, there's a secret _black hole_ in the closet that could easily swallow the sex toys for eternity in the bowels of nothingness. With the babe, anything is possible in his world. The thieves are good, the angels are homicidal, I'm not who I think I am, and… and—OH SHIT, WHAT JUST FLEW TO MY HEAD?!

"HOLY SHIT!" On reflex, my hands darted for the blurry white object attached to my _face_ and started pulling it off, but the damned thing had claws. Oh _fuck._ My face was going to be ripped off! "GET THE DAMN THING OFF MY _FACE!_"

"Wiz!" Daisuke rushed over to me, tickling the cursed creature so that its grip on me would loosen, and then gently picked it off me, leaving me panting. "I'm so sorry, Gavin. Wiz has a habit of jumping on your head… I forgot to tell you."

"_Watch out for the bunny."_ And now I know what the old man was talking about…

"Kyuu?"

Frazzled, I fell bottoms-down on Daisuke's bed, incredulously staring at "Wiz," noticing that for a bunny… it did not look like any ordinary bunny. It was still cute, but it still looked kind of freaky. Though, as biased as it sounds, it was an albino, and we albinos aren't exactly a majority out there, so…

"Fine," I twitched a little. "I guess it's okay then."

Did I ever mention that I'm not good with animals?

"Kyuu!"

"Ah!" The thing jumped on my lap. Great… The thing loves me and apparently J-Gav was popular with it. Great going, J-Gav. You screwed me over with your damn abilities to be good with bunnies. What the hell was I going to do with a bunny?

"He missed you," Daisuke spoke up.

"Yeah," I looked down at Wiz, his eyes growing wide with _love_. Damn thing. Awkwardly but unintentionally, I held Wiz up before my face but at an arm's distance.

"Kyuu!" Its face beamed so bright that I sort of smiled. It was pretty cute. Maybe Wiz was a bunny that I could easily get along with. Okay, J-Gav, so maybe you looked out for me too… Made friends with a nice bun—Why is it sucking on my thumb?

"Um… Does… does the rabbit normally suck thumbs?"

"No…"

Daisuke sat next to me, observing Wiz's behavior. I was paranoid beyond reason, so I didn't even move and just nervously watched Wiz suck my thumb. The babe just leaned over and asked Wiz, "Why are you sucking his thumb, Wiz?"

_Bite._

"Ow!" I didn't mean to let go of Wiz, but he bit my thumb at that moment, so I did. Not that it mattered because Wiz's reflexes are just as quick. And so, the damned thing lunged at my face again.

Screw you, J-Gav.

"Kyuu!!!" Damn. It was scared shitless.

"AH!" And so was I. "Its claws are digging into my skin! Fucking Christ! It's attacking me! The hell kind of bunny you _own_, Daisuke?!" Wiz, out of fear I suppose, bit my forehead. "Shit! Ow! Damn it, Daisuke, get the rabbit _off_ me!"

And Daisuke was just laughing hysterically at me.

"You selfish bitch!" I tried to yank Wiz off me, but he only clawed harder. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, let _go!_"

"Gav…" Daisuke was suffocating on his laughter, "Gavin, stop… S-Stop—Pfft! Ha ha!"

I stopped. Wiz's eyes were directly in front of mine. Neither of us blinked.

"Kyuu?"

"How about we compromise?"

"Kyuu…"

"You get off my face—"

"Kyu—"

"_But_," I sighed, "you can sit on my head."

Sure enough, that plan worked and I had some sort of bunny-like thing on my head. Apparently Wiz took a liking to my head because he was now sleeping comfortably. Turning to Daisuke, I glared.

"What if your rabbit was ra_bid_? I could have _died_, you know."

"Wiz loves you too much," Daisuke smirked. "He probably sensed that you aren't the same anymore and got a little spooked."

"You call 'clawing my face and biting my thumb' a little spooked?"

Rolling his eyes, he went behind me and gripped onto my shoulders, beginning to massage them. Oh…

"Hush," he whispered.

Nodding, but being careful of Wiz, I relaxed under his hands, sinking back into him. His lips were just under my ear while his hands loosened the knots in my muscles, squeezing and rubbing.

"Just relax," he cooed. "You're home now."

"Okay…" I liked this. I liked this a lot.

"Gavin…" I listened. "Come out…"

…Wait, what?

"Excuse me?" I faced him, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Daisuke shrugged his shoulders, putting more force in his massage, "Relax, Gavin."

"All… right…" Relaxing under his hold again, I took in the comfort.

"Come out, Gavi-kun…"

"Okay, seriously, what are you doing?"

"I don't know—"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, babe. Are you trying to summon J-Gav out?" I sighed. "Listen, you aren't a wizard—and, you know, it's not like we're literally two different people in one body. You can't just_ summon_ the guy out as if there are two people inside my head. I don't know about you, but two people can't share the same body, babe."

He looked away, "I wouldn't say that…"

_**Dark**_

So, when I attempted to call Wiz over here a week ago, that failed miserably when Wiz was brutally attacked by bullets. Fortunately, he dodged them in time and escaped before it got too heated. So… Krad and I were still trapped under Keiji's power, but odd thing…

Now we were in a subway station, holding two suitcases and passes.

"Okay," Keiji sniffed as he hugged Krad, who still had the collar on, and said, "You are going to be stationed somewhere new, where you'll be kept safe."

"What exactly is going on, Saga?"

"I don't know really." Keiji sighed, "Hiwatari just told me to send you to Tokyo as soon as possible. When you arrive there, you will be confronted with a man holding a sign that reads 'Saga.' Go with that man. He will take you to your new home, where you two must stay and be quiet."

Krad tensed, asking, "Kei is after us, isn't he?"

"Yes." Keiji nodded. "Hiwatari says it is better if you didn't communicate with Kei. I don't know what he is planning, but I have worked with him and he isn't exactly the friendliest man in the world."

"I know who he is." Krad stated. "And Fuji?"

Fuji was behind Keiji with Funabashi. He wasn't going to join us to our new home since he wasn't involved with us. He didn't need to be traveling all sorts of places. He was too old…

"Fuji will stay with me. I will take care of him."

Krad and I stood before Fuji, who grinned as if things were fine. He rubbed our shoulders, cheerfully stating, "Hey… Don't worry about me, boys. You two have to be safe from whatever fellow is following ya."

"If we could," I said, "we would take you."

"Nah… I'm too old. An old fella wants to relax, y'know. I'll stay here. You two be good." He turned to Krad, "And you. Devil-boy,"

Krad narrowed his eyes, but Fuji only continued to kid, "Devils, angels, same thing on this planet. Now, you better stop with your murdering thoughts. I don't know why, but I keep getting this feeling—and don't question an old man's feeling—but see your little boyfriend over there? You're going to need him. Don't know what for, but keep him around."

"I'll treat him like the other half of my soul."

We hugged him our farewells, waving to Keiji and Funabashi, who told us that the collars would come off the moment we arrived in our new homes. We boarded the metro bus, sitting down in two empty seats. Azumano wasn't a big town, so the metro wasn't as bad as Tokyo, but soon we would be forced to stand.

"Hey," Fuji and the others disappeared from our vision. "Devil-boy,"

"Just because I allowed Fuji to call me that, does not mean you are allowed to as well."

"You ever think that if we were to be normal teenagers in high school, that you'd probably be that freak in the corner plotting everyone's demise?"

"No."

"Well… you would."

"And I'd gladly stab you with scissors during class."

"Aww… Couldn't you just fuck me in the locker room, instead? That'd be sexy." I teased, "I'll be the slut who fucks the psychopath."

"How about this," Krad turned to me, "You can be the man sitting next to me on a subway, perfectly quiet."

"That's boring."

"Well, it's the roleplay."

Pondering on the thought, I came up with a new idea.

"Okay. I'll be the innocent person sitting next to you when suddenly a _huge_ monster in the form a mouth comes and attacks your penis!"

"Sit down and shut up."

Sighing, I slouched.

"This will be one hell of a subway ride…"

_**Hio**_

_He_ had given me another chance, one in which I had better find Dark and Krad or else. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to do this anymore. I was tired of getting beaten and I was tired of having to keep doings I didn't want to do, and all because I wanted to finally reach a state that would only have me regret everything.

Yet here I was, at a park in downtown, trying to find Dark and Krad. Gavin, before my little attempt of murder, had said they would be somewhere around here. It was where most homeless people were; the shelter was down the street open on the weekends. It had been an hour and there was no trace of them here.

"Mister," A man was walking by me and looked like he didn't have a job. "Have you seen a tall man with long blonde hair around here?"

"No."

He didn't bother to let me ask anything else, scurrying off to somewhere. Sighing, I sat on a bench nearby and tried to give the other woman sitting down some space as well. She was throwing some pieces of bread on the floor, but there were no birds eating. No birds were even around.

"You lookin' for a blonde fellow, 'ey?"

"Hmm?" I turned to her. "Oh, uh, yes. Have you seen him?"

"I see a lot of blonde people, y'know."

Blinking, I reached into the pocket of my pants and took out a picture of Krad.

"He looks like this," I showed it to her.

"Ah… handsome."

"Yes, yes. He's very handsome, but have you seen him?"

"I'd love to see him."

"No, ma'am. Have you seen him _before?_"

"I might have."

"Where?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Where here?"

"There."

"There?"

"Yes."

"Well, where _there?_"

"Anywhere."

Growling, I hunched my shoulders.

"Ma'am, can you _please_ tell me where you saw this man here, there, wherever _where?_"

"Well how? I don't see him now."

Giving up, I stood up and walked away. That woman would have driven me crazy if I even went further—

"But I can tell you where he went."

"Hmm?"

Glancing back at her, I listened further.

"There are papers that answer your question."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Everywhere?" I looked around not seeing any of these so-called papers, "Oh for goodness sake! Can't you give me specifics?"

"One's about to hit your face."

"Excuse—" Leave it up to autumn breezes to have flyers crash into your face. Taking it off me and reading out loud, I found out the following. "Houseboys wanted. Please report to Saga Corporations on September 13 for auditions." I then read the requirements, and what a surprise… it fit exactly of who Dark and Krad would be.

"There," the woman said.

"Yes, but it's October 19 now. They must have escaped from that location. It's not safe to stay in one place for so long."

"What are they running from?"

"A man."

"And you?"

"Well, they don't know about me."

"Why are you chasing them?"

"I'm forced to."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know why." I sighed, "Listen. I have to go. You don't need to hear any of this."

I started walking away.

_**Takeshi**_

It was eight o'clock now. I had my arms crossed over the light blue blouse I had on and my eyes narrowed as I stared into the distance of the view our patio provided us. My father was giving orders to the chef he hired for the night.

"No. I would like green peppers—"

"Satoshi doesn't eat green peppers." I mentioned, fairly loudly too since I was on the couch, still sulking. This was bullshit. I know what Satoshi likes. I can cook the damn food.

And I'm _damn good_ cook.

"Takeshi, he can brush them to the side if he doesn't want to eat them."

"It's the fact that he'll know they were in the dish and their flavor will be incorporated into everything. Green peppers are that type of vegetable. It's not like broccoli. You can't taste broccoli on your rice if you cook them together, but you'll taste the green peppers."

"Fine." He gritted his teeth. "No green peppers."

"I could have cooked the dinner."

"Well, you should be happy you're getting a _professional chef_ to cook for you."

"I haven't even heard of who he is!"

"Takeshi," My father stomped over to me, hissing to me in private. "I don't like this attitude of yours. There is a man in there cooking your food and he is making sure it is the best food you're ever going to taste. Now, sit here and when you eat his food, you are going to _like_ his food and _compliment_ him."

"Then why couldn't I have gone to his _restaurant?_"

My father glared.

"Because, son, you are not trusted out there in public with Satoshi."

I glared back, spitting out, "You think I'm a whore, don't you?"

"I don't." His eyes widened. "How could you say such a thing?"

"Because the _only _reason why you're making my first date in this house with your damned so-called _professional-fucking-chef_ is because you think I'm going to run off out there with Satoshi and have sex." I went further, "Isn't it?"

Not responding to my attack, he stood up straight and fixed his coat. With a swift turn and a glance over the right shoulder, he ordered, "Change your pants. Jeans are not acceptable for this occasion."

"Neither are chaperones, but you don't hear me ordering you to disappear off the face of the planet."

"I gave you my word that I would keep myself in place and try to be as quiet as I can be on your date."

"Silence is the loudest sound, did you know?"

I saw him clench his fists, "Change your pants _now._"

_**Gavin**_

Not this damn problem again…

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes. "You want me to respect the fact that we are together now and I should also keep in mind that you're still not used to me being different. I know, I _know._"

"But you don't _listen_, Gavin!"

He was fuming from the ears, standing in front of me with arms laced together and nerves on edge. I didn't want to upset him, but what was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to feed him the lies that I was going to turn back into J-Gav? That I was going to magically disappear from this world and give the babe a happy ending with his fairytale prince? I'm sorry, but I wouldn't appreciate it if someone was making the relationship we had into a lie. I liked the babe too much to do that to him… even though I didn't know why.

"I know," I sighed. "I don't know what is going on, okay?"

His eyes went soft and within seconds, I knew I was being pitied. I didn't want him to pity me, damn it! I just… I just want to know what the hell is going on. I mean, why am I expected to be normal again? My fucking right arm is broken! My head is _gashing_ and… I have a life here in Japan that I'm supposed to live up to because I got better. I can't even relax because I already have people ordering me to entertain them with a character they fell in love with.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm really sorry."

"Forget about it."

And then there was him. I'm not getting any flashbacks or anything, but I am getting these random feelings. All of sudden he just makes me happy and I don't know why. God damn son of a bitch, I tell you. It's not exactly comforting, ironic as it sounds, to feel so great as if everything is perfectly fine… especially when you don't know why. I don't even _know_ this guy.

"Maybe we should just start over."

Shaking my head in disagreement, I said, "No. We already did for one thing, and another, what's the point? Do you expect to fall back in love with me?"

"I already _am_ in love with you, Gavin."

"No. Realize this: You are in love with _J-Gav._ You know who I'm talking about. You're in love with that boy who you crashed into on your first day meeting him, who took your virginity and fought to be with you. You're in love with a boy who apparently had some curse on him and you went through all these tears while he almost killed himself. Okay? You are in love with someone I am not."

Daisuke built up tears in his eyes.

"You can be that."

"I won't."

"Why _won't_ you?" He yelled. "That's who you _used to be!_"

"Because I don't know how, Daisuke," I confessed. "I just simply don't know how. I don't what I did to make you love me. I don't what I did to be good, to be perfectly normal and not some fucked up teenager who doesn't know what to do with his life."

"You can try."

"And fail."

He only started to cry, trying to stop himself by wiping his eyes and repeatedly sniffing back, choking on his sobs. It pained me to see that I was the cause of his misery. Because of me. I ruined everything without even trying.

"I want him back," he sobbed. "I want him back."

I looked away.

"I'm sorry."

"Give him back." Daisuke cried harder, "Please, just try."

"I can't, babe." I whispered. "I would if I could."

It pained me to know that I actually meant that. See, this is what I mean when I say I have these random feelings. Why the hell would I give myself up for a guy that can make Daisuke happy? Why should I even care about what he wants? He didn't get the Gavin he wanted. Tough luck. That's life.

…And yet I have this huge yearning wish to make that change so he can be happy.

God damn son of a bitch, you know.

"Stop crying," I said softly. "It'll do you no good. Hasn't your dad told you that? Tears don't make problems go away."

"I know," he sniffed.

Rubbing his cheek, I wiped a tear away. He gazed up at me, eyes bloodshot and nose red and puffy. I chuckled at my own irony. I hated thinking it, but he still looked good. He still looked… gorgeous.

"To tell you the truth, no matter how much I changed—and I don't care what you say, but a guy like me shouldn't be allowed to deserve someone like you."

He smiled while sniffling, "Thank you."

"I can't give you J-Gav back, babe."

"I… know."

"And I don't want to keep hurting you," I paused, knowing that what I was about to say next was not going to go smoothly. It had been on my mind since Daisuke first told me we were dating. "I think maybe we shouldn't be together."

His eyes widened as he fretfully shook his head and went on his knees, getting closer to me. I didn't know what to do, feeling numb as he held my shirt. Because I was sitting on the bed, I didn't really have anywhere else to go and Daisuke didn't seem like he was going to give me a choice. He only quivered out, "No. I'd rather have you than anyone else."

"You need someone who can give you what you want."

"You _can_. You just have to _try._"

"With what guide?" I growled, "And _besides_, even if I did, you'd only end up believing you're cheating on J-Gav, knowing my luck. This is all in vain, Daisuke, and you _know_ that."

"Damn it," He slapped me. "Stop saying those things!"

"What would you like me to say?" I got closer to his ear, "All the lies you want to hear? You want me to say those?"

"No," he whispered.

"You're the love of my life. You complete me. I'll be with you forever."

"Stop it," He clutched onto my shirt tighter.

"Be with me forever. I'll protect you always, night and day, and gaze into your eyes."

"Stop it," He cringed. "Just stop it."

"It hurts to know that you're being fed lies, doesn't it?"

"Why are you so cruel?"

I looked out the window and answered, "I'm not cruel, babe. You are just the victim of a horrible situation. I am true when I say this: I'm sorry you have to go through this."

"Then make it end."

"I can't," I held his face with my left hand, my free hand, and looked into his gaze, that frighteningly innocent gaze. "For some reason, I want to satisfy you. I want to give you what you want, but I can't. I can't give you J-Gav, babe. And I can't pretend to _be_ J-Gav because you know it won't feel right."

He nodded.

"I can only give you what you have right now. Me."

I felt like a father who couldn't give his son the toy he wanted, but this time instead of having a boy crying on my shoulder trying to get over his loss, I had a boy crying on my shoulder knowing he would never get over his loss.

_**Satoshi**_

I arrived at Takeshi's house, dressed up and all (it was my orders). Slightly unsure of what to expect, meaning nervous, I knocked on the door, contemplating every move I was going to make and every word I was going to say. This was a test-date. I just needed to pass this one and I'd be set to go.

"Come inside," Chief had opened the door, a small disappointment, and motioned me to do as he said. I walked down the little hallway to the house, past the kitchen on my right, where I saw a chef cooking away, and then into the living room.

"Takeshi is changing."

Earlier today Chief, Takeshi, and I were discussing how we were going to handle the situation. It was a matter of me following Chief like a dog for a few weeks just so I could possibly hold Takeshi's hand. The temptation to just forget the entire situation and be friends with Takeshi was strong, but it wouldn't be fair to Takeshi. It wouldn't be right.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay."

"Not much of a choice."

"But it existed."

He huffed in his corner of the room, crossing his legs on the couch. I had taken comfort in the loveseat and looked over to the little hallway that led to Takeshi's room. A memory tricked me into smirking in front of Chief, causing him to question the reasoning.

"Nothing," I answered, knowing full well the reasoning.

It seemed that not even morals could prevent the lust between Takeshi and me. Even while Gavin was in a coma—and the guilt still subsists in the bowels of my soul—Takeshi and I had still managed to get over our depression, having a fairly heated, well… a _few_ fairly heated affairs in Takeshi's bedroom. Makes you wonder, though, about that mentioning of cameras being in the rooms around the house. Were there any in Takeshi's room? Or were we in a perfect angle?

"Hey,"

Takeshi had managed to fit himself in a pair of black slacks and a light blue blouse, his hair still in disarray. I never told him, but I assume he figured out my slight fetish for his messy hair. Like the look of one who was thrown around, roused up.

"Hello."

_**Dark**_

By the time we had gotten to Tokyo, I had managed to unexpectedly (and, for once, not on purpose) have dry sex with Krad on the train due to the abundant amounts of people forcing us to stand so close to each other. Best ride I've ever had…

We got off the metro, suitcases in our hands, and looked around for the man we were supposed to find.

"There he is," Krad pointed to a man with the sign we were told he'd have and we walked towards him.

"Krad?" Krad nodded. "And you must be the one and only." I nodded, understanding it wasn't exactly safe to mention my name in public.

"Call me Dee."

"Right. Anyways, follow me."

_**Takeshi**_

This was just awkward. My father had managed to find a small table and placed it in the living room. He dolled it up, using all the typical 80's romance movies he's ever been forced to watch when he wasn't dating my mother as a guide. So, Satoshi and I were seated uncomfortably in the center of the living room, trying to see each other past the candlestick holder dead smack in the middle of our table.

"This is… nice." Satoshi was the poor soul trying to make this disaster seem worthy.

"No, no it's not."

Our food wasn't ready, so we had to pretend like we were in an _actual _restaurant. Dad had even volunteered to serve as our waiter, but it didn't make me feel any better even with the sadistic thoughts of how I wasn't going to tip him for crap. The discomfort grew as I noticed my father standing at the corner by the counter from our kitchen, staring intently at us.

**_Satoshi_**

"Is Gavin going to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"No. He starts Friday."

"Friday."

"Yeah, I know. Who starts school the _day_ before the weekend? Well, Gavin is supposed to pick up all the work he's missed out on and use the weekend to do it all so that he can start fresh on Monday."

"Such a brutal predicament, I would imagine."

"It is pretty hard on him, but the school system apparently believes that he'll grow more disciplined if he does so. He may have gotten out of a coma, but he still has a life to uphold."

"I suppose."

"You know," Takeshi leaned in and blew out the candles, taking the candlestick holder off the table. "I'd like to see your face."

"Excuse you," I smirked. "I was taking great amusement into believing I was having conversation with fire."

"Yes, well," He smirked back. "You'll have to settle with me."

"Fine."

We didn't talk for a moment, but we didn't really want to. It was nice just observing him, seeing him blush when he noticed what I was doing and seeing him look away, trying to hide it. It was nice to see him shy. He looked cute when did, especially whenever he grew quiet but with the facial features that easily screamed he was desperately searching for conversation holders. But it was really nice when he decided not to have a conversation anyway and just say, "Having fun, Mister Hiwatari?"

"I've had better experiences."

"Oh? Are you actually going to say hurtful things to me on our first date?"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't say it's hurtful. I happen to enjoy being between your legs very much, but if you don't…"

He blushed.

_**Detective Saehara**_

It was really hard to watch and _listen_ to those two. Satoshi didn't seem to have any holding back when it came to flirting with Takeshi, who apparently has two types of flirting: daring and shy, the polar opposites. I can't even pinpoint a number as to how many times I wanted to walk over to their little table and wring Satoshi's neck.

"Mister Hiwatari," And I was slowly having to realize the kinky nickname my son gave Satoshi as well. Who would think someone's last name would inspire such erotic emotions? "I think you have to be careful with your words."

"And why so?"

"Some things you shouldn't say while my father is watching."

"Should I incorporate every affair we've had?"

"No!" Takeshi grew bashful, hunching his shoulders as he leaned in, "I don't need to give any more evidence to my father's beliefs of my active sex life."

Excuse me?

"It wouldn't be a smart move, but it's the past. There's not much you can do about that."

"Well, I got to thinking and I was wondering if what my father said was a bluff." Takeshi raised his eyebrow, "I mean… If what he said about the cameras in our room was true, then the obvious room that _would_ have cameras would have to be _my _room."

Oh for crying out loud…

The disadvantages of a detective having kids: They can surpass you.

"And well," Takeshi softly laughed, "I think you and I both know what we've done in my room and how many times."

"Quite a few."

"Exactly."

That son of a bitch…

"I've been wondering the same. It is possible that Chief could obtain cameras from the police force due to his connections, but it would have to be for a serious case instead of benefits. Even so, if he does have them, it would be suspicious as to why he didn't confront us earlier. If he didn't notice, it would either mean he doesn't watch the tapes often or we were at a perfect angle in your room that the cameras couldn't catch us."

"Unlikely."

"So, your father is probably lying."

"Then I'll install them and we'll see who is lying, you damn bastard."

Takeshi slowly turned his head to me, "Dad!"

"That would mean you were lying, wouldn't it, Chief?"

"Don't question me, Hiwatari."

"Dad," Takeshi harshly whispered over to me, "You said you would pretend you weren't here."

"I can't allow that conversation to go on."

"Shut _up._ You're not here!"

"Takeshi, stop that. You're actin—"

"We won't continue the conversation. Now stop talking to me. You are not here, _remember?_ You gave me your _word._"

Hesitant, I reverted back to my position by the corner, observing the two. I hated having to be Takeshi's annoyance, but I didn't want him to get hurt. And yes, I realized he looked far from it when he spoke to Satoshi, laughing away at his wit and charm, but Satoshi's cold personality shows in work and can't possibly disappear when he's with Takeshi. Maybe for the time being, but not forever.

_**Gavin**_

Somehow Daisuke had found his way onto my lap, head nuzzled up against me in the crook of my neck, and still crying gently. I was simply cooing to him, feeling guilty and uncomfortable to no end. I hated this. I wanted out of this. I wanted to go back home and never have to cause anymore trouble to Daisuke and everyone else here. I couldn't believe I was ever thinking it, but I wanted my father to come back and take me home.

"It'll be fine."

I wanted to stop caring.

"I don't normally cry this much," Daisuke sniffed out. "God, you must think I'm emotional."

"Well, I gave you the benefit of the doubt and labeled you insane."

"Oh great," he muttered.

"Insane people aren't so bad."

"I'm not insane."

"Babe, have you _heard_ some of the things you've told me?"

"Well, it's true."

"That's what all insane people say."

He lightly punched my ribs, making sure to miss my right arm and sighed. I was sure he wasn't happy with this at all and I still mentioned about breaking up, just to make things easier on him, but he once again refused. He was going to conquer this, whether it killed him.

"You're wasting your time, you know."

"You're redundant."

"You don't listen to me."

"_You_ don't listen to _me._"

"That makes two of then, doesn't it?"  
He moaned, punching me again. Still light.

I didn't know what else to tell him. He didn't deny the fact that he didn't listen to me, so it would do me no good to keep repeating what I was saying. I mean, even I was getting annoyed with myself and my words. Ugh… Really, J-Gav… Why'd you have to fall in love? Why did you have to get a good life? Why did you have to change into someone entirely different and make things harder? Why did you have to bring me back here when you were doing just fine? You were doing just fine! You had someone who loved you, someone who you loved back. You had it all, J-Gav. You had everything…

Why did you have to fall?

Why did you have to give this to me?

"I don't deserve this."

Daisuke leveled with me, cupping my face and nodded, "You worked hard for everything you have."

"I didn't do anything for you." I couldn't look him in the eyes. I couldn't.

"You did," but he tried to look in mine. "You just went back to start, like in Mario."

"…Mario?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "You got to the highest level and got Peach, but then you fell off a cliff. Well, lucky for you, you have an extra life, but you forgot to save the game, so now you have to start over. You have to beat all the levels again and get to Peach."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You compared me to Mario."

"Yeah, so?"

"You turned my whole life crisis into a _video game,_ Dai."

"A lot of people _love_ Mario though." Daisuke emphasized with his arms, "Mario's huge!"

"I don't think I'm worthy enough to be called Mario."

"Well, of course not, but you follow the game plan."

I laughed, making Daisuke laugh. It felt good to hear him laugh, but it felt event better to feel his lips. Soft and warm, delicate and dainty, but fierce and passionate.

"Mmnn…"

He leaned in closer, gripping firmly on me, and closed his eyes when I did.

_I pulled him closer, placing a hand on the small of his back._

Opening my eyes in shock, I registered what just happened. Apparently at some point in J-Gav's life, he must have been in a situation like this—with Daisuke. Well, um, hey… Am I getting a tip here as to what the babe likes?

I pulled him closer, placing a hand on the small of his back. He softly purred, hugging my face now and rolling his hips slightly.

Oh shit.

_Thanks!_

If only I could get more tips… Well, when Daisuke and I kissed before he liked biting my lip. He likes force? Maybe…

Almost shyly, I pressed my tongue against Daisuke's lips, licking them slightly. Willingly, he opened his mouth, letting me inside such a warm, addicting mouth that I couldn't have but take advantage of the situation, taking power. My instincts were proven successful when Daisuke grew excited with me, somewhat pushing me down.

If he wants me down… I'm going down.

Now on my back, I looked up eagerly at Daisuke, who had straddled me. Keeping in mind that my arm was broken, I mentally did a quick guideline to my brain on what the "good moves" and "good positions" were, and Daisuke on top was a very good one.

"Gavin…" He whispered. "Oh Gavin, I love you so much."

His hands roamed over my chest, taking notice of my arm. He pouted, groaning as he said, "Your arm, your poor arm. Oh what am I thinking? It's too soon to do anything."

"Anything? What is anything? I can do things."

"I just…" He draped over me, kissing my neck. "I just miss your touch so much."

"I can touch you."

"You have no idea how long it's been since…" Oh man, the temptations… Daisuke knew how to act erotic, especially with his innocent whispers, his sexy coos, "…since you've been inside me."

I gulped.

"I… I can go inside you."

He kissed me, "That's sweet."

No, babe, it's not.

"But we have to take it slow, especially for your arm."

"This? This can't stop me. I'll lie down, you straddle—_just like you're doing—_and we'll get the magic started."

"No, Gavin." He grinned, "Some other time."

Sigh…

_**Satoshi**_

"Oh my _God,_ Dad. I swear, I'm going to throw this knife at you. Don't force me!"

Takeshi had taken the liberty of standing up from his chair, threateningly holding up his steak knife at his father. He was panting now, furious with the fact that his father had interrupted one of our conversations yet again.

"Takeshi, put the knife down."

"Not until you swear you just _shut up _for the rest of the night!"

"I couldn't let him talk like that to you!"

"I'll admit, the first time was much. The second time with the compliments of my looks may have been too provocative too. The third we were talking about politics, so I have no idea what you interrupted for. The fourth time was just the fourth time. And now? _Now? _DAD," Takeshi was fuming, "HE WAS TALKING ABOUT FISH."

"You… don't like fish?"

"I _LOVE_ FISH."

"Oh. You do? I never knew that."

Takeshi glared, "There's a lot you don't know."

"Is that my fault?"

"Dad, could you _please_ just let me and Satoshi have a peaceful dinner?"

"I don't see how I'm so bad—"

"_Please._"

Chief sighed, nodding, "Carry on."

"I'm so sorry about that," Takeshi sat back down.

"It's fine."

Takeshi looked uneasy, "This is how it's going to be, just so you know."

"I realize that."

"Leave while you have the chance."

"I'd rather stay."

He beamed, blushing slightly as he leaned over to me, kissing my cheek. Nodding, I replied, "You're welcome."

_**Dark**_

_Click_

It was the glorious sound of the collars finally snapping off our necks at the arrival of our new destination. Krad and I had settled into our new bedroom, realizing it was only one bed, which was fine. We were used to it.

"How long do you think we're going to be here?" I asked, unpacking my belongings.

"Don't have a clue," Krad responded. "I would think just as long as the last time."

"So… about a month?"

"I suppose."

"Our only orders are not moving from this house. We can't go anywhere."

"Where do we have to go?"

"No where really."

"I'm sure you'd be sent places, to keep up the image of the Great Phantom Thief."

"Probably."

Krad collapsed on the bed.

"You have to stop stealing our stuff."

"Not my fault Niwas like the Hikari art the best."

"Eh," he sighed. "Being human isn't all it's ranked up to be."

"Nope." I snuggled up to him, "Lots of issues."

**linebreakerthisisthemomentwhereicanbethewonderfulpolarbearivealwaysaspiredtobeandtakealthepenguinsandmakethemgogay**

Schizo: Next chapter will feature some Gavin insight, Daisuke jealousy, Satoshi sneakiness, Chief overprotective-ness, Hio tracking, Dark and Krad stuff, and Takeshi trying to find out what Satoshi is hiding from him, meaning… Takeshi begins to try to find out what's going on.

Yay Takeshi for beginning the climax rollercoaster! Woo!

Review Columnist Thingy:

**Shadow Vampiress: **Satoshi, to me, is no typical genius. He's smart only when he has to be… Otherwise, he chills… No need for brains, ya dig?

**Halo Sora: **Thank you. I tried to make their meeting as cute as possible, but I really do wish to know how they _actually_ met.

**Lazy-Hime: **Yeah, that's the problem… Argentine is so unknown because of the lack of updating, but oh well. I know I'm totally wrong about what his use is for. All I know is that he's an incomplete work. And yes, good times will come back within some chapters.

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: **Sorry about your toe… I assume after a month later, it's okay now, but if it isn't… GO TO A DOCTOR. Otherwise, um… I agree with the fact that Shrek the Third was "fairly mediocre," but there were good moments.

**SutekiKage:** lol… Of course you can write a short story/parody fic of mine! XD That'd be really cool to read. Thank you, but so far, I've had to take a little break from teaching myself because of school work (Yes, I have school work during summer, those cruel bastards!) And Takeshi will have to dress up like a girl later on…

**brutus: **You should totally get a "My Anti-drug is YAOI" or "My first love was to an anime character" shirt then! They're soft and comfy! And you're on the right track with GavinxDaisuke, but you only have half of it.

**Angel Born of Darkness: **Yeah… I love kinky Daisuke. Kinky Daisuke is fun. Fun.

**lovinbishiboysanyaoi: **Daisuke is to be a cousin, who then has to do a favor for Dark. Your fic is in the works and should be posted up soon, so you'll see.

**Hyper Chef: **Holy crap! There's so much to say that… I have nothing to say? XD Ah, well, I see your brain got mushed after hot-hot sex between Satoshi and Takeshi… And yes, the memories were _supposed_ to have a static-horror feel to them. Yeah, Gavin is going to shine next chappie. He'll have his dumb, funny, and cute moments. It's okay if you like him. It's good. Because then what I have in mind will have good results. Thanks for reviewing again! Missed you and the gang.

That's it! Review please.

Cheers -Steph


	14. Let's get erotic, shall we?

Schizo: Woo! This chapter came out really long, about 27 pages, so I guess I'm spoiling you this chapter. Thank me, fools! Ah, I kid, I kid. I just hope you enjoy this chapter as you have the rest of my writing. Can you believe I've been writing on here since 2005? I'm like... a veteran now! XD

But yeah, so I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and ESPECIALLY the ending. Then I wondered, "Does anyone ever wonder what inspires me most when I write my lemons?"

Opera and techno music, people.

Yeah. That's right.

I listen to OPERA and TECHNO music when I'm writing some passionate sex scenes.

Bet you'll look at opera in a whole new way, won't you? XD I mean seriously, I'd make love to opera music. There's some stuff out there that is sexy beyond belief. And those violins? Talk about romantic... -dreamy sigh- I'm a sucker for violins.

I do not own D N Angel.

**linebreakerimmakingalinebreakerimmakingalinebreakerdoyoumakelinebreakersnoyoudontdudetheresaclocknexttomyheadyo**

_**Gavin**_

He paced back and forth, picking up school supplies while doing so and then shoved them inside a brown leather side backpack, muttering to himself about what he was supposed to do. Wiz was on my lap, on his choice not mine, so we were both curiously staring at Daisuke spazz before our very eyes.

"I don't have pencils!"

I pointed to his chest pocket. He looked. Pencil.

"Oh."

"You're welcome."

Today he was supposed to go to school to get things ready for me tomorrow, Friday. I didn't really understand why I couldn't go today, but I wasn't going to ask. I liked the idea of vacation just fine. Yet… It's not like I was going to be with the babe while on my day off. We may argue a lot, but… I did like his company. He wasn't so bad. He was really nice.

Ugh. Damn. It's happening again.

"Calm down, Dai," I smirked, seeing Daisuke scrunch his hair as he nervously went through a list of items for him.

"I think I'm missing something."

"You're fine."

He sighed, "Yeah. I guess so. I'm just nervous. You know how to work the shower, right?"

"Yeah."

"And the yellow bags are for the plastics, the red for the non-plastics. Okay? Otherwise, they'll return our garbage back to us."

"Right."

"If you can't remember, ask my mom."

"Okay."

"And she'll cook you food, but if you're not sure of what she cooked you, I have a meal for you ready in the refrigerator. It has the label 'Gav—"

"Daisuke," I chuckled. "I'll be fine."

"Oh! And if you want to go out—"

"Take Wiz, I know."

"I'm serious."

"Don't worry. I'll bring him. I mean, because if thieves are going to mug me, I definitely want the bunny around. And no, I'm not joking. The bastard attacks heads."

His shoulders sunk as he pitifully stared at me, worried.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right? I can ask if you can go on Monday and I'll get things ready for you tomorrow, giving me time to—"

"Daisuke, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"So positive, I'm pregnant." I pointed to him, "_And_ have AIDS."

He pouted, "I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."

"Your parents are here. I'll be fine."

"Call if you need me."

"I won't, but sure."

He kissed my cheek, "See you later."

"Have fuuuuun…"

_**Takeshi**_

I walked up to Satoshi, who was standing by a tree. As usual, he was reading a book, ignoring his surroundings. It always made me smile to see him so intent whenever he was reading, even though sometimes I wish I knew what he was reading. Satoshi always had a habit of covering the title whenever he held the book in his hands.

"Hello Mister Hiwatari," I whispered, tilting the book down as to catch his attention. "Reading again, are we?"

"Indeed."

He placed a bookmark between the pages, closing the novel, and looked behind me for a moment just before sternly staring into my eyes. He asked, "Are you bugged?"

"Uh," Well… That's a shocking conversation starter, now isn't it? "Um, I don't know. Should I be?"

"With your father, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, how do I know if I am?"

"We'll have to test him."

"How?"

Just then, he pulled me into am embrace, lips meeting mine. My hands, being hopeless romantics they are, deviled their way up to his neck, wrapping around it as his own slipped down to a place only _he_ knew familiar. He squeezed, forcing a giggle to tickle his lips as we kissed, and then pinned me closer to him that I only wanted him more.

"Mmm," I parted with him, "I'm sorry, but was this an excuse to kiss me?"

"It might have been."

"And to think I always thought you would only kiss me in private."

"Hmm?" Curiously, he asked, "What do you mean?"

"We're in school," I whispered. "Did you forget?"

He turned his vision to the right, noticing a small crowd of people, some still carrying on with their day and some disbelievingly rubbing their eyes. Bashful now, I broke away from Satoshi's clutch and made a turn on my heel.

"I have to go to journalism class early today. There's a new layout plan that Gifu wants to present to us, so we have to get there early that way we won't waste time in class."

"All right."

"See you in English."

I left.

_**Hachiro**_

"You see that?" Itsuki pointed over to Hiwatari, "Seems like the genius scored himself that reporter, Takeshi, Hachi."

I looked over to Hiwatari, trying to see what he was talking about, and saw Hiwatari kiss Takeshi passionately—even cupping his behind as if to show an ownership. The guy was brutally displaying his relationship in front of us as if it were a trophy!

"I never thought Takeshi would be interested in _him,_" I said, and in such disdain too. When has Hiwatari ever once done a favor for Takeshi?

"Guess he likes 'em smart—I 'unno." Itsuki smirked, "Though, 'never noticed that fine little ass he got. Sweet thing's so perky, I just wanna slap it—hard."

"Don't treat him like that."

"Ah… I see how it is."

"What?"

"You got a thing for the reporter, don't cha?"

"No!" I spat, "Why would I?"

"Oh, I 'unno… You always _stare_ at him, y'know. I mean, 'guess I can't blame you. Never noticed before, but he ain't no poison to the eyes. Pretty hot."

"I told you not to do that."

"Eh, whatever." Both he and I watched Takeshi walking away from Hiwatari, heading for his journalism class. Itsuki poked me, "Why _didn't_ you ask the guy out? He dated Ravencroth for a bit—he's obviously gay."

"I told you I don't like him!"

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm only your _best friend_, who knows when you're _lying_ to me. But, if ya don't want to tell me, fine. 'S not like it matters no more. He's with someone now."

"Why _Hiwatari,_ of all people?"

"Yeah. Kinda twisted. The guy barely talks to anyone—and when he does, it ain't some nice talking. I tried to ask the guy for a pencil, I did. Next thing I know, I'm getting glared at as if I insulted him! Bit of a bastard, I tell ya."

"Of all the guys he could've chosen, he chose _him?_"

"But I guess he's kind of nice, y'know. One time I heard him talk to Niwa, dated him. Hell, that was a shocker too. Hiwatari nabs the babes in this place. Well, at least the gay ones. Haven't seen him snatch a girl, but I bet if he did, he'd snatch that Risa-chick—bit of a ditz. Probably for kicks, y'know? She went all lesbian though. That whole circle, they ain't straight. Ha! Get it?"

"Itzuki,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Alls I'm saying is that you should've asked him while he was still single. He might've said yes, but then again, maybe Hiwatari would've put up a fight. They seemed reeeeal close when they weren't a couple. I've heard them talk."

"You stalk them or something? You seem to know everything _about_ them."

Itsuki blinked.

"It's not like they're keeping themselves private. Besides, they sit in front of me in English."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"So, anyways, as I was saying… I've heard them talk. Takeshi's kinda kinky whenever he calls Hiwatari 'Mister.' Oh… I'd like him to call _me_ Mister and do me favors, if ya know what I mean."

"I don't really want—"

"But oh well. That Riku girl is pretty hot though."

I sighed, "You think everyone on this _planet_ is hot, Itsuki."

"Not Hiwatari. Bit of a bastard, I tell ya."

"Of course."

But a lucky one.

_**Gavin**_

Sitting on the couch, I flipped the channels with the remote control in my left hand. Wiz was on my head again, curiously watching me go through seven hundred and twenty-two channels. I swear he loves my head too much. What was with that? Did he think my hair is some twisted form of a rabbit? I honestly wouldn't be so surprised if he started humping my head. I really hope he doesn't though.

"Kyuu!"

"Hmm?" I looked up, seeing the fuzz of his tail wiggling slightly. "You like this show?"

"Kyuu!"

It was the food channel. The chef was making strawberry shortcake. I think Wiz has two obsessions: My head and strawberries. Oh well. The bunny wasn't so bad. I just had to seriously master the art of balancing things on my head, but Wiz helped out by being self-conscious whenever I moved. He was like the pet I never had. Always there, warned me when I was about to do something stupid, and even had some twisted conversations with me. You'd be surprised that that little phrase of "kyuu" can mean so many things.

"You say anything else but 'kyuu,' Wiz?" I asked, noticing that Wiz was gazing at the strawberries longingly.

"Kyuu." He wiggled his tail.

"You do? What else?"

"Kyuu."

"That's still 'kyuu,' Wiz. I mean, like other sounds. Maybe a meow?"

"_Kyuu!_" Wiz hissed a little, "Kyuu…"

"Okay. Sorry. I guess you don't want to be like a cat, but seriously. All you say is 'kyuu' and nothing else."

He didn't answer.

"Wiz?"

"Kyuu…"

"What? You afraid to tell me the other things you say? I won't tell anyone. I don't really want people knowing I talk to a rabbit to tell you the truth."

"Kyuu…?"

"Promise."

"Kyuu?"

"I promise!"

Picking Wiz off my head and holding him in front of my front, I tickled his stomach with my thumbs, "I wouldn't hurt you, okay?"

"Kyuu." He smiled, his little self looking like a huge ball of fuzzy white cuteness.

"Okay. So what else can you say?"

"Daisuki!"

My eyes widened.

"Kyuu?" He went insecure now, wondering if perhaps he shouldn't have told me. His ears covered his eyes as he moaned out, "Kyuu…"

"Holy shit," I whispered. "You… You can seriously talk?"

Maybe the babe wasn't lying…

"Can you," I looked around the room to make sure no one was around. "Can you transform into things?"

Wiz nodded, peeking out from under his right ear to make sure I wasn't angry. I wasn't—just seriously freaking out on a positive and negative perspective at once. I held Wiz close to me as I got off the couch and started walking up to Daisuke's room, where I closed the door and set Wiz down on the computer chair.

"Okay," I sat on Daisuke's bottom bunk, "What can you transform into?"

"Kyuu." Wiz looked uneasy.

"You can trust me, seriously."

"Kyuu." Wiz shook his head.

I blinked and then realized something. I said, "Daisuke told you not to show me what you can do, didn't he?"

Wiz nodded.

"How close were Daisuke and I, Wiz?"

"Kyuu."

"Very close?"

Wiz nodded, curling up on the chair, "Kyuu."

"I loved him, didn't I?" Wiz nodded. "Do you speak Japanese very well?"

Wiz nodded in disagreement.

"Only a few things?"

"Kyuu."

"Do you remember things I used to tell Daisuke?"

Wiz nodded.

"What?"

"…I love you."

He got too scared suddenly, jumping into my lap as if now somebody was watching us was going to punish him for revealing a secret I really shouldn't know. Stroking his fur, I smiled. He was a sweet rabbit, even though a strange one. He could talk, transform, and be a pet.

"It's okay, Wiz." I pet him. "I won't tell."

"_You're so perverted!"  
_"_You like that about me. Don't lie."  
__Daisuke kissed my lips, "I love it actually."_

I blinked.

So he likes me perverted, eh?

"So, Wiz… how's about you show me where those sex toys in the closet are?"

_**Satoshi**_

Takeshi was gabbing away with Daisuke on some issue he was going through in journalism class while Daisuke listened intently and responded every so often. I was taking the opportunity of being alone and not bothered to go over my notes. So, taking out my notebook, I went to take out the papers from it. They weren't there. Hmm… They must have been in my office.

"Ma'am," One of our assistant principals walked into the class, tapping on Aomori-sensei on the shoulder. She paused from writing her lesson on the board (the bell hadn't rung yet) and turned to face him, "Hmm? Yes?"

"We investigated the absence of Mio Hio as you requested, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, Aomori-san," He leaned closer to her, "There _were_ no records. We even went to the police about this, but she simply doesn't have any files here."

"Did you check America?"

"We checked California, yes, but she simply has no records at all. It's as if… she never existed."

"But that's impossible. She was _in_ my classroom for _three_ weeks. I taught her—and surely my students can support what I was saying because they spoke with her."

"We don't deny you. I too remember her being here, but… There's not much we can do. How can we find someone who claims to never even to be born?"

"That is odd."

"We took her off your roster. Please, Aomori-san, though this is very peculiar, we do not want to raise any questions of her being. Parents might get nervous as to think we purposely erased her files—people might think she died."

"And we already have a student recovering from a coma—yes, yes, I understand."

"Just carry on as if she were never in your class, all right?"

"I will."

I was right. She never existed, but what _was_ she? Writing this down on a scrap of paper, I jotted down other notes that I could remember.

_Hio does not exist. Argentine—Daisuke mentioned. Gavin was in coma—victim of murder attempt by Hio. Why would Hio want to kill Gavin? Dark. Krad. Kei. _

It didn't really make much sense. There were too many pieces missing.

"What are you writing?" Takeshi asked, catching my attention.

"Nothing."

"Aww," He smirked. "Come on, what?"

"It's nothing, Takeshi. Go back to talking to Daisuke."

"Well if it's nothing, why won't you just tell me, hmm?"

"Listen," I sternly stated, "It's none of your concern. It's just some thoughts."

He sighed, "Fine."

Takeshi didn't need to get involved in this. It was dangerous enough with Gavin getting pushed off a cliff and all the times Daisuke or Dark almost got killed when battling against Krad. Takeshi was better off not knowing anything about this.

_**Takeshi**_

I didn't like that he was hiding something from me. At all.

_**Emiko**_

I slammed Daisuke's door open only to see Gavin lying on his back on the bottom bunk with Wiz on his stomach as Gavin proceed to contemplate his thoughts out.

"See, I never really _knew_ why she left. She just kind of did. And then Daisuke told me she came back. What am I supposed to say to that? I mean, my life went _perfect_ when I came here, didn't it?"

"Gavin?"

Gavin sat up, shocked, while Wiz perked up.

"Having fun with Wiz?"

"Yes," He said, "Actually, I am."

Wiz turned into a therapist, I see.

"Well, it'll have to stop. _You_ are coming with _me_—and the men—to go shopping! Right you are! We're shopping for clothes _for you! _And oh, that messy hair that hospital gave you. Look at it, all chopped up and messy. It looks cute on you, but we must get it slightly trimmed or you'll look borderline mental-institution. Though, you are a bit crazy talking to a bunny. Wiz, make Gavin change and have him report downstairs for the mission. Oh, and Gavin, you'll have to start getting into shape so start getting ready for some surprise tests when you walk around this house. I can't have my son dating a lazy-poo, now can I? See you in a bit!"

I closed the door.

_**Gavin**_

"Wiz,"

"Kyuu?"

"When she says… surprise tests… what does she mean?"

Wiz covered his eyes, "Bad!"

"Yeah," I put Wiz down, "I thought so."

_**Daisuke**_

It was lunchtime now. I had gotten everything ready for Gavin like I was supposed to. I informed all his teachers of what as going on in his case and I informed his classes of how he was. I worked out the excuses for his absences since you're not really allowed to be out of school for more than two days without prior notice unless it was an emergency. I think him being in a coma was more than enough of an emergency for an excuse.

"You've been running all day," Takeshi handed me a pastry he made. "You finally done?"

"Yeah." I let out a huge breath, "Finally done."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine."

"No, I mean with Gavin."

I frowned.

"It's getting hard."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's getting really hard, Takeshi." I was ashamed admitting this, grateful that Satoshi wasn't around. He was quick to judge. "There are times where I just want to leave him, where I just want this to be over and get my Gavin back, and know that—_yes; _I was a very lucky guy."

Takeshi listened, bobbing his head understandingly.

"And I really want to start liking him and stop remembering how things were, but it's so _hard,_ Takeshi." I sniffed, "Every time I look at him, all I see is _my_ Gavin, but I don't hear him talk anymore. He's not sweet, he doesn't say he loves me, he's _never_ happy, and… Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever go back to the way things were."

"Don't give up, Daisuke," Takeshi advised. "You have to stay strong. This is what love is about. You know you love him. You know that even though he is your nightmare right now, he is still the one you are so _very_ in love with."

Buried in my hands, I spoke, "Do you know what it's like to try to love someone who has given up on everything, who thinks he doesn't even deserve everything he has? He constantly tells me he doesn't deserve me, that I'm too good for him! What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to tell him? How do I tell him that he _does_, that throughout our relationship he has done a thousand times more for me than I have ever done for him?"

"Well, then doesn't this make sense why this is happening?"

"What?"

"Gavin killed himself just to be with you. He went through a depression, he fought for you, he took care of you; he did _everything._ And you were just the lucky boy who got to get a great guy. You went through heartbreak, but it was nothing compared to Gavin. Now? Now Gavin is like this, in a state where he doesn't feel he deserves you. Well, guess what? _You_ don't deserve _him._ Now it's _your_ turn to kill yourself for this relationship."

Shocked, I kept listening.

"It's your turn to do everything he did for you. It's going to be a fucking hard trip, but damn it, Daisuke, that's the whole freaking point. You're not going to get anything by standing here and wanting it. You have to go _out there_ and work for it. He needs to realize you two belong together, but he isn't going to if you don't make him."

"How though?"

He shrugged, "You'll figure it out."

_**Gavin**_

"Oh, you'll learn to _love_ Japan. We have so much to offer! And you're starting off great with all sorts of people who love you."

I was following behind Emiko with Wiz in my hands. I think I was getting attached to the little thing. Already I had spilled out my life and thoughts to the guy after he showed me all those sex toys. I guess it felt needed. After he revealed he could talk, I felt I owed him.

Oh.

Yeah.

That seriously crept me out that he can talk.

I may have accepted him for who—well, _what_ he is (which I still didn't really know, but I know that he isn't a "bunny"), but that didn't I was perfectly fine with the fact that he could talk. Rabbits don't talk. Wiz could though. For whatever reason why, he could. There were some odd things going on in this household.

I mean, let me get this straight:

I used to be the White Raven. That's a curse that wouldn't let me say "I love you" or "I hate you." It became to be because some long distant relative of mine didn't love a Hikari, Satoshi's family, who were the only ones who could take the curse off me (makes sense.) The Hikaris also made an art masterpiece, which contained Krad and Dark—Krad for the Hikari family and Dark for the Niwa.

This was crazy.

"You seem to be deep in thought," Kosuke said. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm still getting used to this."

"You will in time."

"Will I?" I chuckled, "This is kinda nuts."

Daichi laughed at that, going on with, "Your life is nuts, eh? Have you met my son?"

"Oh, well, yes. I've confirmed that he's crazy."

"Got it from his mother."

"Are you three talking about me behind my back?"

Ironically enough, the three of us were in fact talking about her behind her back. Literally. So it was Kosuke who decided to tell the truth, "Yes. Lead the way, dear."

"Fine," She faced forward again, continuing a conversation she was holding with Towa, the maid.

"How are you doing with Daisuke?" Kosuke asked.

"We fight a lot."

"Oh? Why so?"

"Well, I'm not exactly who he expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I went through some enlightenment before I came here apparently, so the Gavin that Daisuke's used to is some sweet, perfect guy. I can't say I'm that kind of guy. Bad life in the States."

Daichi pondered, "You mean to say you are completely different now?"

"Well, my last memory is of me leaving my friend and heading for the airport. I didn't leave on high notes. I was pretty angry."

"So why don't you change now?"

"And change into what?"

"Into a better person," Daichi shrugged. "You seem to believe the Gavin we know is a much better person than you are. Well, if he is so great and you used to be like him, then turn into him."

"But how? I don't know how he was like."

"And yet you have an idea of what this _perfect_ Gavin is? How is that possible?"

"Well… I would think he was perfect. He was nice, sweet, charming; you know—the goods."

Kosuke eyed me, "How is that perfect? You seem pretty nice, sweet, and charming."

"Well, I can be."

"So why don't you?" Daichi insisted.

"Well, um," Oh shit. I actually didn't have an answer for this. "I… didn't have a reason?"

And together, they both stared and said as if it were blatantly obvious, "Daisuke."

_**Itsuki**_

Apparently the new couple liked to keep things private. One of those "what goes on in the bedroom _stays_ in the bedroom" type of folks, you know? They kissed when they thought people weren't looking and flirted whenever alone or as subtly as they could make it. Hiwatari was a man of many wonders and Takeshi was a fine piece of ass, who knew how to please.

"I swear I 'unno how I missed him before."

"Who you talkin' 'bout?" Keith looked in my direction, cocked a brow, and then said, "Hey. When did the reporter date that… uh, smart guy?"

"Don't know. I think they just started." I gossiped, "But now that I think about it… Remember that field trip we went on for biology?"

"Yeah."

"They were dancing with each other at that party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but then some guy took Takeshi away for a moment."

"Sucks."

"Yeah."

"You think Hiwatari got jealous and went for Saehara?"

"Maybe."

"That's interesting," Keith murmured, but then perked up, "Hey! Isn't he the guy Hachi is always staring at in lunch?"

"Yeah. The guy won't admit he has a crush on the reporter. Too bad, anyways. I mean, the little hottie seems to be real serious about Hiwatari."

"How do you know?"

"Cooks for him, always with him, knows the smallest things about him—like a wife, sort of."

"How do you know this?"

"They sit in front of me in English."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"I never noticed, but Takeshi does look pretty hot."

I agreed, "Tight pants."

"Yeah…"

"Nice ass."

"Yeah…"

"_Really_ nice ass."

"Plump and perky."

"Plump and perky?" Takahashi walked over to us, "Who's the babe of the week this time?"

"Saehara Takeshi," Keith answered.

"The reporter?"

We nodded.

"What's so great about him?"

We pointed at him, laughing away with Satoshi.

"Yeah, so?"

"Look at his ass," we said.

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"_Holy shit._ Did he _always_ wear tight pants?"

We shrugged.

"He's taken though," I said. "Makes you want him even more."

"By who?"

"Hiwatari."

"_Him?_ The fucking _nerd_ nabbed him?"

Keith confirmed it, "Yeah, but I guess it makes sense. Saehara _is_ pretty smart. Always gets good grades and stuff, and some of his articles are kind of hard to read. I mean, some of the local news are simple, but ever read one his editorials? Damn things are so political. I don't even know who half of the people he's talking about sometimes. So, I guess it makes sense he's with Hiwatari."

Takahashi huffed, "Hiwatari ain't so smart."

"Dude," Keith arched a brow. "The guy's a fucking genius—even went to college in _America_ and came back here _for kicks._ He don't need to be here. The guy's just here for fun—for _sport,_ dude."

I smirked, "And now to get some ass."

"Plump and perky asses," Keith added.

"I remember the hottie in that little dog-number at that party. Damn sexy. _Damn_ sexy."

"Yeah well," Takahashi was still not going to let Hiwatari go. "What he do to win him, huh? What? He got a huge cock or somethin'? It's not like he has a million-fucking-dollar _personality._"

"They seem pretty happy together." Keith is a good guy, I realized. "Saehara always has a good time when he's with Hiwatari. They get deep."

"Deep my ass." And Takahashi is nothing but a jealous bastard apparently. "I talk with Saehara. We have a good time. I don't see him snugglin' up to me, now do I?"

Keith glared, "The hell is wrong with you? They have things in common, you know. What do _you_ have in common with _Saehara?_ Besides the fact that you're in his home economics class."

"I'm just sayin' that having a good time with Hiwatari don't mean that's why he's with him. Something better."

"Then maybe he _does_ have a huge cock. Who the fuck cares?" I said, "They're together. There ain't much we can do 'bout it."

"Don't make sense," Takahashi snarled. "I've known the guy forever!"

Keith growled, "Why don't you let it go? Maybe there's some part of Hiwatari we don't know, okay? God… You're a pain in the ass."

"Hey guys!"

I groaned, watching Kito come over to us. At this rate, the whole male population of this school was going to learn about Takeshi. Damn people don't know how to stop being nosy.

_**Daisuke**_

I walked inside my room, seeing Gavin petting Wiz as he stared up at the top bunk of my bed. He sighed, giving off the vibe that he was contemplating certain details. Gently, I closed the door behind me and placed my backpack on the floor.

"Your mother bought me clothes."

"That was nice of her."

He faced me, "Your family is nice."

"They usually are."

"I like being with you better though."

I blushed.

"You do?"

"I do."

_**Satoshi**_

Right after school I went to the station, hoping it would be just a quick deal. I went immediately to the back, not greeting anyone, and into my office, trying to find those papers as fast as possible. I would have been here a few minutes earlier, but Takeshi wanted to talk about something for a little bit. Something about secrets.

I wasn't paying attention much, too worried about trying to remember where I had put those papers and also because at some point, at a distance I vaguely heard some guys gossiping about Takeshi and I. And then, at another distance, another group of guys were also speaking about the two of us. And in another location, another rumoring click. It all seemed to narrow down to the same point: How did _I_ manage to get _Takeshi_ as my boyfriend?

And apparently Takeshi is now the new eye candy.

It's a shame the average people notice things so late.

Anyhow, I suppose I was going to have to be slightly cautious of Takeshi, protect him from getting raped (since most of the "compliments" were directed toward his very sexy behind) and such. It was a bit funny. Never had I ever imagined that the first thing to come to mind when thinking of the word "sexy" would be Takeshi. It had gotten now that his entire being, his entire self, could turn me on within seconds. I suppose after talking with me for so long, he just learned how my mind seemed to work when it came to stimulation.

But what was I doing? Looking for papers. Right.

They weren't here?

Where were they? Where could have I possibly left th—

_Placing my notes down on Takeshi's night table, I leaned him down with my lips planted heavily on his. Already tugging at my zipper down, I knew that I had only about an hour until Chief would be coming home. Takeshi gave me the warning. Takeshi was the one who had gotten himself ready, lubed and all. _

"_Fuck me…" He ghosted under my lips._

"_Gladly."_

_I should have been at the hospital, tending to Daisuke's depression on Gavin's comatose state, but… Takeshi had called unknowingly and had such a husky tone to his voice that I couldn't resist. Good grief. I was a slave to his lustful coos. His heated ass. Those thick thighs that sent my body in flames whenever he squeezed them tightly against my hips. _

"_Fuck me…"_

_Daisuke would just have to wait. _

…They were at his house.

Picking up the phone and sitting down on my ergonomic chair, I spun the chair to face the window, whose blinds were covering the view of everything outside my office. I dialed Takeshi's home number, and waited two rings before he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Takeshi,"

"_Oh! Hi, Satoshi! Need anything or just called?"_

"Well, I'm at the office. I need you to look for something for me, please."

"_Sure. What?"_

"I left some papers on your night table last week."

"_Papers?" _

"Yes."

"_What do they say?"_

"Don't worry about that. Are there papers on your night table?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay. I'll drop by some time later and pick them up."

"_Um, okay."_

"Don't read them. They're confidential."

"…_All right." _He said, _"Hey, are you allowed to make personal calls at work?"_

"No."

"_Uh-oh… Mister Hiwatari is doing a bad thing, yes he is."_

I grinned, "Apparently."

"_Such a badass," _he giggled. _"So, what are you doing?"_

"Sitting down. You?"

"_Lying on my bed,"_ he whispered.

There he went again, knowing exactly how to tease and please all at once. The little devil knew I was at work, yet that didn't stop him from a little flirting over the phone.

"I see," I played along even so. "Are you comfortable?"

"_Mmm, very. Oh, but I'd be more comfortable if __**you**__ were here."_

"I will in a little."

"_Oh…" _I could see him pout as he innocently whined, _"Why not now?"_

"Because I still have to do some things here."

"_Is paperwork more important than me?"_

"Never," I whispered.

"_Good." _He cooed back. _"Because if it was, then I would have had to shred it all."_

"Getting jealous over inanimate objects?"

"_I can't have things be more important than me."_

"And what about people?" I was pulling his leg, but it was amusing.

"_Who is more important than me?"_

"Well, I don't know."

"_Exactly."_

"Someone might show up and give you competition."

His laughter mocked me, which should have upset me but instead made me slightly happier that he was getting more confident in himself genuinely.

"_Then I would just have to kill the bitch."_

"There will be no murder. You have a reputation to uphold being the Chief's son."

"_I'm dating __**you,**__ aren't I?"_

"Well, if the Chief's son is going to date anyone, it might as well be the Commander."

"_Speaking of which, do people __**know**__ we're together over there?"_

"No, not quite, actually. Word has spread that I've had a little fling inside my office, but no one besides Otonashi, Chief, and security know the fling was with you. Everyone else just imagines some person—I'm not even sure if they know it was with a guy."

"_Eh. They all forgot I have a penis over there."_

"Yes, well, they still don't know it was you I was having sex with in my office."

"_Listen to you, trying to make it sound like it was so casual."_

"I'm trying not to sound vulgar."

"_Just say it, Satoshi," _He teased, _"You __**fucked**__ me—hard and good on top of your desk."_

I hate how that was an automatic arousal sentence.

"Yes, well," I coughed, "That—"

"_And your cock," _He huskily cooed, _"felt amazing as it __**pounded**__ inside my __**tight**__ hole."_

My mouth was beginning to get dry.

"_Remember how it throbbed, Mister Hiwatari? How it felt when you penetrated me over and over…" _He gasped, _"And over."_

"And what do you think you're doing, Takeshi?"

"_What ever do you mean, Mister Hiwatari?" _

"This little description of how I feel inside you," I addressed.

"_I __**like**__ how you feel inside me."_

"I like how I feel inside you too, but—"

"_Come over," _he uttered.

"I can't right now."

"_Mmmm…" _He whined, _"I want you now…"_

I could hear fidgeting, and he moaned next to my ear.

"_Come over… Please?"_

"I have to do some things first."

"_My father isn't here."_

"I know. He's here."

"_He has to work a little late tonight."_

"I know." With a smile scissoring onto my face, I assured him, "I'm ready to take advantage of the opportunity just as much as you are."

He giggled.

"_Are you now?"_

"Yes."

"_Such a sexy statement."_

"Said to a sexy boy."

"_Are you calling me sexy, Mister Hiwatari?"_

"With good measure."

"_How sexy do you think I am? And be vulgar."_

Swirling the chair, facing away from the window, I answered, "I'd like to fuck you up against a wall."

"_Mmmm… What else?"_

"And make you scream."

"_Scream your name?" _He gasped.

"Scream your darkest secrets," I cooed. "Things you'd only say while your mind forgets everything."

"_Ohh… Would you kiss me?"_

"Repeatedly."

"_Would you hold me?"_

"I'd make you part of me."

"_My, my, Mister Hiwatari. Becoming a charmer, hmm?"_

"It's easy to talk to you like this."

He sounded shocked but admiring, _"It is?"_

"Yes," I reassured, knowing full well I made him blush on the other line.

"_Is it just to charm me?"_

"If you want that to be the reason," I said.

"_You mean what you say?"_

"Generally."

He laughed quietly to himself before he confessed, _"You know, I never thought I'd ever feel this way about you."_

"Neither did I for you."

"_Oh, sometimes I want to hurt you…" _He breathed out his confession, _"And then sometimes I just want to kiss you forever."_

"What polar opposites you feel."

"_God!" _He moaned, _"Oh, can't you do the paperwork some other time?"_

"Why?" My hand slipped down to my waste. "What are you doing that I don't know?"

"_Touching myself."_

"Where?"

"_Everywhere."_

"Where is your hand now?" He knew I was talking about his free hand because he answered with, _"Cupping my ass."_

"Finger yourself."

It was in no time did I hear the results of my demand. Takeshi's sweet moans and pants were dancing across my ears, tantalizing me that I was no where near him. He gasped with such lust that I found my hands stroking an erection that was forming amidst the entire conversation without me realizing it.

"_I want you."_

"What are you wearing?" My hand snaked its way under my trousers, hosing its way up and down my shaft.

"_Nothing but a t-shirt."_

"Take it off."

"_Okay."_

My eyes closed as I envisioned him slipping a JPD t-shirt off his shoulders and letting it slip slowly down onto the wooden floor. He murmured, _"I'm naked."_

"Good."

"_Mmmm," _His voice went husky, rasped and lusty. _"I need you."_

"I'll be there in a few minutes, I promise."

"_You're so mean, turning me on only to tell me I have to wait."_

"Yes, I know, I'm evil."

"_Baby, why you gotta be mean?"_

"And since when was I a 'baby,' hmm?"

"_Since now."_

"I don't like that name."

"_Too bad, baby."_

"I much rather prefer the other one."

"_Oh? You mean the one that makes you sound like a much older man, who fucks a little, innocent boy? Hmm? That one?"_

"Yes."

He giggled, _"Oh well. I can't use that one all the time and your name isn't sexy."_

"You can make it sexy."

"_Baby, I may be sexy, but I'm not that sexy to make your __**name**__ sexy."_

"You are getting too used to the new name."

"_Baby…"_

"Takeshi," My groin was on fire. "Please."

"_Do I turn you on?"_

"You know damned well you don't have to do much to do that."

"_I know you well, my baby blue boy."_

"Commander!" I scrambled with my zipper as I heard knocking on my door. "Sir, we have some questions to ask."

Scooting myself closely to my desk, I attempted to hide my erection. I suppose this would be a moment where I would have to refuse to stand up. And yet, Takeshi was still on the other line, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear and tempting me ever-so-painfully to just rush to his house and have my way with him until I pleased.

"_Do I hear voices, Mister Hiwatari?"_

I suppose he would switch on and off with the names.

I honestly didn't care what he called me as long as he spoke.

Who would have guessed that I would ironically end up lusting after his voice?

"Come in," I called out, ready to avoid any humiliation at all possible.

"Sir," They came inside. "We have some questions concerning that homicidal case in Tokyo. There seems to be no mention of the victim's sister."

"She was not involved with the case." I answered.

"Oh? Wasn't she one of the suspects?"

"It wouldn't make sense. The autopsy has been made and none of her DNA or any worthy evidence was found to qualify her as such. The victim's husband and brother are better suspects."

"_You're ignoring me."_

"Shush."

"Hmm?" One of the two cops jumped, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Commander. I did not mean to interrupt your phone conversation."

"_See, Mister Hiwatari? Even your employees know how valuable I am."_

"It's nothing. Don't worry. Do you need anything else?"

"_I'm nothing? I thought you cared…"_

Why must he tease me?

"Well, to answer your question, no. That was all."

"All right."

"Though," He interrupted my conversation again before I even got to resort back to it, "I was wondering if you were going to look over those files about that kidnapped child from Kyoto?"

"I was about to, yes."

"Well, I have some papers here that could assist you on such. I'll wait until your conversation ends."

"All right."

He didn't move. He was literally going to wait right there.

Annoyed at this form of politeness, which was ruder that he was willing to listen to my conversation and pretend to not notice, I turned my attention back to Takeshi, who had busied himself by arousing himself, considering he was mewling on the other line, making whimpering noises as he sweetly murmured my name.

"I have to go."

Considering I was not going to mention Takeshi's name as to avoid awkward confrontation with the two officers in front of me, I wasn't so surprised that Takeshi didn't notice I was speaking with him.

"I have to _go._"

"_Ohh…" _

"I have to discuss a case with some officers."

"_Mmmm… ssss… Ahhh!"_

Hearing his cries was not helping the erection trying to calm down underneath the desk.

"Listen to me."

"_Satoshi…"_

I was going to have to get drastic.

"…Dear,"

"_Ohh…"_

"Dear," I winced at this. "I have to go."

"_Mmm—Ahh! Satoshi!"_

Growling now, I said, "_Honey,_ I have to _get off_ the _phone._"

"_Hmm?" _A brief pause. _"Satoshi, did you just call me 'honey'?"_

"Yes. Now I must go now."

"_Why __**honey?**__ I mean, at least my names make __**sense.**__ What the hell do I have to do with honey?"_

"Weren't you just mastur—" Cutting myself off at the sight of the officer's widened eyes, I improvised, "—rrrr…ing the art of baking?"

Mastering the art of baking?

_That's_ the best I could do?

"_Ah, I see." _He giggled, _"All right. I'll let you go. Have fun hiding my lovely excited friend."_

"Bye."

"_Goodbye."_

I hung up the phone.

"Ahem," The officer who hadn't spoken yet smirked devilishly, "A little phone sex at the office?"

_**Takeshi**_

Hanging up the phone, I sighed a little too dreamily while lying on my bed. Oh… What was with me? I knew Satoshi had work to do, had more important things to discuss and handle. Yet… I didn't really care. I just wanted to keep talking to him, keep making him hot and bothered. He was making me feel giddy. He made me feel sexy.

In front of his eyes, I had never felt so confident. Whenever I stood in front of him, was with him, I never cared if I had to uphold a confident reputation. I never had to care if I was macho enough. I never had to hide the fact that I actually _did_ like cooking and cleaning, and so much that I did it when I was bored and when I was really happy. Whenever I was with him, I just didn't care.

"Never thought this would happen," I laughed.

I stared at my reflection against my body mirror, seeing myself in the nude sprawled out on top of my bed. He wasn't even _here_ and he managed to get me out of my pants, ready to go. I've done things with him that would definitely have my father kill him in a heartbeat.

I bit my lip.

Sitting up, I looked over at my night table, picking up the papers Satoshi told me not to read. As much as I would love to respect Satoshi's privacy, this was the second time today that he refused to tell me what was going on. It wasn't as if he had to detail everything out, but a nice little generic saying would have done fine. But he didn't.

"What is Mister Hiwatari doing, hmm?"

I looked at the papers. They were messy notes.

_There is absolutely no record of Mio Hio ever existing. No school records, personal records, or even jail records exist at all. None in the United States and no other picture match her face as to indicate an alias. _

"What?" Reading on, I wondered what this was about.

_Kei is involved with her, though I'm not sure what. He's after Dark and Krad, surely. They're to be stationed in Tokyo._

"Kei?" Kei as in… Satoshi's father? But, what did he have to do with anything? Kei usually was just working the business affairs of the police agency and making sure things go all right, having to deal with all sorts of affairs on what goes out to the public and what doesn't.

Even so, Dark and _Krad?_ I only knew one "Dark" and that's Dark the Great Phantom Thief. But who the hell was Krad? And why was it incredibly peculiar that his name was "Dark" spelled backwards? _Tokyo?_

_Argentine is involved, mentioned by Daisuke at the hospital. The purpose of him is still needed to be solved as well as the reason for why Hio had to kill Gavin, or why Kei wanted Gavin dead. _

The other few papers were newspaper articles, files, and contacts. What was Satoshi getting himself into? And Daisuke? And Gavin? Who was _Argentine?_

"Oh my God," I gasped. "What the hell is Satoshi doing?"

And why was it that everyone else was involved but me? What if Satoshi gets hurt? Gavin almost died and Hio was apparently some nonexistent murderer on the loose! Oh _God._ Satoshi was doing a personal case—and I knew so because my father would have _mentioned_ this case to me, _especially_ if the Phantom Thief was involved.

My father has done this before.

Tried to solve a case without anyone's help.

Three times.

"Satoshi, why aren't you telling me this?" I continued reading the papers, "Why aren't you?"

_**Hio**_

Standing in front of Keiji Saga's house at last, I rang the doorbell.

"Yes?"

"Is Keiji Saga present?"

"No."

The man who answered shut the door on me. I knocked again.

"Yes?" This time however the man grew shocked when he faced a gunpoint.

"Let me ask this again: Is Keiji Saga present?"

"Unfortunately," he gulped. "No, no he isn't. He's currently discussing a screenplay."

"Let me inside."

"I'm afraid I can't."

_Click._

"Right this way."

_**Gavin**_

I could tell he wasn't exactly the most believing person when it came to me now. He was too used to the fact that I simply wasn't going to try for this relationship, and I still wasn't honestly. I was just giving him a chance because the babe really was a good person—and that whole "he'll stab me in my sleep" theory.

"What did my father tell you?" He eyed me, suspicious.

"I can't be nice?"

"You can, but that's borderline romantic."

"I'm romantic, I guess."

It was a double-edge sword, my situation. If I really wanted to, I could become like how Daisuke's "Gavin" used to be and I can make his life all better, which would—in a sense—make me happy that he would be, but… That's not really _me_ he's falling in love with, now is it? And it's not really believable. First impressions are important and Daisuke pretty much knows me as an asshole.

So, even if I tried to act nicer and all that, it would only end with Daisuke doing what he was doing right now: He would suspect my true reasons. I was the tainted Gavin and would always be, saying I was never going to be perfect. And in Daisuke's scarred eyes, it was the truth. I would be lying for his sake if I acted nicer. He would realize that we were just lying to each other to be happy.

Life sucks, right?

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"Same old things."

"Things will get better," he said, but muttered on his breath, "You used to think positively."

"I doubt that."

He looked up, pinning me, "Yes you did."

"From your story of my curse, I don't think so."

"You thought you would conquer in the end."

"That's not what Takeshi told me."

Alert, he inquired, "What did he say?"

"I gave up for a bit after I went through some mental breakdown. You shot me down, I got depressed, and then I realized you wouldn't be with me—we did in the end, but at the time I thought it was over."

"Oh," Daisuke nodded, "Yes, I remember that."

"See? I'm not so different."

"No, you're very different from him."

I sighed, "Yeah, well, I'm working on it, okay?"

"You shouldn't _have_ to work on it. It should be instinct."

"_You_ try being a person you developed into after you lose six months worth of memories."

"Memories or not," Daisuke tensed. "You shouldn't be so different in mindset."

"Oh, because it's definitely hard to believe that I have a different mindset when I learn that while I was here, I was some sort of _bird_ who couldn't even say _'I love you.' _Yeah, sorry, Daisuke."

His fists clenched as he peered darkly down onto the floor with hunched shoulders. I sneered at every red hair pricking up as he repressed his anger as best as he could, but he still managed to snarl, "You know how pathetic you sound whenever you insult yourself?"

"Is it really _me_ I'm insulting?"

"Yes, it's you. A _better_ you."

Okay. I know I may have said the guy was better than I was, but it still irked me that Daisuke said it. But Hell, it fucking _pissed me off_ that I actually _cared_. Again with these damn emotions! Who the hell was _he_ to make me self-question myself, to make me try to find out who J-Gav was—and to tell you the truth, the more I learn about the guy, the more…

"I don't even know why you fell for such a guy."

"There are many reasons."

"Give me one."

"He loved me."

"So does your father," I spat. "You gonna to have incest in the family now?"

"Oh for crying out loud!" He yelled, "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"You tell _me._ You want me to turn into the damn perfect bastard, _don't you? _Tell me all my fucking flaws and I'll _fix 'em right up for ya, __**darling.**_"

"He was never this angry." He spat.

"Then I'll be peachy," I rolled my eyes, "I'll be the happiest boy you'll ever meet."

"Why do you hate him so much?"

I glared at Daisuke, "Because if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here."

"You don't want to be here?"

"No."

He grew frightened all of sudden and panicked as he quickly uttered, "Why? Why don't you want to be here?"

"Because every second of my life now, I'm reminded of what I'm not—what I missed out on. How would _you_ feel if I told you every fucking thing wrong about you over and over and over and over," I grew loud, "_AND OVER?_"

He was scared.

"Yeah." I nodded, "Yeah, be scared, Daisuke. You don't know how the _fuck_ I feel because all you want is your precious Gavin back. You complain to me every day and show me how worthless I am and you expect me to _want to be here? _You honestly want me to love someone who clearly is already is love with someone else?

"Thanks for wanting me to commit suicide and die," I growled.

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

Closing my eyes to calm down, I said, "I don't know."

"Yeah, well, you're not exactly someone who deserves to be treated nice to." Daisuke crossed his arms, "How about a compliment every once in awhile? Huh? Show me you can actually have a conversation without insulting me and then we'll talk, okay?"

I stood up. His fists shot down by his sides.

"You're _beautiful._"

"I don't believe you."

"Then why is it that just last night only my broken arm prevented me from fucking your brains out, huh?"

"So that's what I'm worth? Sex?"

"It's a start," I said, letting the sarcasm drip into a puddle of sheer disdain.

"Is that all you ever think about?" He shouted.

"I'm not the one with the damn box of sex toys."

He pointed at me, "Those were for you."

"Do you see me playing with them, babe?"

"You are such a _bastard!_" He yelled, "Nothing else!"

"And you're a bitch!"

I grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer to me as to intimidate him, to let him know I was not in the mood for any more of his sick, twisted attempts of changing everything about me just because it didn't suit his fancy. His flaming red eyes burned through mine, and his posture was tense and fixed into one that stated nothing more than the passionate hatred he had for me right now.

"You hate me," I said.

"I **love** you."

"You love him, you don't love me." I snarled.

"You're just jealous because you don't think you'll ever be him."

"I am not jealous."

"Yes you are," He hissed. "You're jealous of your own damn self."

"I don't want to be him."

"And you never will."

"Then I'll be better," And with that, I let go of his wrist and sat on the bed.

"I expected you to kiss me."

"I'm a gentleman." And I grinned, "Besides, take it as a token of revenge for last night."

Flushing at the cheeks, he looked away angrily, "Whatever."

"You know, babe… One of these days we're going to end up fighting so much we'll end up fucking each other until we explode—so I wouldn't think that your Gavin is so much better." I shrugged, "I bet _he_ never made you scream."

"He—"

"No, babe, not a lovely scream of my name."

Curiously, he locked eyes with me.

"I mean brutal, passionate, _screams._"

Neither of us looked away.

_**Takeshi**_

Well, this bit of information was all very new to me, but I wanted to hear it from Satoshi's mouth. Considering he didn't want me to read the papers in the first place and he's going to be a little secretive about this, I was just going to have to pretend I didn't know and hopefully have him open up to me. I would try to hint to him that I knew he was hiding something from me, but I really just hoped that he would tell me on his own.

Usually he was very honest if I was really tempting—one of those who'll spill the details if you pick at a weakness, a sexual weakness that is. So, keeping that in mind, I placed the papers back on my night table and strolled on over to my closet, where I dug through my coats and clothing to reach a box of my mother's old, black Stiletto heels.

I had wanted to test this little fetish idea for a few days when I realized I still had these in my closet, but I wasn't sure when I would bring them out. I thought I might do it next week, since by then, Satoshi and I would have dated for at least a month.

I still couldn't even believe it.

It's been around three weeks already, and it's felt like three days.

Time flies, no?

Grabbing the shoes, I walked back over to my bed to put them on. I guess I got my mother's legs and feet because they fit just fine, almost perfectly, but a little tight around the toes. I buckled the straps around my ankles and stood up, almost falling over due to the lack of experience of balancing on them, but I caught myself when I twisted my ankles outward and bent my knees a little. I looked like I was a duck-walking toddler, who was stark-naked in heels and had messed up hair.

Wobbling as I walked over to my body mirror, I made a mental note that I would not leave the bed or face ruining the moment with me falling flat on my face. Honestly if my father saw me now, I'd disgrace our entire family name.

The things I do just to make Satoshi happy…

I heard the click of my door open. Satoshi was here.

"Oh shit," I muttered, trying to make it back to my bed as fast as possible.

"Takeshi?"

I had only a few seconds. Diving for the bed, I bounced when I landed and turned into my back, panting as my legs crookedly spread apart. Satoshi appeared at my door, "Hello."

I crossed my legs, leaning on my elbows now, and greeted, "Hi Mister Hiwatari."

"Do you have the papers?"

He took his steps slowly, never taking his eyes off me, which didn't mean he was staring into mine. He groped me with his vision, slipping his vision down my body all the way to my feet, whose toes wiggled to show they dressed up for his pleasure. He liked that. I could tell by the way his eyebrows averted and his chin jerked up, as if to prove some sort of toughness inside him.

"Yes," I answered. "I do."

"Good."

"Are you just going to stand there?" I pouted.

Within seconds, he was standing on his knees on my bed before me. He took my legs, uncrossed them, and spread them apart. I didn't know what to expect, but when he pressed his hard-on firmly against my heated opening, and then grinded hard against it, I knew something good was going to come.

"New shoes?" He teased; sliding is hand up from my thighs to my ankle to the very heel itself.

"They're old." I pressed my left foot up against his cheek, "They're my mothers. You like them?"

Like the foot adorer I wanted him to be, he rubbed his cheek against the revealing skin of my feet, letting the stabbing heel run through his hair. His other hand was pressing my right leg down, and suddenly, he thrust, pounding himself onto my groin between my legs, causing me to moan.

"Very nice," he said.

Taking my legs back, I got onto my knees, bending down to his belt and started unbuttoning his school uniform shirt—with my teeth. He rested a hand between the locks of my hair as I worked my way up to his neck, suckling on it softly when I arrived there. His hand which once scrunched my tresses ghosted its way down to my behind, cupped it, and pressed my body closer to him while his other hand took my face so that I would kiss him.

Oh, I was tired of foreplay.

Grabbing him firmly by the shoulders, I pushed him onto his back behind me. He lay before me, shocked but excited, as I proceeded to straddle him. He watched me undo his zipper and his eyes followed my hands pull out my member, getting distracted when they saw my mouth heading right for it.

He was hard and thick inside my mouth, warm from the blood rushing through it. Lubricating his prick with my suckling, I gazed up to him. I liked letting him know I enjoyed going down on him. I liked watching him melt inside my throat whenever I went deep. But more especially, I liked sucking him off before he fucked me.

Why, oh why, was I a virgin for this long?

I took my mouth off him and positioned myself on top of him, where my heels pierced my bed and my hands gripped onto his abdomens for support as I crouched down over his erection. His chest was exposed, showing his fast paced breathing, and his eyes clouded beneath lusty desires.

"I want you," I whispered.

Sometimes—in the smallest of ways—Satoshi would show the sweetest gestures instead of being selfish of his own pleasure. So when he cupped my ass to help me settle my way down onto him, I grew bashful. This position gets tiring within seconds, but Satoshi knew so also and decided to help me. He was sweet sometimes.

"Ready?" He asked, his voiced rasped.

Adjusting to his member, I nodded.

"Yes."

"God, you feel amazing."

I laughed, picking myself up with the guide of Satoshi's hands and came back down.

"Oh…" I moaned, repeating the process.

I was pumping myself up and down on top of his cock, feeling its throbbing sensations vibrate inside me. The more he got erect, the longer he got, stretching his head up inside me, poking at the most sensitive areas of my body. Oh, he felt _fantastic. _

"Oh…" I went faster. "Oh _God…_"

He squeezed my ass, massaging it and spreading my cheeks away from each other, making it easier to go down on him.

"Fuck," He started to thrust upwards, meeting me halfway as I came down. The sounds of our smacking flesh echoed in the room along with our complementary grunts and pants.

"Oh _God,_" I couldn't even think about anything else but his dick plunging through me. "_Oh!_"

"Get on your knees," he ordered.

I was still in the same position straddling him, but this time it wasn't so hard to pick my weight off him now that my knees made ditches on the mattress. I leaned forward, my chest sticking onto Satoshi's, and pushed myself backwards onto his member as he continued to thrust forward.

"Oh _fuck,_ you feel so _good._"

Cupping his face, I hesitantly kissed him, murmuring his name softly on his lips when I did. His hands were sternly still planted tightly on my ass, claiming their territory, but his left moved to the small of my back, pinning me close to him. He turned us over, me on my back and him parting from our kiss to stand up on his knees again. He was still inside me, still moving our bodies on my bed, making it squeak.

And then he reached down to his pants, which were still scrunched by his knees, and pulled something out of his pockets.

Handcuffs.

"From the office," he cooed.

Biting my lip, my hands reached out towards him, dangling in front of his chest.

"Punish me." I whispered, "I've been a bad boy."

"Yes you have." He handcuffed my right hand first, taking it and my left to the bar-frame of my bed and slipped the handcuffs around one bar, finishing with locking my left hand too. "You almost had me get caught at work."

My head poked its way through my arms, "I'm very sorry, Mister Hiwatari. Forgive me."

"Right after your punishment."

I put on an innocent gaze, "Don't be _too_ hard."

We both grinned.

_**Satoshi**_

With his right leg draped over my right shoulder and his other leg crossed over, I had him in a position where he was utterly helpless. And the heels made him look lusciously submissive. They made legs look delicate, dainty even. Perfect to taint.

"_Ooooh!" _

Erratically, I rammed my way inside his heated ass. His body was pulsating, sending chills up my spine, especially when he tightened up around my cock. He let me feel him up, let me have him in the most helpless ways, where he had no control over anything. I chuckled darkly when I heard the clinks and clanks of the handcuffs being pulled from the bed-frame.

"Fuck me," he gasped. "Oh, fuck me!"  
Spreading his legs apart now, I went into a rhythmic thrust, gazing down on him. His cheeks flushed bright like roses and his harden nipples blushed a delicate pink, erecting with every arc of his back. We rocked with each other, clashed into each other, and grinded our flesh with one another.

"Oh, oh," He panted, freeing his legs from my hands, who held myself up on the bed, and wrapped his legs around my waist. "Sa… Satoshi…"

I moaned with him the moment he softly ran the heel up against my back, scratching my skin.

"Kiss me…"

His left leg latched onto my shoulder, pulling me down onto him while his right stretched further out into the air. His lips were deliciously plump, abused by his teeth, which bit them to a bruised state. And his tongue was strong and confident, marinated with the taste I grew to lust. I practically ate his face.

"Mmm," but we parted. "Satoshi…"

Intently, we locked our vision. As I thrust up inside him, as he bounced with his hands over his head, we had stared at one another.

"Satoshi…"

"Ta," I thrust, "Ta—Takeshi…"

"Oh God, Sa—Satoshi…!"

And that was it. He closed his eyes and dipped his head back while I stiffened, arching my back, and we came. We came together, and collapsed on the bed.

"That… was amazing." He breathed out.

"Yes," I kissed him. "It was."

_**Takeshi**_

He released me only to wrap his arms around me and continue to kiss me, but I wriggled underneath him and giggled, "Ew… Come on, you're all sticky."

"Have I ever told you that you have a way with words?" He teased into my ear.

"Well, I _am_ the writer in this relationship."

"And since when did reporting need a writing talent?"

"Oh, Mister Hiwatari!" I laughed, squirming my way out from underneath him and standing up, "Writing articles is an art!"

"I wonder what else you have is an art…" He skimmed me with his eyes, ending with a devilish smirk. Attempting to run away, I failed when I lost my balance on the heels and fell on my knees, rolling over onto my bottom.

"Ah," He laughed under his breath, "The reporter is not graceful. Now everything is explained."

He went down on his knees after kicking his pants off, taking my feet in his hands, and started to take my shoes off. Blushing, I looked away from yet another sweet act of his. I only turned back to face him when I heard the second thud of a heel land on the wooden floor.

"We should take a shower," I suggested.

"All right."

He stood up and helped me up to my feet, where we then went to my bathroom and into my shower. The water rushed down over us, relaxing our muscles. And Satoshi crept behind me, embracing me in a locking hold. My neck leaned back onto his shoulder, and I hummed.

"Why are you only confident around me?" He asked.

I held his hands, which rested just on my stomach.

"You make me feel confident," I answered.

"You pretend in front of everyone else," he whispered, "but why?"

"They don't know anything about me."

He twirled me to face him and my hands rested lazily on his chest. He continued to speak softly in my ear while I nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"So why let me know?"

"I trust you."

"Why?"

Wrapping my arms around my neck frightened, I held him so that he wouldn't move away when I answered. I said, "Because you were the first to listen."

"Anyone would listen if you asked them."

And I looked him in the eyes and smiled admiringly as I said, "But I didn't have to ask you."

He kissed me.

"You are a very frightened boy."

"Not around you."

"Let's keep it that way."

_**Keiji**_

I was at that Azumano middle school to discuss the new play I was going to sponsor, _Ice and Dark. _I wish Funabashi was here to help me with the screenplay, but he had to do some things for me at home, so I had to do this on my own. I had to be professional…

Be professional sucks…

_Buzzzzzzz…_

I perked up. That's odd. I don't remember bringing my vibrator with me…

"Mr. Saga," That twin with the short hair pointed at my pants, "Your cell phone is vibrating."

Oh. That thing.

"Thank you…" I eyed her, "…twin-girl."

Looking at the caller ID of my cell phone after I whipped it out, I saw Funabashi's name. Woo! Funabashi is calling me! He told me he would call me when he was finished.

"Funi-kun!" I answered the phone, "Did you finish the chores? I'm not glad you cal—"

"Uh, Sir…"

"Hmm?" Worried, I continued, "Yes, Funi-kun?"

"Sir… I don't know how else to put this, but…"

"But what, Funi-kun?"

"Sir… I've been… kidnapped."

**linebreakerlikeohmygoditotallyamlisteningtolikeoperaandlikegettingabetterintelligencethiswaybecauselikeitsgoodforyoursoul**

Schizo: I think this was my best sex-scene-writing EVER. Want to know why? Totally downloaded brand new opera songs from Andrea Bocelli and the Three Tenors. XD Next chapter will feature no sex (don't hate me!), but more of fluff and angsty fights. The things I have in store for you all... tee-hee.

Review Columnist Thingy:

**Kirei Rakuen: **I love you for loving me for updating! And Takeshi and Satoshi will have another date in the next chapter, so look forward to that.

**Shadow Vampiress: **Dude, Takeshi and Satoshi didn't even last one day. XD Horny bastards I made them... Oh well. They're going to have another date next chapter, so you KNOW that's going to be another humor moment.

**It's the voices' fault: **Thank you. I'll try.

**SutekiKage: **I updated Sex in Words like you wanted! And man... that's a lot of "review"s...

**Lottagoodyaoilovin: **I have actually seen a dog dance... And don't eat my story! O.o

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: **You know what's weird? Fanfiction(dot)net NEVER gave me your review, so I had to e-mail it to myself. I even made it in the ff(dot)net format so I wouldn't delete it... Anyways, I'm glad I wasn't the only one who would think that "Wiz likes head" joke I subtly put in the story. And you know I'm evil, so why should it be a surprise that I have depressing parts in this story? I'm just nice enough to make you guys laugh too.

**lovinbishiboysanyaoi: **Well, Satoshi and Takeshi will have another date next chapter, so look forward to that! And yeah, Daisuke just looks really cuckoo when he tries to have Gavin "come out" of well... Gavin.

**ToastedBread: **Awww! I'm glad I got you into fanfiction(dot)net! And um, I'll try not to die. O.o

**Hyper Chef: **It does suck to have a chief police officer as a dad, doesn't it? And actually, I don't think it would be too dangerous for Dark to still do thievery. He can't fly with Wiz, yes, but... he's the Great Phantom Thief! He'll figure it out...

**Angel Born of Darkness: **Thank you! And I'm glad I made you feel better after you read my story. I like to make people happy.

**Evil Overlord of my Own Mind: **Actually... there are a lot of gay penguins already. I saw it on the discovery channel. They make the best couples too (they said it, not me) and apparently all the other penguin couples try to steal their nests because gay penguins have THE BEST nests. Typical, no?

**Halo Sora: **Yeah, no sex for Gavin. XP Oh well... And yeah. Mario can pretty much be related to anything nowadays.

Review please!

Cheers -Steph


	15. Commence the investigation!

**Schizo: **And now I update this little story. Alright. SO, since I have _so much_ in store for you all, I'm going to tell you a few things: I practically have the rest of this story laid out except for the chapter (you'll learn about that when we get there…) and I also have to warn you that since there is so much in my head, I have to really detail everything out.

That means two things: One: Many chapters to come. And Two: This chapter might feel like a filler chapter, but it is actually crucial…

Anyways, this chapter has fluff, fillerness, fighting, _emotional development, _flirting, and old technology.

OH! And I posted some fanart on my blog, which is on my profile. Oh. And I, uh, actually made a profile as some people have asked (for some odd reason…) with all sorts of crap you guys don't really need to know about me. You'll see just how "weird" I am, I guess.

**NOTE: **I recommend everyone read **Chapter 14 **before reading this chapter, unless you all just are so amazing and remember every word I write, despite my last update being… like… 11 months ago. Seriously, even _I _had to read the last chapter over and I _write this._ But also, this chapter ties in heavily with the last, so you guys might just want to know what is going on… That's all.

OH! AND OH MY GOD, you all **have **to read **It's the voices' fault**'s SATOSHIxTAKESHI story, _Dangerous Interview. _Do it. Do it now. NOW.

(And no, she didn't compel me to promote it. I'm just that damned excited there's another story out there… XD Now read it!—After mine.)

Commence to the reading!

I do not own D N Angel, but I do my research well.

**linebreakerlisteningtoacreepygirlsinginmyearsasifshestryingtostalkmefromherloveohwellitsnotlikethatsuncommonanymore**

_**Keiji**_

"Sir… I don't know how else to put this, but…"

"But what, Funi-kun?"

"Sir," Funabashi sighed and then cleared his throat before he said, "I've been… kidnapped."

My eyes widened, wider than they normally are, which is pretty wide. I believe even the twin-girl realized that something was terribly, terribly wrong. Usually when a kidnapping occurred, the fools normally kidnapped my father or some leader in the business to threaten me. It never worked.

My mother hates it when people kidnap her sex slaves.

She gets… testy.

"Saga-sama?" The twin-girl spoke, "Is everything alright?"

"Shush, twinling," I commanded. Diverting my attention to more important people, I simply asked, "Well, Funi-kun, where are you? You're such a bother with this kidnapping of yourself."

"Sir, I don't _know_ where I am."

"How could you not know?—Oh, did they blind you?"

"It's some girl, this girl kidnapped me and I just managed to get a hold of my cell phone. It's dark—I—I think I'm in a basement."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course she's going to hide you in a basement, Funi-kun. You're being held _hostage_. She is not planning on revealing you to the public."

"Stop taking this so lightly, you idiot! I don't know where I _am!_ I'm tied up and cold and it's dark and oh God, I think the girl is going to kill me. What did you _do_?"

"Calm down, Funi-kun. I will find you and everything will be just fine, alright, sweetie?" I cooed, trying to ease his little ears. "And then after I come pick you up, we'll go out to an ice cream parlor and get you one of those sundaes."

"I don't _want _a sundae, you psycho! I want to get out of here! How can you think of a damn ice cream treat over me?"

"I'm thinking of having it _with_ you when I come rescue you. See, Funi-kun. Remember that one day when you said I was the bane of your existence and you would never need me? Well, look at you now."

"Don't patronize me!"

"I'll come as fast as I can, Funi-kun. And—wait, didn't you say you were tied up?"

"Yes."

"Then how are you using your cell phone?"

"My teeth."

"Ooooh…! Funi-kun, I _knew_ that mouth of yours was amazing."

"_Sir_."

Sighing, I asked, "Can you see anything remotely odd around you?"

"Um, no."

"Try. See the shadows."

"Um… I think there's a mirror. I don't know, but I think so. It's fairly large, to the ceiling."

"Thank you, Funi-kun. Now, if they try to rape you, the best thing to do is flop like a fish, scream 'macaroni and cheese' multiple times, and jerk your body sharply. If they manage to get a hold of you and pin you down, do everything I taught you when I was in that jazz dance phase."

"How is that going to help me?"

"You'd be surprised, Funi-kun."

"Sir, please—please find me, I've never been so scared of my—"

The dial tone came on. Someone had turned it off.

"Saga-sama!" The twin-girl jumped back. "You dropped your phone. Is everything alright?"

"Little twinling," I said. "I must… go."

"Is there something wrong?"

I faced her, blankly staring at her features: average brown eyes with auburn hair, which was cut too short—and not in the quirky way. Her eyes winced slightly, worried, and her lips parted, baring some teeth that probably had braces on them years past.

"No, darling." I smiled. "Everything is fine."

"Well, if you have to go, that's fine. We discussed the play. Is there anything you'd like to change?"

"No. It's perfect."

"Are you sure?"

I got up.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Goodbye, Saga-sama."

"Goodbye."

Now excuse me, all you stalkers inside my head, but I have to go kill a bitch now.

_**Takeshi**_

He had me pressed against the tiled wall adjacent to the shower head, where his hands gripped my thigh and the small of my back. With my right foot slipping down the wall of the tub, I stretched up slightly and leaned my head back while kissing Satoshi, who curved with me.

My hands were curiously fingering, like skipping, towards his neck. I didn't clutch onto Satoshi, too hypnotized by his teasing suckle of my upper lip, pulling on it and repeating. Occasionally would my teeth graze over his bottom lip and I would shyly take a taste of him, never sure if tongue was acceptable just yet.

"Satoshi…" I whispered, leaning in further and gripping onto his shoulders for support.

He pulled me closer, intertwining the sweat from our bathed bodies together, and kissed me deeply. He stole the air from my mouth, but blew it back onto my neck, making me shudder. I really had no control over myself anywhere, with my feet scrunching up, rubbing his legs, slipping down and repeating the process. My hands were so indecisive—grip his neck, then his shoulders, rest on his chest, but slip down, twirl his hair, stop, cup his face, let go, don't touch him all, touch him again. Evidently, Satoshi took it upon himself to simply grip my wrists and pin them back to the wall, pausing the kiss for a moment to regain our breaths.

"Always moving your hands," he commented.

"I'm a writer," I defended.

He laid his forehead onto my own, eyes peering down into mine, and said, "That's no excuse."

While I closed my eyes, he ghosted his lips over my cheek, left, kissing the corner of my eye and trailing down to my jaw. My shoulders hunched and I gasped, opening my eyes and meeting his. Our lips tantalized each other, just barely touching and creating a mist of hot air between us. Heated skin, eager breathing, moistened lips.

"Why do you do this to me?" He uttered, leaving my wrists and embracing me in his arms, to which I hugged his neck longingly and shrugged, just softly answering in return, "I don't know."

Like swans did we nuzzle each other, just wanting affectionate contact, almost _needing _it. At least, I did. I needed his touch, the reassurance of human compassion. It was more than a kiss; its emotional evolution was evidence all on its own, beginning as a fetish of heated abuse to a yearning of vulnerable insecurities.

Which is why it hurt to know that Satoshi was hiding his investigation from me.

"You've managed to become very important to me," I confessed.

And not one second passed when he replied, "You are constantly in my thoughts."

"Am I?"

"More or less, yes." He kissed me. "And before you even dare, no. I don't focus on your physique only."

I laughed, teasing anyway, "Why do I highly doubt that, hmm?"

"Because you are vain when it comes to your beauty."

"You know just as well as I do that I'm not," I said, slipping from his embrace and turning off the shower.

He frowned at this, gripping my arm when I slid the peppermint striped shower curtains to the side to step outside of the shower. And before he ever let out a word, I looked over my shoulder and murmured, "Don't you want to go back to the bedroom?"

"No."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I was having a lovely chat with you in the shower."

"Were you? Or were you just telling me what I want to hear?"

It was more than just a kiss and more than just words to me. What it was exactly I can't describe, but it _was_ something, something I valued. I was putting all of my trust in Satoshi, revealing sides of me even I barely knew (or _did_ know)—and damn, was it frightening. It was hard, really.

"I don't want this to be a waste of time," I whispered. "I really don't."

"Is there something wrong?"

In a swift move, he had twirled me back into his hold and tilted my chin upwards to face him.

Honestly, I could never understand how people could just do this so easily, just "fall in love" and open themselves up to their lover as if some kind of present to them. How Daisuke and Gavin managed to do so always astounded me, seeing them pain for each other and love one another just so openly. So easily. So… naturally.

"I'm too scared to tell you everything," I uttered.

He smiled, kissing me again.

"We don't have to worry about that right now."

"You sure?—because what if I can't really open myself up to you enough or you can't to me—or, what if… well," I pleaded in my eyes as I asked, "you wouldn't hide things from me, right?—things important, at least. Right?"

As expected, with a worried tone did he say, "Takeshi? Takeshi, what's wrong? Why are you acting this way?"

"Because," I stuttered, "I—I… I don't know."

I wanted him to tell me.

"I mean," I tried to hint at it though. "It's just, all day today you kept acting weird. You were taking notes down and sometimes ignoring me when I was speaking—and then the papers, and I didn't read them, but…"

"Ah." He understood some aspect of my concern. "It's just a case."

"I know, but… what _kind_ of case? You never hide them from me, or you at least never refuse to show me things."

"I never knew you were so deeply concerned with them."

"I just…"

"It's just another murder case."

He lied to me.

"That's all."

"Nothing else?" Just please…

"Nothing else."

And this is what I mean, how I could never understand how Gavin and Daisuke just fell into a carefree adventure of love. But I guess it makes sense for Satoshi and me, to just be too stubborn to come out and say it, to just have me tell him what's on my mind and to have him tell me the truth—because that's who we are, right?

We're not that sweet couple who met by chance, who has this fairytale story, who has two loving parents each and a wonderful background to rely on. We're a couple who formed out of an argument, who has to juggle romance and concern for our troubled friends, who don't quite fit the norm of a typical family (an orphan and a kid who lost his mother) and who know the dangers of the world. In some aspect, it just makes absolutely perfect sense that Satoshi and I won't tell each other everything… just yet.

For whatever reason, he's hiding this case about Gavin from me and it's fine for now. He will eventually tell me, when it's time. And until then, I'll just simply do my own investigating to keep sure he's safe.

The cop protects the reporter and the reporter keeps track of everything.

It just makes sense.

"Okay." I smiled.

_**Satoshi**_

Generally, when having to lie and keep secrets, I don't necessarily feel any form of guilt, but well… in all retrospect, it was the first time I had to lie to Takeshi when being asked a question. This wasn't a matter of choice. Things would not go smoothly if Takeshi got involved, not because of his curiosity and journalistic insistence, but because of the relationship we have.

Surely things would be horrible in my case if Kei figured out that I had a weakness so tangible, an easy distraction to warp my priorities. No, no. For Takeshi's own safety, he would just have to be kept in the dark.

It still, however, was difficult to do, especially knowing the fragile integrity Takeshi had with people. Despite his cocky overture, he was a person of many secrets, thoughts that lingered in a realm not many bystanders witnessed. Perhaps the closest glimpse of how Takeshi's mind worked lied subliminally in his writing, but even then… Takeshi chose his words wisely, and when he didn't—when he stuttered—he would stop himself from finishing a sentence to regain control of what he said. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else, it was losing control over what he said.

And that was always frustrating…

"Okay," he said, smirking. "But anyways, I don't want to have a conversation bare-naked, Mister Hiwatari. I'd like to put on some clothes, if you don't mind."

…because when he did regain some control, he would change the subject.

"Alright."

This would always cut me off from my observations, from discovering another small detail of his psyche. It had gotten to the point where I just wished I didn't have such an immense interest in Takeshi as a person, that I simply resort back to the beginning of this relationship, where I just lusted after his body, was simply infatuated with _just_ his body.

"Come with me," he whispered, taking my hand and leading me back into the bedroom.

He was so open, yet so vague. One of those rare creatures in the world that could tell you a story worthy of a thousand pages without ever revealing a single gaze at his true thoughts. I disliked how I was forced to solve the enigma of who Takeshi is, especially when he seemed like a simple person at first impression.

He wants to be a journalist, loves writing thusly, and is outspoken.

But when getting to know him, it can be concluded to realize his passion for writing is based on the entire process _of_ writing, and that Takeshi isn't as outspoken as one would think. Many times, he would scribble furiously in his notepad in a shorthanded language only he could comprehend, or if he did write completely, he would take hours on ends to write a page. Each word had to be absolutely _perfect_. Each sentence had to say everything it was intended to say. Each paragraph had to be stylistically proportionate to its metaphorical meaning, whether it was to subtly explain psychological development or foreshadow future statements. Every single letter was chosen after careful thinking, thoughtful consideration, artistic self-examination, editorial perfectionism.

And if it _wasn't,_ he didn't waste a second to throw it all away.

That was always something I never could quite understand.

Hours of hard work would be deleted, or crimpled, in nanoseconds—and most were decent pieces of writing, sometimes even wonderful, but somehow not in his head. And I can't say it's a self esteem issue on his literary skills because when he is satisfied with his work, he truly is. I don't know how to explain it, honestly. He shares, primarily, his articles in the school newspaper, but he writes more than just articles.

Occasionally, not often, he does let me read some of his other works. He writes short stories, small logs, tiny observations, literary sketches—all revolving around the same theme of watching people, narrating their lives for them. Intrinsically, he would report every action, but in a poetic manner, words flowing across the page so naturally like… breathing.

"Deep in thought?" Takeshi said, donning a pair of plaid boxer-briefs.

"To be fair,"

"Hmm?"

"Would you tell _me_ something important?"

To this, he smirked and nodded just before he pulled the collar of a faded orange tee over his head. After poking his arms through the sleeves and slipping his shirt down, he nodded again, "Yeah."

A pause.

"I don't know what I would have that's actually important to tell you, but if it is, I will."

"What you're thinking," I suggested.

He froze, facing the closet.

"What do you think of when we have sex?"

It had crossed my mind a couple of times, this question, and perhaps this wasn't the best time to ask, but the deed had been done.

He laughed nervously and answered, "I don't…_ do_ much thinking, Satoshi."

"You have to."

"Satoshi," he turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "Honestly. Do you even _hear_ what I say when we have sex? I wouldn't call 'fuck me, oh, fuck me more' very eloquent."

"Thinking and speaking are two different matters. I curse profusely when we have sex, if I even speak at all," I looked away at that comment for a moment. "But, I do know what I think in the process."

"Which is?"

_**Takeshi**_

Reluctantly, he answered, "I think about… how you feel, how you feel against me. I think about… how gorgeous you look."

I blushed, making eye contact with him and stood there silently. Awkwardly, he went over to his underwear and pants, placing them on, and he picked up his belt to strap his pants in place. My eyes followed him, watching his every move because I didn't know what to say really.

"Sometimes I think about the irony in this all," he said, breaking the silence.

My fingers played with each other behind my back as I nodded, taking in his statement. I grinned shyly, but more admiringly, and leaned my weight on my left foot as my right just relaxed, bending at the knee just slightly.

"What irony?" I asked, playfully.

"I think you already know." He buckled his belt. "Now, answer the question."

Why did he care?

"Well," I bit my lip. "I think about… um, well, how you feel inside of me." I blushed. "_Oh_, do I really have to answer this question?"

Sternly, he answered, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I want to know. I want to know what you're thinking."

I sighed.

"Most of it is barbaric, you know… animalistic thoughts concentrating on the raw connection we have we each other, when you're inside of me. I think about how your dick feels, how hard you thrust up inside of me, how… you kiss me."

"How do I kiss you?"

"_Satoshi,_"

"Just answer."

Groaning, I crossed my arms, but obeyed.

"Um, well… you usually kiss me softly, but sometimes you suck on my lips a little."

"Do you like that?"

"…Yeah." I nodded. "I like it a lot."

"Do you want me to do that more?"

"No. I don't want you thinking about how you're going to kiss me. Listen," I uncrossed my arms, maneuvering my hands as I spoke. "It's not _how_ you kiss me, it's the way you do."  
"Wouldn't that involve me knowing ho—"

"When we kiss, we're not thinking about how we're going to kiss each other. We just do. And it's that raw passion we have that I love, that we're just naturally… kissing."

So natural.

"So," He took a few steps towards me. "You lose your mind when we have sex?"

"Yeah. I don't do much thinking. I _told_ you."

Pulling me into an embrace, he clarified, "I just simply wanted an explanation."

Blushing, I apologized. He kissed me, whispering his casual forgiveness, and just held me in his arms. I shuddered, becoming overwhelmed by this. Oh, how was it possible that he could do this? He wasn't so romantic; he didn't murmur poetry or sing sonnets to me, but…

I buried my head into his chest, forming fists just below my jaw.

He knew exactly what he was doing, and I guess that was what made me scared, what made me shudder.

"Sometimes," he whispered, "I think about how amazing you are."

He was getting to know me.

_**Detective Saehara**_

"They're together. I can feel it. I can _feel it_ in my _veins._"

Otonashi was in my room, and although I referred to him as Officer 424 during work hours, I always called him by his first name on my breaks. Known him since he was a teenager; he's almost like a second son to me. So, obviously he was my only shoulder to _rant_ on when it came to that damned Satoshi.

"You don't know that, Chief."

"I should check on them, see if he's really there."

"Why don't you just simply _call_ Takeshi?"

"And give that bastard Hiwatari a chance to escape? _No._ I'll just drop by to see if everything is as it should be."

"…But isn't that immoral, Chief?" Otonashi scratched his head. He needed a haircut; he was getting too much of a shag. "You know, just doing that to your son, as if you don't trust him."

Very clearly, I said, "I _don't_ trust him."

"…Oh."

"Well, I _do_. I just don't trust Takeshi when Hiwatari is around. He's like poison to my boy, sinking his venom into my son's virginal brain."

"I wouldn't say 'virginal'…"

I glared.

"I'm just saying."

I sipped my coffee from a mug Takeshi gave me some Father's Days ago, a simple black mug that read: "The mystery has been solved: You're the Greatest Dad in the World." I don't know where he found it, but I've used this mug almost every day. I say "almost" only because sometimes I end up using a handmade mug Takeshi made in the fourth grade. It's a bit lumpy, but it does the job. Holds the liquid and has a handle.

"When are you going to go?" Otonashi asked.

"In a half hour. I have to fill out some papers first."

"Alright." He stood up from the seat across my desk suddenly, "Well! My break's over, so I guess I better get back to work."

I nodded, placing my coffee down on a coaster, and went to my paperwork after hearing the _click_ of the door when Otonashi left.

_**Satoshi**_

On the bed now, I kneeled over him with my legs between his. Primarily, I leaned on my left hand whereas my other guided Takeshi's face to my lips, in case he had forgotten where they were. His eyes were closed and his grip on my shoulders was delicate, lingering their fingertip touches on my skin.

_Click._

"Okay, you two."

In unison, both of our eyes widened at the sound of Otonashi's voice—well, at the sound of _any_ voice really. It was Takeshi who pulled from the kiss and called out, "Oto_nashi_?"

"Yeah," He appeared at Takeshi's door, leaning against the doorframe. "Better put the rest of your clothes on, punks. Chief's about to come here any moment to catch you."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Takeshi was appalled by this, as expected.

"He has this _crazy _idea that you two are together as we speak and about to have sex. Ain't he just paranoid?" He pointed at us sarcastically. "I mean, what ever would give him such an idea?"

"Wait," Takeshi squirmed from underneath and stood up. "He doesn't trust me enough to be at home alone like he asked?"

"Clearly you aren't, Takeshi. You're in your freaking underwear while genius-boy over there has his shirt off."

"That's… That's not the point. He doesn't _trust_ me?"

Otonashi shrugged, running a hand through his hair. With the same hand, he waved it away from him and said, "Listen. You haven't exactly been obeying your father for the past few weeks, okay?"

"Only because he hates Satoshi—and, and it's not _fair_ that _I _get penalized for it."

"He just wants his little Take-_kuuuun _to be safe."

"And you?"

To speed up the process, Otonashi walked into the room, bended down to pick up my shirt and shoved it into my chest. Recovering from my delayed reaction, I quickly placed my shirt on while Otonashi answered Takeshi with a pair of pants from the closet.

"You're like family, Takeshi. I know you want to be happy, but you should seriously get back to obeying your father. It's not like he's forbidding you to see Satoshi anymore, just… not when he isn't around."

"I should be able to see him whenever I want."

"I realize that. I also realize that your father will only allow that if you seem like you're obeying him, _so_… Satoshi, come on. We're leaving."

"You can't just _take_ him. He's not a _dog_."

"Oh, were you two having a moment? That sucks. Sorry for being so selfish and trying to _rescue you_ so you two can have so many _more_ moments. I'm lucky I got here before you two started having sex."

"We weren't going to have sex."

Otonashi arched a brow.

"…because we already did."

"And you wonder why your father doesn't trust you anymore… _so_ innocent, you are."

And like a little brother to his older brother, Takeshi glared and huffed out, "I hate you sometimes. You and your sarcasm."

"We are quite the couple, making love in front of everybody—sometimes we even have threesomes with Mockery."

"Ugh! Get out of my room!"

Takeshi started shoving Otonashi, to which Otonashi laughed sadistically and headed for the doorway.

"Hey! Hey! Not without the Commander, okay? You know, I am trying to do you a favor here."

Angrily pouting and furrowing his brows, Takeshi pointed outside his room, signaling Otonashi to close to the door to give us some privacy. Sighing, Otonashi obeyed. I, however, sat on the bed, trying to digest everything that just happened.

"Sorry, sometimes he can be a bit insistent."

"All three of you are."

He pouted, worried now.

"Enough of that," I said, standing up and grabbing his waist to pull him closer. "It's true."

"I'm not _that_ insistent."

"Stop being insecure. Why do you worry so much?"

"I don't know," he mewled. "I'm paranoid."

"Of?"

"I don't know." He groaned, "Oh… and that makes me even _more_ paranoid."

I chuckled. It was amusing to see the roles reverse just a tad, where I was a bit more carefree around him and he was the complete opposite. Oddly enough, though, he was cute when insecure and certainly sexy when he became submissive.

"Everything will be fine," I cooed. "I'm not leaving."

"Yes you are," he pouted. "Oto-kun is taking you away from me. That bastard."

"I meant figuratively, but alright. I don't kno—"

He kissed me, hands cupping my face and with last-minute forcefulness. When we parted, he relaxed. He said, "I know," and grinned, giddily kissing me repetitively.

"Mister Hiwatari cares about me," he giggled.

"And I would hope you return the favor."

He cocked his head to the side, curiously suggesting, "You know… You should come up with a nickname for me."

"And what for?"

"Well, because I have one for you—two if you count 'baby,' but I don't really like that one much."

"Neither do I."

He laughed.

"But yeah, come on, Satoshi. Call me _something._"

"I don't need to call you anything other than Takeshi."

"But… my name is boring."

"Your name is just fine."

"I demand a nickname." He softly gripped my shirt and pleaded, "Please?"

Rolling my eyes, I gave in, "I'll think about it."

"You know…"

"Hmm?"

"I like this side of you," he flirted. "This _manly_, caring side of you."

"Considering I'm the one on top, I would imagine I'd have to be."

"Manly, _manly_ Mister Hiwatar—"

"Hey, yo, _lovebirds, _I'm not _kidding_ about Chief coming over, you know. _Come on._"

"I… better go," I said, opening the door.

Kissing him one more time, I uttered, "Goodbye."

"See you later today?"

"Can't."

Perhaps it was the airy feeling in his tone, but I was somehow compelled to say, off a whim of teenaged ecstasy, "I'll call you."

"Okay," he breathed out, dreamily watching me leave. "That's fine."

"Take care."

"You too."

"Teenaged boys and their hormonal love fests," Otonashi gripped my shoulders. "Come _on_."

"Have you forgotten that I'm still your boss, Otonashi?"

"I can easily leave you here to die when Chief finds you, but hey… that's _your_ choice."

It seems Otonashi, like Takeshi, is another protégé of Chief when it comes to blackmail. Damn all three of them.

"Hey," Takeshi called. "_I'll_ be the one manipulating Satoshi to do things, okay?"

Seriously. Damn all three of them.

_**Gavin**_

Panting, we stood on opposite sides of the room. We were brutally screaming at each other, like the dysfunctional couple we were destined to be, shouting insults that cut deeply.

"You don't even _know_ what the relationship was like!"

"Of course I don't," I yelled back, "That's in _my _future, the part of my life I never lived!"

"He was sweet and kind and brave—and all _you_ do is complain about how perfect he is."

"Only because I have to listen to _you_ tell me all the damn time."

In a bout of fury, he threw his alarm clock at me, ripping its cord from the electrical socket. I ducked, dodging the hit and listening to the sharp _crack_ of the alarm clock colliding with the wall. Slightly frightened, I muttered, "Insane bitch."

"Don't think I won't hurt you," he hissed. "I don't _care_ if you have a broken arm anymore."

"Can't be that broken if it's on a sling and not a cast."

I guess the babe's insanity was rubbing off of me because for some reason, in my twisted logic, I felt it appropriate to take off my sling, unbuckling the locks and pulling the strap over my head, and then throwing it on the floor while I stretched my right arm.

"If the broken arm is holding you back, babe, then I'll just have to make it heal quicker, won't I?"

Then the pain kicked in.

There's a reason why people have to wear slings. Motherfucking arm was hurting so damn _bad,_ but… whatever. I can suck it up.

"I bet _Gavin_ wouldn't have the balls to do this," I snarled. "Hurts like a bitch, what the _fuck_ ever, if it'll shut you the _hell _up."

His eyes widened as he took a few steps closer to me, "You crazy… Does—Doesn't it hurt too much? No, _stop_ that. Put it back on! You'll make your arm worse."

Daisuke tried to go for the sling, but I bent down and threw it out the window, which I didn't even realize was open until I actually did the action. He cursed under his breath, clenched his fists, and glared at me, too angry to do much else. With a sneer, I waved with my right arm, but still winced at the pain. My body is still going to heal and now that I'm using my right arm, my lazy ass better get the memo to heal faster.

"He wouldn't, would he?" I taunted.

"Because he's smarter than that."

"Babe, an injured arm still has to heal, sling or not."

Throwing his arms up in the arm with his shout, he yelled, "But this is just stupid! You can seriously harm yourself if you don't let your arm rest—and what if you accidentally fall on it and sprain or break it even more! You _idiot!_ This isn't _'brave',_ this is _stupid!_"

"Just fulfilling the role, babe."

Angrily confused, he averted his eyebrows, implying for me to explain.

"Oh? Haven't you realized? Yeah, babe. I mean, don't you think it's a bit much to constantly fight with me every day, never once giving me the chance to improve?"

"What are you talking about? You just refuse to improve."

"No, I do try, but you get angry—or suspicious—whenever I do. Ain't it just _queer_ how you just won't let me turn into your perfect little Gavin?"

"That's… stupid. That's just stupid to say. I wouldn—"

"You're scared shitless at the fact that I could," I inferred, "because in your mind, it is absolutely unfa_thomable_ for an asshole like me to turn into your sweet Gavin. You don't want to fall in love with me."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Then what makes you want to still be with me?"

He didn't respond.

I went on, "Or is it the fact that you, whether you like or not, are attracted by just how opposite we are?"

He looked away.

"He's nice; I'm mean. He's self-discovered; I'm jaded. He let you have everything you want."

Daisuke looked back, waiting for the next juxtaposition.

"I show you how spoiled you are."

_**Daisuke**_

_Ugh!_ God, did I just want to… want to… _I wanted to strangle him! _

Every single damn day, I've had to be patronized, be insulted, be condemned for my love for him and now _this? _As if suddenly they're enemies instead of the _same freaking person._ Of course. I got the evil twin of Gavin. I got the bad end of the stick.

I got an asshole.

"You know," I growled. "You're right. You're right! I give up! You're bad, he's good. It's the battle between the albinos."

He smirked even more, and I stepped closer.

"Alright," he huskily whispered. "So what are you going to do about it?"  
"I'm… I'm…"

Raising my hands, they shook heatedly near his neck. I wanted to do it, but I couldn't. And yet, he leaned down to my ear and taunted, "Do it. Hit me. Choke me. I deserve it, don't I?"

"Shut _up._"

I grabbed his neck, he grabbed my waist. In a blurry fashion, we sharply turned around and he pinned me against the wall, just next to the window. It was me who kissed him, grabbing his cheekbones and digging my fingers into his skin, but it was him who squeezed my ass and pulled me closer, where there wasn't even a single inch between us. If we could help it, we were going to morph into one body, damn it.

"You," I gasped, biting his bottom lip, "bastard."

He squeezed me harder, lifting me off the ground and sliding me higher on the wall, where my shirt scrunched up with me, baring my stomach. His nails grazed against my bare flesh, indenting it whenever he clutched onto me.

We were animals. We had turned into animals.

I couldn't even breathe as I kissed—if you can even called desperately biting and sucking each other's mouths "kissing"—him, passionately growling as we did. His breathing grew hard, puffing heated air onto my skin, making me sweat, making me gasp. I couldn't even think, dipping my head back as his mouth sucked on my neck, his teeth harshly rubbing down it.

So this is what raw, passionate lust feels like.

"Does he bite you?"

"Not really," I said hoarsely, engulfed by my rage. "Just kisses."

He softly nibbled up my jaw to my ear, where he whispered, "Sucks for him then."

"Oh…"

My skin was on fire, leaving heated prints after each grope. While my hands submissively fell to his chest, his snaked their way up to mine, arousing my nipples to erection and groping my skin, pulling and grabbing, rubbing and scratching. And with my feet trying to stay on the wall to help support him lifting me up, they positioned themselves far apart to keep a base.

"I bet," he said, "you've never had it rough, huh?"

He grinded his groin against mine, triggering my hips to buck. I nodded in agreement, immediately kissing him, feeling him. This was new to me, to kiss Gavin while we were angry, to engage in something that dripped sex off each word hissed and snarled. Yet, as we grinded against each other, furiously leading ourselves into humping in midair, I just didn't care.

"N…No," I moaned, bouncing heavily with him. His erection thumped against me, my opening puckering and waiting for contact, but he didn't even attempt to pull at my jeans.

By now, I'd have been penetrated.

But _now_, I was being teased.

"Oh," I moaned. "Oh, what are you _waiting_ for?"

"Like the feel of my cock getting hard for you, huh, babe?"

All I could concentrate on _was_ his cock, pounding against me but not _inside_ of me.

"Bastard!"

Lifting me off the wall, he threw me onto the bottom bunk. Before I could even register my fall, he had dived in between my legs, shadowing me with his body and pulling my shirt up in the process. I was playing victim for the moment, having his vampire motives control me, our bodies arching towards the ceiling and our heads digging into the mattress.

His tongue had shoved its way into my mouth, taking a dominant role in exploring me. I sucked on him, intertwining our saliva, biting his lips, _scream_ing into his mouth. It was getting nasty and I wanted it harder. I wanted to feel his throbbing member pump inside me, just brutally _fuck_ me. No. I didn't want to make love because we weren't _in_ love. I wanted to _fuck._

"Was Gavin gentle with you?"

I growled, "Stop talking."

"Figured you'd like to be talked to in foreplay."

"You take too long—talk too much."

He laughed, "Well, aren't you a little feisty one?"

A flicker of emotions ran through his face, as he curiously stared down to me and uttered, "Hmm… a sex kitten, huh?"

"Hey, Daisuke, I just saw this amaz—" My father interrupted himself, staring at our position. "—zing… Not even three days, guys? Not even three days go by since you leave the hospital and you two are already at it?"

Why me? Why am I _always_ interrupted? Takeshi and Satoshi never complain about interrupted because they never are, but Gavin and me? I'm lucky if I can even get a freaking hour.

Okay, so I'm ranting, but I have the right.

"On the bright side," Gavin perked up, standing on his knees, "my arm is healing!"

"…Where did your sling go, Gavin?"

"Out the window."

"…How?"

"Threw it out."

"Are you _allowed_ to have your sling off?"

"Listening to doctor's orders is overrated."

Digesting the comment, my father turned on his heels and left my room (not really caring), before calling out, "No sex!"

"Well," Gavin stood up. "That's going to be a bitch."

"Where… are you going?"

Already putting his gray vest on, he threw a black jacket at me. I took it on cue, slipping it on, and followed his downstairs, where we put our shoes on and left the house.

"Well?" I asked again.

"You're giving me a tour." He nudged me. "You know, the one I never got."

_**Takeshi**_

They were gone.

I rushed back into my room, scrambling for a notebook and pen.

Found them.

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

Scribbling hard on a blank piece of notebook paper, I furiously made circles to get ink from the pen.

"Fuck, come _on_."

Ink.

"Yes!"

Before I could forget, I wrote down everything that I remembered reading from Satoshi's notes. I had to write this down before even considering doing anything or face not even having a base. I would have made a copy of the papers, but I simply wasn't given enough time to sufficiently do so, so my memory would have to suffice. It's a good thing reporters are required to have a good memory in worst case scenarios.

My notes were as following,

_There aren't any records in Japan or the US or anywhere that can prove that Mio Hio exists, or any matching pictures to her face. _

"_Kei is involved with her" and… something about Dark and Krad, who are in Tokyo._

"_Argentine" _

_Daisuke and Gavin are involved (Hio wanted to murder Gavin)_

I observed my notes. Alright.

None of this made sense.

"Maybe… I should make a chart. Yeah. Connections…" I wrote as I spoke. "Daisuke and Gavin have an automatic connection being boyfriends… and Satoshi too, but I'll put him at the top since this is his case. Oh, but what about his father? Whatever, I'll just put Kei next to Satoshi and make a line. Okay… And Hio is involved with him, so… there."

Unsure of where to put Dark, Krad, and Argentine, I placed them off to the side of the chart with question marks next to their names. These were the key names I have to figure out in order to know what Satoshi was involving himself into.

"Oh…" I bit my lip.

Why did Satoshi have to meddle with cases on his own?

Ugh. No. No worrying. Now was time for investigating.

Journalistic investigating.

"I have to get to the library."

_**Detective Saehara**_

"Takeshi?"

"DAD!"

I _knew _it. I knew I would find—

"Dad!" Takeshi rushed out of his room with his notepad and scurried over to me. "Dad, can you take me to the library, please? I need to go."

"…Library?"

"Yeah. Please? I don't want to ride my bike all the way over there and since you're here, can you take me?"

"Why do you need to go to the library?"

He wasn't with Satoshi. I… doubted my own son.

"I need to do some research," he said eagerly, "Come on! The library will close in two hours!"  
Nodding, I opened the door and followed Takeshi into the car. It's been a long time since I've drove him somewhere, much less the library. Good grief… I used to drive him to the library practically everyday when he was a kid.

"_Daddy! I wanna get a book on giraffes. Can I? Can I?"_

"_You should start reading chapter books, Take-kun. You read so much, you could."_

"_Are there chapter books on giraffes, Daddy?"_

_I laughed, "There are chapter books on everything, Takeshi. Who knows? Maybe there is one, but if not… read some mysteries. You'd like those."_

Buckling my seatbelt, I asked, "What are you researching on?"

"Um," He looked out the window. "I need to look at some newspaper archives."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "I think I found a lead in a new article and I just need to do some research first. That sort of stuff. Solve a mystery and report about it."

Grinning proudly, I said, "Okay, sounds good. Tell me how you do when you solve it."

"Heh… alright." He nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes you need detective skills to be a good reporter. They come hand in hand."

"That's good to hear… Hey, if you ever need help, just ask, okay?"

"Thanks."

_**Takeshi**_

"Thanks for the ride, Dad! I'll take the train home, alright?"

"Be careful!"

Waving while running into the library, I headed for the information desk, where an elderly librarian with strawberry blonde hair sat. Large purple-rimmed glasses magnified her eyes as she read off the computer screen to the person in front me.

"Well, sir, I can't seem to find that book."

"Oh… That's okay."

He turned around sharply and bumped into me.

"Oh! Sorry!—Saehara?"

"Hmm?" I picked up my notepad, since I dropped it, and looked up.

It was Hachiro Iwate, a guy I knew by name. I saw him in the hallways a couple of times and sometimes in lunch (we have the same lunch hour), and I knew him to be a shy person who hung out with a guy that's in my English Language class, Itsuki Kagoshima. Some girls have a crush on him because Hachiro is known to be a gentleman—and the good looks don't hurt either.

"Oh, hi Iwate-san."

"Now, sir, I can order that book for you if you'd like?"

"Huh? Oh! Um, yes, please. I'd like that."

Curious, I mused, "What book, Iwate?"

"Just an old samurai novel," he blushed. "I like reading those."

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," I said, poking his chest. "Hey, at least you're not trying to find some erotica novels."

Blushing even harder, he avoided my smirks and gave his library card to the elder woman, who was glaring at me, to place his order. Ah, society. So uptight. Can't a boy joke about sex every now and then?

"And you?" The librarian asked after giving Hachiro his card back. "What would you like?"

"Right. Um…"

After excusing myself for a moment from Hachiro, I took a step in front of him to the desk. I noticed from the corner of my eye that he had decided to wait for my request, which I found sweet, and that he looked away so as to not eavesdrop on my conversation. I always wondered how the guy never managed to have a girlfriend, considering he had the manners of an angel.

I continued with my request anyway, "Yes. I'd like to have access to the newspaper archives, please, and use the microfilmer."

"What type of medium, and card please?"

Handing her my library card, I answered, "Microfilm and microfiche."

"You'll have to use one at a time, but I'll give you both keys. Is that fine?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"Do you know how to use the microfilmer, sir?"

"Yeah, but could you tell me… is the archive room for the microfilm in alphabetical order or chronicle?"

"They are alphabetical under topics, so if you were to be searching for a newspaper article on the possibility of orangutan extinction, you might want to search under the topic of 'Apes.' However, if you find trouble, we have provided a machine in the archive room that enables you to type in what you are looking for and will provide you the appropriate section."

"Okay. Thank you."

While handing me the keys to the archive room and the microfilmer and my library card, she said, "The archive room is in the back on the far right."

"Thank you so much."

Hachiro skipped a step to catch up to me, trailing behind my shoulder as he observed the keys in my hand. A tad bit nervous to begin conversation, he didn't speak and stuffed his hands in his pockets, strolling behind. I guess I couldn't blame him for being unsure of what to say since we normally wouldn't speak with each other.

"So," he stuttered out. "So… what are the keys for?"

"The archive room," I answered, playfully smiling at the fact that he tried to play it off as if he really didn't eavesdrop on my conversation with the librarian.

"The library has an archive room?"

Amused by his shock, I shook my head yes. When it came to libraries, I knew every inch and foot of the places—or if not, what would be located in them and how to use every part of the equipment. Dad used to take me to the library all the time when I little, said he wanted me to get active in knowing how to research, read, and use the information properly. Naturally, when I discovered my newfound passion for journalism, going to the library was simply a way of life. I had to research for facts, be ahead of the game.

I'm a library nerd and I'm proud of it, damn it.

"Is this library special or…?"

"No. Most libraries have archives," I answered. "Some are better than others, depending on what you want. Nowadays, since everything is going digital, libraries are putting all the archives on the computer—you can check their website."

"…Libraries have _websites?_"

I chuckled.

"Yeah, Iwate. They're hip and happening, yo, getting with the program and everything."

"Wow."

"So, if you want, you can look up a document on their website. However…" We turned the corner at the psychology section. I said, "Since there are so many documents in the world, this including every type of media, it's going to take _forever_ for all the documents to go digital."

"Why are they doing that anyways?"

"Documents are beginning to decay now, and in order to preserve them—because the traditional microfilm can only last so long—we have to resort to making them all digital and save them that way."

"Are there real documents in this library?"

"I don't think so," I said, reaching for the doorknob to the entrance of the archive room. "Real documents are generally in the National Libraries, where they can be highly protected. Most of the archives in this library will probably be copies, hence the microfilm."

"What _is_ microfilm?"

"Um," I unlocked the door, entering myself in. "It's kind of like regular film, but not quite. It's not negatives, it's just film that holds documents."

Awkwardly, I had to excuse myself, "Iwate-san, I'm going to have to leave you for a moment. Only one person is allowed in the archive room at a time, so…"

"Oh, that's okay. Do you…" He fiddled with his fingers as he spoke, "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"If you want. I don't mind if you leave."

"I'll be in the history section then."

"Okay."

As he proceeded to head for the World History section, I closed the door, heading for directional machine. Typically a computer, its monitor was half the size of an average one and the keyboard was the basic typewriting model. I typed in "Great Phantom Thief Dark" and waited for the topic results, which were "Crime: Wanted List: Thieves: Great Phantom Thief."

Sliding my index finger down the room, I walked over to the Co-Cr section, finding the Crime section. Opening the filing cabinet, I skimmed through the large red dividers of each subcategory in the Crime section, locating the red divider titled "Wanted List." Now browsing through the traditional manila dividers, I skimmed until I found the second subcategory, "Thieves."

I pulled out the thin black box located in the category, taking it over to a small white table that stood up to my bellybutton. Taking the lid off the black box, I skimmed my fingers through the rolls and chips until I found a roll (with according chip) labeled "Great Phantom Thief." I had found what I needed.

Because this was the newspaper archive room, I simply needed to glance at some newspapers of the past week that reported on Dark to see if perhaps there were any details about his person that could help me out. So with the roll in my hands, I walked to the far end of the room, where the microfilmer sat at a desk near the "Zu-Zy" section. Microfilm machines are old technology, dating as far back as the early 19th century, but the process of photocopying documents on film has been the best way to keep them and enable people to see the documents without harming them. Of course, as time grew on, the machines advanced and it's more organized than before, but the concept remains the same.

This particular microfilmer was not the newest, made in 1999, and its large flat screen looked that of a typical television set but without the curved surface. Its monitor stood on top of the main tower, where a slot was for the rolls to be put in place. Considering microfilms are intended for viewing purposes and nothing more, only a few buttons on the bottom right-hand corner of the tower were available: four directional arrows and two zoom buttons.

I slipped in the microfilm roll after turning on the machine and waited from the menu to appear. A list of dates of all the recorded newspapers appeared; the newest articles on top. Clicking on a date, I began to read some newspaper articles. They all seemed to revolve around the same issue: that Dark had never been caught and had gotten away numerous times with his stolen art piece without punishment.

It always sparked curiosity as to why Dark always stole art. He never really stole jewels or money, just art and maybe an occasional artifact here and there. Granted, he was known to be an art thief, but with his skills… why wouldn't he go for even more valuable items?

I came across the headline: _**PHANTOM THIEF RETURNS!**_

It was November 11, 2004. Odd. That was Daisuke's birthday.

"_After forty years, there is a new Phantom Thief in Japan," _is what the lead of the article stated, detailing how Dark must have been an apprentice to the previous Phantom Thief.

"But…" I murmured to myself, "Why after forty years? That's too long to be training someone."

Returning back to the menu of article dates, I noticed newspaper articles dating back to the 1960s—and the 1920s—and the mid-1880s. Curiously, I read those copies of the newspapers, glancing over to the pictures, all featuring men that looked oddly too much alike. In fact, they all looked _the same._ It wasn't as if they were perfect face-on shots, but even with the multiple angels, people can only look so similar.

Each picture featured purple hair, fine chin and nose, identical physique, and if there were eyes, all were purple. I'm sorry, but even if this were a family of thieves, hereditary genes can only be passed down so many times. Descendents are not identical to their ancestors.

Taking out the microfilm, I popped in the microfiche chips to get a closer look at Dark and "previous" Phantom Thieves faces.

"Oh my… God," I uttered, staring at the same man over and over despite _decade_ changes. Perhaps his hairstyle changed slightly over time, but it was the same person alright: Dark Mousy. Somehow newspapers hadn't caught the fact that the _same_ person was stealing artwork every forty-some years.

"How the hell…?"

I took out my notebook, jotting this down.

_Dark Mousy appears every generation and continues to steal artwork—not caught in thieving or phenomenon. Immortal? Magic? How is this possible?_

There wasn't really much else to the information I found besides this unbelievable pattern of reoccurrences. So, I put the microfilm and microfiche chips away, pondering over how to approach this case. Who was I going to talk to? How was I even going to figure out the missing gaps, who people were?

Looking at my notepad, which on the first page I wrote down the names I needed to find information on, I noticed Gavin's name. The thought came and it sounded cruel, but I didn't have much of a choice. With Gavin having amnesia, he would be an easy interview to gain information from if I told him I knew some things already, but wanted to learn what Daisuke told _him._ The only risk would be not being able to lie about knowing "things," whatever I was going to pretend to know.

Crap.

"Whatever," I muttered, leaving the archive room. "I have to do it, so might as well gamble with fate. It's what reporters have to do to get the facts."

I sighed.

I was getting myself into some serious shit, wasn't I?

…but this is pretty awesome…

"You done?"

_**Hachiro**_

He jumped, spooked from the sudden voice, but calmed down quickly and smiled softly. With a soft tone, he replied, "Yeah. I'm going to go home now, though."

"Oh," I fiddled with my fingers behind my back. "Where… do you live?"

"Pretty far from here. I'm going to have to catch a train."

"Do you want a ride?" I offered, "I have a car, so… I could take you home if you'd like."

Beaming at the favor, he grinned wider as he gasped gleefully, "Thanks, Iwate! Sure, I'd love that."

"Okay." I tried not to blush, but thumbed behind me, "I guess… we should go then."

"Mm-hmm."

I've never been much of a talker, but around Takeshi Saehara, I'm even worse. Last year (the second semester) we used to have Chemistry together, but I would usually sit in the back, so he never actually… saw me. Even so, he partnered up with Daisuke Niwa every time we had to perform a lab experiment. It always seemed to be an unspoken battle between those two on who could ruin the experiment first: Daisuke's clumsiness and Takeshi's irrational logic. One time he attempted to mix chloride and methyl alcohol in a tin pot—and then light it, believing it would create a firework-like sequence. Instead of fire_works,_ Takeshi received hurtling fire_balls_, to which Daisuke tripped, tipping the tin pot over and shooting fireballs at everyone in the class.

People could have died that day…

I usually would catch Takeshi in the halls, but I never could muster up the strength to greet him, despite wanting to. He was an outgoing, friendly guy, but it was hard to talk to him when people kept trying to get his attention. And now most of his attention was on Satoshi Hiwatari.

I don't understand that.

"So," I opened the door for him, causing him to blush as he took a seat and whispered his thank-you. After closing the door, I went over to my side of the car and entered, buckling my seatbelt in place once shutting the door. I said, "I saw you with Hiwatari today."

"You did? Where?"

"Before school, by a tree."

"Oh. Yeah," He absentmindedly scratched behind his ear. "We're dating."

"Really." I wasn't really surprised by this, considering Itsuki kept gossiping about it. Yet, a gentleman should never criticize a person's lover. "When did you start dating?"

He fidgeted in his seat.

"During the field trip."

"Ah, so not so long ago—oh, wait, didn't the accident happen to Ravencroth then?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. He's doing fine, just… Well, he's just trying to remember things."

I started the car, backing out of the parking lot, and started driving onto the road.

"So why Hiwatari, huh?" I paused, regretting my question. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"It's okay." He nudged my shoulder, "Stop being so nervous, Iwate-san."

"…Sorry," I muttered.

"I just like him. I like being around him."

"You two are very different though."

"I guess, but since when did that stop attraction?" He sighed, "I know people don't really understand why I would _'fall for such a bastard,'_ but… he's actually really nice and very interesting."

I shrugged, "I can't really say. He's always reading whenever I see him."

"He's not much of a talker outside of his group of people."

"It's just a little odd to others, I suppose. A social butterfly dating a loner, that is."

And it was odd. Other than a few moments, it was rare to see Takeshi and Satoshi speaking to one another in school. I suppose it was the complete opposite outside of school hours, but to everyone else who only witnessed them _in _school, it was a shocker. Even more especially when in past years, it was known that Satoshi would criticize some of Takeshi's newspaper articles.

"I don't mind," he said.

"I've heard some guys are pretty upset."

"Oh? Why?"

Slightly embarrassed to be the messenger, I told him, "You've grown differently, Saehara."

"Hmm?"

"Last year you looked a little awkward, but this year…"

Genuinely confused by my point, he pushed further, "This year I look… what?"

"Sexy," I said quickly, keeping my eyes locked on the road.

Blushing, he murmured a soft "oh" and fidgeted a little bit more in his seat, sitting on top of his hands. Despite the awkward tension in the car, it _was_ true. Last year, Takeshi was a bit of an odd person to gaze at, his physique a bit too skinny and lanky. His notorious fang was first known to look creepy because his face was boney, and since Takeshi slept late at night (always writing articles in the evening), dark circles formed around his eyes. He wasn't short, but he wasn't tall either. Takeshi was simply an odd-looking goose.

It was then that Takeshi started to realize he was a bit too skinny and thus started to eat more filling food, experimenting with some cooking dishes, which he boasted that his father most enjoyed this change. He always had a reputation for being a good cook, but too lazy. Now, he had grown almost a small passion with preparing food. And so, it was common then to start seeing Takeshi snack around to fill himself in.

What the result was a very… satisfying.

Takeshi plumped up slightly, forming thicker limbs and a rounder face, which complimented him finely. Instead of paling down, he had a soft tan. And instead of his fang disturbing people, it came to be a seducing member of his mouth, in which he had a habit of licking it when intrigued—very sexually…

Takeshi, whether this was his intention or not, had shaped his body into one that could force a boy to question his sexuality.

"And now," I timidly broke the silence, "since you're so confident and all, some guys just wish they weren't so late to notice."

He blushed.

"It's the ass, isn't it?"

My eyes widened.

"My ass got _juicy_—all those muffins, I tell you. Oh, and having to climb trees all the time when investigating. Shaped it out nicely," he laughed, teasing himself. "Satoshi tells me it's a nice feature."

Yeah. Guys stared at his behind a lot.

A. Lot.

"I find it weird that guys think I'm sexy though. I'm, like, always trying to find a lead and scribbling down notes. Oh yeah, I'm a sexpot."

"You do more than that," I defended.

"Okay, _maybe_ they find my cooking _skills_ sexy, but there are plenty of girls that can cook."

"It's not that… There are reasons."

He turned to me, flirtatiously smirking, and asked, "Iwate-san… Do _you_ find me sexy?"

"Um," My face flushed as I stuttered, "Uh, well, it's um, I…"

"Oh! That's my house right over there!"

Thankful at the perfect timing, I pulled over in front of his house.

"Thanks _so_ much for the ride, Iwate-san!" Takeshi got out of the car, but leaned down before closing the door. "And it's okay if you think I'm sexy. I won't tell Satoshi."

Closing the door, he waved and turned around, swaying his hips gently as he walked to his front door. Before entering his house, he faced me again and yelled, "Goodbye!"

"Goo—Goodbye, Saehara!"

He shut the door behind him.

I drove off.

**linebreakereverwonderwhytherearedifferentchefhatslikemaybetheressomesecretsymbolismforeachhatwellido**

**Schizo: **Now, if anyone goes off to the library and tries to use a microfilmer but the library doesn't have them, _that's not my fault._ Thought I should protect myself before anything like that comes back to me… Anyways, there was more to this chapter, but I wanted to stop writing and work on some other things I want to have you guys read.

Next chapter will feature: Gavin and Dai's walk, Satoshi's phone call, more of Takeshi sneaking around, Keiji madness, Funabashi victim-ness, and other crazy shit.

Review Columnist Thingy:

(like "There's a Catch," you might want to read your reviews over or skip this)  
(names might be outdated, but again… my wont for hurried posting when it's time to post prevails over correcting names…)

**KireiRakuen: **Haha. Yeah. Phone sex is just mandatory when it comes to good relationships. Satoshi, that sexy devil, him…

**lovinbishiboysanyaoi: **Takeshi and Satoshi will _always_ be sexy together. Haha, interesting apathy towards Gavin and Daisuke. And well, go read It's the voices' fault's story for TakexSato if you so desire!

**Hyper Chef: **Well, if you're new to opera, just start with the classics. Anything by the Three Tenors and such. However, I highly recommend Andrea Bocelli if you want some amazing romantic Spanish opera. He makes me swoon…

**ToastedBread: **I'm sorry for tricking you! I honestly didn't mean it!—O…Okay, I did, but still. I like both "sexy" and "cute" guys, but I get what you mean. Sexy guys can sometimes be too brooding or cocky…

**Disco-Dancing on the Roof: **…If ff(dot)net did mess with me by not sending me your review, then I shall forever scorn them…

**Halo Sora: **Thank you! Yes… I just absolutely swoon over Andrea Bocelli!

**Shadow Vampiress: **Haha. Thanks. I'm still learning, still experimenting and dabbling with my lemons and trying to perfect it, so I don't mind that people are above me. I just look forward to improving (and also, all the amazing sex XD)

**Angel Born of Darkness: **Keiji is about to go nuts, that's what…O.o

**schizo and proud: **Schizo? You signed on and reviewed? Come on, woman… Have some class and sign _anonymously_ or something… You silly goose.

**U.P.girl123: **Need not fear! Dai and Gav will get it on soon! I don't know how soon, but soon! They will! And I fulfilled a little of your wish with reminding Gavin of Dai's little nickname. And no, that was a bluff… There are no cameras in Takeshi's room.

I can smell noodles. I am so hungry right now…

Cheers -Steph


End file.
